


Roll For It

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Frankie [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 3rd Edition, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Geekiness, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 102,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Gerard live two different lives. Branded a failure by thier parents, Gerard is left alone with his friends to play D&D and have a good time. Michael, however, holds Donald and Donna's dreams of following in their footsteps and becoming a consummate lawyer like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna Play D&D?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roll For Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699919) by [M0use](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0use/pseuds/M0use). 
  * Inspired by [Roll For Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699919) by [M0use](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0use/pseuds/M0use). 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> I am excited to be starting a new fic with my lovely Frankie _***mcr_rockstar***_!  
>  So this story was inspired by two things. One was this fucking hilarious YouTube video that someone created of the guys playing D&D. Check it out. it is fucking hilarious! ^0^  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=905gtHXXZ-Q
> 
> The second was another writer on AO3 who was inspired by the video to write her own version on it. Please check out Roll For Reaction by M0use. The big difference between hers and mine is that Gerard and Mikey are not related in hers, much like the video. Hopefully you will read both as she is adding to hers as i start mine! ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and all the games that they play come from my own D&D experiences. Turkane and Spinnerwing are my own characters! ^-^
> 
> So that there is no confusion, here is the list of characters that each one plays. There will be times that only the character names will be used.
> 
> Gerard ~ Sinredan Wyndelleu, Sun elf Fighter  
> Mikey ~ Alexeriada, Half Elf Sorceress  
> Billie Joe ~ Turkane Brandibass, Elven Rogue Bard  
> Mike ~ Bartos, Human Cleric of Helm  
> Tre ~ Nokned Keys, Human Thief  
> Ray ~ Grog, Half Orc Barbarian  
> Bob ~ Torgan, Elven Wizard
> 
> More characters will be added as more players are revealed. ^-^

_***Mikey***_

Michael watches as the bus pulls up to his house. He stands up and waves bye to a few of his bus mates. He climbs off the bus and mumbles a bye to the driver. Walking towards the door of his house, he takes his book bag off his back and opening it, searches through the front pocket for his keys. Once he has them he unlocks the door and goes inside of the house. Michael takes off his blazer and slings it over his arm and heads straight for the kitchen. He goes over to the oversized refrigerator and opens it to get a snack. He grabs a miniature bottle of orange juice and a pear. 

"Awkward combination."

Michael mutters out loud and shakes his head. He heads over to the table and sits his things on it. He slings his book bag down and starts pulling out his stuff. He opens his juice and takes a few sips while flipping through his pages. Michael puts his juice down and reaches for his pear. He realizes he didn't wash it off like he's supposed to. He looks around, making sure no one that would disapprove is around, and he wipes the pear on his shirt. Michael looks at it and shrugs before taking a huge bite out of it. Satisfied he starts reading as he devours his snack.

*

*

*

"Michael, you are home early. No after school study group today?"

Donald, Michael's father, comes into the room with the mail in his hands. He sorts through the junk and drops it in the recycling bin in in the hallway. He then steps up to Michael and looks at what he is working on.

"Essay today huh? You did quite well in the last one. I hope you make the same effort with this on as well."

Donald looks at the pear that Michael is eating and goes to grab one for himself. At that moment Donna, his mother, comes into the room with her briefcase. She sets it down on the dining room table and grabs a goblet out of the china closet. She sets it down and pulls a bottle of merlot from the wine rack.

"Afternoon Michael, I trust you had a pleasant day at school?"

"I did Mother. How was your day?"

Michael tries to change the conversation before it even starts. He hates how much his parents focus on his school work.

"Well it was my day in court, but not your father's."

"Hey! I think I put up a pretty good rebuttal!"

"Of course you did dear...theirs was just better."

Donald scoffed and went to the bar unit and poured himself a scotch. Donna sipped her wine and then turned her focus back on her son.

"Michael...I do have a serious concern to address with you,. Your last test grades came in and well, frankly I am disappointed. I expected better of you."

Donna pulled three sheets of paper from her briefcase and placed them face up in front of Michael.

"Can you tell me what the meaning of this is?"

"Wow, two A- and an A. Gee little brother careful you're slipping."

Michael's older brother walked by the table and affectionately ruffled his hair.

"I'm still proud of you Mikey."

Michael smiled up at his big brother. 

"Thank you Gee."

"Gerard do not encourage mediocre work in your brother. He needs to do his best if he wants to get into Harvard."

"Can the kid first get into middle school?"

Michael sniggers and notices he didn't do his best to hide it when everyone looks at him. His parents glare giving him a stern look while Gerard is just smiling. 

"Look, mother, I'll be okay. I came down with a sickness and I did tell you about it, but you sent me to school anyway, so I did the best I could. Don't worry, everything from here on out will be perfect."

Michael had explained to his parents that he was very sick. He'd never admit to them that he thinks he did an amazing job considering his brain was fogged with sickness.

"See, and even I told you he was sick last week, but you guys were too wrapped up in your work to notice."

Donna was clearly upset, took a large drink of wine to mask it. Donald rescued her.

"That's enough Gerard. I am sure Michael understood that we had more important matters to deal with than a slight cold."

"He had a fever of 102 and he was throwing up. Does that seem slight to you?!"

Gerard and Donald had squared off. This was never good.

"Please don't fight over me. It's okay, I'm still here, and I got my work done. I got through it with your help Gee. That's why you're the best big brother in the entire world."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Donna left the room to answer it.

"Yo GeeWay!"

"Hail mighty Dungeon Master!"

"Hey Gee!"

"Hey guys!"

Gerard’s friends that made up about three fifths of his usual D&D group walked in the room. They had bags laden with books, dice, pencils and character sheets along with Mountain Dew and Doritos. Gerard smiled at them all.

"Head down to the basement. I'm gonna call the pizza in. Everyone got their share?"

"I got Billie Joe’s and Mike's since they are going to be late!"

"Awesome Tre!"

Tre, Ray, and Bob all paid respects to Gerard's parents and then handing Gerard their five bucks each heading down the stairs. Gerard smiled after them and then sighed.

"Well I hope your lot is not going to make too much noise that Michael will not be able to study?"

Donna frowned at the boys pushing and shoving as they made their way down the stairs.

"They never interrupt me."

Michael answers honestly to his mother. He hated how she would pick on Gerard sometimes for no reason. Michael would never complain about the noise Gerard and his friends made. It entertained him, but it never got overwhelming. Michael knew Gerard kept them as quiet as possible so he never has to say anything. If anything it made Michael want to go and join in the fun. Instead he was always stuck doing school work and studying. He never had the time to do anything a child his age should be doing besides homework. Gerard returned from the kitchen after calling in the food.

"See ya later Mikey. Save you a slice."

"You most certainly will not. Michael is going to eat the healthy dinner prescribed by the specialist so that his brain can continue to develop in a healthier manner."

"I was just kidding ma, I know that he is not allowed to eat junk food."

Gerard winked at Mikey and disappeared down stairs.

*

*

*

Michael is sitting on his bed surrounded by text books and notebooks when there's a soft knock at his door. He knows who it is before even answering. Michael's parents never knock; they just barge right in like they're entitled to that privilege. He drops his pencil on his book and stands to go open the door. 

"Hey Gee."

"Hey Mikey. I checked, they are both passed out. Too much wine and scotch again. Must have needed it to wash down that dried out chicken you guys had for dinner."

Gerard walked into Mikey's room and sat down on his bed. In his hand he held a cold piece of pizza and a few napkins.

”Saved you a slice like I promised I would."

"Thanks Gee."

Mikey took the pizza from Gerard and bit into it. He let out a satisfying and smiled at Gerard. 

"I can't understand how cold pizza can taste better than a thought out prepared hot meal. That stays between us though."

Mikey jokes and places his index finger over his lips in a 'shhh' motion. Gerard laughed and then produced a can of Mountain Dew from his pocket of his robe.

"Behold the nectar of the Gods."

"You're a God."

Mikey snatches the soda and then makes a face handing it back. 

"Can you open that for me? I hate those things."

Gerard takes the can back and pops the top. He then takes a long sip much to Mikey's protest.

"10% fee."

He burps loudly and then giggles covering his mouth.

"Pig."

Mikey giggles with Gerard and snatches the soda from him. 

"Thank you."

He finishes off what Gerard left in the can and burps much like Gerard had previously done.

"Pathetic Mikes."

Gerard jokingly critiques.

Come on, it's too late for you to be studying. I'll tuck you in and tell you about tonight’s game."

"Okay Gee."

Mikey closed all of his books and packed them away neatly. He turned off his light and walked over to his desk to turn on his lamp. Mikey climbed into bed and moved his duvet back. 

"Coming in Gee?"

Gerard smiled as he made his way into Mikey's bed and settled against the wall. Mikey snuggled his way onto Gerard's shoulder and Gerard carded his fingers through his hair till he settled down.

"Okay, where were we last time...oh yeah, the party was just about to enter the caves of the underdark."


	2. Roll 3d6 For Stats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "True, but this Monday will be different because The Harpers are going to kidnap you from your slumber and force you to drink the nectar of the Gods and eat lamas bread as they regale for you tales of their daring deeds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I am having so much fun writing this fic with _***mcr_rockstar***_ as well as writing it myself. It is so interesting to see how her and i sometimes think alike and other times completely different! ^0^
> 
> So in this chapter, Gerard invites Mikey to sit in on a game of D&D. Let's just say that both brothers learn a few things about each other! ^0^

_***Time Stamp: Five Years Later***_

Michael watched as the clock counted down the last few seconds before class would be over. The teacher clapped loudly, trying to silence he class, everyone finally shut up once she threatened them with detention. Mrs. Amaker adores Michael for all of the work he does. She always praises him for his superb academic skills, more than any of his other teachers. Michael would say her class is his favorite and not only because it's the last one.

"Now that I have your attention."

The bell rung loudly interrupting her. The students started standing and she put her hands in the air signaling for everyone to sit back down. The students groaned and Michael shook his head. The sooner they learn what their teacher expects from them the sooner they'll be dismissed on time.

"School is over Mrs. Amaker. We're going to miss the bus."

"You won't miss the bus if you'd just quiet down and let me speak."

She gave the student one final look before looking around the class and continuing with what she had to say.

"Everyone leave your homework on my desk before you go. Your papers on Oedipus are due Monday morning."

Michael raised his hand and Mrs. Amaker nodded for him to speak.

"I've already completed mine."

"Of course you did you show off."

"You're a suck up."

"Teacher's pet."

"You three have detention."

The students spoke their disagreements with her decision but they all stayed seated.

"Everyone else is dismissed. Michael, bring me your paper."

Michael stood up and walked over to the desk quickly and handed over his paper. His teacher smiled politely at him as he rushed out of the classroom so he could make the bus, and stop hearing the same three students shooting insults at him. It's something Michael will never get used to, but he'll live. Students always call him names for being too smart. Michael never expected that being too smart could be a bad thing, but clearly it was. Michael would try and talk to his parents about the torture he endures at school, but they always brush it off saying 'you're not there for friends' or 'you're grades are more important than words spoken by unintelligent brats'. The only person who helps Michael to feel better is his older brother; Gerard. It's always been this way. He sprints quickly down the school steps and down the pathway to get to the bus. The doors were closing and the bus started pulling off.

"Hey!"

Michael waved his arms in the air trying to signal someone on the bus. He saw a few students look in his direction and start laughing. 

"Hey! Stop!"

Michael trips and almost loses his footing. He makes eye contact with one of the few people he's known since childhood from riding the school buses together. Michael points to the driver and the student turns and says something Michael clearly can't hear, but he's thankful for, because next thing he knows the bus comes to a halt and the doors are opening. Michael finally get to the front of the bus and climbs the steps.

"Thank you."

The driver grunts and closes the doors. Michael ignores the few giggles and goes to sit next to the student who saved him a walk home.

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome."

That's all that's spoken between the two.

When he gets home, he removes his jacket and blazer and walks to the kitchen. He grabs a small bottle of pomegranate juice from the refrigerator and an apple and goes to the table. He takes out his books to study.

*

*

*

"I love Mondays."

"What are you nuts? Monday is when we go back to school!?"

"Not this Monday."

"What do you mean not this Monday?”

"Dude, do you ever look at the school calendar?"

"Oh shit, Memorial day!"

"Yup and you know what that means riiigghhht?"

"ALLNIGHTER!"

Gerard watches the guys high five each other as they make plans to pull an all nighter on Sunday at his house. He finishes his fries as he glances around the cafeteria. He sees the usual assholes making trouble and the cliques all sitting together. Then he sees his brother sitting by himself at a table surrounded by books. He sighs. Mikey never gets a break.

"Hey Gee, what's wrong?"

"Just feeling bad for the kid again."

"Oh man, you know how the 'rents' are to him?"

"Yeah, just...it's so not fair."

"Why don't you invite him to the game on Sunday? There is no school and your parents have work so they will go to sleep early. We can sneak him down."

"Not a bad idea Ray, let me go ask him."

Gerard grabs apple off the tray knowing how much Mikey likes them. He crosses the cafe making his way to where the younger Way is sitting. Mikey happens to glance up and sees Gerard approaching him. He waves slightly and waits until he's in ear shot before speaking.

"Hey Gee. Enjoying your lunch?"

"it's not bad today."

Gerard sits down across from Mikey and hands him the apple.

"Soooo Mikes..."

Mikey bites into the apple.

"Yes Gee?"

"No school Monday."

"Yeah, so..."

Michael shrugs and huffs.

"I'm sure you've noticed throughout all these years that days off aren't much of an importance to me. I do school work every day of the year."

Mikey wasn't being snappy by any means, he knows Gerard knows that, but it's taking its toll on him.

"True, but this Monday will be different because The Harpers are going to kidnap you from your slumber and force you to drink the nectar of the Gods and eat lamas bread as they regale for you tales of their daring deeds."

"I've listened in on your games enough to figure this has something to do with Dungeons And Dragons."

"Wait...when? I have not taken to tucking you in with a story for the past three years and...why you little clever sneak! The vents! Clever My Mikey, clever indeed. You would make a fine rogue one day. Anyway are you in? The ‘rents’ will be asleep and the guys are cool with it."

"Uh, I don't know Gee. I have a midterm paper due and I have to study for..."

"Coommmeee oonnn Miiikkeeeyyy."

Gerard's whining was attracting attention to the two Ways. Mikey looked around nervously and nodded.

"Okay, okay. Just please don't draw anymore unwanted attention to me. I get enough of that already."

"Yay verily!"

Gerard reached over and pulled Mikey into a hug crushing the paper that he was working on. He kissed him on the head and then headed back over to his table. Mikey looked down at his paper and sighed. He'd have to rewrite everything he'd gotten done. His parents would never accept that crumpled mess. Mikey grabbed another piece of paper and got to work on writing everything on the new sheet. He found it very hard to concentrate right then though. He'd never played Dungeons and Dragons before but he's always wanted to. Gerard would always tell him stories or he'd always listen in on their games wishing he could play. His time has finally come that he'll get to do something other than studying. Suddenly a loud roar came from the other side of the cafeteria.

"HUZZAH!"

Gerard's table was standing up and high fiving each other. Gerard looked over at Mikey and raised his can of Mtn. Dew to him as he smiled brightly and took a drink. Sunday night was going to be very interesting indeed.

_***Time Stamp: Sunday Afternoon***_

Michael listens as his mother and father speaks softly, coaching him through what is expected of him when he becomes a Lawyer. Their voices sound far away as Michael drifts off wishing he was anywhere, but at the firm with them. Michael can't imagine the looks on their faces should he ever tell them he's not going to become a Lawyer. Sure, he has the skills, everyone knows that, but he doesn't have the patience to pretend for the rest of his life. One day they will have to face the truth. It's such a boring thing when Michael thinks about it. He gets the concept and the whole fighting for justice thing, but why should he be forced to fight for someone else’s life and justice when he can't even fight for his own? Every weekend he's dragged to the office and every weekend he just wishes to be back home. Michael would choose studying at home rather than at the office, because yes they still make him study while there. The only difference is that at home he wouldn't have to sit in their stuffy box offices listening to their annoying lectures on how to be the best Lawyer there is. They're not even the best Lawyers so how can they even began to force that on him?

”I think we can all use a little break now.”

Michael smiles and his mother mistakes it for suggestion of a break. His father says he's going to get lunch for them, while his mother goes to make some copies so they can continue after the meal. Michael sits there alone in the office, still smiling, thinking about when he gets home. Honestly the only reason Michael hasn't busted his head on the side of the desk is the promise of what's to come when he gets home. He's finally going to get the chance to play Dungeons and Dragons with the gang and his big brother. He doesn't have to listen in through the vents or listen to Gerard tell him a watered down version of it. He gets to actually live in the moment, breathe it, he gets to finally have some kind of freedom and it's all thanks to his brother. It's always thanks to his brother. If it weren't for Gerard Michael probably would've been hung himself or maybe bashed his head in with one of the many books he has. Maybe skinned himself alive with all the pens he's acquired over the years, monogrammed with his name. He would've possibly gave himself lead poising with all his sharpened pencils sitting neatly on his desk. Gerard kept him alive though and sane, even though this isn't the life he wants to live. 

”Your father will be right back Michael, why don’t you take a look of your copy of the case while I use the facilities okay?”

He loves being smart, don't get him wrong, but he doesn't like that being the only thing he can depend on in life. He doesn't like having to come to this plain Jane office every weekend and studying every single day all day. It just isn't fair. Today, though, he's going to live. Tonight he's going to get a taste of what he's been longing for, for what seems like ages; technically, it had been ages. He's going to be taught how to play Dungeons And Dragons by the dungeon king himself. Or at least he's the dungeon king in Michael's eyes. He's going to get a taste of what's he's entitled to.

*

*

*

"Well gentlemen, I think we can call it a day."

"Yes, we should get home in time to make a healthy dinner for Michael."

The Ways begin to pack up their bags as the clock in the office chimes seven. They grab their briefcases and head to the Mercedes. As they are driving home the night is setting in.

"I do hope that Gerard's friends have behaved themselves."

"Well despite what they get up to, they seem to be good kids."

"Yes, I just wish Gerard was more motivated to do something with his life."

This was the part where they ignored Michael and went into conversation about what they disliked about his brother. Michael could do nothing, but sit back and listen. He never interjected his opinion. It would only fall on deaf ears anyway.

"Oh would you look at them."

As they pulled up to the house Michael saw Gerard and his friends outside sword fighting with the professional wooden practice swords that they all bought at the Ren faire last summer.

"Have at thee knave!"

"Oh look the fighter actually has some class."

"You may have class, but at least I don't go around hurting innocent village people!"

"Innocent? They are far from innocent!"

"Oh yes, stealing the Baron's grain to feed their starving families that are only starving because he takes their money!"

"Go Billie!"

"Out of Game!"

Gerard stopped fighting Billie to look at Tre.

"Tre if you are going to partake of the scene you have to stay in character."

"Sorry Gee, I forgot."

"Ugh, well it's getting too dark anyway so let's head back inside."

The boys head into the house just as Donald pulls into the driveway. 

”At least they were safely playing outside Mother. That is less to worry about right?”

"There is a lot to worry about Michael, but you are too young to realize it now. We are responsible for all of your friends and their safety and wellbeing. I am sure that your friends don't act like that, do they?"

"The only friend I have is Gee, so I guess he does."

Michael exits the car before his parents can say anything.

Gerard is on the phone with his friends milling around waiting for him when his parents and sibling enters the house.

"Yeah, chopsticks and duck sauce please."

Donald rolls his eyes.”

"Gerard don't you and your friends ever eat anything healthy?" 

"Pizza and Chinese are just easier Mr. Way."

"Besides, it has broccoli!"

"Yeah, the three pieces your carton of grease comes with!"

"Hey, I cherish those three pieces!"

Ray and Tre start to argue about it when Gerard intervenes.

"All right guys, back down stairs. My parents need the kitchen."

The guys head down still arguing the merits of Chinese. Gerard walks over to Michael and ruffles his hair.

"Hey Mikey, how was the lesson today?"

Michael misses the tender touch before it's gone.

"You know Gee, the usual."

Michael gives him a look that he knows Gerard will understand. Michael has stopped lying about his lessons to Gerard so long ago.

"Gerard come on!"

"All right, I'm coming. Save you an egg roll kiddo."

Donna rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She was used to Gerard making promises that Michael knew would never be. She joined Donald in the kitchen as he finished making the hearty salad that was their dinner tonight. It was a simple fare for a simple night.

*

*

*

*knock knock*

Mikey damn near sprinted to answer his door. He was sitting on the edge of his bed for the past hour waiting for Gerard. Mikey yanks the door open and smiles at Gerard. 

"Are you sure they're sleeping?"

Gerard smirks and waves his mom's Valium bottle at Mikey.

"I suggested that they may both want to take some in case we are accidentally too loud and I know that they have to work tomorrow."

Gerard wraps an arm around Mikey's shoulders.

"Come on Mikes. I have a surprise waiting for you downstairs."

Mikey pulls his bedroom door close and let's Gerard lead him. 

"A surprise? Is there really a dungeon down there with real fire breathing dragons?"

Gerard takes Mikey's hand as he opens the basement door and then closes it behind them. Even though it is dark Gerard navigates the stairs perfectly keeping Mikey from getting hurt. They step on the bottom step and for the first time in years Mikey sees Gerard's room.

"Welcome young Michael to the lair of the Dungeon Master."

The posters are different than they were four years ago. The TV and DVD player are in the same place though. Gerard stops at the dresser and pulls out a tin of food for Mikey.

"I ordered your favorite Mikes."

Mikey took the container and looked inside with a huge smile on his face. 

"Thanks Gee! You're the bestest."

If anyone knows that's not a word it's Mikey, which is why he uses it. He's such a rebel. Gerard then grabs his hand again and brings him over to the gang who are arguing about something.

"Gee tell him that he can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"He can't do detect magic when I do it to try and beat me in knowing if something is magical!"

"Why does he want to do that?"

"So his fuck buddy here can steal it and...oh shit...I mean. sorry Michael, I didn't see you there."

"Sorry for what? Nothing that's said or done here is a big deal. I listen to my bro talk all the time, all of you actually. And for the love of God please call me Mikey."

"Wait how have you been listening to us?"

Gerard looked at Billie and pointed to the vent above them.

"Oh shit! Wait does that mean your 'rents' can hear us too?"

"Nah, that vent is in the wash room."

"Oh okay, so Mich...Mikey, are you joining the game?"

"Nah, he's just going to sit in and finally get something else to eat other than that crap my 'rents' call healthy."

Mike looks over at Mikey's food.

"Dragon and the Phoenix. Fancy shit huh?"

"Shut the fuck up Mike. Just because he has taste and you don't."

"If he's not allowed to have junk like this, how did he find out he liked that?"

"Simple I eat General Tao and I shared it with him. The dragon part is just the shrimp added, which is Mikey's fav seafood."

Mikey just nods and sits down with his food in his lap.

"Yeah, Gee always brings me things to eat. The perks of having a big brother."

"Awww that's so sweet!"

"I'm gonna puke."

Mike smacks Tre upside the head as Ray and Bob return from upstairs.

"All right guys got another round of Dew and...hey hey, the younger Way!"

"Wow Gee, you did it!"

"Of course I did, I'm the Dungeon Master am I not?"

"Okay okay, enough bullshit, can we get back to the game?"

"Okay, so at last turn Turkane was running through the woods with Grog after him."

"Yup and he is going to catch your ass thief."

"Fuck you Nonead, if you didn’t suck so much, I would not have been able to steal your bag last night!"

"Yeah, with all the party's treasure in it."

"Who the fuck lets the rogue hold the party treasure!?"

Gerard leans into Mikey as the other boys are bickering.

"Hey, if you have any questions let me know okay?"

"Yeah, sure Gee."

Mikey leans his head on Gerard for a few seconds before returning to his food.

"All right guys, what's happening next?"

Ray picks up his dice and starts to shake them.

"So Grog continues to pursue Turkane into the woods."

"Wait are you going to attack me?"

Billie looks at Ray wide eyed.

"Um...yes?"

"Okay, hang on. Gee, I'm going to try and reason with Grog."

"Reason with him? Uh, he is a brainless half-orc, you know that right Billie…uh no offense Ray."

”None taken Gee.”

"Turkane never made it into the Harpers by being a coward...unlike someone else here."

Tre holds his hands up.

"Hey, I just know when to lay low out of the fight."

"Yeah, low enough to hide under the wagon. You are a disgrace to rogues every where!"

"Maybe Turkane, but I don’t have a 6'6" half-orc after me looking to squish me like a bug."

Billie turns to Gerard.

"Rolling for diplomacy."

"Okay. go ahead."

Mikey’s head had been pinging back and forth through the conversation.

"This sounds more complicated than it does through my vent."

"Oh it can be. See Billie's character is trying to avoid physical confrontation with Ray's character so he is going to try and reason with him."

"Which is stupid because Grog's intelligence is in the negatives."

"Fuck off Tre!”

Gerard rolls his eyes and continues explaining to Mikey the scene.

”Tre is right that Grog does not have average intelligence, but he has wisdom and..."

"And that is what I am banking on! Gee I rolled a 16 and my diplomacy gives me a plus 6!"

"Okay, role play it out!"

Mikey sighs and watches as the move is made. He can tell if he ever decides to learn how to play he'll be very confused and lost. Mikey is book smart, not board game smart.

"Grog...may I call you G? Anyway, G man, why are you chasing me? You must be exhausted by now! I'll bet you could use a drink too. Here, you can have my wine skin."

Ray listens to Billie and then rolls his own dice. He looks at Gerard and shrugs.

"Grog kind of thirsty and I like the sound of G. Less scary than Grog."

Billie hands Ray his Mtn. Dew for fun. Ray takes a drink and then hands it back.

"Thanks, now I smash you with my club."

"Whoa whoa G, we are friends now. We drank together, you can't smash a friend!"

Ray looks again and rolls his dice.

"Grog and Turkane friends?"

"Yeah big guy that's right friends."

"Grog never have friends before."

"Well you got one now. So why don’t we talk."

"Okay. Bartos say I have to smash you."

Billie glares at Mike who is smirking.

"Why did Bartos say that G?”

"Cause you stole party treasure."

"Ah, but I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to steal Nonead's bag. I didn’t know that it was a bag of holding."

Gerard is leaning back impressed with his players. He looks over and sees confusion in his younger sibling’s eyes, but also wonder. He reaches out and steals a shrimp from Mikey's container.

"Hey! You can't steal my food when you gave it to me! Uh... Grog is it? Can you smash my brother for me?"

Ray laughs and grabs an empty Mtn. Dew bottle and lightly hits Gerard on the head. Gerard jumps from the contact and drops the shrimp.

"There you go kiddo."

"I was kidding Gee. You can have it."

Mikey picks up the shrimp and pushes it towards Gerard's mouth. 

"Here."

Gerard smiles and opens his mouth sucking the shrimp inside.

"Thanks Mikes."

"If you two are done flirting, I was finally getting somewhere."

Gerard hits Billie making Ray laugh. Ray clears his throat getting back into character.

"Why you steal from Nonead?"

"Cause he really did not need his sword when he was busy hiding under the wagon when the fight broke out."

"Oh! Is that where he went?"

"Yes and I wanted to show him how bad a thief he really was."

Ray starts a deep laugh from his belly.

"That funny. You funny Turkane...but I still have to smash you."

"Wait! What if I gave the bag back?"

"Uh....shit Gee?"

Gerard looks at Ray.

"Well, what if he did?"

Gerard looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Well Bartos only told you to smash Turkane to get the bag back, but if he just gives it to you it fulfills your job without bloodshed. I would roll for it."

"Okay."

Ray rolls his dice and then smiles.

"I think Grog understand. You give me bag and I no smash you."

"I will do that then and we can go back to town together and explain everything."

Gerard beams as Billie pretends to hand Ray a bag.

"Nice job guys. The encounter had no bloodshed. You will earn extra experience for this. Okay smoke break."

"Yes!"

"About fucking time!"

"We need more chips anyway."

Gerard reaches in a grabs his cigarettes.

"Joining me Mikes?"

"Uh, yeah sure, but could I just wear your hoodie or something so mom and dad won't smell your smoke on me? I really don't want then questioning me if they happen upon my clothes."

Gerard smiles and takes his hoodie off draping it over his brother's shoulders. He then takes his hand and leads him to the back door of the basement.

"Why do you smoke?"

Mikey asks this softly. He doesn't necessarily see it as a bad thing, though he knows it is, he's just curious.

"Well kiddo..."

Gerard pauses a moment to place a cigarette in his mouth and cup his hand around the flame lighting it. He takes a long drag in and blows it out before finishing his thought.

"It relaxes me you know? I mean I fidget a lot because I need something in my hands always."

Gerard takes another drag and slowly blows the smoke into the air away from Mikey.

”Plus, I have a bad oral fixation."

"Can't you just get a boyfriend."

Mikey laughs and shakes his head. 

"So sorry. I couldn't resist that one."

Gerard sputters out his last intake and chokes a bit looking at his little brother with watery eyes.

"Mikey! Fuck...When did you...how did you...shit, even mom and dad don't know!"

"And they won't know until you're ready, but I'm your brother. I just know these things. I mean, you have an oral fixation, and yes girl's body parts could go in your mouth, but it just seems more... I don't know…cigarette... male body part. Need things in your hand... well, it goes the same, but I just figure you'd like the male part in your hand. Plus there's never any girls around here, all guys. And all the guys you hang with are rather attractive, whether you want them or not."

"Shit Mikey, do you have to be so fucking clinical! Christ what happened to romance? You can't woo a girl like that!"

Gerard took a long drag of his cigarette to calm down. He hoped that it was just his brother's increased intelligence that let him see through Gerard's bluff. What? Like you guys don't think in D&D terms too...you don't...well fuck it, on with the drama.

"Look Mikey...just, please don't say anything. I'm not ready for the 'rents' to know yet okay?"

"I said I won't tell them Gee. Besides, who says I like girls anyway. I wouldn't want you telling that."

"Oh!"

Gerard looked at his baby brother, so grown up and yet so much the child he was not allowed to be. He reached forward and cupped his cheek.

"You are so much like me that it hurts sometimes Mikes. I wish I could have done more for you when you were growing up."

Gerard places the cigarette in his mouth and pulls Mikey in for a hug. He takes a last puff and tosses it aside and kisses the top of Mikey's head.

"Yo, you Ways done yet?"

Gerard took a breath of Mikey's hair, which smelled like his own shampoo, cause he hated the crap their parents made him use, and gave him one last squeeze and the answered Ray.

"Yeah Grog. Keep your loin cloth on, were coming."

"Hey Gee, before we go back in. You have done way more than you should have for me. That's why I look up to you so much. You're truly amazing. I don't know what our’ rents’ are always going on about anyway, I think you're awesome and the coolest ever."

”You so can’t pull of slang like that Mikes.”

Gerard smiled and took Mikey's hand in his as they walked back down the stairs and into the basement once more.

*

*

*

"So are you telling me that I don't have a fucking hand anymore!"

"Well yeah Billie I am."

"Mike you are a fucking dick!"

"Nope, Bartos is."

"Yeah, well Helm is not too happy with Bartos right now so expect your spells to not work as well as they would."

"Fuck! Why Gee!?"

"You lobbed off the hand of a party member who explained his reasoning for the misunderstanding of taking the party treasure. What the hell made you think it would be okay with your God!?"

"Oh fuck this!"

Mike kicked the table and the dice and small painted figurines fell everywhere including the floor. Gerard jumped up knocking into Mikey slightly.

"Listen fuck face, you will respect my stuff as well as your peers! I am the fucking Dungeon Master and my word is law here!"

Mikey was staring up at Gerard, noticing he had a hand on Gerard's wrist and the other on the small of his back, from when he bumped into him. 

"Mikey tell your crazy brother to calm the fuck down!"

Gerard growled at Mike.

.

"Don't fucking talk to him like that!"

"Whoa, easy Gee, please calm down."

Gerard growled as he turned to Ray, but the look in Ray's eyes was full of concern. Gerard took a deep breath and then slumped back into his seat.

"Hey, don't worry about it Gee."

Mikey smiled at Gerard and then looked at the other guys. 

"This game isn't over."

Mikey stood up and knelt down to pick up the fallen pieces off the floor. Billie was soon next to him to help. 

"This is my first shot at freedom and it's not going to be over this quickly."

Mikey sat the pieces on the table.

"Right Gee?"

Mikey looked at Gerard hopefully.

"Right Mikes...sorry everyone. Sorry Mike."

"It's cool Gee, I’m sorry too."

Once all the pieces were back and everyone's dice were returned Billie spoke up.

"So I am missing my hand right?"

"Uh yeah."

"Cool! I go to the black smith and ask him to cauterize the wound."

"Ewwww really?"

Billie looked at Tre and smirked.

"Yup! Then I ask him take a gauntlet and help me turn it into a mechanical hand."

Gerard looked impressed. He picks up a d20 and starts to roll it. He does some calculating and smiles.

"The blacksmith turns out to been quite adept and is able to fill your request."

"So how long will it take?"

"Well you guys are stuck in this town till you find your next adventure so considering what happened to you I will say it took three days."

"Cool! So I go back to see him."

"Did anyone else have anything they wanted to do for the three days?"

"Nah, just the usual I think right guys?"

The guys all nodded.

"Okay so Ray gets drunk, Bob studies in the library, Mike hangs out in the temple, and Tre and Billie get laid."

"Yup and I get the sympathy card so I get laid for half price."

Billie smirks and rolls his d20. 

"19 with a +9 to persuasion."

Gerard laughs and rolls his own dice. He looks at the numbers and then laughs even louder.

"Shit Billie, the girls feel so bad for you, plus you regale them with the tale that you get an orgy for free."

"Fuck yeah, I am awesome!"

"Yup and since Nonead did it to you, the prettier girls won’t lie with him."

"Awww man, what the fuck?"

"Sorry baby, we have a thing for heroes, not cowards like you."

Gerard purrs and brings his voice higher to sound like a girl.

Mikey leans into Gerard and whispers to him. 

"I have two things to say, one... you're totally into guys after that one."

Mikey giggles and backs up speaking at his normal tone. 

"Two, what's an orgy?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Yeah Gee, why don't you tell your little brother what an orgy is."

Gerard turned five shades of red.

"Well, because I'd have to be an idiot, and we all know I'm not, to not notice that look on your face... it's obviously about sexual intercourse. You don't have to look like I just asked you to perform the act right here. I just want to know what Billie will be getting up to."

"Fuck Gee, who's the big brother here?"

"Yeah, what kid says intercourse?"

"Look guys just shut it okay!?"

"Yeah, so look, after I dip my wick multiple times into multiple girls I head back to the blacksmith."

Gerard groaned. Billie would have to phrase it that way. He tried to bring the game back to serious point.

"Right yeah, so he has you hand all ready."

"Cool! I pick it up and hook it to the stump of my wrist."

"Okay, the black smith does some more tinkering and then it's fully attached."

"Awesome! I flex it a bit and the look around the shop. What do I see on the tables?"

"Uh...well the usual tools and pieces of iron and other metals."

"Do I see a cup?"

Gerard rolls a die.

"Sure."

"Great! I walk over to it and pick it up in my new hand and crush it and say...Groovy."

"Fuck yeah Billie!"

”Holy shit! I did not even see that coming!"

Billie gets high fived all round.

"Did you crush it on the table or did you actually crush it in your hand?"

"Wait...your brother has never...?"

"Shut up Tre! He's not allowed to watch movies like that!"

"Oh fuck...I'm....sorry Mikey."

Gerard looks pissed for a moment and then looks at Mikey and softens his features.

"What he did Mikes was a scene from Evil Dead 3. That's why the guys are all excited."

"Oh."

Mikey was feeling out of his element now more than ever. Not only could he not play the game, but he couldn't even at least catch onto a movie scene or phrase. Mikey couldn't tell if his blush was evident or not, but judging by how hot his cheeks feel he knows he's as rosy as a cheek baring rouge.

"I'm sorry

Mikey ducks behind Gerard as much as he can without making more of a fool out of himself.

"Hey Gee, I'm hungry again."

"Yeah, and I need to piss."

Gerard looked at his watch. It read 2 am.

"Yeah, okay guys, break time. We got about three hours of game play left. Everyone still good?"

"I will be when I get more Dew."

"Yeah and heat up my left over Chinese."

"All right guys, just keep it down in the kitchen."

"Right Gee."

Ray, Bob, and Billie went upstairs taking the bag of left overs with them. Tre went up with them to use the upstairs bathroom while Mike used the downstairs. Gerard grabbed his cigarettes and headed up the outside stairs again.

"Is it okay if I come with you again?"

Gerard turned around and smiled.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask."

Gerard waited for Mikey to join him and then they both made their way outside. Gerard lit up and inhaling and blowing the smoke into the air looked at Mikey.

"You still good? I mean it's three. You can crash on my bed for a bit and I will wake you at six when we finish."

"I'm not a baby Gee. Mom and dad don't treat me like one, so you shouldn't either."

Gerard furrowed his brow. He stepped up to Mikey and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mikey I would never say that, but if I know mom and dad they are going to use the holiday to drag you to the office early. I don’t want you to get no sleep."

Gerard moved his hand from Mikey's shoulder to his face.

"How about I tuck you in upstairs while the guys are all busy...not because you are a baby, but because you are my baby brother."

"Can I still watch?"

"In your bed? I can watch tucked in in your bed... please?"

Mikey pouted his lips and looked into Gerard’s eyes deeply.

"I can't resist you when you pout. Now who's the girl?"

Gerard moved as Mikey playfully swat at him. He threw his cigarette and slung an arm around Mikey's waist and led him back downstairs. No one had returned yet so he led Mikey to his bed. He waited for Mikey to hop in and he pulled the covers over him.

"Now go to sleep for real Mikey."

"You have to kiss my forehead. I'll never be too old or manly for that."

Gerard laughed quietly as he leaned in and placed his lips chaste against Mikey's forehead.

"Night night Mikey."

"Night Gee."


	3. Choose A Class And Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to become a rusty DM and the guys are going to forget where we are in the campaign."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry this story is going so slow, but I am not used to writing so many stories with my Killjoys, so I have to do A LOT of editing. @~@
> 
> Things should pick up soon though, I promise! ^-^
> 
> So in this chapter, Gerard gets to teach Mikey how to play D&D. Mikey has watched the game being played and listened to it, but being in it is a whole other thing and it causes Mikey to see things about his brother that he never noticed...and felt before.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Remember what we said Gerard. No one is to come to the house while we are gone, including your little group."

"Yeah mom, I got you."

"All right. *sigh* This is a big responsibility for you Gerard. Michael's grades better not slip either."

"They won't. I will make sure he still studies."

"All right."

Donna turned to Michael and placed a hand on his shoulder

"I know Gerard is older, but you are more mature Michael. You will see that my wishes are met right?"

"You should really have more faith in him mother. You know, you raised him after all. With you and dad as parents how could you ever doubt this house and I will be kept in place?"

Mikey piled on the sucking up so she could hopefully lay off Gerard a bit.

"Oh Michael, you need to stop thinking with your heart and use your head."

"Come dear or we will miss out flight."

"Yes yes, well goodbye Gerard. Good bye Michael."

She kissed them both on the cheek and left out the front door. Gerard went from standing to flopping in the easy chair.

"Man...a whole month without them and I can't even see the guys! This sucks. No D&D for four weeks!"

Mikey stops there staring at the door. 

"Can you believe she just said that? All I do is think with my head."

Mikey shook his head and turned towards Gerard. He folded his arms and looked at him. 

"Are you really going to abide by the rules?"

"She already called all the guys houses and told their parents."

Gerard slumped further in the chair and went into full drama mode.

"I'm going to become a rusty DM and the guys are going to forget where we are in the campaign."

He tossed an arms over his forehead and tipped his head back baring his neck.

"The Gods should just come a take me now."

"Really Gee? You're such a drama queen. The need to change your acronyms from DM to DQ and not the ice cream."

Mikey went and sat on the coach and turned to lay his head in Gerard's lap. 

"How about you use me?"

"I'll have you know Michael that DM can stand for Dungeon Master or Mistress. D&D does not discriminate and..."

Mikey's words finally caught up with him.

"Wait...what do you mean use you?"

"Well, I wouldn't know that now would I? Which is why I'm saying use me."

Mikey stood up now mimicking his brother's dramatizations. He began waving his arms dramatically, but as if he's acting in a Shakespeare play, while he spoke. 

"Teach me how to play D&D..."

Mikey walked behind the coffee table and bowed while rolling his hand out like the men do when they're being... well dramatic. 

"Master."

Mikey looked up at Gerard from his bow and rolled his eyes. 

"Or Mistress."

He smirked and stood up straight waiting for Gerard's answer. Gerard looked at his little brother as he flourished a bow and busted out laughing. He fell down on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Mikey...you...I can't....what the..."

It was starting to hurt now, but he couldn’t stop. Mikey started laughing and went around the coffee table and looked down at his brother. 

"At least you’re laughing and not moping like I'm not fun enough to be around."

Gerard finally got his laughter under control and looked up at his baby brother.

"I would never say you aren't fun to be around Mikey."

Gerard pushed up onto his knees and pushed Mikey onto the sofa resting his head on his knees this time.

"If you really want me to, I can teach you how to play."

"Really Gee!?"

If Mikey was standing he'd be bouncing on the tip of his toes.

”Sure, we can start tonight after dinner and as long as you get your homework done."

Gerard gets up and then whispers in Mikey's ear.

"And we can order pizza and you can pick out the toppings and actually eat it hot for once."

Gerard stands up and smirks and heads for his room.

"You know I always do my homework Gee!"

Mikey sits there and smiles happily to himself. He's going to finally learn how to play and he won't have to just sit there clueless whenever the guys sneak him down to play. Mikey jumps off the coach excitedly and walks to get his book bag. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a juice and plum from the refrigerator. He goes over to the table and starts on his homework.

*

*

*

Gerard sits there and smiles watching Mikey devour the pizza they bought. 

"So Mikey, how does hot pizza taste?"

Mikey swallowed his food before speaking. 

"Like an Italian party in my mouth."

Mikey took another bite. Gerard laughed and ruffled Mikey’s hair.

"You are so cute."

Gerard cleared the plates and set them in the sink. He then grabbed the books off the counter and his dice bag.

"Okay Mikey, so let's get started. First you have to decide what kind of character you want to play and if it is male or female."

"Well... who's available?"

"Let's see...well it's just you and I so you can be anything, but if you are thinking about the guys group, they already have....

Wizard

Cleric

Thief

Ranger

Barbarian

They could use a Bard or a Sorcerer."

"Sorcerer!"

Mikey thinks he's going to have to nail himself to his seat after just jumping out of it for no reason. Maybe he's had too much soda.

"Whoa...easier there kiddo!"

Gerard laughs at Mikey's enthusiasm. it reminds him of when he first started to play.

"Okay Sorcerer. Now do you want to be male or female? All of the guys are male. I play NPCs or Non Player Characters that are female."

"I'm at a crossroads here. Can I just be transgender and leave people guessing?"

"Ha ha ha, I like that. Perhaps you shouldn't be human then. How about an elf. It is hard to tell if they are male or female."

Gerard thought about it more and added to his thought.

"Besides, can you see yourself in a pants or dress robes?"

"Truthfully... robes so I can hang free."

Mikey laughs hard. 

"But... I-I'll be a elf."

Mikey's still laughing so hard that he can't even drink his soda.

"Okay so let’s roll up your character then."

Gerard walks Mikey through the process and after a few Mikey is the proud owner of his own elven Sorcerer.

"Now you have to name her."

"How about Sam or Alex since it's a gender neutral name?”

"I like Alex!"

"Okay, but we have to give it more of an Elvish flourish."

Gerard pulls out a book and scans it with his finger and his tongue poking out the side of his mouth.

"Ah! Here it is! So Alex translates into Beriadanwen. It means Defender of men."

Mikey mumbles hoping Gerard won't hear him. 

"I like Alex."

"So how about we combine the two and create...Alexeriada?"

Gerard smiles hoping that Mikey will like the compromise of the two names.

"Yeah, that is a pretty good mouth full. Then we can still call you Alex in the game or Eriada. I think both are very pretty and suit you."

Mikey blushed a little but didn't say anything. That's weird, why would he blush because of that, and furthermore because of his brother. Mikey waved it off and nodded. 

"Yeah, that's cool."

"All right. So now that we got the boring stuff out of the way, let’s get to the good stuff. So role playing is where two or more people act out a scene with either words or actions. If it's actions, it's called LAPRping, but that is something else that I do away from here."

Gerard pulled out a folder and another character sheet.

"Let's try a test run."

He shuffled through the folder and found what he was looking for.

"Okay so you will play your character and I will be all the others."

Gerard pulled out his dice.

"Okay, so I am going to set the scene."

He cleared his voice.

"You are coming back from the local tavern. A little tipsy from a celebration with friends, but not too bad. Suddenly you are grabbed as you walk past a dark alley. You are shoved against the side of the local apothecary, which is closed at this late hour, and you hear a voice whisper in your ear."

"Well now, what's a pretty little thing like you walkin all alone at night."

Gerard voice is in a low growl with a sinister edge to it as he whispers the line to Mikey.

"Uh, I'm going home. I'd ask you the same thing, but you're probably too 'manly' for that right? So I'll settle for why are you stalking pretty little things like me?"

Gerard leaned in more across the table and placed a hand on Mikey's chin.

"You got yourself a pretty smart mouth to go with that face of yours. Let's just say that I like pretty things. I like to...collect them and make them...unpretty."

Gerard lets go of Mikey's face and changing his voice reads from the paper in front of him.

"There is very little light since most of the torches have extinguished themselves by now so you cannot see your assailant. A quick glance tells you that there is no one else around. You can roll d20 and add your spot to make sure there is no one that can help you if you want to Mikey."

"Add my spot?"

"Yeah, on you character sheet you have a +5 to spot, so what you roll plus 5...if you want to...or you can try and handle the brute yourself.”

"I'll try handling him myself first."

Mikey clears his throat. 

"Who made you upretty, because obviously your anger stems from somewhere. Or are you upset because the pretty girls always turn you down?"

Suddenly Gerard hand is back on Mikey face squeezing his jaw tightly leaning across the table more than before.

"Listen you little wench. Don't think that you cam talk to me like that just because you read a few parchments. Besides, I got something better you can use that pretty mouth of your for besides words."

Gerard begins to lean is to Mikey when he suddenly lets go and rolls his d20.

"Okay Mikes now we roll initiative because basically we are in a fight now."

"O-Okay."

Mikey stutters and shakes himself off a little before picking up the die and rolling.

"Okay so you got...13 plus the 2 you have to add so your initiative is 15. I rolled a 12, but I have a 4 to mine so I have 16. This means I go first."

Gerard picks up his dice and shakes them in his hand.

"So the thug presses you against the wall and speaks while breathing a heavily alcohol laden breath at you."

Gerard grabs Mikey and pushed him fully into the dining room wall. He presses himself into him so he can't escape. He leans in a whispers in Mikey's ear.

"Now, how about you get on your knees and show me how you use your mouth properly wench."

It takes Mikey a second to realize this is his brother and he's not supposed to like this kind of treatment and from him. 

"D-Do I roll ag-gain?"

"Well did you want to try and look for help or keep trying on your own?"

"U-uh..."

Mikey really didn't want to punk out, but he also didn't think Gerard that close to him was a wise thing. He decided to try and play it out. 

"I'll keep trying."

Mikey closed his eyes inhaled slowly, letting the air come out just as slow a few seconds later. Mikey grabbed Gerard by his shoulders and pushed him back. He reached down and pulled a fake knife from his garter belt he just added to the mix.

"I'll kill you."

Mikey thinks for a second. 

"Am I allowed to have this and do I even have a garter belt?"

Gerard looks at Mikey and ponders with his hand on his chin.

"Hmmm, well first you are supposed to describe what your character looks like and all their equipment...but, because this is just a quick exercise, I will allow it."

Gerard leaves Mikey standing there and goes back over to the table and reads something.

"So pushing him away would be considered breaking a grapple since you were pinned. That is a strength check and you have a...12 to strength so you need to roll pretty high, but it is possible. If you succeed, I need to do a dex check to see if I fall, then I will be prone making it easier for you."

Gerard hands Mikey his dice.

"Roll for it."

Mikey takes the dice and shakes them with just as much excitement as before. He extends his hands to Gerard with the dice. 

"Blow me for good luck."

Gerard quirks an eyebrow and then laughs.

"You mean blow them for good luck silly."

Gerard leans down and blows lightly, pursing his lips, across Mikey's hand and the dice.

"Y-Yeah. That's... thank you."

Mikey pulls his hands away quickly and drops the dice like they're hot coal in his hands. 

"Well... That sucks. I thought you had the magic touch. I might as well have blown myself."

Gerard can't help but chuckle. Mikey getting frustrated was so cute. Like he was a kid kicking the wall lightly.

"No worries Mikes, Your rolls will get better when you have your own dice. We will buy some for you later. Now back to the story."

Gerard pushed Mikey back against the wall.

"Nice try there sweetheart. So what were you reaching for eh?"

Gerard moves his hand down to Mikey's thigh where a woman would keep a garter. He pretends to grab and dagger and use it to trail back up to Mikey’s chest.

"So you like stabbing people huh? Hows about I stab you with my own dagger?"

"How about you stab yourself asshole."

Gerard stepped back noticing that Mikey's was breathing funny. He worried that he had put pressure on his chest.

"Okay Mikes, so what does Alex want to do now? I mean you can keep trading insults with this...asshole as you call him or you can look for help."

"Would I suck if I look for help?"

Mikey needed to get out of the situation so Gerard wouldn't get that close to him again. It just couldn't be a safe thing right now. Whenever Mikey used to sit in bed and day dream about learning how to play he never thought he'd be feeling breathless with every touch placed upon him. He surely never thought he'd get that feeling with his own brother. Mikey knows he's horrible on all levels for feeling like this.

"Not at all Mikes. The best players know when to try a different tactic. I mean seriously other than the dagger your character is not armed nor were they ready for combat. Hell, you didn’t even try any spells cause we didn't pick them out for you yet."

Gerard goes and sits down and motions for Mikey to as well. He gets out another character sheet and smiles.

"Okay so roll and tell me what you get."

Mikey picks up the dice and turns away from Gerard accusingly and blows on them. Ge sticks his tongue out teasingly before dropping them. I have six."

"Okay, and your spot is 5 so you have an 11. As the thug is pressing against you, you catch a glimpse of white far to your left. As you focus on it, you see a silver glint. Suddenly the thug is away from you and the dagger clatters away. You see a man with long sliver hair standing in front of you to block the thug as he brandishes his sword at him."

Gerard's voice goes from reader mode to a much more melodic tone nothing like the thug he was playing before.

"Well now _Sir_ , I believe the lady asked you to step away from her. Perhaps your hearing is not well that you did not notice the sternness in her voice."

Then Mikey was surprised to hear a conversation ensue between the two characters. Gerard was talking to himself, but then not. It was as if he was both characters. 

"You will do well to heed the name of Sinderan when you come to these parts again and try to start trouble."

Gerard then looks at Mikey and softens his voice a touch.

"Are you alright milady?"

All sorts of things run through Mikey's head at that moment. Gerard is very good at what he does, but Mikey never expected he'd take on two roles and talk to himself as if he wasn't talking to himself. That's a pretty baffling thing to witness, but also amazing. Mikey jumps when he realizes he's supposed to be talking. 

"I'm fine, thank you. How can I repay you?"

Gerard smiles and it isn't his smile. It's bright and strong and nothing like Mikey has ever seen.

”Allow me to take you to a safer place then this dingy alley."

"How do I know you're not a person far worse than he is behind that beautiful smile?"

Gerard rears his head back and laughs and it peals with humor that he does not possess.

"Well now, it seems this cretin was wrong about you. You are more than just a pretty face."

Gerard stands up and moves in front of Mikey's chair. He flourishes a bow and takes Mikey's hand and looks up at him through his eye lashes.

"Sinredan Wyndelleu at your service milady, but you may call me Sin."

Gerard then lightly brushes his lips against the back of Mikey's hand.

"And who may I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Mikey shudders lightly and prays to the heavens above Gerard didn't notice and if he had Mikey could always just say its part of the act. 

"Eriada. A-Alex. Alexeriada. I'm sorry."

”Eriada...Eri, i like that."

Gerard smiles and then lets go of Mikey's hand and sits back in his seat. He begins to clean up the table.

"You did good Mikes for your first time! I am so proud of you! Tomorrow we can start flushing out what your character looks like and what she carries."

Gerard looks at the clock and yawns.

"Oh wow, it's past 10. we gotta get to bed."

He gets up and goes to the fridge and pulls out the milk. He opens the top and takes a drink out of it. Some milk leaks out his mouth and down his chin.

"Kind of feels good to do that."

He takes another drink and then caps it.

"Night Mikes, sleep well."

Gerard ruffles Mikey's hair and then heads to his room yawning and stretching.

Mikey waits until he hears Gerard's room door close before running at full speed to his room. Once inside he closes the door and leans up against it. What the hell was all that about? Of course Mikey figured it was all because of the game that he was feeling certain things. Maybe he was feeling it for the character and not Gerard himself, but Mikey knows that has to be the dumbest thing he's ever thought of in his entire life. Especially since he felt that same quiver move through his body when Gerard was drinking his milk. Mikey rushed over to his bed and collapsed on top of it. He kicked off his shoes and took off his pants, letting them hit the floor, not caring about the mess for once. He pulled his sheet and duvet back and climbed inside. He's glad Gerard didn't try to tuck him in because he would've probably lost it. It's such a simple thing, but right now Mikey is a growing teenage boy, and he's not used to having such contact with anybody, so excuse him if he's a little over sensitive. Mikey reached over and turned off his lamp that he always kept on through the day unless his room light was on. Mikey shifted around in his bed until he was able to get himself situated and comfortable. Except he wasn't comfortable. He was very uncomfortable because he is fully aware of the fact that he's now sporting a semi and he doesn't know what to do or think. He's not going to handle it, that's for sure. Mikey touched himself once and that was an accident. He got a little carried away when washing his member in the shower once. He never did it again. He closes his eyes and turns over onto his stomach. He steadies his breathing and erases his mind until he's not thinking anymore. Instead he's fast asleep in dreamland now.

_They ride through the forest together until they reach the clearing they were searching for. Sinderan dismounts first and then moves to help Alexeriada off her steed._

_"I hope you like the place I chose for our midday meal milady. I chose it with you in mind."_

_The trees part and Alexeriada sees a babbling brook as well as a small open grassy spot for them to lie and enjoy the light sunbeams streaming through the trees above._

_"You couldn't have picked a better place than this Sin. I can see right there where you could spot me shining under that stream of light."_

_Alexeriada chuckles softly at herself and starts ahead of Sinderan._

_"Come, come now, join me."_

_Sinderan tethers their horses and then grabs the woven bag with their meal in it. He grabs the blanket off the horse as well. He walks to where the elf maiden is looking at the sun dancing on the water. He lays the blanket out and then opens the bag and lays out the fruit, cheese, and bread._

_"Sorry it's such a light fare today."_

_"It's fine. I need to keep up with my physique anyway. How did you find this place?"_

_Sinderan chuckles. he has always admired her bluntness._

_"I stumbled upon it running from a group of maidens. It seems some cannot take no for an answer."_

_"Why not give yourself to them if they want to take care of you? Saving yourself for me?"_

_Alexeriada plucks a grape from the bunch and pops it into her mouth while side eyeing Sinderan with a playful smirk on her face._

_"You know that is not fair...Eri."_

_Sinderan get a very serious look on his face._

_"I would wait a thousand years for you if it mattered, but you belong to him."_

_Sinderan lifts the hand that is holding the grape bunch and points out the finely woven elven promise ring on her left finger. He takes a deep shuddering sigh and then lifts his head to look at her with a bright smile on his face._

_"Come, let us eat quickly. I have more to show you of this grotto paradise that I discovered."_

_"And here I was thinking I was that paradise."_

_Alexeriada laughs this time as she picks up a few pieces of cheese._

_"I could always eat and walk. Or eat and ride. We're walking right?"_

_Suddenly Alexeriada finds herself pressed against a tree. She is boxed in by Sinderan's arms._

_"You mock me always. You think it is easy to put on this face for you? For everyone?"_

_He grabs her by the waist and pulls her close while nuzzling his lips to her neck._

_"He can't have you. I won't let him. No one can, you are mine."_

_Sinderan begins to lightly nip at her skin._

_"I want to mark you and show everyone that you belong to me, me a common moonelf that was not high born. I want to tell them that I am the one that has captured your heart. That you do not love him. That you only marry him for the sake of your family name."_

_Sinderan brings his head up and looks into Alexeriada's eyes._

_"That is true right?"_

_"That's..."_

_Alexeriada is finding it hard to concentrate with his eyes on her like that. She feels hot under his gaze and even hotter to his touch._

_"That's not true."_

_She lies, it is true. It's very true, but what will it change? She'll still end up having to marry him._

_"Even if it wasn't true you can't have me. I have to marry him. Whether you like it or not Sinderan. What are you going to do? Huh? Are you going to take me away and keep me for yourself?"_

_Sinderan smirks and then leans in barely brushing his lips to Alexeriada's._

_"You would like that wouldn't you."_

_Then he presses in..._

Mikey jumps up out of his sleep. His breathing is shallow and he has a soft sheen of sweat covering his forehead, which makes his hair cling to it. He searches the bed for his glasses and puts them on. He looks outside and notices it's early. Mikey checks the clock on his wall and sees that it's only 6:35 in the morning. He finally looks under his blanket to inspect the uncomfortable feeling he's got between his legs. He realizes he's leaking precum from his erect cock. 

"What the fuck?"

Mikey subconsciously notes that's the first curse word he's ever let slip past his lips.

"Hey Mikes, are you up? I forgot to tell you that I have to get going early today..."

Gerard opens the door without knocking first. He is in a pair of black jeans and holding a shirt around his neck as his finishes drying his hair. He looks up and sees Mikey in bed with his hands planted firmly over his crotch.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. Morning wood sucks sometimes. Well shower is all yours so you can beat off if you need to, but make sure you don’t miss the bus okay?"

Gerard walks in and ruffles Mikey's hair and kisses his forehead. He drops the towel on the bed, pulls his t-shirt over his head, again and heads back out the door.

"See you after school kiddo."

Mikey is in too much shock to do anything, but fall forward after Gerard left. He kissed him and touched him while he had a hard on. Mikey landed on the towel that Gerard left and breathed in the scent. Without even realizing it his hips start to move into the bed on their own accord. Mikey pants into the bed as his thrust become faster and his breathing ragged. 

"Oh... G-God. Uh... uh..."

Mikey quivers and lets out a muffled shout into his blanket as he starts to cum. 

"Ahhhhhhhh..."

Mikey falls still afterwards and rolls onto his back panting hard. He looks at the clock and realizes he has no time to waste. He jumps out of bed on wobbly legs and strips the bed of its sheets. He bawls them up and throws them in a corner, rushing out to get ready so he won't miss the bus.

_***Time Stamp: Three Weeks Later***_

"Wow Mikes, I can't believe your character is already level three! I am truly impressed at how much you grasped the game mechanics!"

It had been three weeks now and every other day and the weekends Gerard and Mikey had been playing. Gerard had been keeping in touch with his group at school and online, but had been only actively playing with Mikey. Mikey had floored him. He came up with an amazing background for his character and his role playing skills getting better each time they played.

"So we have one more week till the 'rents' come home and school ends. It would be awesome if you could join our campaign during the summer time."

"I would really love that. They won't let me off their leash though. I know it. Maybe occasionally."

Mikey shrugs absently and takes a huge gulp of his apple juice. He still keeps some of his diet regular.

"We also need to get rid of all these pizza boxes."

They ate pizza almost as much as they ate Chinese and the boxes and containers were kind of piling up along with little packets of duck sauce, mustard, and soy sauce since they never used them. It became a game to sit at the table and toss them into little containers for points.

"You are going to have to get used to eating that stuff they call food again.

"You're telling me. I'm going to have to pretend it's good too. I don't understand. They make me eat fucking carrots, but the last time I checked I'm wearing glasses."

Mikey takes them off and looks at them. He shoves them in Gerard's face. 

"These are glasses right? I can't see without them with all those carrots I ate."

Mikey was being the most sarcastic he's ever been. He admits he's changed a little over this time he's had without his parents.

"You gotta cut that out too. Mom is going to kill you if she hears you being foul mouthed like me. Actually more like she will kill me."

They cleared away the pizza box from dinner and then pulled out the D&D books.

"Okay, so we left off in the village where Sin and Eri were waiting at the tavern for their contact from the church."

"How much longer do you think we'll be waiting Sin? It's been a while now."

"Not much longer...although I think I could use another glass of Elven wine, how about you my dear...or will your beloved, Kindroth, frown upon you imbibing too much."

"He doesn't own me. I can do as I please. I would love some more. Besides, I can't be super sober while you're teetering on just this side of sober."

Gerard tipped his head back and gave a hearty laugh that was created just for his character.

"Ah Eri, you never cease to keep me amused with your mind."

"Is that all I amuse you with?"

Mikey puts his chin in his hand and smiles wickedly. Gerard leaned forward and caressed Mikey's face lightly.

"Ah my sweet Eri, you my moonbeam do so much more than amuse me. You light my soul on fire with just your presence and..."

Gerard leaned in close as Mikey closed his eyes and then the phone rang. He jumped off the chair and went to answer the phone. Mikey exhaled loudly and opened his eyes. He opened his eyes and dropped his hand on the table, knocking over a few pieces. 

"Shoot."

Mikey hustled to put the pieces back in their places. Mikey sits back and wonders if Gerard would've really kissed him. At this point it would've ignited a firework show within him. Mikey still can't quite understand when his feelings for his brother switched from adoring to lust. How did Mikey go from wanting to be his brother to wanting him? He couldn't understand it for the life of him.

"Yeah yeah, okay okay. Right see you next week. Love you too. Bye."

Gerard hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair. He returned to the table and sat down.

"Mom and dad will be home next week. They said they have a special surprise for us. They sounded really excited about it...it was weird."

Gerard shook off the thought of his parents and turned back to Mikey.

"Sorry about that, where were we?"

"Something about me... I mean Eri igniting a fire in your soul."

"Right yes, I remember now...so as Sinderan looks in Alexeriada's eyes, the door opens and a messenger arrives from the church."

Mikey grumbled. 

"You've got to be kidding me."

Okay the message arrives. What does it say?"

Gerard makes his voice crack a bit trying to be a young out of breath young man.

"Ah thank the Gods I found you. Quickly to the church please! There has been a violation! We are trying to hold them back, but I fear by the time you get there..."

Gerard pretends to faint. In Mikey's mind he's thinking what the hell and that instantly turns to this could be my chance. He automatically thinks of CPR which is very fucking stupid but he's desperate. 

"You get started and I'll do something with him."

Gerard sits up and answers as Sinderan.

"Of course. I will make my way to the church and assess the damage!"

A knock at the door causes Gerard to hold up his finger. He gets up and leaves the kitchen. Mikey hears mumbling from the room. When he returns he has a box in his hand.

"Who was it this time?"

Mikey is way past annoyed now.

"We got a delivery!"

Gerard puts the box down in front of Mikey.

"What?"

Mikey looks at the box confused. He started tearing away at it until he pulled the box open. 

"Wow Gee! Who is this from?"

Mikey smiles happily at the Heaven Filled Strawberries. It's filled with whipped cream and chocolate flakes.

"Did you get these Gee?"

Gerard beams.

"You deserve them kiddo. You have done amazing this month keeping up with your studies and learning how to play D&D. I am really proud of you little bro."

Mikey stands up rushes into Gerard's arms. 

"Thank you Gee. It was with your help though; I can't take all the credit. You helped me so much."

Gerard ruffles Mikey's hair and then bends down to kiss there when Mikey looks up at the same time and Gerard ends up kissing his nose.

"Whoops! Sorry about that Mikes."

Gerard laughs and then yawns.

"Time for showers and bed kiddo."

"Eat some strawberries with me in my room?"

Mikey pulled his best puppy dog eyes and stared up at Gerard. 

"Please?"

"Ah my sweet Eri, you are too hard to resist."

Gerard grabbed a plate and placed six of the small confections on it and then placed the rest of them in the fridge. He then held out his hand for Mikey to take. Mikey accepts Gerard's hand and let's himself be pulled to his bedroom. The radio is playing soft classical music as they enter and Gerard puts the plate down and bows to Mikey asking him for a dance with him. Mikey chuckles lightly and accepts his offer. He can't believe the butterflies that are swimming inside of him. He rests his head on Gerard's shoulder as they began to sway.

"No no no Mikey, it's not that kind of music. Here watch me."

Mikey is lightly pushed away and Gerard takes his hand as he leads him in an old fashion dance of tipping towards and away from each other and circling around. Mikey laughs at the way they're moving. 

"What style of dance is this?"

"Baroque. It's a style from the 1600's. A little later than D&D time of course, but still the same idea. The only part of the body that is touched is the hand and actually if you were a lady, you would be wearing gloves."

"Why couldn't I be a lady?"

"Cause you're Mikey silly."

"But I want a glove."

"Oh fine."

Gerard leaves the room and returns with one of their Mother's gloves.

"Don't get it dirty."

Mikey smiles happily and slides his hand into the glove. 

"Thanks Gee. You're the bestest."

Gerard takes his brother's gloved hand and guides him through the motions of the dance again. Mikey picks it up quickly and they are pulling off a decent Regency dance after a bit.

"As much as I'm loving this we still have to shower and eat those strawberries Gee."

"True."

Gerard twirled Mikey around once more and then bowed to him as he removed the glove and kissed his hand. As he was leaving to return it he turned back to Mikey.

"By the way, that was scandalous what I just did to you. A man that removed a woman’s glove and then touched her bare skin was not to be trusted."

"I'll always trust you Gee."

Gerard gave him one of those smiles that only Mikey got to see and then he was gone.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Well boys, the house looks good and Michael's grades reflect that he kept up with his studies properly. That being said here are your presents." 

Donna handed Gerard a small bag and Mikey a long card. Gerard opened the bag and gasped. He reached in a pulled out a brand new set of dice.

"Mom..."

"I don’t know anything about your little game, but these seemed nice."

"Thanks mom..."

Gerard looked at Mikey and then smiled.

"I know just what I can do with them."

They were perfect for Mikey and his character.

"Okay Michael, open up yours."

Mikey opened the envelope carefully and took out the card. As he read it his eyes grew wider and wider. He couldn't believe it. 

"The whole summer?"

"Yes aren't you excited? This is a great opportunity for you and it is not offered to many. Your father and I knew when we sent in your practice symposiums that they would see the talent you were!"

It was the first time that their mother showed any enthusiasm for either of them. Gerard looked at Mikey.

"Congratulations Mikey. I know you are going to do well in Chicago."

"Get dressed Michael; we are going to celebrate with another friend that has their child going too. Gerard, you may invite your friends over to play your game."

Donald handed Gerard a fifty.

"Here, order food on us."

Donald pat Gerard on the shoulder.

"Great job taking care of your little brother. We are proud of you too."

Gerard looked at the money and then at Mikey. He gave a small smile and then went to the phone to all the gang.

"Mom, dad that's a whole summer away from home. Away from my brother. Does it have to be the whole summer?"

"I am sure your brother can get along fine without you. He is getting ready to start his Senior year after all and needs the summer to decide what college he is going to. If everything goes well, you will be graduating with him."

Donald handed Michael his coat.

"Come now, we have reservations."

"But dad... I don't want to leave. I could get in at your firm right? You know I'm brilliant why wouldn't they want me?"

"They will want you more after this seminar and..."

"Michael! Stop it right now! You sound ungrateful!"

"I have to use the bathroom before we go. May I be excused?"

"That's better, of course, we will go warm up the car."

"Okay."

Mikey rushes off to the upstairs bathroom and closed the door harder than needed. He put the lid down on the commode and sat down on it. He started crying softly while holding himself. Mikey didn't want to leave Gerard. That's his brother and his only friend. They've become closer than ever before. Mikey doesn't want to leave now or ever. Not without his brother by his side.

*

*

*

Its pitch black in Mikey's room. He's staring into the darkness wishing he didn't have to leave tomorrow. Mikey has never truly been as angry with his parents as he is now. Honestly, who do they think they are? I mean, yeah, they're his parents, and only want the best for him, but if they truly knew what was best for him they'd let him make his own decisions. One of those decisions would be to stay at home with his brother and enjoy his summer with him, even if he'd be studying for most of it. Now he will have no one. He won't be able to listen through the vents at Gerard's games and his friends. He won't open his door to Gerard bringing him food he shouldn't be eating. He won't be able to have his hair ruffled by his big brother, and he won't be able to hug him. They won't be able to snuggle and Gerard won't be there to kiss him good night like he usually does. Mikey will be all alone and he hates the thought of it. It's making him sick to his stomach. The only good that will come of this is the fact that he'll be able to eat whatever he wants. Mikey will also be able to go to sleep when he wants, and study when he wants, not when he's told to. He knows none of that will matter though when there's not a soft rapping on his door, or a soft peck on his forehead. Mikey will be so empty without Gerard and he hates it. He's become more attached to him than he ever was before. It's not just a brotherly love anymore. Mikey not only admires his brother, but he loves his brother, way more than he should. Mikey knows he shouldn't, that's not something that can ever be okay, but he can't help it. Gerard has just always been Mikey's person. He always will be. Mikey almost hates his parents for coming between that. They're ruining his life and they don't even know it. If he told them that though they'd blame it all on Gerard and Gerard isn't the blame at all. Mikey looks at the clock on his nightstand and it reads 10:33. He knows his parents are sound asleep right now so he throws his sheets back and climbs out of bed. Mikey pads softly across his room and opens the door, peering out just in case. When he's sure the coast is clear he steps outside of his room and closes the door. He sneaks down the stairs quickly and runs over to Gerard's room. He sneaks open the door and descends the steps. It's dark inside, but Mikey knows Gerard is awake. He can hear him moving around in his bed. Mikey moves into the room a little more and sees Gerard turning away from him. Mikey smiles at him and walks over making sure to alert Gerard so he won't scare the shit out of him. 

"Hey Gee... c-can I sleep with you?"

"What's wrong Mikes, did you have a bad dream or something?"

"No. I don't want to go."

"Oh."

Gerard sits up and moves toward the wall to make room for his younger brother. He watches as he climbs in and settles against the pillow on his back. Gerard lies back down, but on his side, pushing himself up on his elbow.

"Look Mikey, i wish I had a say in this. I hate that your whole childhood has been taken away so that you can be what they want you to be...I mean, do you even want to be a lawyer?"

"When I was younger, it's all I ever wanted. When I grew up I realized I could become so many other things, but it's not acceptable for them."

Mikey stops and sighs. Mikey pulls the cover over him and starts playing with it. 

"You know, I once told them I wanted to be a teacher... they told me I shouldn't waste my talents on a job that isn't going to pay me enough to use them. I just want to help people, but he people I choose. It's not about the money. Who would even say something that stupid? I mean, I could even be more than one kind of teacher. They aren't going for it though. They told me to cut it out and get back to studying."

"The 'rents' can be stubborn like that. In a way I am glad that I let them down. I can't imagine my life like yours, which is why I want to try and help you to have fun so much."

Gerard runs a hand through Mikey's hair softly.

"You should be able to do whatever you want kiddo."

Mikey closes his eyes enjoying the treatment from Gerard. 

"I wish I was brave enough to let them down. They want this so bad, and I feel like I have to give it to them, even if I don't want to. They just want one child to follow in their foot prints at least, and that has to be me now. I almost told them to have another child in that case."

"Trust me kiddo, you don’t want to see mom pregnant. Because of you, I will never look at canned pineapple the same again!"

Gerard laughs and then sighs. He reaches up and pats Mikey's cheek affectionately.

"One day Mikes, one day you will be able to stand up to them and i will be right there to support you."

"I know you will. You're always there. Come tomorrow, that'll be a different story."

Mikey doesn't want to be a baby so he fights to hold back his tears. 

"What am I supposed to do without you there?"

"You will make friends I am sure. You are a great kid, but no one has had a chance to see it yet."

Gerard leans in and hugs Mikey tightly.

"Now let's get some sleep okay?"

"Okay."

Mikey moves into Gerard and puts his head in his neck. He smells sweet, and familiar, and no one will ever replace that. Before Mikey realizes it he's whispering into Gerard's neck, things he probably shouldn't say. 

"Friends can never replace you Gee. I'll never love them like I love you. You mean everything to me."

When Mikey stops talking he sighs and kisses Gerard softly on his neck.

Gerard is a little taken back by his brother's declaration, but then again Mikey has always been "heart on the sleeve" to him.

"Me too little bro me too."

He kisses him on the head as he always does.

"Night MikeyWay."

*

*

*

Mikey is seated on the plane feeling both anxious and afraid. If he could he'd get up and jump right off the plane. Things probably wouldn't be so bad if he had Gerard there with him. That's Mikey's biggest problem with this whole thing anyway. They could've found a place for him to intern at back home. He almost feels like it's a conspiracy. Mikey looks out at the clouds and his mind instantly goes back to Gerard sleeping when he left. Mikey had to board the plane rather early so he didn't get to say bye to Gerard. He didn't want to disturb his peaceful demeanor. Mikey stood there for longer than he should have though, just taking in every single detail of his sleeping brother. The way his eyebrows would knit if something interesting was happening in his dreams was Mikey's favorite thing to see. He wishes he could've seen what Gerard was dreaming about. Gerard would twitch a little too. He even reached for Mikey and frowned in his sleep when he noticed he wasn't there. That broke Mikey's heart the most. His mouth was open just a little and every now and then he'd say something, but no words would come out. He had a small amount of drool on his pillow and Mikey wanted to laugh, but this was no laughing matter. He wouldn't be able to see this anymore for a long time. Gerard wrinkled his nose and that caused Mikey to chuckle softly. Mikey smiled watching his brother and he even let a tear drop as he leaned over to kiss him goodbye. It was all so vivid in Mikey's mind right now as he kept staring out at the clouds. He suddenly turned away and wiped at his eyes when he realized he was crying again. They'd be landing soon and all Mikey is wishing for is for the plane to have magically went back to where he boarded it. The intercom crackles as and then there's the voice of the pilot saying exactly what Mikey knew. He said the plane would be landing in Chicago in ten minutes and Mikey's heart almost stopped. This is it. This is the beginning of the end of his life.


	4. Describe Your Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Really? Well small Forgotten Realms isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody!
> 
> So new characters introduced in this chapter. It's totally cliche, but when Mikey goes to Chicago, I could not help, but choose Fall Out Boy as the people he meets. Of course Pete has to be his best friend and that means trouble for Mikey right?
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

"All right and that includes the tour. You all have your dorm room numbers. Each of you will be bunking with someone. Get to know your roommate, they will also be your study partner for the next 12 weeks. The numbers are also color coded so that you can find them."

A boy with tattoos walked up to Mikey.

"Hey man, your card is green."

"Yeah, it seems so."

Mikey says uninterested while lifting up the card to look at it. 

"I'm Michael, but please never call me that. Mikey."

"Peter, uh Pete. So where are you from?"

Pete started walking as he continued the introduction. He was wearing a t-shirt with a box rolled up in the sleeve. Mikey followed him and sighed. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, no matter how chill they may seem. 

"Jersey."

Mikey says simply, hoping the guy would take the hint that he doesn't care much where he's from, or for conversation. Maybe tomorrow, but not today.

"Cool! I got a buddy in Jersey! He moved there like when we was kids, but we kept in touch the whole time!"

Pete suddenly got really animated and he dropped the box that he was holding in his sleeve.

"Shit, my smokes!"

He bends down and picks them up quickly from the wet grass. After inspecting them and realizing they are okay, he pulls one out and pops it in his mouth while still talking.

"Yeah, at first he said it sucked, but then he said he met a group and they seemed pretty cool. I mean you have to be cool to play D&D right?"

Pete turns his head as he lights up and closes his zippo. He puffs away still speaking.

"And his DM is a monster! I mean he is so smart and comes up with these great campaigns and..."

Pete stops and offers the box to Mikey.

"Smoke?"

Mikey perks up at the mention of D&D but only slightly. It makes him miss Gerard even more. 

"Nah, I don't smoke. My brother does though. My brother is also a DM. He's the best I've ever come across, but I haven't come across many. He's brilliant though. He just recently taught me how to play. Do you play? You had to right, since your friend does?"

"Oh man! How lucky can I get! Yeah, I play! I have an awesome DM too! Patrick has the best imagination! Hey, you should join our campaign! Do you like have a character? We are starting at level three."

"I do have a character actually."

Mikey brought his along with him to remind him of Gerard. Not that he'd really need any reminders, but to make him feel close to him. To make Mikey feel like he has a piece of Gerard with him. 

"I'm at level three. My brother was very impressed with me. I guess he's my DM. Gerard is his name, Patrick is yours you say?"

"Yup! So why don't we get to the dorm and settle our shit and I will take you to meet him!"

"Sounds cool to me."

"Sweet!"

Pete grabs Mikey's hand and all but drags him to the dorms. Once there he grabs Mikey’s bag and tosses it on one of the unmade beds. He ten pulls out his phone and quickly texts someone. In a moment a signal comes back and Pete reads it. Then he is grabbing Mikey again and dragging him down the hallway. They stop in front of another room and without knocking Pete open the door.

"Trick!"

"Pete, do you ever knock?! I was getting ready to change I told you!"

"Yeah yeah, like I haven’t seen it already. This is Mikey! We have another player!"

"Uh, hey Patrick."

Mikey stands there awkwardly and gives a small wave.

"Hey, don't worry about Pete, he's had about a six pack of Dew by now and is totally wired."

"Have not! I only drank five!"

Patrick laughed as another boy came out of the bathroom.

"Hi, Andy."

"Mikey. Is Dew the ritual drink for D&D players?"

The room was so quiet you could hear Mikey's street cred drop.

"Dude...really?"

"What? That's what my brother and his friends always drink at their games. Well... I guess they always drink it, but... I wouldn't know that. I don't hang out with them outside of the house.”

Mikey shrugs and sighs. He runs a hand through his hair already done with this day. 

"What's the big deal about what I said anyway?"

Pete suddenly pulls Mikey into a hug.

"Oh man little dude, we have so much to teach you!"

He stands up on the desk chair with Pete protesting and covers his heart with his hand.

"As Obad-Hai is my witness, this little dude, one Mikey...what's your last name?"

Mikey rolls his eyes. 

"Way."

"Oh cool...wait a minute...Way? As in Gee Way? As in Bobby's DM? Dude are you related?!"

"Bobby? You mean Bob? Gee... Gerard is my big brother!"

"Dude! Oh man, what time is it?"

Pete jumps off the chair onto the floor and whips out his phone. 

"Fuck I gotta call Bobby!"

Mikey looks at Pete and shakes his head. 

"Is he always this enthusiastic?"

"Uh... a little less when he is not mainlining Mtn. Dew."

Andy shrugs and Patrick just sighs.

"So you know Bobby huh? That's kind of crazy. Small world huh?"

"Yeah, that is crazy. He's always over every weekend to play D&D with my brother and his crew. They drink a lot of Mtn. Dew and eat a lot of take out.They don't call him Bobby though."

"Yeah, he never really liked it after he grew up, but Pete..."

"BOBBY! WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Pete...it's voice mail, he can't hear you."

"I hope he doesn't check that early in the morning."

Patrick sighs again.

"So tell me about your character."

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Mikey munches on his fries, his first rebel meal on his own, while he's reading one of his books. His first lecture would have probably been his last had the bell not rung as soon as Mikey almost fell and banged his head on the linoleum from boredom. Why would anyone want a job to bore people? The professor didn't even have a voice worth listening to. He sounded like the guy from the dry eyes commercials; you guys know who that is. Mikey probably would've his head on his desk himself had he not been lucky enough to have Pete in his class with him. There is no way Mikey would make it the rest of the summer otherwise.

"And I swear I pissed off Andy so much when I put that Faeriy spell on him! He was covered in..."

"Mr. Wentz, since you seem to be in a talkative mood today, can you explain the difference between mens rea and acute rea and then tell the class which one would do best in the example case."

"Um,,,well....you see....mens rea is..."

The bell rang and saved Pete's ass. He breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his things along with Mikey's hand to pull him out of the room. 

"Oh Mr. Wentz, you will have that explanation on my desk in the morning."

Pete sigh and nodded and then pulled Mikey with him.

"Ugh, I can't believe he expects him to remember all that droning on he did!"

"Honestly, I almost stabbed myself with my pen."

"Soooo Mikey Mikes, you're gonnas let me borrow your notes right old buddy old pal?"

"Why would I do that?" 

Mikey checks his watch and then looks over at Pete.

"Cause were bestest friends and I introduced you to Patty Cakes, who is the best DM in Chicago and you love me sooo much !"

"Dude, I barely even know you. I only love my brother. No offense."

Mikey shakes his head and looks at Pete again.

"And he's my only best friend. You need to work for that title."

"Awwww, so more than two weeks huh?"

Pete makes a snapping gesture with his fingers and then smiles brightly.

"Don't worry MikeyWay, I will win you over with my charming personality yet. Now, let's get going to Patrick's room. We have game tonight!"

Mikey rushes behind a bouncy Pete while shaking his head. This dude is a refreshing person to be around, although he's always hyped up on sugar and D&D adrenaline.

*

*

*

"Okay so Alex and Dorian are going to gather information from the town library and Spinnerwing is going to?"

"Cause chaos as usual."

A collective groan rings out in the room.

"Pete, please for once can we get in and out of town without drawing attention to ourselves?"

Pete smirks and holds up a drawing of his character that a friend of his did. The character has a slim pleasing figure and is clad in smoky gray tattered leather with matching thigh high boots.

"Honey, in case you forgot this is what I look like. I may be small enough to sit on Alastair’s shoulder, but I still look better than the hookers in the tavern so I create a stir no matter what I do."

"I'm pretty sure I look better than you. Besides, I'm classier. I could create a stir, and still get us out of there. There's the difference. You'd get us caught up somehow."

Mikey smirks knowing he may have just started a war. Pete gasps and covers his chest with his hand in mock shock. He stands up pushing his chair out and puts his hands on his hips.

"Well now, so the little half elf harlot things she can take me on huh? Alastair, you go with Dorian to the Library, this not so little wench has issued me a challenge. All right half bitch, put your silver where your mouth is."

"Wait, what's going on?"

Poor Patrick looks like he is about break the pencil in half that he has been twisting in his hands.

"Alex and I are going to the tavern to see who can get lucky first."

Andy looks at Joe and Joe just shrugs.

"Okay so I go with Dorian to the Library then.”

"Fuck me."

Patrick puts his head down a few times on the table. Mikey hears a quiet "anytime" whispered from Pete, but no one else gets it.

"Ready to go down little girl?"

"I'm ready, but I won't be the one going down. That's what the men will be for. Bow in the presence of greatness."

Mikey winks and then holds his head high to show he was referring to himself. 

"Shall we get moving?"

Patrick groans again and then picks up a book from the floor. He flips through and finds the page he wanted. He clears his throat and goes into DM mode.

"As you enter the tavern you can see that it is small and not brightly lit. There is a bar to your right and a small stage in front where a bard is plucking at a lyre quietly. The patrons seem to be listening along with their conversation murmurs. What do you do first?"

"I smooth out my outfit and flit over to the bar. I perch on the edge next to the first guy I see."

"You see a worn looking man. He carries a sword that is not on him, but at the ready if he needs it."

”I cross my legs and softly poke his arm.” _”Hey there handsome, fancy buying a poor girl a drink?"_

Patrick rolls some dice and then looks up and smiles.

"Why sweetheart, you look like you could barely finish a shot glass full."

Pete just smirks

.

"I lean in to his ear and whisper seductively. “"So it won't cost you much to get me drunk then will it?"

Mikey chuckles and shakes his head.

"I sit on the other side of the guy. I intervene.” "Hey there.” "I smirk and nod towards his sword, raising a suggestive brow." _”That's a pretty big sword you got there. Planning on using it tonight?"_

Pete rolls his eyes at the line, but Patrick chuckles. He leans in to where Mikey is sitting and cocks an eyebrow at him playfully.

"Perhaps Miss Elf, are you looking to start trouble ?"

Mikey smirk and chuckles. He braces his chin in his hand and cocks his head to the side speaking in an alluring tone. 

"Only the kind your father warned you about."

Mikey playfully bites his lip with a smile on his face. Pete is not liking this. Mikey is a great role player...well of course, his brother is a legend according to Bob, but watching him bat his eyelashes and openly flirt with Patrick, even in game, was a lot for Pete to take. Even on his best days, he could not pull that off.

"Hey, time. I have to piss."

Patrick pulled back from Mikey and adjusted his glasses.

"Sure Pete, no worries. Let's take five guys."

At that point Mikey's phone sounded a familiar tune. My jumps and reaches across the table for his phone quickly. 

"Gee!?"

It's been two weeks, and Mikey's still excited to hear from his brother. He thought maybe his little crush would go away, but it only enhanced more. Mikey found himself thinking about Gerard nonstop, and missing him even more than he thought he would. Whenever he gets a chance to talk to him he leaps.

"Hey Mikes, how’s the life of my favorite little brother?"

Gerard is crunching on something and Mikey would bet that is was Doritos.

"I'm your only little brother. Don't tell me you're replacing me already."

Mikey pouts even though Gerard can't see him. 

"That would really suck."

"I could never replace my sweet Eri."

There was a pause and the sound of something being guzzled. The phone was covered and Gerard let out a loud burp.

"So made any friends yet?"

"I have. They're no you, but they're pretty cool. One of them is actually Bob's friend, and he knows all about you from Bob telling him about your amazing DM skills."

Mikey sighs and wishes he was there with Gerard.

"Really? Well small Forgotten Realms isn't it?"

There is sound of a distant toilet flushing and Mikey is pretty sure that Gerard took a piss while on the phone with him. The telltale grunt that Gerard makes when he is getting dressed tell Mikey that he is pulling up his jeans.

"So it's not so bad then is it?"

The thought of Gerard having his cock out while talking to him leaves Mikey a stuttering fool; even if Gerard was just doing something unflattering. 

"N-N-No, i-it's f-fine."

Mikey clears his throat. 

"How are things going there with you?"

There is a sharp intake in Gerard's breath and then a long sound of expelled air. Gerard is outside smoking.

"New kid moved into town last week. Frank something Italian. He was at the store when I went to grab milk. He seems cool. Came from somewhere out west."

Gerard takes another breath.

"I miss you Mikey."

Mikey's heart begins to thud in his chest, and he wishes it wouldn't do such things. Mikey's brain knows Gerard doesn't mean it in every sense that Mikey wants him to so he wishes his heart knew the same. 

"I miss you too Gee."

Mikey wants to cry, and he's aware that he's being too emotional. It's just going to take a little more than two weeks to make Mikey comfortable with the idea of being away from his brother.

"Shit, the guys are here. I'll talk to you later Mikey. Love you kiddo."

Before Mikey hangs up he hears the usual greetings of the guys and then a new voice in the background.

"Iero, nice to meet you Ger..."

The phone then goes to dial tone. Mikey stares at his phone for a few seconds. Who is Iero, and what is he doing at their house? Then Gerard just hung up so abruptly, and Mikey couldn't get a chance to ask. If he was home he'd surely be able to. This is another thing that pisses Mikey off about not being home. Mikey sighs and puts his phone back onto the table. He's aware that the guys are still there, but he doesn't care. Mikey just sulks and blocks out everything around him. Who the hell is Iero? The question keeps circling his mind and he knows he won't be at peace until he finds out. Maybe it's that Frank guy Gerard mentioned. Why would Gerard have him over so quickly though? To be fair Mikey doesn't exactly know when they first met, only that it happened between when he left and now. Is two weeks enough time to invite someone into your home? Mikey supposes since he was invited into Patricks' and Andy's the very first time he met them. Mikey sighs again. He doesn't like that he can't be there and figure out where this Iero guy stands with his brother. Mikey's sure he's probably jumping the gun, but if he's the Frank guy there's just something about the way Gerard spoke about him. It wasn't like how Gerard told Mikey about the other guy's for the first time. This was different Gerard gave details whereas he just gave names when he told 

Mikey about a new friend. Mikey has a bad feeling in his stomach and he no longer wants to play D&D.

"Hey, you okay man?"

Patrick walks up to Mikey with a concerned look.

"Was that you girlfriend...or boyfriend? Sorry, I didn't mean to assume, you just had this look on your face. I mean it really lit up so I assumed...yeah."

"O-Oh... that was, um, my brother."

Mikey wanted to blurt 'I wish' but knew better of that.

"Oh...look man, I'm not the one to tell you this first, but you know you are gone for the guy right?"

Mikey got a terrified look in his eyes and Patrick shushed him quietly.

"Easy easy, I'm not...look, I get it. Yeah it's a little weird...okay it's a lot weird, but the way you talked about him and the look you get on your face when you think about him..."

"He's... he's all I've ever known besides my parents. He takes care of me, and I've always looked up to him... it's... I... *sigh* I'm horrible right? He's my brother."

"I'm an only child so I wouldn't know, but I don't think horrible is the right word." 

Patrick slings as arm around Mikey's shoulder.

"We'll keep this one between up okay?"

"Please?"

Mikey's pleading, he doesn't want everyone thinking he's a freak, with a hard on for his own brother.

"I got ya MikeyWay, your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?"

Pete pops up and frowns seeing Patrick's arm around Mikey.

"That he knows who the Jersey Devil is.”

• Tuesday

Mikey sits there hoping Pete doesn't pry anymore. He doesn't want to have to explain if Pete takes it to the extreme. Pete isn't exactly the most chill person, even when he should be, so Mikey isn't too sure about how he'd react to this. Maybe sometime later he can trust him enough to tell him, but now he's going to keep it between him and Patrick.

"The what?"

"Never mind Pete, look why don't we break for tonight and get some food. I could go for some sushi right now, how about you Mikey?"

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

Mikey could use the small break with the guys to get his mind off of things back home. Patrick gave a knowing smile to Mikey and they went to call the food in.

_***Time Stamp: One Month ***_

Mikey's laying back in his dorm spinning his phone in his hand. He can't believe it's been a month since he's spoken with Gerard. Mikey's more than a little heart broken. He called him for the Fourth Of July and didn't get an answer. Here he was a week before going home and Gerard's still not answering his calls. Mikey knows he sees them, there's no way he can't, so he feels very ignored. It pisses Mikey off, because there's never a reason why Gerard would ignore him. Did he do something wrong? What was this all about? He can't even ask Gerard, because he won't answer his fucking calls. Mikey asked his parents about him, and all they said was that he's fine, and still indulging in his 'kiddy games'. No quest should ever come before Mikey. It's not even as if Mikey was calling him all the time. He called for the holiday, and then again today. He's not being an annoying little brother or anything. Gerard said he'll always be there, and now he's nowhere to be found. Mikey feels like a scorned lover and he shouldn't. Mikey is a very torn brother though. They always had such a close bond why would that change now that he's not there? He figures out of sight out of mind is true now. Gerard doesn't have the burden of Mikey to worry about while he's not there so he doesn't care. Mikey can't wait to get home just so he can give Gerard a little piece of his mind.

"Mikes, you decent?"

Pete comes in the room and he plops down on Mikey's lap and then lays down on his chest.

"I couldn't do it. I'm so pathetic. Here it is one week left and he is never going to know how I feel about him. He's going to go back to his private school and meet some skank who is going to steal his virginity and then never call him."

Pete looks up at Mikey with his puppy dog eyes.

"Please please pleas, tell him for me?"

Mikey sighs and let's one of his hands fall down around Pete's back. 

"What's so hard about you doing it Pete?"

Pete whimpers and flips over till he is gripping Mikey's t-shirt in his fists. He pulls Mikey up to his face.

"Cause he hates me. He thinks I'm a joke. he will think it's a joke. He will never take me seriously!"

Pete drops Mikey down and then falls backwards dramatically letting his legs get caught under Mikey's.

"Don't you care about your best friend’s broken heart?"

"I do care Pete. I'll tell him under ONE condition..."

Pete jumps up and folds up on his knees like an excited puppy bouncing on the bed.

"What what? I'll do anything Mikey ANYTHING!"

Then Pete stops and back peddles a little.

"Uh...but no blow jobs okay?"

"Nah, I don't want that from _you_."

Mikey hopes Pete doesn't pay much attention to the way he put emphasis on 'you'. 

"You have to promise you'll get the guy and keep him. Also, don't do anything stupid like cheating. Unless he's into sharing. Promise?"

"Patrick share? No way! I want his squishy cuddly body all to myself."

Pete begins to hug an invisible Patrick to his chest like a little girl with a doll.

"Okay... you still didn't promise."

"I don't have to make that promise cause I plan on marrying him and keeping him all to myself!"

"Okay then. I'll tell him Pete."

"Yay!"

Pete pounced on Mikey and smothered him with kisses like a damn dog.

"Calm down Pete! This is why _I_ have to tell him now. You don't know how to be serious for two seconds!"

Pete falls back a little looking admonished.

"I know, which is why I don’t think he is going to take me seriously at all."

He pouts and sighs.

"Mikey, I have never felt like this about anyone. I mean when I think of Patrick, I get all these weird butterflies in my stomach and I want to puke, but I also want to shout it to the world how crazy i am about him."

He looks over at Mikey.

"Have you ever felt like that about someone?"

"U-u-uh y-yeah..."

Mikey stops and clears his throat. 

"Yeah."

Mikey was completely caught off by the question, but the whole time Pete was describing it Mikey was realizing how in love with Gerard he actually is. 

"I have."

Mikey sighs and hangs his head. 

"They would never feel the same about me though. You, though, you can have Patrick. He'll go for you big time Pete."

Mikey reached forward and ran his hand down Pete's face and smiled. He pulled back after a few seconds. Pete laughed and hugged Mikey.

"Mikes, only a fool would not want you. You are the perfect package. Smart, cute, funny, sweet, and sexy."

Mikey chuckles nervously.

"I'm anything but sexy."

"Oh stop, now wait, come here."

Pete pulls Mikey to the edge of his bed and then goes into his nightstand. He pulls out his khol pencil and then pulls up a chair for himself.

"Okay, open your eyes and look up."

"Um..."

Mikey does what he's told. 

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you that you are sexy."

Pete outlined Mikey's eyes with two thick lines of khol and then he smudged them slightly. He grabbed his pomade and the placed some on his palm. He ran his hands through Mikey's hair and smoothed the product in.

"There, much better. Okay mister, up and go look at yourself in the bathroom."

Pete grabbed Mikey's glasses before he could.

"Uh uh, not with these on either. "

"I kind of need those." 

Mikey stared at himself in the mirror not believing what he was seeing. 

"Maybe I could get contacts."

"We should try this out for real."

Pete jumped up and over to his laptop. he clicked some keys ad moved his finger on the mouse pad."

"Yes! There is a show; all ages too, we are so going tonight!"

"Oh no... I-I-I c-couldn't."

Mikey started shaking his head and chuckling nervously.

"I would only embarrass us both."

"No way, you are going to get so much tail...well, I mean if you...are you...I mean, you don't have to answer that, but I kind of get the idea that you are...gay?"

"Men catch my eye more than females. I wouldn't say I'm gay though. I would date a girl."

Mikey realizes he's rambling and shuts his mouth immediately. What is it that gave off the vibe that he likes men?

"Well, let's give them both a shot shall we?"

B

efore Mikey can say anything, Pete is on the phone calling friends and making plans...looks like Mikey is going clubbing tonight.


	5. Choose Your Alignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shakira...really Mikey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So my manipulative little fic pet, _***RedRomRomance***_ convinced me to put up another chapter of this, since I had it done. The problem is she is cute like a puppy so I caved hard. SO here you go another chapter super soon. Stupid pets. *grumble grumble* ^0^
> 
> SO Mikey is up in the club...holla...uh wait...no. This Mikey we are talking about. Super awkward Revenge!Mikey, but dressed like Black Parade!Mikey with glasses and hair like Revenge!Mikey. Thank the Gods Brian Molko is there to save him from being Wentzed! @~@
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

Mikey stands there looking around at all of the boys and girls. He felt like he was in a buffet line for some reason, just ready to pick and choose who he wanted. Mikey has never been surrounded by so many good looking people in his life. Next to some of them he felt just like he did before the whole transformation Pete performed; like nothing. Mikey felt out of place too. Sure he could role play, but if it came down to it, Mikey couldn't speak to someone like it was just another game.

"Pete!"

Mikey shouts in Pete's ear and doesn't get an answer. It's too loud in here. 

"Pete! I shouldn't be here. I'm a little out of place, don't ya think!?"

"Nah, you are just like everyone else here, playing a part. Trust me, half the kids here are not who they pretend to be either."

Pete dragged Mikey over to the bar. He ordered a drink for each of them. When it arrived Mikey gave Pete a look and Pete rolled his eyes.

"Relax, it's just juice. Don't they have Juice Bars in New Jersey?"

"What part of 'I don't get out much' did you not understand over these few weeks?"

Mikey was jittery now, bouncing his leg up and down, and drumming his fingers on his thigh. He looked around until his eyes landed on his juice. He picked it up and downed the whole glass. 

"That was good. I think I have a buzz now."

Mikey's being sarcastic, he's aware, but he means no harm and he knows Pete knows that.

"Keep drinking like that and you are going to get one hell of a sugar rush."

Pete laughed and slapped Mikey on the back.

"Now let's see who we can get for you to practice on."

Pete looks around. He sees a good looking blonde.

"What about her? Are you into blondes?"

"Ick, no. They're too high and mighty for me."

Pete gives Mikey a look and Mikey just rolls his eyes. 

"Look, they require too much maintenance. They're not real, and I know it's not all of them, but I'd still rather a black haired raven than a blonde any day. Unless it's Shakira. Is she a real blonde?"

Pete laughed. 

"Shakira...really Mikey?"

Pete shook his head, but went to look for something more Raven haired. He spotted and petite looking raven sweetheart. She had glasses and looked book smart.

"What about her?"

"She's beautiful."

Mikey's stuck staring at the girl for a moment. He shakes his head telling himself this isn't the time to fall in love, but to... what is this for?

"I can't talk to her. She looks too pure. I'd feel horrible testing out my 'moves' on her. Why not someone who wouldn't give two shits about me when they wake up tomorrow?"

"So you wanna a real slut huh?"

Pete smirks at Mikey and slights him in the ribs with his elbow.

"All right there Casanova, what about that one?"

He pointed to a girl that had a short mini on and a halter top that was so high, they could see the bottoms of her breasts.

"Player enough for you?"

"I guess, but now I may not be enough for her."

Mikey pushes his hair back while looking at the girl. 

"Actually, if she's a slut... what if she has something?"

"Ugh, you are the pickiest mother fucker I swear!"

Pete finishes his juice and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Look I am going to go piss, when I get back, we are going to settle on someone okay?"

Pete runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"Just wait here."

"Okay Pete." 

Mikey sighs and keeps his eyes roaming about the room. There are a few faces he recognizes from the college swarming about. There's also a few people he could totally see himself with, but that's not what this is about. If Mikey found someone, he'd only be leaving soon anyway, so would it matter? Mikey wants to do this, whatever 'this' is, so he's going to stop thinking with the head he always does.

"You look like you’re having a rough night."

An older boy slid onto the bar stool next to Mikey, He had black hair that came to just below his ears. He was dressed in all black considering the hot August night they were having. He called the bartender over and ordered a drink. He looked at Mikey's empty glass.

"Want another?"

"Uh, if you don't mind."

Mikey found himself letting his eyes roam over the boy next to him. Mikey noticed he was looking too hard and turned back to the empty glass in front of him. The boy smiled a tiny toothed grin and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Brian. Forgive me, but I don't remember seeing you around here before. Are you new to Loyola?"

"I'm not from here. I live in Jersey. I came here for the summer."

Mikey placed his hand in Brian's hand and shook it. Brian shook Mikey's hand carefully and then turned it over rubbing it with his thumb.

"Looks like you have a bit of a smudge there."

He then looked up at Mikey and reached up just as carefully and ran a light thumb under his eye.

"Not used to wearing makeup are you?"

Mikey chuckles and shakes his head no. 

"It's my first time."

Mikey answers with a small smirk on his face. He's aware how that sounded, even though he didn't mean it.

"Well now..."

At that moment the bartender brings their drinks and Brian raises his glass to Mikey.

"Here is to your first time."

He smiles as he slowly sips his drink. Mikey smiles back and raises his glass to his lips. He doesn't down this one like the last. He rests his eyes on the boy in front of him. 

"Thanks for the drink."

Brian finishes he sip and put the glass down. He uses his thumb to wipe the sides of his mouth and then sucks it in to lightly clean it off. When he removes it he smiles with a row of tiny teeth.

"So, are you here with anyone?"

Mikey stares at guy’s mouth, and he feels horrible, because for a split second he's reminded of Gerard. Mikey shakes his head again and smiles at Brian. This guy is pretty attractive, he's nothing like Gerard, and that's not in a bad way for either of them. They just both have their own thing. 

"I'm here with a friend. He brought me out to have some fun before I go back home in a week. Are you here with anyone?"

Mikey can't keep his eyes off the boy's mouth. It looks inviting, and he shouldn't think like that, should he?

"Just a friend huh?"

Brian smiled again and then ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I'm not here with anyone, just came out to enjoy the atmosphere and maybe make a friend or two."

Brian finished his juice and then pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He started to pack them. 

"I don't know if you smoke, but care to join me...at least keep me company?"

"I might as well start since everyone I'm around does huh? I mean, it is a night of firsts after all."

When you think about it, this is Mikey's first time at a club, his first time wearing eyeliner, his first time having someone buy him a drink, and his first time thinking of anyone in a intimate way, other than his brother.

"It is indeed a night of firsts."

Brian leads Mikey out the side door into the alley. It is nothing like the alleys in New Jersey where you have to be afraid someone is going to grab you unwillingly. This one is kept clean and free of graffiti. There are several lights and even a place to dispose of the butts when someone finishes smoking. Brian places a cigarette in his mouth and cupping his hand around the flame of his lighter, he ignites it. He takes a quick drag and then hands it to Mikey. He then lights his own. Mikey looks at it uncertainly for a moment. Mikey shrugs, and puts the stick to his lips. Why not? He inhales and starts choking and patting at his chest. 

"Shit."

Maybe he shouldn't have gone at it like a pro. Mikey's choking so hard he doesn't find the time to be embarrassed. Brian looks at him with concern. He pats his back lightly.

"Easy babe, you gotta take it slow if it's your first time. You need to learn how to inhale first."

Brian takes Mikey's cigarette and stubs it out against the wall lightly. Once the coal is out he slips it in his pocket. He continues to rub Mikey's back in soft gentle circles. Slowly Mikey starts to breathe again.

"There you go. In and out, nice and slowly."

Mikey keeps breathing and stands upright. 

"I think I'm okay."

"Good. You need to slow down sugar. Here, let me help you."

Brian takes a drag of his cigarette, but does not seem to inhale it into his lungs. He holds it in his mouth as he carefully pushes Mikey against the wall. He leans in and brings their lips together, but does not connect them. He runs a thumb along Mikey's lower lip to get him to part them. Then he slowly releases the smoke from his mouth into Mikey's.

"Now slowly breathe it in."

Mikey took it in slowly, as he was instructed, keeping his eyes cast down on Brian's lips. Mikey lets the smoke seep over his lips. Brian watched as Mikey relaxed as he took in the smoke. He then let it back out with the color being much less.

"See? I knew you could do it."

The boy smiled at him and Brian could not help himself. He boxed the boy in against the wall and captured his lips. Mikey was stuck for a few moments. This is his first kiss, and it's happening with a boy. A boy who isn't Gerard. Mikey presses into the kiss a little, and when he feels Brian's tongue on his lip, he opens eagerly. Mikey wraps his arms around Brian's back. He lets out a sigh that instantly turns into a moan. Brian explores his mouth for a bit and then moves from there to his jaw and then down to his neck.

"First time for this too?"

He mumbles into Mikey's skin as he bathes it with his tongue working his way up to Mikey’s ear where he sucks and nibbles on it.

"Yes."

The way Mikey moans out the word startles him a bit. He's never heard himself sound like that before. Mikey vaguely thinks he sounds like a whore from one of Gerard's porn collections. 

"God yes."

Brian whispers in his ear.

"Well then I won't take this too far, but i do have to say, you look truly fuckable tonight."

Brian works his way back down from Mikey's ear to his neck again, grateful that the boy wore a shirt with such easy access. He hand move around to grip his ass and then one slides under to his thigh where he lifts it to get closer.

"Fuck, if I could, I would fuck you against this wall right now sugar."

Brian begins to thrust his hips a bit. Mikey moans again, and moves in time with Brian's thrusts.

"Uh, uh, fuck... fuuuuck!" 

Mikey holds onto Brian, gripping him tighter than before.

"Look at the way you move just beggin for it. I bet you were built for riding. Just imagine sinking down onto my rock hard cock and bouncing up and down as I thrust up to meet you."

Brian moved back up and swallowed the sounds that were coming out of Mikey. He held him against the wall as he ran his free hand up to Mikey's neck and gripped it tightly from behind. The other hand dug into the jeans on Mikey's thigh as his thrusts against his still covered cock increased. Mikey pulled back a little and bit down on Brian's lip. 

"Brian... fuck me. Fuck I-I-I wish you c-could fuck me!"

Mikey's moaning is getting louder and louder and he feels a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. He knows he's close to losing it for Brian.

"It’s okay doll. You'll go back home next week and one day you will meet a nice boy with black hair and a cute smile and he will remind you of me and then you can think of me as he makes you cum like I am going to."

With those words, Brian grounds in hard to Mikey's crotch increasing the friction against his hidden cock.

"Cum for me baby, you know you want to."

All Mikey remembers before crying out is a quick flash of Brian's face and then Gerard's. 

"Geraaaaaarrrrrrd!"

Mikey bites down on Brian's neck and that sets Brian off.

"Oh FUUUCCCKKKK!"

Brian bucks against Mikey as they both ride out their orgasms. When they come down Brian can see that the boy is embarrassed that he shouted out someone else’s name. He lifts Mikey's chin up.

"Hey hey, relax doll face, it's cool really. This was just for fun right?"

Mikey nods, his eyes roaming anywhere, but to Brian's eyes. 

"I'm not used to..."

Mikey trails off and sees the sincerity in Brian's eyes. Mikey let himself relax and smiled a little. 

"Best fun I've had since I've been here."

"Well then I feel special sending you home with a fond memory."

Brian kissed Mikey one more time savoring the taste of him. He then ruffled his hair and headed out of the alley. Mikey had only a second to catch his breath when the door opened.

"Fuck, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!"

Pete stood there with his arms crossed like a pissed off wife.

"What were you doing back here?"

Pete eyed Mikey up and down and then he walked closer. He reached up and touched a spot on his neck that Brian left.

"Oh! Well Mikey Fucking Way, holy shit you hooked up! See I told you the makeup would work!"

Mikey swatted at Pete's hand. 

"I hooked up, not you, calm down."

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on stud, you can tell me all about her on the walk back to the dorm."

Pete slung an arm around Mikey's neck and led him out of the alley to the sidewalk, As they passed the front of the bar Mikey saw Brian. He was leaning against the wall smoking. He had one thumb tucked into his pants and one foot bracing himself. He saw Mikey and Pete walk by. He inhaled a drag and winked at Mikey as they passed by. Pete didn't see anything as he was rambling on about the girls at the bar.

"And I bet it was the one in the mini skirt. She seemed up for a little back alley action."

Mikey rolled his eyes at Pete. 

"It was not her... or any of the other girls you're going to think of."

"Well whoever she was, I hope you had a lot of fun."

Brian could not suppress a chuckle and Pete looked up at him.

"Something funny man?"

"Oh nothing, I was just overhearing your convo. Sorry for eavesdropping."

Pete looked at the guy and then his eyes lit up.

"Hey, I know you! You were at a friend of mine's Bachelor party...you were the entertainment!"

Brian smiled and pulled out his wallet and handed both Pete and Mikey a card.

**"Brian Molko: Private Escort and Adult Entertainment. Private Functions, Parties, Intimate Get Togethers."**

Brian smiled with his tiny teeth running his hand through his hair. 

"Keep those and I will give you a discount on your next party."

Brian put his wallet back and took a last drag from his cigarette before stubbing it out and dropping it in the receptacle.

"Take it easy guys, get home safe."

Brian waved and then turned to leave.

"Have a safe flight Mikey."

"Thank you Brian."

He called over his shoulder and Pete just looked at Mikey puzzled.

"I told you, it wasn't a she."

Mikey starts walking in the direction of their dorms.


	6. Deities And Demi Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have never encountered anyone like the Ways before my friend. Say goodbye to most of your personal time with Gee. All that he has belongs to the younger Way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man, I am updating like mad tonight! Truth is I have been sitting on a lot of these chapters, just not having the time to edit them from conversations to story because of personal shit in my life. I am getting back into it though. ^-^
> 
> Oh, I got to see Frank and his band on stage and it was pretty fucking awesome! I also got to meet him and shake his hand. I would not hug him like I hugged Gerard unless he went in for the hug first. Did not feel right to me. @~@
> 
> Oh and now that I have met both Frank and Gerard in real life I have to say that...my writing is not affected one bit! Seriously! The real guys are nothing like anything that I write so I have no association of even guilt. These characters are my own and only glimmers of the guys are here other then their names. I feel bad for writers that stop because they get weirded out. It's fan FICTION. Get over it. Just my opinion folks. Okay, on with the fic! ^-^
> 
> Mikey returns home from summer classes to find a new threat to his perfect life with his brother...one Frank Iero. How far will Mikey go to keep Gerard to himself and what does Gerard's new boyfriend have to say about it?
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Last Week of August***_

Mikey lifted the last of his bags into the back of his parents trunk. He rushed to get in the car so they could get home and he could go to his room alone. Within the time he departed the plane to when they got to the car they had been talking about how Mikey was dressed. He was wearing a simple band tee and skinny jeans. HIs eyes were brimmed with a touch of eyeliner and they had everything to say on the matter. Mikey buckled his seat belt and looked out the window as they left the airport.

"So, uh Michael, how was your classes?"

"Yes, did you learn anything other than how not to dress properly?"

Donna could not help the snide comment. Her son looked like Gerard's newest friend. She did not like him very much at all. He had shown up like a virus in their life and had infected all of Gerard's friends as well. She was worried about Michael being influenced by him too, but it seemed that he had been influenced by someone else instead.

"I think the way I dress is just fine mother. Oh and I was top of the class and had honors. My Professor and principle hopes to see me back next year."

Michael smiled at his mother through the rearview mirror. No matter what they said about his appearance he had kept up with his academics. They couldn't be upset with that.

"Well, we are happy to hear that and I am sure when your grades arrive in the mail, that they will reflect the full truth."

After a few more minutes of silence Donald speaks.

"So Junior year in school and turning 16. That means you will have more free time and we can move all your classes to the morning so that you can be in the office during the week for a few hours a day. Then you can come home with us every day. Plus of course the weekends. Aren't you looking forward to this year Michael?"

"I was kind of looking forward to having some free time dad. I got all honors and I was head of my class. Don't you think I deserve some freedom as a reward?"

"Well you have you evenings after dinner and your studies. Isn't that enough?"

Donald watches Michael in the mirror. His son has indeed changed over the vacation.

"My studies isn't freedom dad. I'd like to do some things that I choose to do. Not what I'm made to do and supposed to do."

Michael sighed and folded his arms.

"Michael, what has happened to you? You are not the same sweet young man that left us earlier this summer."

"I'm growing into who I'm meant to be. I can't want the same things for the rest of my life."

Part of Michael wanted to say he had a great night with someone that made him want to grow up in so many ways than one.

"Now Donna, I am sure this is just a little phase that he is going through. Give him a month to get settled back into school and he will be right as rain and back in the office with us."

Donna nodded to Donald and visibly relaxed...until they had arrived at the house and saw Gerard and his friends, including the newest one, outside in the yard horsing around with their make-believe games. Mikey's eyes zeroed in on the boy he's never seen before. Mikey bristles as he stares out at the boy standing next to Gerard and smiling up at him. Mikey sighs and gets out the car as soon as the car comes to a halt. Gerard looks at the driveway and his eyes light up. He runs over to his parent's car and picks up his younger brother twirling him gripping him by the waist.

"Mikey! Oh my God Mikey, look at you! You got taller and fuck, you got hotter too!"

"Gee, that's your brother!"

"Yeah, so what Tre, I speak the truth do I not?"

"Um...actually you do look better than when you left."

Billie ducked saying that and Bob put a hand on his shoulder.

"The little Way learned how to use makeup, can't you see?"

"Oh! Is that why his eyes look so expressive!"

Ray and Mike both nodded to each other sagely.

"Hey, don't I get an intro Gee?"

"Oh of course! Mikey, this is Frank. He moved here right after you left and he is going to our school this year!"

"Oh. Is this the reason you weren't answering or returning my calls?"

Mikey was more upset than ever staring the enemy in the face. Mikey didn't care if it seemed dramatic, it was the truth. Frank had basically came in and took Mikey's spot in Gerard's world whilst he was gone. Gerard looked surprised at his brother's reaction. He put him down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No Mikes, I...well I fucked up my phone and Frankie bought me a new one and...I just never got to getting you the new number. I'm really sorry."

Gerard looked at the ground and Frank lifted a hand and placed it on Gerard's lower back.

"It's okay Gee, it was an accident. You were so upset about the phone being ruined that it is easy to forget something simple like that."

Frank started to rub lazy circles with his hand. Gerard visibly relaxed and a little of his guilty ebbed away.

"Thanks Frankie."

Gerard smiled down at the boy.

"I'm his brother. I will never be something simple."

Mikey folded his arms across his chest and cocked his hip a little, taking on a slightly feminine stance.

"You should've remembered Gerard. I thought I was just a little more important than that."

Mikey looked towards the car and pointed over his shoulder.

"I'm going to get my bags.

Gerard watched jaw dropped as Mikey sauntered away. Yes he fucking sauntered because Mikey was wearing what Gerard figured was his first pair of skinny jeans. The band tee fit him nicely too, just a little too short and showing off his hip bones. Gerard shook these thoughts out immediately. This was his brother after all, but still, he could not help to notice the change that took over him. He ran away from Frank and intercepted Mikey.

"No Mikes, please, let me. I owe you a bigger apology and I want to start here by taking your bags up to your room and then I want to hear all about your time away."

"I guess you can do that much,"

Mikey smirks and places his hands on his hips. He reaches over with one hand and lifts the truck open. Frank watches as Gerard falls all over himself to help his younger brother. He stands there puzzled. He had friends from his old school that had siblings and they fought and hated each other. Suddenly there is an arm around his shoulders and he looks up, because everyone is fucking taller than him, and sees Tre.

"That my friend is something that you have no chance against."

"What are you talking about?"

"You may be Gerard's boyfriend, but that is Gerard's brother and he always comes first for Gerard."

"He can't be that important right? I mean they’re brothers!"

"You have never encountered anyone like the Ways before my friend. Say goodbye to most of your personal time with Gee. All that he has belongs to the younger Way."

Frank watched Gerard hang on every word that the younger brother was saying. He watched as Gerard held the door for him even though he was holding the bags. Mikey leaned over and kissed Gerard on the cheek as they disappeared into the house.

"Come on guys, let's head out. Gerard is going to be busy for a while."

Frank was pretty pissed now. He headed to his car grumbling. He texted Gerard.

_"Hey, are we still on for tonight?"_

**Frankie Baby**

Mikey heard Gerard's phone beep on the table that they were walking past. He grabbed it and read the text that was lit up on the screen.

"Frank wants to know if you two are still on for tonight? Who is he to you anyway Gerard? He seems like more than a friend.”

Gerard is halfway up the stairs when Mikey asks him.

"Yeah, uh he kind of is. We've been together since the beginning of August, but of course the 'rents' don’t know. I am just not ready for it yet you understand."

Gerard gets to Mikey's room and pushes the door open. He puts Mikey's bags on the floor and then sits on the edge of the bed.

"Just tell him that not tonight. I am spending time with you."

Mikey smiles as he types out the reply for Gerard.

_"This is Mikey. Gee would like me to tell you that he has decided to spend tonight with me. He'll give you a shout when I'm done with him."_

**Always Your Way**

Mikey didn't like that signature so he quickly changed it before he hits send and smiles as he watches the message go through. Mikey puts the phone in his back pocket and smiles at Gerard.

"Did you miss me Gee?"

Mikey puts his hands in his front pocket, weighing them down a bit, causing them to slip further down his hips. He has a pleasant smile on his face as he waits for Gerard to answer.

"Did I miss you? Did I miss you?"

Gerard reached out and pulled Mikey onto the bed. He pushed him on his back and began to tickle him in all the spots that he knew got to Mikey the fastest. First over the shirt and then under along his hips bones. Mikey was writhing on the bed laughing and begging Gerard to stop. Gerard did and he leaned over watching Mikey's flush face when something on his neck caught his eye. He reached up and touched the fading purple bruise on Mikey's neck.

"Mikey...where did this come from?"

For the first time since Mikey had been back he was rendered shy. He pulled down his shirt with one hand and covered the spot with the other.

"U-Uh... I-it just c-came from nowhere."

Mikey didn't want Gerard to think he was out in Chicago being a slut, because he wasn't. He had one hot night, with a very hot guy, and that was it.

"It's nothing."

Gerard sat up and smirked.

"Mikey, it ain't nothing. Just who did you meet when you were in Chicago and what were you doing?"

"U-Um..."

Mikey stuttered and swallowed loudly. He let out a quick breath and looked over at Gerard. When their eyes met Mikey's eyes trailed down to Gerard's lips, and that flashed Mikey's mind back to that night.

"He um... he was just some guy I ran into at a club. He bought me a drink and then took me outside to talk. He showed me how to smoke a cigarette and then we ended up making out."

Mikey's eyes trailed off and he placed his hand on his neck again and started caressing the spot softly. 

"We, uh, we ended up fooling around a little bit. I think you guys call it frottage."

Mikey shrugs and sighs dreamily remembering when he called Gerard's name.

"It was a really nice experience."

Mikey's stare darkened a little and he wished for a split second that he was reenacting the scene with Gerard right now against his bedroom door.

"Wow, so it wasn't all book learning huh?

Gerard was kind of impressed, but at the same time worried.

"Wait, you said he bought you a drink? Did he know how old you were? For that matter how old was he?"

Gerard could not help going into big brother protective mode as he traced the mark on Mikey's neck. He wondered if he had any others.

"Don't worry Gerard. There wasn't any alcohol in it. He wouldn't have disrespected me like that. I was in full control when I let it happen Gerard. I knew what I was doing and he made sure I was okay all the time. He didn't force himself on me or anything. He set a boundary not to go too far. He wasn't much older than me. I think he was your age."

Gerard was in shock. Someone older than him was doing things to his baby brother. Gerard could not help it. Before he realized it, he had pulled Mikey's shirt off and was examining his body for other marks. He vaguely heard his phone buzzing on Mikey's desk, but ignored it. Most likely it was Frank or one of the other guys. Not thinking of whether he was making his brother uncomfortable or not, he ran his hand down his chest and to his sides. Then near Mikey's hips he found finger indents.

"Mikey..."

He traced the crescent mooned marks. He knew that Mikey had lied to him.

"You did it. You let the guy...I mean he..."

Mikey's breathing had become irregular when Gerard placed his hands on him. He loved the feel of Gerard tracing all over his body.

"He didn't hurt me. I wanted it."

Right now Mikey wants so much more than a brotherly touch from Gerard. He wanted new marks on his body because of him and he knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about his brother like this, but he couldn't help it. Gerard pressed his own fingers into the marks. He didn't understand why he was angry. He had lost his virginity around the same age so Mikey was fine for it too right? His fingers almost covered the marks. He leaned into them a bit and looked at his brother.

"So your first time huh? How was it? I mean obviously you bottomed and..."

Mikey let out another sharp breath.

"W-What? G-Gee... I didn't... I'm still a virgin. Unless you mean bottomed with my clothes on and if so then yeah, I did. He, uh, we were outside in the back of the club. He had me ag-against the wall. Although he told me I was riding it like I was made for it."

Mikey knew he was being pretty blunt but he's always been that way. He was so hot right now he didn't care that he was saying these things to his brother. He loved the feel of Gerard's nails on his skin. He wanted to tell him to grip harder or push into the touch but he knew that wouldn't be right.

"Oh."

Mikey words should not have affected him like that. He was happy that his brother was still a virgin and didn't give himself to a stranger like that outside a club. This was something out of a movie scene. The guy said he was made for it. He could not get the image of his naive little brother being taken against a wall like that. He could see Mikey pinned with his legs wrapped around another guy. Him writhing and bouncing up and down on his cock hard and fast. Gerard shook his head.

"I'm going to get some ice for these bruises and find out what is going on for dinner."

Gerard got off the bed from being on top of his brother. He picked up his phone and placed it in his pocket. He went to the door and opened it up. He turned back to his brother who was still spread out on the bed with no shirt on. Gerard had to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I'll be back with that ice...oh and welcome home Mikey. I did miss you very much."

With that Gerard left the room closing the door behind him. Mikey reached down for his pants and opened them quickly. He pulled them down midway with his underwear. Mikey licked the palm of his hand and gripped his cock quickly. The thought that Gerard could come back at any moment excited Mikey very much. He pumped and tugged on his cock just the way he liked it. The image of Gerard on top of him in his head and gripping him lightly. Mikey could practically still feel Gerard's finger tips in his hips. Mikey's hips left the bed as he fucked up into his own fist, gripping the sheet with his other hand. Mikey was biting down on his lip and whimpering like a fucking puppy as he reached his peak. Mikey groaned out his brother named low in his throat.

"Geeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He arched his back off of his bed, with the sheets a little stuck to his back, because of his sweat covered back. Mikey was on fire all from a thought of Gerard touching him. He could only imagine how good Gerard would make him lose it if he really took him. Mikey gripped his shirt from the side of the bed and wiped at his cock and abdomen and then passed out.

Gerard was coming up the stairs when he thought he heard his name called. He listened again, but heard nothing. He shrugged it off and kept going to Mikey's room. 

"Okay Mikes I have the...ice..."

Gerard was shock still. There on the bed was his little brother, who he shared a bed and bath with when they were younger on the bed now with his cock hanging out. His shirt was gripped in his hand and from the look of his body, which was covered with sweat, he had used it to wipe the cum off his chest. He did not look like his brother at the moment. He looked like a young man who had just had an amazing orgasm and had passed out from it. Gerard dropped the bowl of ice on the rug as his phone vibrated. He looked at it with a shaky hand.

_"Hey Gee, are you done hanging with your brother yet?"_

**Frankie Baby**

Gerard could not text fast enough.

_"Yeah, come on over. I need you."_

**Always _MY_ Way**

_"Need me?"_

**Frankie Baby**

Gerard did not even notice that his signature had been changed.

_"NEED you."_

**Always _MY_ Way**

_"Oh *smirk* sure, I got you."_

**Frankie Baby**

Gerard sent a wink and a smile and then hurried to the basement to let Frank in the basement door all the while trying to explain to his body that it was not the sight of his debauched brother that got him hard.


	7. Equipment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The kid has a right to date who he wants! You don't own him!"
> 
> "YES I FUCKING DO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I figured since I had it edited, I might as well throw another chapter up here. ^0^
> 
> Not just Gerard has noticed the change in Mikey, everyone has. Not everyone likes it, but Mikey really doesn't care. He has finally started to come into his own and no one is going to stop him now from his number one goal...his brother.
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: September 4th***_

Mikey walked through the doors of his school and instantly wished he hadn't. Momentarily he was frozen stiff with the looks he was getting from a few of the students. Being confident at home is one thing, being confident in school is a completely different thing. Mikey took a deep breath and looked around at the students. A few of them had smirks on their faces while some others were just being nosy. A few of them looked like they wanted to pounce while a few jocks looked like they didn't know what they wanted to do. It was as if they were conflicted with being straight or gay and Mikey ended up smirking at that thought. He pretended everyone around him was Gerard and finished his walk down the hallway. Mikey thought he looked pretty simple, but he knew this was different for everyone else to see, because this was never how he acted or dressed. His eyes have a heavy amount of kohl on them and he isn't wearing his glasses. He was able to convince his parents to schedule him an eye appointment for when he came back home, immediately after Pete made him over, so he could get contacts for school. He had his appointment a few days ago and honestly he hates those things, but he'll stick it out for school. At home Mikey wears his glasses except when he's trying to show up Frank. He always keeps the eyeliner on though, glasses or not. He has on a fitting pair of black pants and an almost too small smashing pumpkins tee that Pete gave him while packing up on their last day together. They even went to the mall a few hours before they were due to leave so they could get Mikey a few things. Pete picked it all out and Mikey had no objections. Pete was also kind enough to pay for it for him. A few shirts and two pair of jeans. Pete was a very nice guy and Mikey does miss him. Mikey also happened to be wearing a pair of those jeans right now. Black and tight with a pair of sneakers. His hair was style and he looked like a completely different person. When he got to his locker his neighbor looked and him and smiled approvingly. He chuckled and opened his locker, shoving his things inside, and taking out his books he'd need. He closed the locker and was surprised to see the guy still looking at him with a smirk on his face. What was even more weird was that the guy never said anything. He just handed Mikey a piece of paper and walked away. Mikey looked down at it and it was the guy's number with his name and a message scrawled across the top. ‘Brendon, Give me a call.’ Mikey laughed to himself and walked down the hallway to his first class. People were still looking and he was still swaying his hips confidently. It was obvious they were wondering what happened to him over break and it was obvious Mikey was going to show them. A whole new Mikey.

_***Time Stamp: September 6th***  
_

Mikey's laying in his bed with his books surrounding him as usual. It's been two weeks since he's been home and a few days since school started and already Mikey had a ton of things to get done. His birthday is coming up and he's trying to keep up with his grades so he can bribe his parents. He already knows what he wants for his birthday and it's going to be the best thing ever. There's no way he's going to let his parents tell him no. So he's been studying ahead and on things he shouldn't be to impress his parents. Mikey sighed and sat up in his bed. He thought about his brother and the fact that his boyfriend is always around. Mikey wants to hit the guy most times for stealing his time with his brother. Mikey closed a couple of his books and slid them to the side. He pulled one of the text books next to his hip and grabbed his notebook. He slouched on his headboard and put his knees up to write down his questions and answers. He had to stop thinking about a way to destroy Frank and focus on getting in there first. Mikey had to get his work done.

*knock knock*

"Hey Mikes, the 'rents' want to know if you...geeze Mikey, you got this much homework already?"

Gerard walked into the room and sat down on the edge. He carefully rubbed his hand on Mikey's calf.

"No wonder you have been tense. I mean Frankie says every time he sees you in the hall, you look like you want to kill someone."

"Trust me, that look isn't because of homework. I've been doing this for years."

Mikey sighed and looked at Gerard from behind his book and knees. He takes off his glasses and pushes his hand through his hair. 

"I'm fine."

Gerard still had a look of concern on his face. He scooted up and reached out and touched Mikey's cheek.

"Your voice speaks words, but your eyes tell me the truth my sweet Eri. Something lies heavy on your heart and it would be my honor to help lift the burden away."

Mikey melted into Gerard's touch. 

"How do you suppose you could do that Sin?"

Gerard leaned in a little and pushed Mikey's now longer hair out of his face.

"Well first you have to tell me what troubles you."

"I want more time with you. I barely see you anymore and it sucks. You're always with your friends or that guy. I just want my brother back."

Mikey said it flat out. He wasn't going to sugarcoat anything, because he never has.

"Awww Mikey, come here."

Mikey put his book and pen down and crawled over to Gerard. Gerard gathered his little brother into his arms and held him as he kissed the top of his head.

"It's just harder now with school starting and you getting stuck with the 'rents' on weekends. I do miss playing D&D with you and the guy even said that they wish you would come down and visit again. They had fun last time you were there."

"I miss playing with you too. I miss you coming up at night to talk to me. I miss you and the guys too."

Frank wasn't included in that. All Mikey wanted was for him to go away. Gerard tilted Mikey's head so that he could look into his eyes.

"Don’t worry my sweet Eri, we will find a way to be together again, I swear it."

"You'd better make sure of it Sin."

Mikey dared himself to lean up a little more and kiss Gerard on the corner of his mouth. He put his head on Gerard's clavicle. Gerard held Mikey until their mother called them for dinner, Then they reluctantly left the room and their sanctuary.

_***Time Stamp: September 10th***  
_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKEY!"

Gerard's friends cheered and clapped as Mikey blew out the candles on his birthday cake, It was the only real confection that Mikey was allowed to have. Gerard was honestly afraid that they were going to try and pass some health food shit off instead of cake.

"Presents!"

"Calm down Tre! It’s not your birthday!"

"I know Billie, I'm just excited for the Mikester here!"

"What is with all the nicknames? Doesn't anyone know his name is Michael?"

"Oh lay off dad, Mikey likes it."

Before Mikey could say anything he was laden with piles of presents. Gifts cards for Hot Topic and FYE as well as some nice clothing and a few cool CD's. His parents gave him a visa gift card for $100 because they thought he was at an age where he would make the right purchase decisions. Finally it was time to open Gerard's gift.

"Here you go Mikey, happy 16th."

Gerard handed Mikey a decent sized box that had a bit of weight under it.

"What the hell did you get for him Gee?"

"You'll see Frankie."

Gerard was smiling ear to ear. Whatever it is he was pretty proud of it. Mikey opened the box quickly and stood back in astonishment and gasped. Gerard's gift was beautiful and he made it himself. It was a painted canvas of Gerard and Mikey sitting together much like something Mikey had seen before. Sin was leaning against the tree and Eri was between Sin's legs sleeping on his chest. The sun was streaming through the leaves above them. The green grass was swaying through the wind and the water in the stream was moving too. You could tell with the strokes. There were a few grapes on the blanket and Mikey couldn't breathe. This was just like the dream he had of him and Gerard as their D&D characters. How could Gerard be so accurate about Mikey's dream? It's as if he was inside of his head. 

"How did you..."

Mikey trailed off as he was rendered speechless.

"Wow Gee, that is amazing!"

Frank reached out to touch the canvas, but was stopped by Gerard.

"No, that's Mikey's. Only he gets to touch it."

Frank looks shocked, but pulls his hand back slowly.

"Hey Gee, isn't that your character?"

"Yeah, I recognize the silver hair. It's Sinderan."

Ray leans in more and points, but respectfully does not try and touch the painting.

"Yeah, see, there is his frost sword on his hip, but who is the female elf?"

"Oh, that's Mikey’s character."

"Since when does the younger Way play D&D?"

"Yes Gerard, enlighten us on this information."

Donna and Donald were glowering at Gerard now looking for any reason to attack him.

"I started playing when you two shipped me off for the summer in Chicago. Gerard had nothing to do with it. The guy I roomed with taught me and a few others. And guess what? I kept up with all of my work the same. I'm able to do more things than just studying. Gerard had nothing to do with this. I told him about it when I came back and that's how he knows who my character is.

"You're a girl?"

"Female Tre!"

"Right right, female, whatever. Anyway, that is the character you played? What level are you up to?"

"He hit 8th level right before he came home."

Gerard sounded so proud. Well he was, that was not an easy thing to do and his brother did it.

"He's same level as us!"

"Yeah, I am! I told Gee all about it back in my room. It's not something that'll get in the way mom and dad. If anything it strengthens my mind to know different scenarios to get out of. It gives me strategy skills." 

Mikey rambled on to his parents setting them up for what he was going to ask them for.

"Well I am rather surprised that you learned Gerard's little fantasy game while at a prestigious university."

"Actually Mrs. Way, several bright individuals, such as Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, and other tech savvy entrepreneurs were D&D players in the 80's."

"Well thank you Frank for that small bit of history, but I still don’t know if i like it.

"Well that's alright mom cause you wouldn't be the one playing it. I would. Don't you think I deserve some time to myself to do something. I've done so well and I'm doing even better now. I'm going to graduate valedictorian. Just watch and see. I'm going to further impress you guys."

"Well I don’t know...you boys are up awfully late. Sometimes even till midnight."

The guys snickered because the Ways had no idea how late they had stayed up to because of thier drug induced sleep.

"Oh don’t worry Mrs. Way, we would not let young Michael here stay up that late ever."

"Well...*sigh* Michael if your grades drop even a point, you are dropping this silly idea got it?"

"Of course! Thank you mom!"

Mikey smiled happily and looked over at his brother. He fould finally spend some more time with him and get that Frank out of his way.

"Well congratulations Mikey, welcome to the Harpers."

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzz...!"

"Wait a minute Gee; He can't just join in the middle of the campaign."

Everyone stopped cheering when Frank spoke up. They all looked at him including Gerard.

"We are like in the middle of a major quest, it would be incongruent to the story line."

Everyone murmured in reluctant agreement. Everyone except Gerard. In face he got a look on his face like he had tasted something disgusting.

"Who is the DM here Frank."

Not Frankie, but Frank.

"Well you are Gee and..."

"And who creates the story?"

Frank now realized he was being admonished and in front of everyone.

"You do."

"That's right and if I say Mikey can join, it means I have a way to weave her into the story without creating a problem."

That was it, Gerard was done and Frank had hung his head in defeat.

"Thanks Gee! That's why you're the best."

Mikey stood up and wrapped his arms around his brothers neck. 

"You'd never leave me out."

Mikey raised a brow in Frank's direction with a smile before pulling back and letting out a breath. 

"So..."

Mikey clasps his hands together and look up at Gerard sweetly.

"When do I get to join my first conquest?"

Gerard laughed and hugged Mikey tightly.

"Campaign Mikes, campaign and actually we are playing tonight after your party is over."

"Yeah, Ray and Bob already have the Dew and Doritos and..."

"Oh no, he is not going to start eating that junk like you guys."

Donna got a serious look on her face, but Gerard raised his hand lightly.

"Mom, if he was playing over the summer, chances are he already did. There was no one to cook for them there."

Donna turns to Mikey.

"Is that true Michael?"

Mikey shrugs and chuckles as he sticks his hands in his back pockets causing his shirt to raise a bit. His mother and father both glanced at each other at that but didn't say anything. They already had a conversation with Mikey about the way he dresses now, but he convinced them somehow to leave him alone about it. 

"See? Eating bad doesn't harm your brains."

He chuckled nervously knowing a huge storm was about to come.

"Very funny Michael. We are going to be keeping a very close eye on your grades and academic performance from now on and if you drop even a single percent, we are cutting off your dungeon privileges."

"You are also still required to be in the office and doing case reviews during the day each weekend."

Mikey rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"When have you not kept a close eye on my academics?"

Mikey took off his glasses and started cleaning them while he continued to speak, his voice dropping a little because he knows what he says next is going to probably upset his parents. 

"Would it be pushing it to ask for at least one of those days to be dropped?"

Mikey peeked up from cleaning his glasses to look at his parents.

"Not for this thing."

"No mom, I think Mikey is asking for more time to study on Sundays. We don't play on Sunday remember? School night."

Gerard gave his best smile to Donna. The one that gets him anything he wants usually. It works and Donna softens a little.

"Well, I guess I can understand that. Okay, birthday wish completely granted."

"Now?"

Gerard nods to his boys and they all, well except for Frank, go back to cheering.

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!"

Mikey notices that Frank did not join in and he smirks. Maybe winning back his brother will not be that difficult after all.

*

*

*

"Okay guys, so we last left off right after combat."

The party was over and now everyone was in the basement seated around Gerard’s table.

"So what do I have to do Gee?"

Mikey stood next to his seated brother smiling gleefully that he was able to play without sneaking. He was so happy he forgot how to take a seat. Frank was on one side of Gerard, but Brendon and scooted over so that Mikey could sit on the other side.

"So Mike is healing Ray and Tre and Brendon and searching the bodies. What are you doing Bob?"

"Well I used quite a lot of spells so I was wondering if I had time to meditate."

"You can try, but you need to find a quiet place and the guys are being pretty noisy..."

Gerard grinned at Mikey.

"Speaking of noisy, everyone give me a listen check."

Everyone rolled their 20 sided die.

"Okay, we will go around the table, Frank?"

"14."

"Mike?"

"12."

"Tre, Ray?"

"I got a rock."

"Yeah, too much clanging for Grog to hear shit."

"Right and finally Bob and Billie."

Both Bob and Billie smirk and Gerard knows that being the only elves in the party...so far, they would have the best chance.

"Billie and I both got natural 20 before anything was added."

"Okay, so you guys are the only ones that hear it...except that you are too far away to do anything about it."

Gerard jumps up from his seat and moves over to Tre. He grabs him around the throat and pretends he has a dagger in his hand.

"You have five seconds to tell me what you are doing here and I used four of them with this warning."

Gerard's voice goes up an octave and everyone knows he is in character.

"Uh...guys, a little help here?"

Billie laughs, but then gets into character.

"We are members of the Harpers on a quest for the city of Waterdeep to discover why all the Bards are forgetting famous tales...and you are?"

Gerard let's go of Tre and bows.

"Forgive me, I am Sinderan, Imperial guard and protector of Lady Alexeridan."

Mikey puts his arms up and looks from behind them as if they are the tree he was ducked behind.

"Forgive him please. He's a little jumpy."

"Milady, you should not have exposed yourself. We don’t know if they can be trusted yet."

"Actually Gee, you exposed yourself and..."

Gerard glared at Frank and he shut up. Billie cleared his throat.

"Lady Alexeridan, Turkane Brandibass at your service. I have played in your father's court before...and before you ask Gee, I rolled a 17 + 6 for Knowledge: Royalty."

Gerard nodded and Brendon continued.

"I have also played for your fiancé...but I do not see him, is he with the carriage?"

Billie placed a cheeky lilt in his voice.

"He's handling important business, which is why I have Sinderan with me Mr. Brandibass."

"Ah yes, and I see you are on an informal basis with your imperial guard and..."

Gerard is quickly across the table and places Billie in the same position that Tre was in.

"Watch what you imply of the Lady _Sir_ "

Billie rolls his d20 and Gerard knows it is diplomacy he is going for. Gerard looks at what he rolled and rolls his eyes.

"Fuck you Billie."

"Hey...bards and rogues get the best skill points."

The table laughs, again except for Frank, and play continues.

"I was implying nothing Sir, I was merely stating that most high born elves I have met do not refer to thier imperial guard in such an informal manner."

"So you are stating that he is fucking her?"

Everyone looks at Frank and Frank shrugs.

"What? Dwarves don't care about elven royalty. They are quite blunt."

Everyone murmurs as agreement and Frank turns to Mikey.

"So missy you gonna answer?"

Mikey turns to Frank in his chair and puts his hand on his hip. 

"I do believe that where I put my lady parts is none of your business."

Frank looks at Mikey and then falls off the chair laughing.

"Oh shit, that's rich! Fuck kid, seriously? Lady parts? Dude, are you even 16, that is shit an eight year old would say!"

"Get out Frank!"

Gerard has stopped holding Billie and stood straight up. His face is bright red.

"Get out and do not return till you learn to respect my fucking family!"

Frank looks at Gerard and then around the table. No one else is laughing. He gets up and gathers his books and dice and heads for the stairs.

"No Gee, it's fine. I can take it."

Mikey wanted Frank to go more than ever but how is he supposed to take Gerard from him if he's not here to compete? Besides, this only gives Mikey the opportunity to step his game up. 

"Mikey..." 

Gerard had a look of reverence in his eyes as did the entire table. Frank just looked shocked, but still waited.

"Nah, it's cool. It's just a game right and teasing is a part of hanging with friends and shit right? So I'm good. Let's just see how long Frankie there will be."

Mikey smirks and sits back in his chair. 

”After all this is my first time and you guys have to make it good for me. You always remember your first right? I'm sure none of you want to be a bad memory. Especially you Gee being the DM and all."

Mikey kept his smirk in place as he let his double innuendoes slip free. Frank eyed the younger Way carefully. He was not what he seemed to be. Frank remembered sitting with Gerard in his bedroom as they looked at pics of him as a kid with his friends and Mikey looked so different.

_"So who is that in the background Gee?"_

_"Oh man, that's my kid brother Mikey. I can't wait for you to meet him."_

_"Oh right, he's away at college? He looks younger than you though!"_

_Gerard laughed._

_"He is man, three years, but he's super smart, not genius, but yeah so the 'rents' sent him to some university for a summer course."_

_"Man that must suck for him."_

_"Yeah, but he will be back soon. I can’t wait!"_

The boy in the pictures looked shy and reserved, not like this cocky confident bastard leaning back in his chair with his hands laced behind his head giving Frank a look with his gorgeous khol rimmed eyes...wait...what the fuck? Frank shook it off and walked back to the table. He dropped his stuff and took a stance next to Gerard. If the boy wanted the full Iero treatment, he was going to get it. Frank rolled up his sleeves and crossed his arms.

"Lady parts huh? Forgive my bluntness, but where I come from, the ladies don't call them that."

"I can imagine. By the looks of you I wouldn't say you come from a high society."

Mikey stands up and takes his stance with his hands on his hips. 

"What do they call it? I'm sure it's not vagina right? Is it cunt? Maybe it's the famous pussy."

Inside Mikey cringed because God did he hate that word, but if he was going to play hard ball with Frank he had to play right. Frank was momentarily stunned, but stepped to the plate. He leaned in little to Mikey's space, which was slightly awkward cause the kid was already taller than him.

"With words like that coming out of yer mouth, I would say that you are not much of a lady at all."

This time it is Billie that speaks up.

"Kustor, you will do well to remember no matter what comes out of the Lady's mouth, she is still high born and can cause us great harm if she chooses."

Frank didn't even blink.

"Yeah she could, but I don’t think she will. I think she is on the run from her fiancé with this guy here."

Frank jabs his thumb at Gerard.

"Am I right there _Milady_?"

Mikey laughs condescendingly. 

"If I was do you really think I would admit it you imbecile?"

Mikey quirks a brow at Frank. Now Frank smiles cause he has figured something out. He deeply bows to Mikey as he looks up.

"Well then Milady, we shall bother you no more and let you be on your way."

Frank turns to the rest of the guys.

"Come on, we need to get a move on. We were supposed to be in the next town by now and Torgan and Bartos need to rest up to get their spells back."

The rest of the guys agree and Frank looks at Gerard.

"So we say goodbye to the two travelers and we mount up and continue on our way."

Frank can see that Gerard is speechless. Any plot point conversation that he had planned to put Mikey in the party has failed because of the confrontation. There is no reason for them to continue together.

"Uh..."

Mikey can tell he fucked something up, but he doesn't quite know how to fix it. Mikey sits in his chair and whispers sorry to Gerard.

"Smoke break guys."

"Yeah, I need more Dew."

"Dibs on bathroom."

The guys pretty much say nothing else as they shuffle away from the table. Gerard reaches for his pack and hoodie.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure Mikes."

Gerard makes his way to the basement door stairs, but so does Frank.

"Where are you going?"

Mikey looks at Frank like he lost his mind. Sure others step out with Gerard, but Mikey wanted this to be just he and Gerard so he could talk with him in peace.

"Having a smoke like you."

Frank pulls his own pack out and starts to pack it.

"Mikey doesn't smoke."

Gerard mumbled around the cigarette in his mouth.

"I've smoked. I told you about the guy Gee."

Mikey moves closer to Gerard since he didn't bring his hoodie out with him. It's a bit nippy out. Gerard is fumbling to find his lighter. Frank pulls out his zippo and lights his own and then Gerard's.

"Thanks."

"No problem Gee."

Frank turns his pack towards Mikey.

"Want one?"

Mikey hesitates for a moment and then shrugs. 

"Sure."

He takes the cigarette from the pack. 

"Thanks."

Gerard watches wide eyed as Mikey places the cancer stick in his mouth and Frank lights his zippo and starts to bring them together. His big brother instinct kicks in and he snatches it away before Frank can light it.

"Mikey, are you crazy? Mom and Dad will kill you if they smell smoke on you!"

"Gee! If they smell it on me they know you smoke! Give it back!"

"Yeah, on your clothes, but when you smoke it gets in your hair and on your teeth too!"

Gerard stands firm. He is not going to let his little brother get that corrupted. Mikey rolls his eyes and folds his arms. 

"Brian didn't treat me like a kid."

Mikey mumbles to himself and leans against the wall, unfolding his arms, and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Who's Brian?"

Frank actually finds that he is amused at the back and forth of the Way brothers. Right now the younger is leaning on the wall and pouting like the kid he actually is. Mikey hadn't actually realized anyone heard him since they weren't supposed to. 

"Oh, uh... he's just this guy I met a night before I came back here."

"Yeah, who was older than me."

Gerard is grumbling around his half gone cigarette now.

"What's your point Gee? We didn't have sex and we won't…although I do have his number."

Mikey said that last part more to himself than Gerard and Frank. It's not like he was actually going to meet up with the guy or anything, but it would be nice to talk to him again.

"What!?"

Before anyone knew what had happened, Gerard had Mikey pinned to the wall. 

"You are not going to call him Michael do you hear me?! I forbid it!"

Gerard was breathing heavily into his brother's face. He had a hand on his hip and he dug his fingers in to send his point home. At first Mikey was frightened, but then he remembered this is his big brother. The nails in his hips though gave him mixed feelings. On one hand he was chanting fucking 'yes, yes, yes' in his head and on the other he was hoping Gerard wouldn't actually hurt him. 

"It's just a phone call Gee."

Mikey's voice came out in more of a whimper than his normal voice.

"I don't care."

Gerard leaned in and whispered in Mikey's ear.

"You tell him that you already have someone."

"Jesus Gerard!"

Both brothers jumped when Frank grabbed Gerard and pulled him away.

"The kid has a right to date who he wants! You don't own him!"

"YES I FUCKING DO!"

Both Mikey and Frank stood stunned. Gerard had a wild look in his eyes and he realized he yelled way to loud for the time of night.

"I mean, he's my brother so we're family and that is just the same."

Gerard was clearly embarrassed at what he just blurted out. He dropped his cigarette and quickly went back into the basement. Mikey looked at Frank as he fixed his clothes. He didn't know what to say or do. 

"Thanks for defending me."

With that Mikey went back into the basement. Mikey sat back in his chair not really paying much attention to anything around him. The way Gerard whispered in his ear and gripped him... fuck. Gerard literally said he owned Mikey. Mikey was pretty sure he was sporting a semi that he really didn't care shit about right now. Gerard was jealous and that made Mikey feel like something. He could practically still feel Gerard's fingers in his hip. Mikey hopes it'll leave a bruise. There has seriously got to be something wrong with him right? There's no way he should be feeling this way about his brother and after the way he just acted anyone in their right mind would be running for the hills. Mikey wasn't though, he was seated next to him trying not to look too bothered and not the bad kind of bothered. The 'my body is on fire' kind of bothered. The fucking 'take me here and now' bothered. It doesn't matter that Mikey's a virgin, because if Gerard was willing he'd surely fucking give himself up right away.


	8. Going On An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think he already loves someone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So spurred on by the most amazing comment I decided to put up the last chapter that I have ready for this fic. After this I am going back to the order of the stories that I am putting up at least. I will be finishing **Princess Princess** too and starting three new fics, one of which is for BBB, but that is a secret. *shhh* ^0^
> 
> I can tell you that one is a Frikey and the other one in Frerard request that I have been planning for a while. I am also going to try and contribute to this month Bandom if I find a prompt I like. I would not mind adding another one shot Waycest to my collection or another part to my Desert Song series. ^-^
> 
> Okay , enough inane babble on my part.
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later_

Everyone looked up when Mikey walked into the lunch room including Gerard. He could not help it. Mikey looked so different now. He had a little more confidence too. He saw both guys and girls offering him a seat at their table. One guy even offered to buy lunch for him. Mikey declined, but still...Gerard didn’t know if he liked it. What he did like was that Mikey came over to their table.

"Scoot down Frank."

"Man Gee, can't he sit next to Tre?"

Gerard gave Frank a look and he just shut up and shifted. Mikey eased in and Gerard noticed how well his pants fit him. The held his hips nicely. Gerard was kind of proud that Mikey had some fashion sense now. A blazer for a 16 year old when there was no school uniform was a big fashion no no.

"Hey Mikey, so who was the guy that’s been hanging at your locker all week?”

Gerard looked up from his poor excuse for soup and narrowed his eye at Tre.

"What do you mean Tre?"

”Oh, just every morning there is this tall kid that stands with Mikey and talks to him.”

Now Gerard was really interested.

"Mikey, who is he?"

”His name is Brendon, he gave me his number last week and has been asking me to call him."

Mikey pulled his wallet out and showed the table the number before putting it back and returning the wallet into his back pocket. He couldn’t believe he was still carrying it around.

"Wait a minute, Urie? Brendon Urie? Like as in the biggest playboy in the school gave you his phone number?"

"Did someone mention my name?"

Brendon strolled up to the table with complete confidence and Frank thought he heard Gerard growl. Brendon leaned on the table next to Mikey.

"Hey there cute stuff. Can I buy you lunch?"

"Uh..."

Mikey looked over at his brother and noted the anger on his face. Then he looked over at Frank and knew that if he wasn't going to be with Gerard then why not see where he can get with Brendon. If Gerard has someone Mikey is allowed to do the same. 

"Yeah, sure."

"Awesome!"

Brendon offered a hand to Mikey and pulled him out of the seat. He did it a little too quickly and Mikey stumbled into his arms.

"Whoa there, gotcha. Come on."

"And where do you think you are taking him?"

Gerard could barely keep the growl out of his voice.

"The food here is shit GeeWay. Taking him to the pizza place across the way."

Brendon winked at the table and then herded Mikey to the door. Mikey let himself be pulled out by the boy he barely even knew. Everyone else seemed to know him, but Mikey is pretty oblivious to things around him. He isn't anymore and Brendon is a great thing to be seeing clearly. 

"So how into my new look are you?"

Mikey's not stupid, he knows Brendon only likes him, because of his new look. So why not be straight forward about it. Brendon chuckled.

"Let's just say that it is a real eye opener."

Brendon took Mikey's hand as they made their way across the parking lot.

"Look, if you think that I didn't see you before, your wrong. I did, but I think you didn't see me. You always had your nose in a book. It isn't the clothing, the hair, or the makeup, it's the confidence. You have it now and that is a major turn on for me."

Instead of continuing across the street Brendon pulled Mikey towards a small group of trees. He pressed Mikey's back to one and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yup, definitely a turn on for me."

Brendon leaned in and kissed him. Mikey is more than a little shocked right now, but he goes with it. Mikey's not sure if it's because he really likes Brendon or he's so fucking hot in the pants right now he can't control himself. Mikey pushes his fingers through Brendon's hair and pushes into him. For a moment he thinks he's being slutty and he shouldn't let this guy be all over him, but it feels so good to be 'wanted' that he can't pull away. Brendon kisses with the same passion that Brian did and it goes right to his groin. Brendon pushed a thigh between Mikey's legs. He now reaches down and grips Mikey's hips, pretty much mirroring what Brian did to him.

"You kiss pretty good for someone with little to no experience MikeyWay."

Mikey chuckles and nips at Brendon's lip bravely. He tugs on it a little while looking up at Brendon naughtily. 

"I have experience there and with a few other things I could show you sometime and maybe you can give me a few lessons in other areas."

Mikey reaches between them and cups Brendon's bulge and starts palming him through his pants.

"Holy fuck, you little minx!"

Brendon was just having some fun with the boy when he got serious on him. Now Brendon really wanted to find out when made the boy lose it.

"Come on, were leaving."

Brendon growled as he pulled Mikey over to his car. He opened the passenger door and placed Mikey there. Then he rounded to the driver side. He jumped in and turning the car on put it in drive and tore out of the school parking lot.

*

*

*

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Calm down Gee I am sure Mikey is safe."

Gerard threw a dirty look at Frank. It was an hour after school ended and Mikey was still not home. Gerard was chain smoking on the front porch freaking out. He was about to start his second pack when a car pulled up and Mikey got out. Gerard jumped up, but was pulled back by Bob and Mike.

"Easy Gee, let him come over to us."

Gerard tried to pull away, but it was no use. Bob was big and Mike was strong. He watched as Mikey leaned into the window and Brendon kissed him, like they had more than pizza. Mikey waved goodbye as Brendon shouted out the window as he pulled out.

"Pick you up in the morning Doll."

Then Brendon was gone and Mikey was walking towards them. He looked a mess and not in a good way. His hair was in disarray and it looked like sex hair. His clothing was rumpled and he had a dopey grin on his face.

"Where the fuck have you been Michael? School ended an hour ago!"

Mikey kept smiling and held up his hands. 

"Calm down Gee. I just went for a drive with Brendon."

Gerard broke away from the guys and quickly pushed Mikey hard enough to knock him down on his ass.

"Don't fucking lie to me Michael! Did he fuck you!?"

"GERARD!”

Frank jumped up and tried to help Mikey up. Gerard grabbed him by the shirt.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!"

Everyone froze. Gerard blinked and saw that he had a fist in the air ready to hit Frank. His eyes went wide. He looked at the ground and saw Mikey covered in mud from the recent rain.

"Fuck, I don’t know...I..."

Gerard dropped Frank and ran around the house. Everyone heard the door to the basement open and shut hard. They knew if they went in the house that the basement door would be locked too.

"Come on guys, let's just go."

Bob and Ray headed for Bob's car and Billie for Mike's with Tre.

"You coming Frank?"

Frank looked at Mikey and shook his head.

"No, I don’t think so. I'm gonna help Mikey clean up."

"Suit yourself."

The guys got in their cars and drove off and left Mikey and Frank in the front yard with the rain starting to fall again. Mikey stood up and looked at Frank. 

"I didn't have sex with him."

With that Mikey got up and walked into the house. He faintly heard the door close behind him as he ran up the steps and to his room. Mikey couldn't believe Gerard was treating him like this. Gerard has never even thought of harming Mikey a day in his life and Mikey knows that. What's the problem now? Mikey doesn't know what to do so he just kind of stands there staring around his room. He looked at all his books and everything he's grown up using and knowing then he looked at himself in his mirror. Maybe he was turning into a bad person and maybe that's why Gerard is so upset. Mikey's not himself and its obvious Gerard feels the same since he's been calling him Michael all of a sudden. It's as if Gerard wants to make Mikey into the little boy he was before he went away for the summer. That's not who Mikey is anymore. He's growing up and he's changing. In the end all of this was for Gerard. Mikey just wanted to look good for his brother and he just wanted to be close to him. None of this is going how it was supposed to. Hell Frank was closer with Mikey than Gerard is right now and that's not what Mikey wants at all. He just wants his brother to stop treating him like he's a bad person or a stranger. Mikey sighs sadly and starts taking off his wet clothes. He starts crying softly and his body is shaking from the wet clothes. He doesn't know how he feels towards Gerard right now.

"You really care what he thinks about you don't you?"

Frank walks into Mikey's room and sees him half naked. His pale skin reminds him of Gerard's but he is much skinnier. Not that Gerard is fat at all, but he is filled out where Mikey is dips and sharp angles. Mikey turns towards him and Frank sees the tears falling. He knows that Mikey is wearing contacts and that and crying never mix. He goes into the Way's bathroom and gets a damp cloth and and two extra towels. He comes back and sees that Mikey is down to his boxers, but he is standing in the middle of the room shivering. Frank drapes the large towel around his shoulders and leads him to the bed. Mikey doesn't even try to stop him. He sits him down to face him. Frank brings the cloth to Mikey's eyes and eases the contacts out carefully. He takes the second towel and uses it to dry the boy's hair. The whole time Mikey has made no eye contact.

"Here's your glasses."

Frank hands Mikey's his glasses and that is when he looks up. His eyes are red and swollen and Frank doesn't think, he just pulls him into a hug. That makes Mikey let loose and he is soaking Frank's shoulder in tears. Frank rubs Mikey's back and murmurs to him quietly.

"Shhh Shhh, its okay, just let it out. I know how you feel."

"He used to be proud of me. He hates me now."

"No baby, no, he doesn't. If anything he is worried about you. I mean all the stories I heard about his sweet kid brother full of innocence and then the boy that I meet is anything but that. He is just still in shock, that's all."

Frank kissed the top of Mikey's head. He felt very protective over him considering how they usually are towards each other. He wondered why Mikey felt the need to fight him. It was almost as if he was trying to get Gerard for himself. Naturally everyone told him how close the brothers were, but Frank wonders if there is more. He wants to talk to the younger Way about it, but how do you bring up a subject like that?"

"I should talk to him. I should tell him he doesn't need to worry. I should tell him something."

Mikey stands up and goes over to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. He puts on the pants first and then the long sleeve shirt. He's colder than he thought. Their parents always kept on the central air until October; therefore it's pretty cold in his room after being shoved in a puddle of mud and water. 

"I should talk to him."

Mikey whispers to himself as he looks at his eyes in the mirror. He wipes the eyeliner tear streaks off of his face and sighs.

"Mikey?"

Frank gets up and walks over to the boy standing in front of the mirror trying to see himself.

"I'm not going to judge you at all, but I want the truth okay?"

Frank takes a deep breath in and then lets it out slowly. He is going to do this.

"Do you love him?."

Frank steps closer carefully. He sees the painting the Gerard created for Mikey of their D&D characters, their souls clearly intertwined.

"Do you love him like that?"

Frank points to the painting.

“ Do you love him?"

Mikey needed to know.

"Does he love you?"

Mikey couldn't help the way his voice and mouth trembled when he asked Frank that. He was on the verge of crying again. Frank looked at the trembling boy in the mirror. He moved closer and touched his hips to still him.

"I think he already loves someone else."

Mikey's mouth drops and he turns to Frank. How could Gerard be in love with someone other than Frank? Furthermore, if Frank knows that why is he still with him?

"Who? Why are you...? Who?"

Mikey knows he sounds pathetic but he doesn't care. There's no way he's going to be able to take down two people to get to Gerard. I mean, if he even really wants to take Frank down after all he's done for him right now. Sure he still dislikes the fact that he has Gerard, but that's the appropriate thing. Gerard should be with Frank; not with his own brother. Frank had to laugh. The boy is completely adorable as his beautiful hazel eyes grew wide when Frank spoke about love. 

"Calm down baby, I mean you. He's in love with you...I just don’t know if he knows it yet, but he is sure possessive of you, I mean the game, then that night against the wall. Even today, he was about to punch me for trying to help you up!"

Frank looked where his hand was and he saw faded bruises on Mikey's hip. He ran his finger over them lightly. He felt Mikey shiver under his touch.

"Are those the marks that Gerard left that night?"

Mikey just nods and wishes Frank would stop touching him like that. Gerard's his brother and Mikey didn't want to like the way his brother's boyfriend's touch felt on him. That's wrong on so many levels and he would never hurt Gerard like that. Then it really sunk in what Frank said. 

"He doesn't love me like that. He's just over protective. He's always been that way. He could never... I mean... h-he loves you. He has to... I mean he ignored me over the summer for you. Look, it doesn't matter, because he's my brother. You're his boyfriend."

Mikey grabbed Frank's hand and held it in his. It felt so weird knowing that it's the same hand that's done God knows what to Gerard. Things Mikey only dreams of doing to him. 

"I just need to tell him that I'll be okay. When I assure him of that he'll be fine. I'm his little brother; he just wants what's best for me. And you just need to... I don't know, keep being his boyfriend. Everything will be okay right? I'll make everything okay."

Mikey feels like it's his job to fix this. It always seems like he's handling something he shouldn't have to at his age, but this time it's actually his fault. He skipped school and ran off with a boy. Of course Gerard would be upset. He's the reason Gerard tried to hit Frank and that's not fair. Mikey is going to make everything right. He just needs to talk to his brother.

"Mikey, Mikey stop! Look at yourself! You're a fucking mess! That's what happens when you are in love. You can't think straight, nothing makes sense; everything becomes unimportant except that person. Trust me I know!"

Frank takes a deep breath in.

"Look I am not the reason that Gerard did not call you all summer. He got a summer job. He said there was something really important that he had to save money to buy for someone special."

Frank reached up and touched Mikey's face lightly.

"He was saving up money so he could buy the canvas and paints that he needed to create your birthday gift. He also said he wanted to have enough money to buy decent Christmas presents this year. Now this was when we first met so there is no way the money was for spending on me....it was all for you."

"He's right you know."

Frank jumped back and quickly dropped his hand away from Mikey's face and hip as Gerard entered the doorway. Mikey's heart was pounding. How long had Gerard been standing there and how much did he hear? Mikey hopes he didn't hear anything about him loving him. Mikey didn't want his brother to think he was a freak. He also didn't want Gerard to think anything was going on between him and Frank. 

"Gee. I was g-gonna come talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just... we just... I'm not..."

Mikey couldn't find the right words for anything. 

"I'm sorry."

Gerard crossed to him and Frank stepped back. Gerard stepped where Frank and brought his hand up to replace Frank's.

"Never be sorry me sweet Eri for a care about you more than I should. More than a lowly common elf should. I dare to care for you as the man that you are spoken for does and most like likely more. I love you my sweet Mikey."

Mikey lets out a breathy chuckle and then stops. He looks up at his brother and he doesn't know what to feel. He doesn't know how to take any of this. Mikey is more confused than he's ever been in his life. Mikey hugs Gerard tightly and exhales. It doesn't matter if it's not more than a brother. Maybe he'll want that again later, but right now he just wants his brother to know that he's not just sleeping around and that he does love him.

”I promise you Gee, I didn’t do anything with Brendon other then some making out. I would never just sleep with someone I didn’t love.”

"Oh Mikey, I believe you. i always did. It just took seeing you with someone else to realize how I felt about you. I don't want to think about anyone else being able to touch you like this."

Gerard reaches down and places a possessive hand on Mikey's hip and pulls him in close to whisper in his ear. "My Mikey." 

He then nips at his lobe lightly and digs his finger nails in a little to send the point home.

"What? You can't... you don't..."

Mikey's not breathing properly and he's sure Gerard can feel and hear what he's doing to him. 

"How?"

Mikey's so hot with want, but he's still not processing how Gerard can feel like this for him. He has Frank. 

"Frank."

Frank was pretty much frozen watching Gerard take possession of his brother right in front of him till he heard his name. He looked up and made eye contact with Mikey and then Gerard turned his head and Frank was riveted to the spot. Without a word from him, Frank knew that Gerard wanted him to come to him. He felt his feet moving even if his brain was not processing anything properly. He stepped up and saw that Gerard's hand was still attached to Mikey's hip. Gerard reached up and caressed his cheek. Frank melted into it, he could not help it. This is what Gerard did to him.

"I don't think that Frank would mind sharing me, would you Frankie?"

Frank heard the words. Could he? Could he accept that Gerard loved his brother as more than that, but still wanted him too?

"Gee...I..."

Frank's words were cut off by Gerard's lips. He kissed him like he always did and Frank realized that nothing would change about how Gerard felt about him. When Gerard broke the kiss Frank found himself genuinely smiling.

"Yeah, yeah I could, I mean I don’t mind."

"I've never liked sharing Gee with anyone, but I guess I could for you."

Mikey smiles at Frank. He can't even believe this is his life. Frank looked at Mikey's smile and saw that it was sincere. This was really happening. he was sharing his boyfriend with his brother. At that thought he realized that they really needed some time together to sort out their feelings some more.

"Hey Gee, I'm gonna go now so that you can have some time with Mikey. I promise I will be here to pick you up for school in the morning. You too Mikey...unless you are still going with Brendon."

"Well, I don't wanna be pushed on my ass again, so I think I'm gonna give him a call and decline that."

Frank laughed, but Gerard looked embarrassed. Frank patted him on the hip and gave him a quick kiss.

"It's okay Gee, we know you meant well, you just over reacted."

Frank kissed Mikey on the cheek and then headed to the door.

"Make sure you are both decent when I get here. Gee unlock the basement door again okay?"

With that Frank left the room. His footsteps echoed down the stairs and then out the front door. When the door closed a quiet settled in the room with just the two brothers breathing. Mikey walked over to his door and shut it. He knew his parents weren't due home for another two hours, but he still wanted to be safe. Its one thing to find out your kids are gay, but gay and incestuous, well shit. That's a lot to take in. Mikey looked at Gerard and offered him a small smile. He walked over and sat down on his bed. He patted a spot next to him and Gerard went to join him on the bed.

"I know you didn't mean it. It's okay."

Gerard sighed.

"I know that big brothers are supposed to be a little protective of their siblings, but I always thought it was my job. That if anyone hurt you it was my fault. I was kind of happy that mom and dad made you study so much when I disappointed them and that you were always home. It gave me a chance to spend more time with you and I loved it. I loved curling up in my bed together and eating popcorn while watching the films that they let you watch. Sure they were cheesy animated ones, but I was spending time with you so I never complained."

Gerard got a look on his face and then smiled mischievously.

"We should do that right now, but instead of animation, we should watch a real movie!"

Before Mikey could say anything, Gerard had him down the stairs and in the kitchen watching the microwave popcorn grow and fill the room with an amazing aroma.

"I need to tell you something."

Mikey was so nervous he felt himself shaking. Gerard walked up to where Mikey was. He pulled him in tightly to his chest.

"What is it sugar? You can tell me anything."

"Well... for starters, that popcorn smells great."

"Mikey..."

Gerard knew that Mikey was stalling. This meant that whatever he had to say was serious.

"I've been in love with you for a lot time now. Everything I've done has been for you. When I was with Brian back in Chicago... when I... you know... I said you're uh, I said your name. Then with Brendon... I didn't do anything more than what I did with Brian. I promise and I'm not a slut. It just felt good to be wanted after feeling unwanted by you."

Gerard felt his heart sink, He made his little brother feel unwanted. He lifted his hand and used it to lift Mikey's chin.

"Mikey don’t you know I always want you."

Then Gerard closed the gap and kissed him. Mikey reached up and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck. Everything felt complete with his brother kissing him. This is what he wanted all along and it's so much better than what he did with Brian and Brendon because he's in love with Gerard. Gerard steers Mikey to the counter where he can push him up against it. With his body braced, Gerard lets his hands roam down Mikey's side and then around to his ass where his cups the cheeks and kneads them. Mikey moans into the kiss and moves his hands up into Gerard's hair. This is right and this is happening and this is what Mikey wants and needs. Before anything more can happen the microwave dings breaking them apart. Gerard smiles and gets the bowl to pour the popcorn in. He asks Mikey to grab two bottles of water as the front door open and their parents walk in.

"Gerard , Michael...Michael, why are you in pajamas in the middle of the afternoon?"

"He got caught in the rain earlier and also someone pushed him into the mud. Don’t worry we didn't get any in the house, but I made him shower right away and then change before he got sick."

Donna seems to accept their explanation

"And what are you doing now?"

"Well we both finished our homework and Mikey mentioned this document on the same subject he is on in History so we are going to watch it in my room and the popcorn is just for fun."

"Alright, well don’t ruin your appetites okay?"

"Got it mom."

Mikey opens Gerard's door and waits for Gerard to join him.

"Yeah, later mom, call us for dinner please."

Gerard must really be trying to impress the 'rents' right now. They go down the stairs to the Gerard's room. Gerard grabs the DVD and sets it up. He figures that they will chill on the sofa to watch it, but is surprised to see that Mikey is on the bed leaning against the wall.

"The sofa is more comfortable you know?"

"Yeah, but your bed has a blanket. Or I could bring it over to the sofa?"

Mikey really didn't care either way, as long as he was as close to Gerard as possible.

"Sure, you can bring it over."

Gerard went to close his bedroom door and thought about locking it, but instead set up his early warning alarm on the stairs. That always worked better anyway. He crossed back over to the D&D table and grabbed the remote. He joined Mikey on the sofa under the blanket. He sat the bowl of popcorn in his lap and placed the waters on the table next to him.

"Now Mikey this movie isn;t really scary, it's more funny, but it follows the story of the other Evil Dead movies. This one is called Army of Darkness. It's very D&D!"

Gerard bounced on the cushion a little. He was kind of excited to share this moment with his brother. Mikey smiles and nods his understanding. It felt good to be spending time with his brother again and not having to worry about him being pulled away by someone. It also made him happy to see his brother so excited after being so angry with him for the past few days. 

"Is there lots of blood?"

"No, it's not that kind of movie. It's hard to explain, but it has Bruce Campbell in it so that makes it twice as awesome!"

The movie goes and even Gerard admits the first part is boring, but once Ash get sucking into the vortex of time and ends up captured by the castle guards, it is not long before the awesome stuff begins! He can feel Mikey shifting a little as Ash is thrown into the zombie pit. Gerard prepares himself to console the younger boy. Mikey watched as the scene unfolded. When the hand came out of the water he admits that he was scared. Mikey gripped Gerard's arm and kept his eyes on the screen. Mikey jumped when the person flew up out of the water. The horror on his face turned into a full blown laugh as the guy repeatedly got punched in the face. 

"Does he really have to hit him like that?"

Mikey keeps laughing. Mikey's laughter was music to Gerard's ears. He loved the way his eyes shut and the laughter came from his heart. He had the urge to lean over and steal the laughter from his mouth, but he decided to wait.

"It's a little over the top, but it is supposed to be. All the Evil Dead movies are like that, but not as funny."

Once Ash escapes and introduces everyone to his "BoomStick", he goes to see if he can get sent back home. Of course this blows up in his face, nothing is ever easy for Ash, but it is one of the better scenes as Mikey will find out soon.

"She's crazy huh?"

Mikey says as he watches the witch try and take out the room. When the scene with the mechanical hand comes up Mikey's face lights up with recognition. He claps and then points to the screen excitedly.

"That's where that came from!"

Mikey smiled remembering the first time he sat in on a game of D&D with the guys and they all had a moment that he ruined.

"Mikey stop. You did fine."

Gerard could tell that Mikey was dwelling on that night where everyone fought. Mikey was sensetive like that. Gerard looped an arms around Mikey's waist and pulled him in to his side. he kissed his forehead and they moved onto the next scene.

*

*

*

They were about half way through the movie now and Gerard and Mikey had been laughing on and off for a while now. Now it was up to the part where Ash had to find the right Necronomicon. Gerard had seen this movie so many times, but he did not want to spoil anything for Mikey's first time. He rested his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes following the movie in his mind by the script he was listening to. He started to idly stroke Mikey's side lifting the shirt a little and exposing the skin on his hip. Gerard liked the way it felt under his fingers and sighed. He was content for the first time in a long time. Mikey was trying to keep his eyes on the screen but Gerard's fingers on him was causing a distraction. Mikey looked back at Gerard and saw that he was lying back with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and it made Mikey smile. Mikey took Gerard's hand in his and wrapped it around his waist, snuggling into him. The movie was far out of Mikey's mind now.

"Are you enjoying the movie sugar?"

Gerard felt Mikey shift into him more and he made accommodations for it. His eyes were still closed so he could not see what Mikey was doing, but he could feel the shift of where his hand was no longer on his hip, but around Mikey's waist. He smiled and played lightly with the hem of the worn shirt he was wearing, He was able to feel more skin in this position and it made him smile. Mikey reached up, craning his neck up, and pulling Gerard's face down to his. Mikey places his lips to his brother's. Gerard happily kissed his brother in the awkward position that they were in for a few moments till Gerard twisted himself and shifted the blanket till he was on top of Mikey. He explored Mikey's mouth and then moved to nipping his jaw working his way to his neck and collar bone. He felt Mikey loop his arms around his neck and hold him tight. it felt right. It felt like home. Gerard licked a stripe up Mikey's neck. 

"You even taste as sweet as sugar."

Mikey arched up into Gerard. His eyes slipped shut as he moaned out. 

"Mmm, more."

Gerard ran his hands up and down Mikey's sides, gripping his hips. It was definitely his favorite part of his brother.

"I want to mark you. Can I?"

"God. Please. Yes."

Mikey arched more and Gerard placed his hands on Mikey's lower back. Mikey groaned when Gerard gripped his with his nails. It was just the right amount of pain with pleasure and Mikey was enjoying every bit. That sound went straight to Gerard's cock and he growled as he bit hard into Mikey's neck. He sucked the flesh into his mouth and marked it with his teeth.

"Mine MikeyWay, all mine."

Mikey tipped his head back more exposing more of his neck and Gerard took full advantag of it. He reached down and palmed him through his pajama pants. Mikey felt pretty big and that made Gerard lick his lips as he pulled his mouth off.

"God Mikes, I want to blow you so badly."

"Fuck please Gee."

Mikey pulled Gerard down and bit his lip.

"Please?"

Mikey begging was Gerard's second favorite sound.

"Yeah, okay, yeah."

Gerard slid down and pulled Mikey's pajamas with his movement. He took a moment to admire his brother's cock before licking a line up the shaft with his tongue. He swirled his tongue on the head before sucking it into his mouth. He savored the taste and feel of it in his mouth. He hoped that this was Mike's first blow job.

"Geeeee!"

Mikey put his hand down in Gerard's hair and reached up with his other hand to grip his own hait. He moved his hips in circles. Mikey had never felt anything like this in his life. It was just a simple lick and suck right now but it was the best. Gerard kept moving around trying different things to see what Mikey liked best. He noted that like Frank he liked when his teeth slightly grazed the prominent vein on the underside. Unlike Frank though, his head was super sensitive and could not take the super suction that Gerard was laying on him right now. He wanted to ask if this was his first, but he didn't want to stop.

"Gee, Gee, so good."

Mikey held the back of Gerard's head with both palms. Curling up into Gerard's mouth. 

"You're s-so ama-amazing!" 

Mikey's whining now and losing his composure. Gerard kept using the tricks that made Mikey go crazy. He wanted him to cum, wanted to taste what he hoped no one else had before. He kept his head moving up and down faster and faster. The movie was still playing and Gerard could hear the fight scene coming to a climax as he pushed his brother towards the same goal.

"Oh, oh, oooooh G-Gee! Oh fuck I'm... fucking oh! Ohhh!"

Mikey seized up for a moment before he erupted in Gerard's mouth and quivered with his whole body. Mikey was so gone he never wanted to come back.

_"I'll swallow your soul!"_

The demon woman on the screen said the line as Mikey started cumming and Gerard would have laughed, but his mouth was flooded with everything Mikey had to offer him Gerard swallowed down as much as he could, but Mikey was cumming so much that it was impossible. He pulled off as his face was splashed with the last bit of cum that erupted out. He pushed up on his knees and looked at the screen as the demon woman was dispatched by Ash. He then looked at his brother, who was a panting mess covered in sweat and wearing marks on his skin that Gerard put there and no one else would ever get to see. he could not help it, it was out of his mouth before he ever realized it.

"Hail to the King baby."

Mikey reached up and pulled Gerard down into a kiss by his neck.

"Mmmmph!"

Gerard was taken back that Mikey would kiss him after he just blew him and swallowed. Frank wouldn't even do that! Mikey seemed to be chasing his own taste as he licked in every part of Gerard's mouth. He crawled into his lap and pressed down on Gerard's hard on. That made Gerard moan into his mouth.

"Mikey..."

"Do you want me to do that for you or do you want me to ride you?" 

Mikey ran his tongue back and forth across Gerard's bottom lip.

"Holy shit!"

Just the idea of his little brother riding him was enough along with the force he was causing in his lap. Gerard shook as he came in his pants. He was breathing heavy as he leaned against Mikey's shoulder panting and trying to talk. Mikey wanted to taste his brother so without warning he moved down and opened up his pants. Mikey pulled Gerard's pants down and licked at his head. It was glistening and it tasted a bit bitter but he liked it because it's Gerard. Mikey kept licking until the head was clean. 

"So good."

"Boys, dinner is...GERARD! HOW MANY TIME HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR BAG ON THE STAIRS!"

Gerard's early warning alarm went off as he heard his mom trip on his school bag. 

"Shit, Mikey, under the blanket, get your pants back on!"

Gerard quickly flipped the TV to the History channel and prayed there was something decent on. Just as they got the covers fixed, the door opened.

"Sorry mom, I had to use the bathroom right away and just forgot."

"Just be more careful please. Dinner is ready now."

"Okay, the show has about five more minutes and then we will be up."

Donna nodded and then headed back to the stairs. When the door closed Gerard slumped and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one!"

"Yeah."

Mikey sighed because their moment was ruined. How many more times will this have to happen? It sets in that they'll always be a secret and it bothers Mikey a lot. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go clean myself up."

"Sure sugar."

At that moment Gerard's phone rang and it was Frank's tone.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

Gerard looked at his phone and then at his brother. Gerard smiled and stepped up to Mikey.

"Sure sugar, let me help you."

He knew that Frank would realize the time and call back later. Right now his brother was in a vulnerable state and he was not going to be that guy.

"You could answer that."

Mikey started making his way to the bathroom on the other side of the laundry room.

"I don't want him to think I'm taking all of your time."

Gerard opened the door and sat Mikey down on the counter. He grabbed a wet wash cloth and brought it over.

"You can have as much of my time as you want Mikey...remember, you came first."

Gerard meant it as sweet, but then realized that it also matched the nights activities. He could not help, but snort a little.

"Thanks Gee.

"Of course sugar."

When they were done, they made their way up the stairs and joined the family for dinner.


	9. Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t see your name on his ass."
> 
> "That's cause you don’t get to see his ass, only I do and if you need proof...here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Oh man, I have never felt this much pressure like...ever! I have two days left before I need to have my BBB entry done and I am freaking out! I still need 6000 words and my brain is like a sieve! @~@
> 
> So I decided since I was having trouble thinking, I might as well edit and the result is another chapter of **Roll For It**. 
> 
> So Gerard and Mikey are together and Gerard and Frank are together, but what happens the next day at school when Gerard has to helplessly watch as Mikey gets hit on. Can Frank be of any help and how?

Mikey walks into school after rushing from Frank's car. They're late because Frank over slept having not gotten to bed until 3 in the morning. Mikey rushed to his locker and found Brendon standing next to it. He walks up to the locker and smiles.

"Hey Bren."

Mikey pretends nothing happened between them the day before. Brendon was partially upset when Mikey had told him they wouldn't be able to take things any further. He made up a lie about his parents wanting his to focus on his academics. Brendon agreed although he didn't want to. Gerard was happy with it and was happy with forgetting about Brendon. Mikey wished he could forget that they were locker neighbors.

"Too bad about your parents. Mine are kind of strict too, but I find way around it."

Brendon closes his locker and steps up behind Mikey.

"We can always find a way around yours too you know."

He leans in and nuzzles Mikey's neck with this nose while kissing it lightly.

"That was nice yesterday, you sure you don't want a repeat of it MikeyWay?"

A low growl catches both of their attentions. Brendon looks up and sees Gerard.

"Hey GeeWay, what's shaking?"

Mikey can't lie, Brendon had a way with words, and he was surely turned on now. However seeing Gerard standing there he didn't know whether he wanted Gerard to slam Brendon against the lockers or him. Mikey turns around completely and looks up at Gee. He cowers a bit because he's not going to forget how Gee reacted last time. 

"M-My parents told G-Gee to look after me. Um, he's protective. Just, uh..."

Mikey bows his head to Gerard and glances at Brendon sideways. Mikey was never afraid of his brother but something was telling him that not all of this was fear. He liked Gerard having power over him.

"Mikey, you were told no dating, not till after high school."

Gerard managed to keep his voice even somehow. All he wanted to do right now was punch Brendon in his smiling mouth and shatter his teeth.

"It's cool GeeWay, I get the protective vibe. Well it's only a year and who knows where we will be in that time."

Without any warning Brendon spun Mikey to him and kissed him hard and fast. Before Gerard could react he broke it.

"Just a parting reminder of what could have been MikeyWay."

Brendon left after patting Gerard on the shoulder. He was completely oblivious to Gerard's rage that was beginning to seep out. Gerard grabbed Mikey and pulled him into the nearest bathroom. He locked the door and shoved Mikey hard against the wall.

"What the fuck was that all about Michael?!"

•

"I didn't... he... you saw.... He was just riled up from... before. Yesterday. He knows not to do it anymore now. It's fine."

Michael looked at Gerard through his lashes. 

"He won't do it anymore. I'm yours."

Gerard pinned Mikey to the wall by his hips. He grabbed Mikey's arms and pinned them above his head.

"Your damn right you are. Don’t you fucking forget it again!"

Gerard then leaned in and bit Mikey's neck hard. He sucked on the flesh till it was bruised and tender.

"Mine."

The bell rang and Gerard pushed off of Mikey. He fixed his hair in the mirror and then crossed to the door unlocking it.

"Get to class. I'll see you at lunch."

With that Gerard left.

"Holy shit!"

Mikey didn't have much time to relish in the feeling Gerard just left him with because someone had spoken out and interrupted him. Mikey's eyes are still shut and he doesn't want to open them and see who's standing there. Internally he's freaking out about someone catching him and his brother. They could tell and ruin their lives forever. Mikey sighs and doesn't dare to look in the direction that the voice came from. Instead of looking he started towards the door to get away from the situation.

"Mikey wait!"

Mikey turns around to see Frank.

"What did you do to piss off Gee?"

"U-Uh Brendon kind of pushed up on me and kissed me in front of Gerard."

Mikey shrugs and tries to avoid eye contact. He doesn't know why, but he feels kind of weird having Frank just witness that. It felt like things weren't settled completely between them yet. Like Gerard was cheating on Frank or something. Frank walked up to Mikey and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? I mean, he sounded really harsh."

Frank noticed the mark on Mikey's neck and brushed his finger over it. 

"That looks like it hurts."

Before Mikey can answer the door is pushed open quickly.

"Gang way!"

A boy came running in and jumps into the nearest stall. Mikey loses his balance and falls backwards into Frank's arms.

"I got you babe."

Frank steadies Mikey into an upright position again. Mikey turns to Frank and stares at him not believing he'd call him babe. Mikey smiled and fixed himself. 

"Thank you. And um, I'm fine. I-I-I l-like it when he's like that."

Mikey's unsure of himself when he asks his next question. 

"He's not like that with you?"

Mikey's leaning into Frank now so that he can whisper to him instead of having the other boy in their conversation.

"Um...no, not really. We uh..."

The final bell rings and Frank realizes that Mikey will get in trouble.

"Come on Mikey, let's get you to class."

"Okay."

*

*

*

The whole time Mikey's in his classes he can barely concentrate. All he can think about is his brother and the fact that Frank called him babe. He also can't take his mind off of what Frank was going to say in the bathroom. Mikey guesses it's a good thing that he's already ahead in his schoolwork so he can slack off a bit during class. When the bell ring's Mikey's so far gone he doesn't even notice it. 

"As much as I adore you class is over Michael."

Mikey looks up at his English teacher and blushes lightly. 

"I'm sorry."

Mikey gathers his books and rushes out of class. He needs to get his mind off of things. Maybe he should splash some water on his face or something.

"Hey, it's the younger Way!"

Tre is walking with Billie and Mike when they see Mikey rush out of his class. They jog up to him.

"Dude, fancy meeting you here."

"I go here remember?"

Mikey rolls his eyes and keeps walking.

"Oh come on man, you know what we mean."

The guys jogged up to catch Mikey. Tre slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't be like that Mikester. You're one of us now and us Harpers need to stick together!"

Billie and Mike cheered as they all headed to lunch. On the way there they met Bob and Ray.

"Oh man, the GWay will not be at lunch today."

"What happened?"

"He got busted in Government for something. He has lunch detention."

"Shit, that sucks."

"What sucks?"

Frank met them just as they made it to the cafeteria doors.

"Gee got lunch detention."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, we know."

They all cued up to get food.and Frank leaned into Mikey.

"Hey, I know that Gerard was supposed to buy you lunch today since you forgot your wallet. I got it okay, so get what you want."

"You really don't have to do that for me. You've done enough."

A part of Mikey was feeling guilty about the way he had acted towards Frank before. He just wanted his brother though. He didn't mean any harm. 

"Don't be silly babe."

Frank ushers Mikey forward into the little room. He grabs himself a slice of decent looking veggie pizza and some mozzarella sticks. Mikey chooses the same thing as Frank. Veggie pizza is healthier than pepperoni pizza and Mikey has been trying to get back to eating a little healthy. Vegetarian pizza is a medium which is good. 

"Thanks Frankie."

"No worries babe."

Frank grabs them both cans of coke and then a fruit cup to share. He then pays for everything and carried the tray for both of them to the table. By now Ray and Bob have been sitting since they brought. Soon Mike, Billie, and Tre join. The group is relaxing eating and talking about the upcoming game this weekend when Brendon shows up.

"Hey, where's your fearless leader?"

"Lunch detention, what do you want Brendon?"

Brendon slides into Gerard's usual spot, which is right next to Mikey. He steals one of Mikey's cheese sticks.

"Nothing really. Wanted to say hi to my locker neighbor, that's all."

Brendon leans in whispers hotly into Mikey's ear.

"Hi neighbor."

Mikey's eyes instantly roam the room in search of Gerard. He's hoping he doesn't mysteriously show up. 

"H-H-Hey Brendon."

Mikey bites into his pizza, trying hard to ignore Brendon, and letting his eyes connect with Frank's for a quick moment. Mikey knows he shouldn't be letting Brendon sit this close, but it's not like they're having sex, or something. Mikey likes the closeness and attention even if he shouldn't.

"Hey, didn't Gerard tell you hands off?"

Tre wrinkled his nose in disgust that Brendon would pull this shit just because Gerard was not here. Brendon laughed and smiled.

"But I don’t have my hands on him."

Then he places a hand high up on Mikey's thigh.

"Now you can say hands off Tre."

Brendon chuckled at his own joke and then watched Mikey's face as he moved the hand higher.

"He said get your fucking hands off him."

Frank grabbed Mikey around the waist and pulled him in. Brendon's hand dug in to Mikey's thigh.

"Hey pint size, I don’t see your name on his ass."

Brendon leered at Frank, but Frank didn't miss a beat.

"That's cause you don’t get to see his ass, only I do and if you need proof...here."

Frank reached up and pulled Mikey's shirt to the side and showed Brendon the mark on his neck that Gerard had done earlier.

"Need more?"

Brendon stood up indignant.

"Gerard said he was not allowed to date anyone!"

"Yeah, well I am the exception now aren't I?"

Brendon turned and muttered under his breath.

"Slut."

Frank was off the bench before anyone could stop him. He grabbed Brendon and slammed him into the wall, which was a feat because Frank was about five inches shorter.

"Don’t you ever fucking talk about him like that! Just because he is not interested in a loser like you does not give you the fucking right!"

"Okay okay man, I take it back! Shit Mikey call off your dog!"

"It's okay Frank. It's my fault. I led him on. I didn't do it purposely though Bren. I swear. Please just stop!"

Mikey reached out and pulled Frank by the waist. It felt good to know he had someone else to defend him though. Mikey only wondered what the guys would think when they realized what Frank said and that Mikey had a passion mark on his neck. Frank growled in Brendon's face one more time and then let go. Brendon ran out of the place, forgetting his dignity or rep with the students. Frank turned to Mikey.

"Are you alright babe, he didn’t do anything else right?"

Frank began checking Mikey with his hands.

"Uh Frank, not that I mind or anything, but can you wait till after school to feel up your boyfriend."

Frank realized what he was doing and what Ray had said. He blushed and grabbed Mikey's hand leading him back to the table.

"It's not like that guys, I was just..."

"Showing your mark on him to scare Brendon off, yeah we got that. Very barbaric of you, Grog approves."

"Why do you keep taking up for me and calling me babe?"

"I just know that it's hard when Gee isn’t around to fend others off and I'm sorry, I didn't realize it. I won't anymore."

Frank gets up from the table and gathers his book as he heads for the door.

"Frank..."

Mikey grabs his books and hold them close to his chest. He's reminding himself of the old person he used to be. Truthfully he's still that person unless he has something to prove. Mikey walks over to Frank and puts his hand on his to stop him. 

"I never said there was anything wrong with it. I like it. It makes me feel... I like it."

"You sure?"

"Sure about what?"

Gerard appeared in the door way. He smiled when he saw Frank and Mikey. He walked up to Frank and pulled him into a kiss. Frank placed a possessive hand on Gerard's hip. Then Gerard broke the kiss and went over to Mikey and hugged him. He carefully slipped a hidden hand under his shirt and caressed his hip bone.

"Wish I could kiss you too, but we will have to wait till we get home."

Gerard whispered in Mikey's ear and left a light peck on the top.

"Hey Gee, how was detention?"

"It sucked what did I miss?"

At that moment a bunch of guys came up to Frank.

"Hey man, heard what you did to Urie, thanks for that, He was always hitting on my girl like I did not matter."

"Yeah, man, you sure scared him good. Oh and congrats to you two."

When they said this, they looked at Mikey not Gerard.

"Uh...yeah thanks."

"Take it easy Iero."

They walked away and Gerard quirked an eyebrow.

"So I guess I did miss something huh?"

"Brendon was filling up on me and Frank handled it. He told Brendon that we were a thing and showed him this."

Mikey showed Gerard the mark he'd left on his clavicle. 

"Brendon called me a slut and Frank roughed him up for it."

Gerard looked somewhat impressed.

"My Goodness Frankie, you have had a busy day."

"Yeah, I guess I have, but now half the school thinks Mikey and I are going out and most know I am dating you."

Gerard thought about this.

"Well if it keep guys away from Mikey when I can’t be there, then maybe that's a good idea."

At that point the bell rang again and all three boys left for their classes without another word.

*

*

*

Frank went to drop the brothers at home and then just leave.

"No, please stay Frankie, we can do our homework together."

Frank could never say no to Gerard so he grabbed his book bag and went into the house with them. They were all surprised to see Donna at the table.

"You okay mom?"

"No, I got sick at the office on bad sushi, your dad brought me home before he went back."

"Okay, well we are going to do our homework."

”Okay boys have fun."

Everyone started toward the basement door.

"Hold up Michael, you need to go up to your room to do your homework."

"Why? It's just homework? Do I have a special mission or something?"

Mikey chuckled to lighten the fact that he'd just spoke up to his mother.

"Michael, do not talk to me like that. I don’t understand what has gotten into you, but you need to stop arguing. Gerard Frank, go on."

There was no more said. Gerard gave Mikey as sad smile and then he and Frank disappeared into the basement.

"Why must you treat me like a hermit or something mom? They're only doing homework. It's not like they're creating bombs or something."

”One more word out of you young man and I will not let you play that silly game this weekend!"

Donna's word was final. Mikey had no choice, but to head to his room and complete his homework alone.

”Maybe I don't want to."

Mikey mumbles to himself. At that moment Mikey was doing a little dance at the fact that his mother had gotten sick. They always force 'good food' on him and it's not always good. Mikey goes to the refrigerator to grab a juice and goes up to his room before his mom can protest. Mikey closes his door a little louder than he should have and throws his bag onto his bed. He goes over to his radio and pushes all the classical bullshit aside that his parents had brought him over the years. He grabs the one album Gerard gave him and puts that on. Soon the sound of The Smashing Pumpkins fills his room and he doesn't care. Mikey plops down on his bed and gets started on his homework.

_"Do you think he's okay?"_

Gerard and Frank's voice wafts up through the vents.

_"I don't know. I mean Brendon was a real jack ass, but I hate to say it, I could tell that the kid was enjoying the attention. I mean, not from him, but just the way he felt you know?"_

_"Yeah, I guess I can see that, I mean, I can't exactly just do what I want to him whenever I want, but the idea of someone else touching him, taking advantage of him, just pisses me off."_

There was quiet for a bit after that and the shuffling of papers. Mikey sat there biting on his pen. This is how it's going to be forever or for as long as Gerard wants him. Gerard's not going to be able to treat him the way he wants in public. They can't kiss or feel up on each other. They can't give each other knowing glances for the fear of someone noticing. They can't do anything and it'll basically be Mikey feeling left out when the three of them goes out. Wait…the three of them? When did Mikey start thinking of them all being a thing? Frank's right, Mikey did love the attention. It feels good to be wanted like that. He can't help how he feels. Mikey's a growing boy with fucking needs. He needs to be appreciated or something. Mikey spits and chokes on it when his pen bursts in his mouth. He can't believe that just happened. He's holding it in his mouth so he doesn't get it all over his face. Mikey runs into his bathroom and spits the ink into his sink. He turns on the water and takes some into his mouth. Swishing it around a few times and then spitting it out. He does this for a few moments. Is there something special he should drink? If there is he doesn't care much right about now. Mikey turns off his water and sighs. His tongue is fucking black. He walks back into his room and grabs his juice. Mikey opens it and starts drinking and it's the worst thing he's tasted in a long time due to the added ink. Mikey closes the juice and throws it down on his bed. He sits back in his previous position and finds a new pen. He tries to get to work and ignore the vent he's always been snooping through. It's far from an easy task right now.

_"Hey Frankie, what do you think of Mikey?"_

_"What do you mean Gee?"_

_"I mean do you think it is fair that he has to wait for me like this?"_

_"It's not fair, but then again love is never fair. I mean, I never thought I would be with someone that I had to share and I never thought that I would be fine with it."_

_"That is because you are amazing Frankie."_

There was sound of kissing after that.

_"No, I'm not amazing. Now the kid, he is amazing. Dealing with his feelings for you and knowing that you can touch me in public, but you can't touch him. Dealing with that and accepting it. That is amazing."_

_"Yeah, but you touched him."_

_"I only did that to get Brendon to back off Gee!"_

_"Nah admit it, you liked it."_

_"Gee! I would never try to take your brother from you!"_

_"Calm down Frankie, I'm only kidding. Wish we could get Mikey down here with us though."_

_"Hey, what if you told your mom that you needed to help the kid study for some important test!"_

_"She'd never believe it. She thinks I am dumb compared to him."_

_"No she doesn't Gee."_

_"Yeah, she does. It's okay though. The kid deserves the praise. He has worked hard for a long time. I am just glad that she is letting him play with us now."_

Mikey sighs and throws his pen down. He gets off his bed and heads to the door. Mikey just wants a little time with them so he's going to go for it. Mikey walks down the stairs and to the kitchen where his mother is slouched over her work. She looks so sick. He feels bad for a moment. Mikey walks into the kitchen and kisses his mother on the forehead. She smiles up at him with tired eyes. He goes to the refrigerator to get her a cranberry juice. That's all she drinks when she's sick. Mikey opens it and takes it over to her. 

"Here mom."

She takes the juice and drinks it down. 

"Hey mom, I'm sorry about earlier. I do need to go to his room however to get my AP US History book. I left it down there when we watched that History movie."

In truth Gerard has the same book that he's been keeping hostage. 

"Could I get it?."

"Sure Michael, just be quick about it."

"Of course. Maybe I can make you some soup when I finish my homework?"

"That would be lovely Michael."

"Okay mom."

Mikey leaves the kitchen and goes to Gerard's room. He gives a warning knock and then goes in. Mikey walks down the stairs and into Gerard's room. 

"Hey guys."

Mikey smiles, pretending he hadn't heard anything they said, and walked over to them. 

"I kind of lied to get down here. So where's that AP book you have Gee?"

"Oh, it's over here."

Gerard grabs the book and brings it over. He pulls Mikey into a hug.

"Hey baby, how are you? Missed you so much."

Gerard lifted Mikey's face and kissed him sweetly swiping his tongue and little in his mouth and tasting something funny.

"A pen burst in my mouth."

Mikey pulls back and sticks his tongue out. 

"I'm not as smart as everyone thinks."

Frank laughed, he could not help it. 

"Oh geeze, I did that last year except it was blue!"

Frank walked up to Mikey and patted him on the back.

"I am assuming you didn’t swallow any because you are not tossing your cookies. I know how to get rid of the rest, Gee, can you go get me a tall glass of milk and an empty glass."

Gerard ran up the stairs and Frank led Mikey to the D&D table. He cleared away his and Gerard's homework. He sat Mikey down.

"You feeling okay babe?"

"Yes."

Mikey can't keep his eyes off of Frank and the way he calls him babe makes it hard to ignore him. Frank's face is pretty and he can't help looking. 

"Why are you nice to me? I was a little mean to you."

Frank chuckles.

"It's not your fault. I mean I sort of deserved it because you thought I took Gee away from you, but I also did not know that you wanted him so I guess we are sort of even."

At that point Gerard came back with the milk.

"Thanks Gee."

Frank took the milk and then handed it to Mikey.

"Okay, this is totally gross, but it will work. You need to take a mouthful and swish it in your mouth till it's like warm and then spit out the milk in the other glass."

"You're right, that is gross."

Mikey makes a face before putting the glass to his lips and taking in as much milk as he can. His cheeks are puffed out and he has to stop the laugh from escaping. It's all written over his face though. Mikey swishes the milk around in his mouth. Frank and Gerard were watching him which made Mikey want to laugh even more. He feels silly. Finally the milk is warm enough for him to get rid of so he grabs the empty glass off the table and spits the milk into it. 

"Definitely gross."

"Yeah, but look, the milk took out some of the ink."

They all looked in the glass and the normally white milk was tinted grey.

"All right babe, keep going."

Mikey rolls his eyes but takes in more of the milk anyway. He repeats his actions from before. Mikey does this until he's finished the whole glass. 

"Remind me never to think and chew on a pen at the same time again."

Mikey puts the glasses down and then changes his mind with the glass of spit milk. He goes to Gerard's bathroom and rids the glass of the milk. He rinses out the sink and glass and goes back into Gerard's room. 

"Thanks Frankie."

Mikey poked Gerard in his arm. 

"And thank you for getting it."

Gerard wrapped Mikey up in a hug and Frank laughed.

"Yeah, well that will teach you that there are better things to put in your mouth that won't explode when you chew on them..."

As soon as he finished saying it, Frank lost it and hit the floor on his knees.

"Oh fuck, did I just say that!?"

Mikey laughs and shakes his head. 

"Yeah, chewing probably wouldn't be wise. Sucking however..."

Mikey shrugs knowing they know how to finish that one themselves.

"Oh God, stop please stop!"

Frank is now rolling on the floor and Gerard can no longer hold himself together as he hits the floor too after losing his balance.

"Gerard, Michael, what's going on? I hear laughing when I should be hearing studying."

Donna's raspy voice carries through the basement and Gerard manages to hold it together long enough to answer.

"Sorry Mom, we were talking about something funny that happened in school today. He will be right up."

"Alright then."

Gerard turned back to Mikey and Frank.

"She must be sick to give in that fast. You should get going though baby. Get your school work done and then we can hang out."

"Yeah. I'm going to make mom some soup though before we hang. She's pretty sick and still working. I see why they expect so much from me now."

Mikey shrugs. 

"Want me to make us something too?"

"Sure baby, that sounds nice, what about you Frankie?"

"I'm good, I'll just steal some of yours."

"So in other words I'll still be cooking for you."

Mikey smiles. 

"I don't mind. It's the least I can do for you being nice to me."

Mikey walks over to Gerard and kisses him on his lips. Then he kisses Frank on the side of his mouth. 

"Thanks again."

Mikey grabs the book off the table and tucks it under his arms. He then picks up the two glasses and heads towards the stairs. 

"See you guys later."

"Hey sweetheart."

A very tired Donna greets him as he comes up the stairs.

"Okay, get the rest of your homework done first and then you can cook."

"Yes mom."

Mikey kisses her and takes the glasses to the kitchen before making his way back to his bedroom. He throws the book Gerard gave him on his desk and goes over to his bed. Mikey smiles to himself thinking about Gerard and Frank. Frank is really nice and maybe Mikey was being a bit childish before. It's like Frank said though. He only acted that way because he wanted his brother. 

*

*

*

_"Fuck!"_

Gerard's voice pierced through the short silence before the next song began.

_"Yeah, you like that don't you slut?"_

"Oh God yes Frankie, please!"

_"Oh no, you don't tell me when, I tell you bitch!"_

_"Fuck, yes Sir, sorry Sir."_

_"That's it, now be a good girl and suck my cock. Get it nice and wet for your tight little ass."_

Mikey's eyes widened at what he heard. There's no way that's his brother down there saying those things. Gerard's the one in charge... right? Mikey jumps off his bed and walks across his room to his dresser. He’s trying to preoccupy himself with something other than listening to his brother and his boyfriend fucking. For moment Mikey wonders if his mother can hear them but he knows she can't. The only reason Mikey can is because of that vent. Mikey grabs his glasses and starts to rid his eyes of his contacts. He pokes himself in the eye when he hears Gerard's moan loud and clear. 

"Fuck."

He closes up the contacts and grabs his glasses as he walks back to his bed. A part of Mikey wants to run down there and ask what the fuck... because what the fuck!? This is Gerard. Why is he letting Frank control him and talk to him like that? It just doesn't seem right. Maybe it's something you have to see to understand. Mikey doesn't know but he does know he has a fucking hard on now. 

"Great, just great."

Mikey grabs his pen trying to ignore everything and get back to work. It works for a little while. The music had drowned out the noise from the vent, but this time when the song ended it was the end of the album. 

_"More please more."_

_"You can't get enough can you? Can you!?"_

_"Ugh, no, fuck, no, need your cock, need it so bad Frankie, so bad."_

_"Yeah I thought so. whose bitch are you huh, who's bitch?"_

_"Yours Frankie, only yours."_

_"That's right, but you know what? I like the idea of sharing you with your brother. I like the idea of watching you pleasure him, making him feel so good. Do you like that slut?"_

_"Yes, wanna make him feel like you make me feel."_

Mikey lets out a breath at that. 

_"Fuck."_

Mikey moves his books off of his bed. He's already completed all of his work. Mikey sighs and continues to listen. His cock is getting harder with each word.

_"Yeah, you should let him see how his big brother just fucking takes it. Show him what he can't have cause only I get to fuck that pretty ass of yours."_

Gerard keened high as if Frank did something amazing to him.

_"I bet you can't wait to fuck him though. I bet you jerk off at night wondering what his tight ass would feel like around you."_

_"Oh God, I want him so bad, so fucking bad."_

_"Of course you do you little slut. I bet you want to fuck him while I fuck you. You would like that huh, huh bitch?"_

_"Close Frankie close, gonna cum."_

_"Oh fuck me too! Fuck fuck fuck Geeeeeeeee!"_

Mikey's stunned about everything that was said. The mention of Gerard fucking him and hearing Gerard say he wants to almost sends Mikey flying down to the basement. Mikey knows he can't do that though. That was their moment and if they wanted Mikey there he'd be there. Surely Gerard has to know Mikey heard it all. Then again, at a time like that, it doesn't seem Gerard was thinking straight at all. Frank was driving him crazy and they both just lost it together. The sounds of both of them cumming is enough to make Mikey cum in his pants without even touching himself. A week ago Mikey would've been masturbating to it, but now Mikey only wants Gerard to make him cum. For a while there is not sound. Mikey assumes they are cleaning up, or cuddling, or they passed out. Then he hears something that he did not expect to.

_"I'm sorry Gee."_

_"It's okay Frankie."_

_"No it's not; I took that way too far."_

There was sounds of kissing next.

_"Relax Frankie, I know how you get. I like it so relax."_

_"Yeah, but I should not have dragged the kid in with my words. What you two have is special; I should not intrude on it."_

_"Intrude?"_

Gerard laughed.

_"Now you sound like Mikey. Trust me Frankie, if I thought you were out of line I would say something, orgasm or not."_

_"Okay Gee, thanks."_

Mikey just sits there not knowing what to do. It's as if Frank is two different people. It's almost like how Gerard is with Mikey and he likes it. He likes that he was brought into the equation.

_"Hey, you think the kids done with his homework yet?"_

_"Maybe, but he's gonna make soup remember?"_

_"Yeah, well he had a rough day at school so let's take him out."_

_"Out?"_

_"Yeah, out, we can hit the diner and get your mom some soup too."_

_"I like it Frankie, but you know what I'm like afterwards."_

Frank giggles.

_"Sorry Gee I forgot."_

_"So why don't you two go?"_

_"Really Gee?"_

_"Yeah, why not?"_

_"Okay, hopefully when he's done he comes down instead of goes to the kitchen."_

_"Yeah, cause I would go up, but you know...I can't walk."_

More giggling and then kissing till there was nothing. Mikey gets up off his bed and packs away his books. He puts his bag by his door and goes to his mirror to check himself out. He wasn't going to bother with the contacts since they irritate him so much. Mikey takes off his glasses and adds a little more eyeliner. Mikey doesn't want it to look like he fixed himself up. Mikey pushed his hair around a bit and smiled to himself. He turned off his light and left his room. Mikey walked past the kitchen on a mission. His mom was on the couch doing work now but never looked up. Mikey went over to Gerard's room and entered. Gerard's early warning clicked when Mikey walked past it, letting him know that the alarm was now signaling Gerard. Mikey pretended he didn't know why it was going off when he entered the room with a raised brow. 

"Early warning huh? I heard the click. Well anyway, I'm done all of my work. I just came to ask you guys what I should make you?"

Mikey piled on the fake clueless-ness.

"Hey Mikes, we were just talking about you."

Gerard smiles from his bed, but does not move. He is wrapped up in the covers.

"Yeah, Gee and I were going to grab something to eat, you know, not wanting to make you cook for us too, but Gee is a little tired, so I was wondering did you want to go with me instead?"

Mikey smirks knowingly and nods. Of course he's tired. Frank just fucked his brains out. Mikey would be tired too if books made him lose his mind like cock does for his brother. 

"Sure, why not?"

"Awesome!"

Frank jumps up with more energy than a normal boy should have. He grabs his vans and jacket. He leans in and kisses Gerard sweetly.

"Bring you a piece of pie Gee."

"Okay Frankie."

Frank walks over to Mikey and pats him on the hip.[p>

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go give him a kiss goodbye."

Mikey remembered how Frank took control before and thought it best to obey him. So he walked over to Gerard and leaned over him on the bed. 

"Bye Gee."

Mikey pressed his lips to Gerard's.

"Bye bye baby, be good now."

"Of course he'll be good Gee, he's with me."

Frank smiled and bounced on his toes.

"Come on babe, let's get going."

"Okay."

Mikey waved to Gerard and walked to join Frank. They were out the door in no time.


	10. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You heard us didn't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny the more depressed I get, the more updates you receive.
> 
> Enjoy.

Mikey's seated in the diner down the road with Frank. He's not sure how they ended up here together, but he is sure of what he heard through his vents about an hour ago. Frank sits down across from him and Mikey smiles. 

"So..."

"Buttons on ice cream!"

Mikey just sits there giving Frank an odd look.

"Sorry, It's something I always say when someone says "so" and nothing else. It drives your brother crazy."

Frank giggles and then picks up the menu.

"So, what's your fancy? Anything you want."

Mikey glances at the menu and shrugs. 

"Fries and tea."

He looks at it again and perks up. 

"And Bacon. Ooh! Maybe some toast too."

Mikey smiles and then sighs. 

"I probably shouldn't combine those things, let alone eat all of it. Just fries, bacon, and tea."

How cute is this kid? Frank wants to wrap his arms around him and squeeze him like a stuffed animal.

"Here, how about we combine them all."

Frank shows Mikey that he can get fries with cheese and bacon on it.

"Okay, that's cool. Thanks."

Frank decided to get the same thing, but shitake mushrooms in place of bacon. When the waitress came they ordered. She brought their drinks and Frank watched Mikey happily drink his tea.

"You seem to be in a really good mood now. I am glad."

Frank smiled around the straw in his own glass.

"I think it's just me being here with you."

Mikey says truthfully. He guesses he somewhat trusts Frank after being there to help him.

"Awww, you’re sweet babe."

Their food arrives and they dig in.

*

*

*

"So then Gee insists that he can get the fucking cat out of the tree like this is the 50's or some shit and he ends up getting his jeans caught on a branch and the fucking cat jumps down and I swear Mikey, just like in the movies, Gerard is hanging there by his underwear till the cops came and got him down!"

Frank is wiping tears from his face as he relives Gerard's failest moment of the summer.

"And all he kept saying was...thank God Mikey was not here to see this."

"Yeah, it seems I missed a lot. He knows I would've lost my shit. I'd still be laughing now."

"Well well well, if it isn't the younger Way and his guard dog."

Brendon strolled up to their table with some twink draped over his shoulder.

"Ryan, be a dear and get us a table."

He smacked the boy's ass and Ryan giggled as he walked towards the empty booths on the other side of the diner. Brendon leaned over and picked up one of Mikey's fries and ate it.

"So where is your brother hmmmm? Playing that silly game of his with his other loser friends?"

Frank was trying hard to keep his composure, but a low growl leaked out.

"Easy there Cujo, I'm just making casual conversation."

"You could casually stroll your ass away from our table and go be with your little whore. He can't be much of anything since you're at my table asking me questions."

Mikey sits back in his chair and folds his arms across his chest. 

"But then again, you can't be much of anything either since he's not over here hounding you and I know from experience, so there's that. Do you have any more questionnaires you'd like for us to fill out or do you want to actually go entertain your poor little puppet over there."

They all look over and Ryan's head lifts up and he smiles over at Brendon. Mikey feels bad for calling the boy names and he doesn't even know him, but Brendon insulted his Gee. His brother and his lover.

"You little piece of shit! Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

Brendon lunges for Mikey and grabs his shirt, but then lets go and Frank punches him in the side and when he doubles over and looks at him he punches him in the fucking mouth.

"You do not get to touch him! No one gets to touch him, but me! Got that fucker!?"

Brendon is groaning on the ground as Ryan rushes over along with the manager.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

"Forgive me sir, but he came over and harassed my boyfriend and then tried to physically hurt him, I was only acting in defense."

The manager looked at Frank and then looked at Brendon and Ryan. He then looked at Mikey and saw that there was evidence on his shirt that someone grabbed it hard.

"Alright, I get the picture. You two, out, I will not have my customers being bothered like this."

Ryan helps Brendon up and Brendon spits at Frank.

"This isn't over yet Iero."

He then leaves with Ryan. The manager turns to Frank.

"Thank you for not feeding into that empty threat."

Frank smiles and nods, but he knows it is not empty. Brendon has many friends and he knows he is going to need to watch his back for a while. Now that he is calmer he looks at Mikey and comes over to his side.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah. I just kind of need to stop pissing people off so much that they want to break me in half like a stick."

Frank reaches out carefully and touches Mikey's face to turn it towards him.

"Hey, he was the one out of line okay? He came to us and starting talking shit about Gee and I know that upset you. I think you did a great job defending him too. Gee would be proud."

Frank lightly us strokes Mikey's cheek with his thumb. His skin is still soft, but Frank can feel a slight bit of stubble starting to grow.

"Hey, how about I treat you to some ice cream?"

"Before we get to the ice cream, how's about I thank you for coming to my rescue yet again."

Mikey leans over and places a kiss on Frank's cheek. 

"Awww shucks madam, twernt nothin."

Frank leans in and kisses Mikey's cheek, but Mikey move slightly and it lands closer to his mouth. Frank is about to say something, but his phone rings.

"Hey Gee!"

"We are going to get ice cream!"

"Sure, I can do that."

"Alright, bye."

Frank pulls Mikey out of the booth and leads him out of the diner. He brings them against the wall to shield from the cold and lights up a cigarette. Frank takes a long inhale as he leans his head back blowing the smoke into the air.

"Gee asked us to get him a pack of smokes."

"That just reminds me of how much of a baby I am. I can't even purchase smokes yet. I kind of like smoking, but it upsets Gee, so... I mean I'd rather upset him doing something I believe in than having him pissed at me for smoking a cigarette because I 'like' doing it. “

He makes air quotes to punctuate his sentence. Mikey watches the way Frank smokes and decides he likes it. It's in no way as sexy or skillful as Gerard, but there's something about it that erotic either way. Maybe just the smoke coming out of Frank's mouth alone does the trick. Or the way his lips curl around the stick. What? Mikey has really got to get a handle on his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I’m being rude, do you want one?"

Frank holds out a cigarette for Mikey to take.

"Oh no! That's not what I wanted from what I just said."

Mikey stands there awkwardly for a moment.

"We could, uh... share yours. What I mean is... there was this guy in Chicago who taught me a certain form of smoking and... well Gee will get upset with me if I smoke, but I really want to. And it's only really because he doesn't want our parents to find out and some other reasons unbeknownst to me, but if you do it the way Brian did it then I wouldn't have to worry about my parents smelling it in my clothes and hair and crap like that. I think it's called a shotgun."

Mikey takes a deep breath when finishes rambling. 

"Babe, I have no idea what you just said before the word shotgun, but I can totally do that for you."

Frank beckons Mikey to him.

"Right. Sorry. Rambling."

Mikey basically drags himself closer to Frank. Frank pulls Mikey in close to his chest. He turns his head to take a drag from the cigarette and then brings his mouth really close to Mikey's and releases the smoke through his parted lips into Mikey's mouth. Mikey's too lost in how close Frank is right now to really function. He inhales what he can salvage of the smoke and closes his eyes. Mikey lets the thin layer of smoke seep out past his lips and disappear into the air. Mikey smiles and looks down as much as he can without hitting Frank in the face with his head.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this and it is a sneaky way to get your fix. You should try and convince Gee to let him do that to you...although I don’t think it would take too much convincing."

Frank smirked as he saw Mikey blush. He took another drag and lifted Mikey's face and brought his lips even closer than before releasing the smoke. Mikey thinks he really needs to get laid, because his hormones are raging more than a bull. Mikey takes in the smoke and this time when he lets it out he leans in closer to Frank. He brushes their lips softly and lets out a shuddery breath. He pulls back a little and blushes.

"Sorry."

"It's okay babe, really it is."

This time when Frank lifts Mikey's head there is no smoke between them. He just leans in and kisses Mikey softly and with no major intent. Mikey sighs into the kiss. It's almost as if he can understand how Gerard is with Frank. Gerard. Mikey pulls back and bites his lip. 

"You're Gee's. He'll hate me."

It's not like Mikey wants Frank all to himself or anything. He's just very attractive and there's a tiny spark Mikey feels with Frank and when he calls him babe. Gerard owns Mikey's heart though. Gerard's feelings should be more important.

"Awww kiddo, he's not going to hate you at all. In fact, I have it on slight authority that he may have said something about the three of us getting together some time in the future...but I did tell him that I wanted some time to get to know you since we did not have a very good introduction."

Frank finishes his cigarette and tosses it before wincing and looking at his hand.

"Guess that jack ass had a harder face than i thought."

Frank shakes out his hand a bit. The knuckles are red and one is slightly split. Mikey takes Frank's bruised hand in his and caressed the top lightly with his other hand. 

"We should get this taken care of."

Mikey bows a little and kisses Frank's fingers while still stroking it.

"Well now, I had no idea you had the healing proficiency Miss Elf. What other tricks are you hiding up those beautiful sleeves of yours?"

Frank dropped his voice to the gravely lilt of his Dwarven character, Kustor.

Mikey puts his hand on his hip and smirks with a raised brow. 

"Wouldn't you like to know Kustor."

"Well now, are we discussing those lady parts of yours that you are so very fond of Eridan?"

Frank figured if Gerard had a nickname for Mikey's character, so could he...and he secretly thought his was a little cooler. Frank ran his other hand down the center if Mikey's chest stopping where he would have cleavage if he was an elven woman for real. Frank could actually see Mikey dressed up as his character and pulling it off beautifully.

"Maybe I am. Or..."

Mikey reaches for Frank's hand in his chest and brings it up to his mouth. Mikey takes the tips of Frank's fingers into his mouth. 

"…maybe I’m referring to something as simple as my mouth."

"You do realize that can be interpreted in many many ways my dear..."

Frank boldly pushed one finger into Mikey's mouth feeling him encase it in warmth. Frank let out a small groan. Mikey moans around Frank's finger and nods. He pulls off and exhales. 

"I do."

Mikey takes in Frank's middle finger into his mouth all the way and this time and makes eye contact with Frank.

"Fuck, you do have skills don't you? I would not mind taking you back to my grotto and putting them to a true test."

Frank wanted to kiss the boy so badly, but he was also loving the wet treatment his finger was receiving.

"Mmmm."

Mikey swirls his tongue around the digit and pulling it out slowly while still sucking. When he has it out of his mouth Mikey moves closer to Frank's face and leans in for a real kiss this time. One that leaves his head spinning and his skin tingling. Frank groans. This kid really knows what he is doing. He can feel his pants getting tighter by the second and he has to keep reminding himself that they are in public, even if they are slightly hidden. Frank knows he has to get them out of here and now! He breaks the kiss reluctantly.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before I ravage you and get arrested!"

Frank grabs Mikey's hand and leads him to the car. There he traps him again and goes for his neck.

"My place?"

"Please."

Mikey whimpers and holds the back of Frank's head. Extending his neck more.

"Then get in the car babe."

Frank bit down on Mikey before he let go and made his way to the driver’s side. He watched Mikey shakily get in and then started up the car. Mikey sat there breathing heavily and trembling. Why was he doing this? What if Gerard really doesn't want them to be a thing and Frank's lying just to do things with him? Even as Mikey questions himself about it that doesn't stop him from staying seated next to Frank. He doesn't want to go anywhere but with Frank. And he doesn't understand why. The drive was not long, but it felt agonizing. Both boys could not keep from touching each other in some form. When Frank pulled into the driveway, he saw that his mom was not home. He opened his side of the garage and pulled in. He turned the motor off and then grabbed for Mikey to kiss him again. Mikey moans into the kiss and pulled at Frank's hair. 

"Frankie."

Mikey cried out and pushed into Frank as he began kissing him again. 

"Please."

"Okay yeah, okay."

Frank let go of Mikey and they both got out of the car. Frank closed the garage door and then led Frank to the side entrance to his room. It was kind of convenient having a door that was not inside the house. His room was kind of a mess, but Gerard never gave a shit, so why would Mikey. Frank navigated the mess and then pushed Mikey down on the bed. He move down to his waist and lifted his shirt as he licked and sucked on his hips bones.

"Frank. More. Give me more please."

Mikey lifts up into Frank's wet mouth.

"God look at you. Your fucking needy. You love to beg don’t you? Beg for someone to touch you."

Frank sucked hard on one of his hips, leaving a mark.

"Yes, please Frankie."

Mikey looked down at the purpling bruise on his hip and shuddered. Frank moved to his other hip and sucked and Mikey groaned loudly, letting his head fall back. 

"Please."

He whimpers.

"Please what baby doll, what can Frankie do for you?"

"Anything. Something. Please just touch me."

Mikey reaches down and thrusts up into the palm of his own hand causing friction.

"oh no no no my little elven maiden, you keep your hands up here."

Frank takes both of Mikey's hands and ties them with his scarf above on the headboard. He is glad it was still there from Gerard. He then moves back down and begins to open his jeans. Mikey never thought of himself as the type of person that likes being tied up but right now he isn't pondering it at all. He knows he likes it and it turn him on even more. Mikey can't keep himself still as Frank's hands roam all over his body.

"If you don't stay still, I am going to stop."

Frank felt Mikey still immediately and he smirked.

"You listen as well as Gee does. Both of you are very good pets for me."

Frank pulls Mikey's jeans off and then works his way back up biting and running his hands up every inch of skin he can get to. Mikey thinks about what he heard through his vent and instantly feels himself getting even harder if that was possible.

"Can I ask you something before this gets too far for either of us to care?"

"I swear you and Gee are so alike. He always wants to talk at the strangest moments too!"

Frank laughs, but he is not that much of a jerk that he would not listen. He moves up so that Mikey can look at his face, but he continues to run a light hand across his stomach.

"What's on your mind Miss Elf?"

"I just didn't know how far you wanted to take this so I want to tell you before we do anything. I don't want you to penetrate me. I want to save that part for Gerard... if he ever wants to."

Mikey knows what Gerard said earlier but for some reason Mikey didn't think Gerard would go through with it.

"I do want you to do everything else to me though. Whatever you want. You can even finger me if you want."

And Mikey's really hoping he wants to because he wants it so bad he could practically see his cock throbbing at the thought of it. Frank's first instinct was to laugh, but this was Mikey and he thought like that. Frank wanted to take the situation very seriously and prove that he cared. He untied Mikey and scooting upward gathered him in his lap.

"Mikey listen. You are Gee's first and foremost; I would never take any liberties like that unless he said it was okay. What we are doing is just a bit of fooling around, but I would never take it too far. I always have my wits about me. I would never take advantage of you in a vulnerable state. That is what Gee was worried would happen to you if you stayed with that asshole Brendon."

Frank lifted Mikey's face and kissed him softly.

"Now, we can continue and I can just drive you crazy, or we can head back to Gee. It's your choice babe."

"I want you to drive me crazy."

Frank smirked and pulled Mikey into a straddle position.

"Good girl. Now Miss Elf, where were we...oh yes, right here."

Frank grabbed Mikey and kissed him fiercely forcing his way into his mouth and gripping his neck hard. Mikey kissed Frank back just as forceful. It felt so good being with Frank. It was almost like Gee, but so different. They both made him feel on fire though and that's good enough for him. 

"I want you so bad."

"Yeah? Tell me, tell me what you want little girl."

"I-I want you to touch me. Please. Make me fucking lose it Frankie."

Frank reached down and grabbed Mikey through underwear and squeezed.

"Like this? Is this what you want?"

"Wanna... your skin."

Mikey leans down and kisses Frank. Mikey started moving into Frank's touch, hoping he won't get in trouble for it, while wishing he will at the same time. Mikey's panting against Frank's lips and nipping at his lip. Frank pushed Mikey off onto his back and then kicked his own jeans off. He stripped Mikey and himself completely below the waist and then began to rub their cocks together as he kissed him.

"Fuck."

Mikey's arching up into Frank and raising his hips at the same time and it's driving him insane. 

"Look at you, you’re a fucking wreck, but I like you that. I like you sweating and moaning, you look so good."

Frank licked up the side of Mikey's neck drinking in his life force.

"I wanna..." 

Mikey reaches down and takes one of Frank's hands in his and sucks his finger into his mouth much like before.

"I wanna feel your fingers in me."

Mikey lavishes Frank's fingers some more. Mikey looks up into Frank's eyes and does what he's been doing for the past half hour; beg.

"Please Mr.Kustor."

Frank is in shock, he thought that Mikey was just talking through the lust, but here he is begging for the same thing.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Gee to do that for you?"

"It's just... God... I just... need it. Need more. You. It's just fingers."

Frank took that as an acceptable green light. He pulled his saliva soaked fingers out of Mikey's mouth, but instead of putting them between Mikey's legs, he leaned to his side and got out his own lube.

"Saliva is great when you are not a virgin, but I don’t want to hurt you."

He squeezed plenty on his fingers and then brought them to circle his entrance. He watched Mikey squirm as he teased the sensitive muscle over and over until he pressed in lightly with one finger and very slowly. Mikey hissed in slight discomfort. When Frank's finger was fully inside of him, Frank started pulling it out slowly and pushing back in just as slow.

"Ah... little weird."

"I can stop anytime, no pressure and no pun intended."

"No, don't stop."

Frank continued to kiss Mikey to take his mind off as he searched around for that perfect place inside him. Mikey let out a long whimper and began trembling a little. He's not sure what Frank just did, but he knows he wants more.

"Again."

Mikey holds onto Frank tighter than before waiting for that feeling to take over him again and when it does he shouts out loudly.

"What is... so much studying and I don't know…"

Mikey's words turn into louder, more desperate moans. He starts moving down on Frank's finger and panting.

"More... more..."

Frank pulls out the one finger and then adds a second next to it as he pushed back in.

"Ahhh!"

The discomfort is back again, but it's not as bad as the first time, because he knew what to expect. Mikey can't even imagine what a cock would feel like and at this point he doesn't want to find out. This is enough. Mikey's pretty sure he could do with just this for a long time. Especially when Frank's skillful fingers hook just right and touch his prostate. If Mikey would have known the prostate would mean so much to his approaching orgasm he would've studied up on it more. Mikey's no longer feeling uncomfortable and he's fairly sure he's gone insane. He can barely see anything but he can feel and God does it feel so good.

"A-Amazing Frankie. S-S-So good."

Mikey's voice involuntarily elevates and his back arches so far up into Frank he's sure he can bend in half.

"I wanna m-make you feel like this."

"Nah, this is all for you little girl. I'm going to make you cum just like this."

Mikey's not even sure he owns the body of himself anymore because he sounds just like a little girl. His voice is so high and he's repeatedly crying out in various high octaves. He's clearly not in control of himself right now. Not even when he begins to beg.

"More. Need more baby."

Mikey claws into Frank's shirt and holds on, pulling him closer, and whimpering a bunch of jumbled up words.

"I got you little girl, you're doing fine."

Frank pulls back again and this time adds a third finger and aims for Mikey's spot nonstop. Mikey's not able to form words anymore. He's just taking it and letting out whatever noises want to escape. His body is quivering and his eyes are rolling in the back of his head. He's never felt something like this before and he wants to feel it again. Mikey wants Gerard to do this to him. Mikey wants Frank to open him up like this and he wants Gerard to fuck him. 

"Close."

"I can tell because your clenching around my fingers so tightly. Are you wishing that it was Gerard's cock in you right now hmmm? Pulsing and driving into you hard and fast while he grips your hips, leaving marks that will be there for weeks?"

Mikey knows a moment ago he didn't want a cock inside of him, but Frank's using the best person imaginable to make Mikey want just that. He wants his brother inside of him.

"Yes! Oh God yes!"

None of Mikey's words are even coming out as just that anymore, he's literally either screaming, moaning, or groaning them out and he doesn't even care. He wants Frank to know how good he's making him feel, and he wants Frank to keep making him feel like this.

"You're... so... fuck, oh God you're so..."

Mikey's words are lost on his lips when Frank presses on his prostate and keeps his fingers there and wiggles them. Mikey sees stars behind his closed eyelids and he's not even sure of what's going on anymore. All he's sure of is that he's going to cum and yesterday, because fucking hell if this isn't what he needed. Frank can tell it's not going to be much longer, and he knows that he said that Mikey is going to cum without being touched, but he decided he wanted to touch him just once. Frank put all the pressure on the perfect place and then leaned over and placed the head of Mikey's cock in his mouth. As soon as the warm heat surrounded the flesh Mikey screamed, thank God Frank's mom was not home, and came. It started to dribble out the sides and down Frank's chin even though he tried hard to swallow it all. He then licked up the sides of the shaft to clean him off, all while still fucking him with his fingers and watching through his eye lashes as Mikey became more and more over sensitized.

"Frankie..."

There was still no way Mikey could talk yet so he just laid there panting and trying to breath. 

"I want you to cum. Please."

His voice was barely there, but he got what he needed to say out. He was a wreck and Frank's fingers still being inside of him was of no help.

”What if I would rather make you cum again?"

Frank went back down and sucked Mikey's cock back in his mouth. He was gentle as he coaxed it back to life again with his tongue.

"I c-c-can't... is that... p-possible?

Frank sucked his way back up the shaft and let go with an obscene pop.

"Sure, I do it to Gee all the time. He loves it."

Nothing else was said as Frank went to town on Mikey's cock after that nonstop. If Mikey couldn't see before he surely can't now. His parents should've warned him about losing his sight due to sex. They never tell Mikey things like that though. Although that would be weird. Either way Mikey can't see or breathe and he's pretty sure it's the best feeling. At first he was super sensitive and it felt weird, but now his cock is growing inside of Frank's mouth and he's wondering why Gerard didn't at least tell him about these things. Sure Mikey has seen porn, thanks to Pete, and he's been in Health classes, but they don't tell you any of this stuff. Again, because that would be weird. Mikey's mind wanders to Gerard thanks to what Frank said and he can see images of him in his mind letting Frank do this to him. He can almost hear him in his ears and it sounds magical, or Mikey's just lost his damn mind. Either way he wants to see Gerard like this one day. Breathless, sweating, writhing, and whimpering. Mikey is doing all of these things and then some right now. His cock is now hitting the back of Frank's throat and that's how he knows he's at his full potential. Frank pulled off Mikey and removed his fingers wiping them on the covers. He pulled Mikey into his lap and then began to jerk them both off.

"Oh God."

The thought of someone cumming on Mikey also never crossed his mind, but right now, like with everything else, Mikey fucking wants it. Besides, even if he didn't he's too fucked out to protest. He wants Frank to cum and he wants it to happen on him, around him, anywhere; as long as he's doing it with Mikey. Frank was panting hard with his head thrown back and a slight groan leaking out. He held himself back so much before, but now he was just letting himself go. 

"Fuck, come on baby girl, cum with me."

"Oh... oh fuck."

Mikey makes the strangest noise between a whimper and a shriek as he speaks. He's not sure exactly what makes him lose it the way he does, between being called baby girl, being pumped by Frank's hand, or the idea of cumming with Frank, but he's spilling all over the place now. Maybe it was everything and that's why he's shaking so much. Frank knew that Mikey would set him off and he was right. As soon as the younger Way started to cum it triggered him to as well. While cumming Frank grabbed Mikey's hair and kissed him hard and deep as is he was trying to suck the life out of him from all ends .At that moment the phone rang and Frank grabbed his jeans and pulled it out.

"Hey Gee."

"What? No at my house."

"Okay, sure, I can do that."

"Yup, see you in a bit."

Frank hung up the phone and smiled.

"You my dear MikeyWay are amazing."

"That was all you."

Frank chuckled as he grabbed a shirt from the ground to clean them off.

"I am so not taking all the credit for this one and if I may say, you taste delicious."

Mikey blushed and ducked his head. 

"Thank you."

Mikey chuckled breathily. 

"But it was all you. All I did was make some noise and a fool of myself."

"Whatever you say little girl. Now come on. Let’s get dressed and Gee his smokes and now he wants a can of Monster."

"He wants a lot. Why didn't he just come with us?"

Mikey crawls to the edge of the bed and grabs his underwear. There's no way he's standing yet, knowing his legs are still weaker than a day old soda.

"That would be cause he couldn't stand either after I got through with him."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

Mikey realizes what he's said and looks up at Frank. 

"I meant, I just figured... cause the sheets and stuff like that..."

Mikey pulls his pants on next and lies back on the bed to wiggle into the

.

Frank raises as eyebrow and then smirks.

"You heard us didn't you?"

Frank sees that Mikey is fidgeting and completely giving himself away. He finished putting on his jeans and then crawls on top of the boy pinning him down.

"Oh really? Well tell me, just what did you hear little girl?"

"U-Uh... um, mostly..."

Thinking about it was turning Mikey on again and if he hadn't just cum twice and wasn't so fucked out he'd try to get more of Frank. 

"I heard you asking if he wants to fuck me. I heard you call him things."

Mikey's wracking his brain trying to come up with more things, but all he can focus on is Frank on top of him, and his arms being pinned down.

"I basically heard everything since the music went off and a little while the music was changing. I didn't mean to... I just...but he sounded so... and you..."

Mikey doesn't know where all of his intelligence has gone, but he's fairly certain it came out through his cock because he's only thinking with his other head right now. Mikey sounds like a stumbling fool so he just gives up entirely. Frank was intrigued. This might turn out better than him and Gerard thought. Mikey seemed to be on board for the whole idea.

"So you liked the idea of me fucking him while he fucks you huh?"

"Would I be a bad person if I said yes? I mean... he probably didn't mean it, right? I mean, it was in the moment so he probably didn't even mean it. He wouldn't want to go that far with me."

Mikey knows what he heard Gerard say, but Mikey can't actually believe that Gerard would fuck him, even if he did blow him. Frank thought it was sad that Mikey would think that Gerard didn't care enough about him to make their relationship anything more than cheap making out...not that there was anything wrong with making out, but still...

"No, babe, stop, Gee loves you. He always has, he just never realized it. He is so protective of you and doesn't want you to ever be hurt by anyone."

Frank stopped pinning Mikey and grabbed his shoes. He opened the laces and carefully slipped then on Mikey's feet while tying them.

"It will happen and when it does, it is going to be special and perfect for the both of you."

Mikey tries to suppress his smile. 

"Don't wanna get my hopes up too high... just in case it doesn't happen."

"Oh Mikey."

Frank shook his head and offered his hand to help Mikey off the bed. They left the room and piled into the car again. Frank stops at the store up the road where the guy knows him and lets him get cigarettes. He grabs two cans of Monster and a Kick Starter for himself. Then they headed back to the house and Gerard.


	11. Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you two are going out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man, I have been slacking on the updates lately, but with moving and school, my brain has been all over the place. The good news is after next week, I have a weeks break from school so I plan on getting a lot of updates done. ^-^
> 
>  _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I are working on a new fic that is something we have not done yet. The story surrounds two ships instead of one and background ones. We're really excited for this! No title yet, but we are working hard on it! ^-^
> 
> Okay, onto the fic that you are actually reading! ^0^
> 
> So some time has gone by and the gang are still playing D&D and planing out thier holidays. 
> 
> Billie goes to the kitchen to get a drink and find more than he bargained for when he catches Mikey and...

"I cannot believe that it is this close to Halloween!"

Tre bounces up and down in his seat as the guys look at him like he is crazy.

"Dude, it's still like two weeks away!"

"Yeah, but you gotta plan for that shit you know, like Gee, what are you gonna be this year."

Gerard looks thoughtful for a moment as his eyes fall on Mikey and he smirks.

"I think we should all go as our D&D characters."

There is silence at the table and then everyone is talking at once.

"Wait, do I have to paint myself green then?"

"Everyone will think I'm a grown Harry Potter!"

"I want a real sword then!"

"Can I actually like steal shit?"

"I wonder how I can pull off the glove?"

"Hold the fuck on, how am I supposed to be a fucking dwarf?"

"Well you got the size down already Iero."

"That’s it, come here you little shit!"

Tre jumps up and starts running around Gerard's room trying to get away from Frank. Mikey laughs because he was thinking the exact same thing as Tre. When Mikey's laughing subsides he taps Gerard on his shoulder. 

"Hey Gee, do you think mom will be okay with me being a girl? I mean she's barely okay with me even going out for Halloween. You know how she is. I still have candy left from each Halloween that I was allowed out because she only lets me eat three pieces of candy a month."

Mikey rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair a little while holding onto the table.

"I don't see why not baby, I mean it's just once a year and guys dress up like girls all the time."

"Okay. Where will we ever get my clothes from Sin? That is if you want me to have any."

Mikey keeps rocking back and forth on the hind leg of his chair and gives Gerard a playful smile.

"Man, when you guys get into your characters you really get in don't you?"

Gerard looked up at Mike and gave a puzzled 'huh?'.

"You just called him baby."

"Oh, well since we are talking about the characters it is natural to slip into in I guess."

Gerard began to search through papers and Frank could see that he was pissed at himself for the slip. The last couple of weeks had been amazing and Frank was the only one lucky enough to see Gerard and Mikey being able to act the way they wanted to. Being completely honest with their feelings. They had yet to do anything, but kiss in front of him and it was just simple sweet ones. He wondered if Gerard was afraid to do anything more because he was afraid that he would hurt him. He needed to talk with the two of them later after game was over. He could see that it was killing them. Right now though he decided to rescue his two favorite people.

"Awww what's a matter Mike, are worried that our little Eridan here is going to look better than you?"

"Eridan? What? No, that's stupid. I get to dress up as a paladin so I get to be all shiny and shit from my Gods magic!"

"Yeah, and Eridan gets to look good just cause she is Eridan."

Frank sat back and smirked and watched Mike whine to Bob. Mikey finally lets his chair down and smirks. 

"You know, the little Dwarf has a point."

Mikey stood up and placed his hands on his hips out of habit since they way he's been dressing now and looks at the guys and smiling when he gets to Gerard. 

"Your sweet Eri is going to go do something upstairs, although I should just have Sin do it for me."

Mikey smiles and rolls his eyes at himself. 

"Need anything guys?"

Mikey looks at them all waiting for them to decide. Everyone just kind of stares at Mikey, but not in a ‘what the fuck?’ bad way. Frank admires how far his confidence has come along. Then he realizes what Mikey said and realizes he needs to redeem himself.

"Who are you calling little Missy?"

Frank stands up with an indignant look on his face and crosses his arms.

"Well this "little dwarf" saved your "royal" ass last time when your precious "Sin" was stuck helping Noknead not to get sliced and diced by three thugs, so you need to think before you open up that pretty mouth of yours before I decide it has a better use."

Frank flipped Mikey off and then stomped upstairs.

"Oh man, he seems really ticked."

"Yeah, go say sorry to him Mikey please?"

Both Ray and Billie looked concerned.

"Don't worry guys."

Mikey left the room after one last glance in Gerard's direction. When he located Frank in the kitchen he stood in front of him. 

"You know... you shouldn't get so upset, because not everything on you is little."

Mikey boldly reaches down and hooks his finger into the waistband of Frank's underwear and pants, but not before making sure there's no sign of his parents. He moves his finger back and forth, teasing the little bit of hair he can feel against his fingertip. 

"And maybe when the game is over I can decide for you what to use my mouth for."

Mikey looks at Frank through his lashes and gives a small smile. 

"Or I can just say sorry. Your choice."

Mikey nibbles on the inside of his bottom lip hoping he didn't really fuck things up. He was only kidding and there's probably a chance that Frank knew that and if not Mikey would make sure he does.

"Or... and this is the last or... you could use this finger..."

Mikey brings Frank's middle fingers up to his mouth with his free hand and licks the tip softly. 

"…and the others to make me sorry."

Mikey doesn't know why he's doing this when there's a full house, but it excites him. Frank growled and spun Mikey around so that he was pinned against the counter.

"You little harlot. You think you can just offer those kinds of things to me and not be taken advantage of...and the way you are dressed tonight, God Mikey, it was so hard to not pull you into my lap when I came downstairs and saw you."

Frank buried his face in the crook of Mikey's neck breathing in the scent that was all Mikey. He lifted one of his legs and ran his hand under to grab his ass.

"I want to mark you so badly."

Frank licked and sucked at his collar bone carefully. Over the last few weeks he figured out that this and Mikey's hip bones were very sensitive. He was about to say something else when he heard a throat clear behind him. Praying that it was not Mr. Way, Frank slowly turned around and saw a stunned Billie.

"I...uh...wanted..."

"It's not what you think... Gee knows. U-um... and I'm sure that still makes it weird."

Mikey's at a loss for words. Sure he could've pretended to be role playing but he was so caught off guard his brain was a little mushy because of Frank and he's smart enough to know no one would have fallen for that. 

"How about you help me out here Dwarf?"

Mikey chuckled and snatched his leg down from Frank's hip.

"So you two are going out?"

Frank just nodded, not sure what to say.

"But I thought you were with Gerard?"

Frank didn't know how to explain it without giving everything away.

"Oh! I get it! You're dating both of them! Oh wow, you lucky SOB! I can see why you didn't want us to know. Man I am glad I came up here instead of Tre, he would of just ran back and told everyone what he saw!"

Billie patted Frank on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won’t say anything. I have too much respect for your awesome fighting skills dude."

Frank laughed at this and visibly calmed down.

"Hey, thanks Billie. Glad you understand."

"Sure, now I will get my water and let you to get back to...whatever."

Billie chuckled and after grabbing the water from the fridge he went back downstairs.

"Let's be glad that was Billie and not my parents. I would've even taken Tre."

Mikey sighed and let his head and hands rest on Frank's shoulder and chest. 

"It sucks having to hide both of you."

"I know babe, I know, but someday maybe we can all move somewhere that no one knows us and then I can show you both off without anyone saying anything."

Frank kissed Mikey sweetly and then grabbed the bowl of fruit that Mikey came up for originally and held it as he led Mikey back downstairs.

"Bout time, geeze, what were you doing up there, growing the shit yourself?"

"Lay off Tre alright?"

Tre looked at Billie weird, but then shrugged it off and grabbed a piece of melon and popped it into his mouth.

"Okay so we are on our way back to the Halfway Inn right?"

'Yeah. There you are supposed to meet you Harper contact."

"Cool, okay so let's go."

When everyone settled back down and game resumed Gerard looked over at Mikey and smiled. He reached under the table and squeezed his thigh lightly. He then got bold and slipped his hand to his inner thigh and massaged it lightly while listening to what the others wanted to do. Mikey picked up an apple and bit into it. He took it out his mouth and nibbled on the apple, leaving only the skin. Gerard's hand moved a little more and Mikey took another bite. His eyes were wide and he was staring forward, looking at nothing in particular. Mikey noticed the room got quiet and looked at everyone. He finished his second piece and reached into his pocket to pull out a paper towel he grabbed last minute and put the skin of the apple in it. 

"What? This is how I eat it, okay? And I don't remember why, I just know I did it at a young age and never stopped."

Mikey squeaked a little on the last word when Gerard's hand squeezed again.

"You could just peel it you know?"

"I think it makes him look like a mouse."

"That's what Mikey should go as! Mikey mo..."

Before Tre could blink Mike had slapped him upside the head along with Billie.

"Ow, what?"

"Are you taking stupid lessons from Grog? You know that Gee warned us a long time ago not to call Mikey that!"

Tre looked at them and then Bob and Ray.

"Shit Grog, may be dumb, but he not as stupid as you is."

Everyone cracked up, but Frank was puzzled.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, when Mikey was in third grade he dressed as Mickey mouse for Halloween and they made fun of him for rest of the year till Gerard went in and threatened that he could do magic and scared them."

"Right! That was just before we started playing D&D! It was luck that lightning struck at that exact time he claimed it. It scared them really good!"

"Yeah, but after that Mikey didn't have any more friends."

"Yeah, but I had the best brother so..."

Mikey bit into the apple again and look at it as he spoke. 

"And I do peel it, with my teeth." 

With that Mikey started nibbling away.

"All right guy, let's take a break. It seems like everyone has the munchies and even though it is still early, we should order dinner."

They all murmured in agreement. Bob went to grab the menus so that they could fight about where they were ordering from and Gerard grabbed his smokes and thicker hoodie and headed outside.

"Wanna join Gee, Frankie?"

"I have to take a piss first. You go on babe."

"Okay."

Mikey smiles before hopping up out of his seat. He balls up the napkin and tosses it in the trash. 

"I can finish this outside. See you when you join us."

Mikey smiles at Frank again and gives him a look that's only meant for him before grabbing Frank's hoodie and purposely and strutting away with a slight sway in his hips. When Mikey gets outside he's glad he grabbed a hoodie because there's a breeze and he can already smell Gerard's smoke from his cigarette wafting through the air. 

"Hey Gee."

"Hey baby, you were good tonight. I liked the ideas you had in the last encounter. You’re getting really good at roleplaying too."

Gerard breath was mixing with the smoke as he spoke. He wanted to push Mikey against the wall and ravage him, but there was too much of chance that one of the guys other than Frank could come out. Frank. He had not spent much time with him lately without Mikey being around. Frank was not complaining though. In fact he was not complaining about the lack of intimacy that he and Gerard were experiencing at all. Strange. Well then again, Gerard had plenty of intimacy with Mikey late at night when their parents were asleep. Still he missed Frank and he wondered what he had been doing to get along. Gerard shook his head and then realized that Mikey had said something to him.

"I'm sorry baby, what did you say?"

"Never mind that. What are you thinking?"

"That I wish I could ravage you right now instead of having to wait till tonight."

Gerard smirked at Mikey and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"I could ravage you."

Mikey smirks back at Gerard. Mikey tosses the forgotten apple into a close by garbage can.

"Too much risk baby, but I will take you up on your offer later, I promise."

Gerard could feel the itch under his hands. He wanted to run them all over Mikey's body. Explore what makes him whimper and have to stifle his moans so that their parents don't hear. Gerard closed his eyes remembering the other night where he finally had to gag Mikey before going back down on him. He let out a groan just from the memory. Mikey raised a brow at Gerard and bit his lip.

"If you really don't want me to touch you you're not doing a good job at showing it."

Mikey reached out and touched Gerard on his chest and then forced himself to move away from him.

"Fuck, You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Gerard threw down his cigarette and marched over to Mikey pushing him against the wall as close to the bush as he could so that they were partially hidden.

"The things I am going to do to you tonight. You have been a bad girl my sweet Eri and I am going to have to punish you."

Mikey's breathing shifts and it's only because Gerard is so fucking ‘oh my God’ that he can't even stop from getting hot at every and any touch he gives him. It might also be because of Gerard saying he's going to punish him. Between Gerard and Frank, Mikey is going to lose it. 

"What have I done wrong Sin?"

Mikey is slouched so he's a little smaller than Gerard which makes it possible for him to look up at him, much like he did to Frank, through his lashes.

"You never think Eri. Anyone can see us and tell that unworthy louse that you are promised to about us, but you just keep pushing and pushing till I can't control myself anymore."

Gerard leaned in and bit down hard of Mikey's neck sucking so that a bruise would appear. Mikey whimpers and wraps his arms around Gerard's waist. 

"I don't... care."

Mikey shudders on that last word. 

"After all, you are the sweetest Sin."

"Hey you guys coming or what?"

Ray shouted up the stairs and Gerard broke away from Mikey to answer.

"Yeah yeah, shit sorry."

Gerard kissed Mikey quickly and they headed back inside.

*

*

*

"Okay so Tre is down and Mike is trying to help him. Ray is engaged and Bob is using a Wall of Bramble spell to try and keep everyone else from advancing. That means it is...Frank's initiative. What is Kustor doing?"

"Well, do I see anyone else engaged that I can help now that I bested my enemy?"

Gerard looks at the map.

"Roll for spot."

Frank rolls his d20.

"I got a 14 plus 8 is 22."

Okay, so you see where Alexeridan and Sinderan are engaged right?"

Frank looks at the map and sees that Gerard's character is fighting off two enemies and Mikey's is in the middle of getting ready to cast a spell, but that means she is vulnerable this round.

"Yeah, I see them."

"So the nearest tree to Sinderan there is a strange shadow."

"Okay, so I attempt to make my way over there. I don’t really need more silently because of all the fighting, but I want to make the roll anyway."

Frank rolls.

"Fuck yeah! 18 plus 6 is 24!"

"Good so you make your way over and you see someone dressed in black holding an equally black dagger ready to throw it at Sinderan's back."

Mikey watches as Frank gets in character mode. Mikey finds himself smiling at him for no reason and right now he doesn't even remember why he disliked the boy so much. Frank suddenly attacks and Mikey's almost shocked having gotten lost in his thoughts.

"So what did you roll for attack?"

Frank doesn't look at Gerard or anyone else.

"Frank...you didn't..."

Billie leans over and looks at Frank's die.

"Oh shit!"

"Oh man Frank."

Gerard knows what he has to do, but he doesn't want to. Even if it is a game, it is still Mikey.

"Okay Frank so you miss your attack with a 1, but your attack bonus is high, so let's see what it was."

"Well my other attacks don't count now, but I have a +8 with everything."

"So nine."

Gerard picks up his four sided and everyone gets quiet.

"1 you completely miss and fall prone. 2 you get him, but he still takes the shot. 3 you get him and throw his aim off. 4 you get him and manage to take him down, but no damage and you are still prone."

Mikey sits waiting for his answer...on the edge of his seat. Gerard rolls the die and everyone looks at the results..

"3. so he still gets the shot, but he misses Sinderan and hits...Alexeridan."

"Fuck!"

Gerard rolls at first relaxed cause it is just a dagger with a d4 and the guy only has a +2 strength, but them he remembers the dagger is poison dipped. He can't say anything about it though. That would be cheating and he can't change it.

"The guy hits her for 4 points of damage."

"Whew, that's not so bad."

Bob looks at Gerard though and realizes that there has to be more, but says nothing. He knows game rules well.

"Does it disrupt her spell casting?"

"Mikey roll d20 and add your con to it, which I think was a 6 now?"

Mikey nods and picks up the die. He rolls and leans over along with everyone else to see the results. 

"I'm like dead aren't I? There was a moment of silence for me before it even happened so am I right? Never mind, rules."

"No you’re not dead, but you did lose the spell."

"I'm so sorry Mikey."

Ray's phone rang. He left the table to go answer it.

"Okay so when Ray gets back it starts the round again and..."

"Sorry guys, I have to get home. I forgot my parents are going on a morning trip and I have to watch my little sister."

"Fuck, I hate leaving a game in the middle of combat."

"Now we have to wait till next week to finish!"

Everyone groaned as Ray kept saying sorry.

"No big deal guys, just leave your stuff here and it will be fine."

They cleaned up everything else and then all headed out the basement door.

"See you guys on Monday."

Tre and Mike headed to Billie's car and Bob and Ray to his. Billie was the last one up. As he passed by Mikey he smirked. He leaned into Frank.

"Careful there Frankie, your starting to leave marks."

Billie winked and then with a wave left.

Mikey touched his neck and let out a breathy chuckle. He stands up and walks past Frank. 

"Bathroom. Be right back."

Mikey heads to Gerard's bathroom.

"What's wrong with his neck?"

"I think I got carried away."

"Oh, okay, so I guess i will see you tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us?"

"Nah, you spend time with the kid. I will have time with you when he has to study."

"Alright. Night Frankie."

"Night Gee."

Frank heads towards his car and Gerard finishes his cigarette and heads back inside. He goes and lays down on his bed and waits for Mikey to come back. Mikey walks back into the room and smiles. 

"Where's Frankie?"

"He decided to head home too. So now it's just you and I."

"Oh... okay!"

Mikey walks over to the bed and climbs on top of it. He kicks off his shoes and get up on his knees. He crawls over to Gerard and straddles his waist. 

"What do you want to do? We can watch a movie, or play a game, or listen to music. We could talk to. Except I'm doing all the talking and I'm going to shut up now."

Mikey always gets to rambling when he's nervous.

"So sweet baby. Actually right now, I want to cuddle with you and take a little nap, and then you can wake me up by ravaging me later."

"I like that idea."

Nothing happens though. They are both so tired that in the morning when Donna goes to Mikey's room to wake him, he is not there.

"Gerard, have you seen...awwww."

The sight melts Donna's normally fully business heart. Mikey is sleeping on the bed with Gerard. They are both facing the wall and Gerard has a protective arm around Mikey.

"I think he can miss one Sunday."

Donna tip toes back to let Donald know that Mikey is not feeling well and will not be joining them. She leaves a note for the boys and a basket of fresh baked whole wheat triple berry muffins on Gerard's game table.

*

*

*

"What is that amazing smell?"

Gerard stretches and smacks his lips as he sniffs the air. He sees his baby brother still in his arms and he pulls him in closer.

"Mmmmm, mine."

Mikey snuggles into Gerard's arms and sleepily smiles to himself. 

"Always."

Mikey falls back asleep but he's a bit conscience.

"What time is it?"

Gerard throws a sleepy glare at his alarm clock.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Gerard bolts up.

"Fuck Mikey it's after 12!"

Mikey sits up and yawns. He scratches his head and then grabs his glasses off the floor. Mikey usually wears his glasses in the house because he hates his contacts. Before he wore them in the house to fight Frank off, but he isn't doing that anymore. He does keep up with everything else though like the way he dresses and how provocative he can be at times because that seems to drive both of them crazy. 

"Calm down Gee. If something was wrong mom and dad would've been Hellboyed through the floor."

Mikey yawns and stretches again. 

"What's that smell?"

He puts on his glasses and looks up at Gerard. Gerard stops freaking out for a moment and look. There is something on his gaming table. Gerard gets up and walks over.

"She came downstairs and saw us. She says we looked cute and didn't want to wake us."

Now it was Mikey's turn to freak. 

"How were we sleeping? What... do you think she thought anything?"

Mikey stood up and obviously too fast because he became dizzy and fell back down onto the bed.

"Mikey!"

Gerard dropped the note and rushed over to his brother.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"Yeah,that happens sometimes."

Mikey takes in a deep breath and tries standing again, but slowly.

"Easy baby, let me help you."

Gerard sweeps Mikey into his arms and carries him over to the table where a basket of muffins sits.

"Well if she was pissed she would not have left these for us."

"Yeah. Which is good because this is exactly what I need."

Mikey picks up a muffin and bites into it. He rolls his eyes in the back of his head and shakes his fists. 

"So good."

He says around the muffin in his mouth and shoves his muffin in Gerard's face. 

"Here."

Gerard is more memorized at Mikey's reaction then he is the muffin that he pushes it out of his face and kisses Mikey instead. He can taste the muffin as he explores Mikey's mouth with his tongue.

"It's good, but I think you taste better baby."

Mikey looks up at Gerard slightly shocked.

"Thank Gee, but what was that for?"

"Well baby, when you roll your eyes like that, I just remember the first time I blew you and how you looked."

Mikey wasn't expecting Gerard to say that at all. In fact it never occurred to him that that was the reason why he kissed him. 

"Oh... oh."

Mikey lets out a breathy chuckle and he's very aware that he's blushing now. 

"It's nice you remember that. Makes me feel good."

"I always want you to feel good baby and..."

A knock on the outside basement door interrupted them.

"Hey Gee, you decent?"

The door opened and Frank walked in. He saw Mikey in Gerard's arms and started to say something, but then stopped.

"Are those muffins I smell?"

"Hey Frankie. You can finish mine."

Mikey grabbed his muffin and held it out to him. Frank snatched it and Mikey laughed and laid his head on Gerard's shoulder.

"This is really fucking good!"

Frank practically inhaled the muffin and snatched up another one.

"Hey, how did you get out of going to the office today Mikes?"

"Apparently we looked cute sleeping together."

"Wait...what?"

Gerard laughs and explains how they fell asleep after game, planning to get up in a few hours and they never did.

"Our mom must have come down and saw us. Thankfully we were fully dressed, and she left us muffins and told Mikey to take the day off."

"Oh cool! Oh, so then raincheck on today huh?"

Mikey looked at Gerard and Frank. 

"You can do what you were going to do. It's fine. Really. I'll study or do something. I can watch Hellboy on repeat until you get back. Or mom and dad."

Mikey stands up and heads towards the stairs. 

"I'm going to get something to drink. Are you guys thirsty?"

You aren't going anywhere young lady. You are going to join us."

Frank looks over a smiles.

"Yeah, we were just going to watch movies."

He knows it is a lie, he was supposed to fuck Gerard senseless, but he doesn't want Mikey to feel like he is in the way at all. He likes spending time with his little girl; he just wishes that he could figure out a way to tell Gerard too.

"Yeah, sure you were. It's really fine. I wouldn't be here anyway so it's fine. I can go up to my room guys. You two never have time to yourselves anymore anyway."

Frank doesn't know what possessed him and he knew he could get in trouble with Gerard, but it seemed that Mikey needed the same stern hand his used with Gerard. He looked at Gerard and then dropped his voice so that Gerard knew he was serious.

"Gee, put Mikey on the sofa."

Gerard looked wide-eyed and then got that glazed look he always got when Frank spoke like that.

"Yes Frankie."

Gerard brought Mikey to the sofa and waited for his next instructions.

"Hold him there, while I get something."

"What's going on Gee?"

Mikey knew Gerard wouldn't hurt him or let anyone hurt him but that didn't mean he wasn't a little afraid of what's going to happen. Frank returned with a pair of handcuffs that had a chain with a clip attached to it. He handcuffed Mikey and then ran the chain to the bar that connected to the sofa bed inside. He secured it, making sure that Mikey’ couldn’t get free.

"Okay Gee, you can move now."

When Gerard moved he saw that Frank had chained Mikey to the sofa bar like he has done to Gerard a few times.

"Now then, go pick out a movie Gee."

"I would've watched without the chain."

Mikey has to admit he kind of likes it. Maybe more than kind of.

"Well this way you don't get any ideas about sneaking upstairs and trying to disappear. Call it insurance."

Frank smirked as Gerard returned with a movie. He popped it in and then the three settled down to watch. 

*

*

*

The movie was good, but Frank was bored. Both Ways were intently paying attention to it and making comments, since this was one of the rare movies that Mikey had seen in his sheltered life. They had covered themselves with a big blanket and it was cozy and warm and made Frank think of mischief. At one point Frank noticed that Gerard's hand was resting on Mikey's thigh under the blanket. This could work for him. He waited till Gerard stopped talking to Mikey and Mikey was fully paying attention to the movie, Frank leaned over and whispered in Gerard's ear.

"I want you to jerk Mikey off, but tell him not to make any noise so that I won't "know".

"What?"

"Just do it. There will be a reward in it for you my little slut."

Frank knew that would do it. When he spoke like that to Gerard, it always worked.

"Okay Frankie."

Gerard waited another 15 min. of the movie and began to move the hand on Mikey's thigh in lazy circles. Slowly he began to move it inward to his inner thigh and brush against his crotch lightly. Mikey was a little surprised when he felt Gerard's fingers but he figured it wasn't purposely. The touch was so soft that it was probably just accidental brushes. Even still that didn't stop Mikey from wanting more. Mikey peaked over at Frank and it seemed he was really into the movie and not paying attention. Mikey decided not to say anything about it and went back to watching the movie. Gerard continued to massage the inside of Mikey's thigh and then he boldly took two fingers and grabbed the zipper bringing it down. The whole time he was looking at the TV with Frank, but now Frank had decided to up and anti and started to rub the inside of Gerard thigh. He did not have to tell Gerard to be quiet, the boy knew already. Mikey lifted the blanket a little and stared down at Gerard's hand. He was now pushing his hand inside and Mikey couldn't stop his hips from rising when his cock touched Gerard's palm through his underwear. 

"What are you doing Gee?"

Mikey whispered as he leaned towards Gerard.

"Just having a bit of fun. Relax and enjoy it. Just don't make any noise and no one will know."

Gerard winked at Mikey and smiled, then turned back to the movie.

"How do you expect me to be quiet when it feels so good?"

"Well I could gag you if you want. Just tell Frank that you are talking too much and annoying me and then you won't have to worry about it."

Mikey couldn't believe what Gerard just said. He was in total shock. Mikey kept quiet though and turned to look at the television.

"Actually I think you would look good gagged."

"If you say so."

Mikey kept his eyes on the television. Gerard maneuvered the blankets a little to slide Mikey's pants off a little. Frank took advantage of that and did the same to Gerard to his surprise. This indeed would be interesting.

"Sorry guys, just needed the blanket better placed."

"No problem Gee."

Frank smiled.

"You good Mikey. Chain not bothering you right?"

"No. Barely notice them."

"Good! I'm going to go make some popcorn then."

"Thanks Frankie,that sounds great!"

"Sure Gee, no worries."

Frank got up and headed up the stairs. When Gerard heard the door close he pulled the blanket off and crawled into Mikey's lap.

"Do you know how badly I want you baby?"

"I'd like for you to tell me."

"Fuck, I gotta just..."

Gerard slid to his knees and pulled Mikey's jeans off more. He then leaned in and started to lick up the shaft slowly.

"Ah!"

Mikey groaned and bit his lip.

"Fuck."

"You taste so good baby. I love sucking you off."

Rather than take Mikey into his mouth, Gerard just continued to lavish attention on the shaft and head with his tongue.

"Feels so good Gee but I need... more! Please."

Gerard continued to tease Mikey as he moved down and sucked one of his balls in his mouth while stroking up on his cock.

"Gerarrrd."

Mikey threw his head back and wished he could touch Gerard. Gerard reached up with his free hand and pinched Mikey's nipples lightly while rolling them between his fingers. He let go of one ball and went for the other.

"Mmmm... Gee!"

Mikey looked down at his brother and he looked so good between his legs he almost game right then and there. 

"You're so hot Gee."

"No baby you are the one that's hot."

Gerard mumbled around the ball that he was lightly nipping at.

"Actually I think you are both pretty hot."

Gerard dropped Mikey's ball out of his mouth in surprise as he saw Frank leaning against one of the wooden beams in his room. Even from here Gerard could see that Frank was hard.

"Oh please, don’t stop on my account, by all means continue."

Frank had never watched them before and for some reason Mikey felt nervous. 

"Frankie wants a show Gee."

Mikey swallowed his nervousness and spoke up. Knowing that Mikey had limited knowledge and experience, he wanted to make sure that he was one hundred percent okay with this.

"Are you sure you are cool with this Mikey?"

"I'm okay with anything you want from me. Both of you."

Gerard was surprised that Mikey had an interest in pleasing Frank. He wondered if this was a way to say thank you for what Frank told him happened in the diner last month. Well as long as Mikey was good with it, Gerard had no problem. He was a bit of an exhibitionist anyway. Gerard pushed himself up and moved between Mikey's legs lifting himself on his hands and kissed Mikey wantonly. Mikey moaned into the kiss and then whined. He pulled back but kept his forehead connected with Gerard's. 

"I want to touch you."

Gerard unhooked the chain from the bar and the undid the handcuffs releasing Mikey. Mikey grabbed Gerard by the back of the head and pulled him into a kiss. Hey wrapped his legs around Gerard and moved his cock up into him seeking friction.

"Holy shit! Fuck wait baby, wait, let me..."

Gerard shoved his hands between them and opened his jeans up. He pushed them part way down and pulled his own leaking member out. He rubbed it against Mikey's and made a gasping noise at how good it felt. Both him and Mikey were so caught up is what they were doing that they did not notice the Frank had moved into the room more and was grabbing something from Gerard's night table. In fact they forgot that Frank was even in the room till Gerard felt him come from behind pulling his jeans down more and pressing his own leaking cock against Gerard's ass.

"You two look so fucking pretty like that. You made me so fucking hard watching you kiss and suck him off. Now what are you going to do about that huh Gee?"

"Ah Frankie, please...fuck...fuck me."

"God, please yes."

Ever since Mikey heard them in his room he wanted to see Frank fuck Gerard. He wants to see his faces and hear him scream. Mikey wants to feel him writhing above him and coming undone completely. Mikey wants Gerard to cum in front of him; even on him.

"Well I guess the vote is unanimous"

Frank opened the lube he grabbed and slicked up his fingers. He spread Gerard's cheeks after completely discarding both their jeans and rubbed around the opening before pushing two fingers in at the same time.

"Ahhhhhh, fuck shit Frankie!"

"Like that huh? You like when I go right for two you little slut, so eager to get fucked by me."

Frank started to fuck Gerard hard and then quickly added another finger aiming right for his prostate.

"Kiss him one more time and then you are going back down on him and not coming up again till he is cumming, got that bitch?"

"Uh uh uh, fu...yes, yes yes."

Gerard grabbed Mikey by the shirt and kissed him fiercely before pulling it off his body and then sucking his cock in his mouth.

"Oh God Gee!"

Mikey reached down and held Gerard's hair. 

"Fuck... so hot, oh shit."

Mikey looked at Frank's cock disappearing and reappearing repeatedly and it made his stomach swirl. Mikey's eyes landed on Frank's face and he stared at him as he fucked into Gerard. He could feel the vibrations of Gerard's moans on his cock and it was driving him wild. Frank pulled his fingers out and then slicked up his cock. He lined himself up grabbing Gerard's hips and pushed his way in slowly. By the way Mikey keened he knew that Gerard had tightened his mouth up hard on his cock. Frank kept going till he was flush again Gerard's ass and then he grabbed for Mikey and pulled him into a kiss. Gerard began to buck back trying to get Frank to move, but Frank smacked his ass and he stopped. He continued to kiss Mikey till the feeling over whelmed him and he had to move. Reluctant to let go of the boy he finally did and gripping Gerard's hips he pulled back and slammed home making Gerard scream around Mikey's cock.

"Ohhh!"

Mikey whined in the back of his throat. 

"So... good! Both of you, so fucking good!"

Mikey begins bucking up into Gerard's mouth. His eyes are heavy and staring down at the grip Frank has on Gerard. He wants it so bad too. Frank sees the look of want in Mikey's eyes. He grabs the lube and slicks up one hand and then leans over Gerard pushing himself against his prostate and holds it there as he slips a hand between Gerard and Mikey and maneuvers his fingers between Mikey's ass cheeks.

"Ah Frankie!"

It surprises Mikey how quickly he adjusts to it. It's as good as he remembers and he's happy that it's Frank doing it to him again. He can only wonder what Gerard will think. Mikey moves down onto Frank's finger and up into Gerard's mouth. His head is spinning with the feeling. Gerard is so caught up in how everything feels that it takes him a minute to realize that his boyfriend is fingering his...well boyfriend. That is something that Gerard has not done with Mikey and he is pretty sure Mikey has not done himself, yet from the sounds Mikey is making, Gerard is sure that Frank knows exactly where to aim inside him. He is trying to process how this makes him feel, but the pressure on his prostate is too much for his brain to contain.

"Okay little girl, you are going to cum for me and this slut is going to swallow it all. Then he is going to climb on top of you and I am going to fuck him until he cums all over you."

"Yes Frankie."

Mikey moans and roll his hips down on Frank's fingers. It feels so great. 

"God Frankiiiiiieeeee!"

Mikey shuddered on Frank and in Gerard’s mouth. Frank ordering him around is fucking hot, but hearing him order Mikey and Mikey taking it is a whole other level. It makes him work Mikey's cock harder and he wraps his hand around Frank's hand and helps him thrust into Mikey working to get him off quicker.

"G-Gee Gee! Fuck I... I'm... gonna cum... gonna cum Geeeeeeee!"

Mikey gripped Gerard's hair hard and squeezed around Frank's fingers tightly. He felt Frank hit his prostate and within an instant he was cumming hard down Gerard's throat. 

"Gee, Frankie... God Gee!"

Mikey didn't know what was happening but he was losing it between two amazing men and he doesn't understand how he became so lucky. Frank pulled his fingers out and shoved them in Gerard's mouth as he finished sucking Mikey off. He then smacked Gerard's ass.

"Now up Gee."

Frank pulled out of Gerard and hit the button to recline the part of the sofa that Mikey was on. He loved that is did that and he took advantage of it and Gee a lot over the summer. Gerard shakily crawled up and Mikey reclined backwards. He bent over and kissed Mikey as he felt Frank remove his shirt and then his own.

"Mikey babe, move up a bit."

Mikey scooted back a bit so that his head was almost hanging off the edge of the chair and Gerard moved up more so that Frank could straddle Mikey’s legs as he pushed back in him.

"Oh God, fuck!"

Gerard hung his head as the pressure returned as Frank filled him up again. Mikey looks up at Gerard's face and moans to himself. He looks so fucking beautiful like that. Taking it and the way he screamed was music to Mikey's ears. Mikey reached up and placed his hands on Gerard's chest. He leaned up at an awkward stretch and sucked one of Gerard's nipples into his mouth.

"Ah ah ah , fuck yes please Mikey please!"

This was turning out better than Frank had hoped. Frank was watching him and Mikey make Gerard fall apart and it was such a beautiful picture of destruction. Mikey moaned as he pulled off and looked up at Gerard as he switched to his other nipple. Mikey takes it into his mouth and sucks on it. He then bites down softly Hearing Gerard moan his name like that almost made Mikey erect again. He loves feeling like he's making his brother feel as good as he makes him feel.

"Someone please touch me!"

It would be funny if it wasn't so hot that both Frank and Mikey grabbed for Gerard at the same time. Mikey looks at Frank as he places his hand above Frank's on Gerard's cock. Frank's at Gerard’s shaft leaving the rest for Mikey. He begins stroking him at the same time Frank does and he never takes his eyes off of Frank. Frank wants to kiss Mikey so badly, but at this angle there is no way so he orders Mikey to kiss Gerard till he cums. Mikey leans forward and captures Gerard's lip. He opens his mouth letting Gerard take over the kiss, because even though he's Frank's bottom doesn't mean he's Mikey's and Mikey likes Gerard dominating him. He also likes it when Frank does it too. That alone could make Frank cum, but he has other ideas and he is honestly hoping that both boys are fucked up enough to do it. He aims all his thrusts at Gerard's prostate making the boy whimper in his brother's mouth.

"That's it slut, cum for me, cum for me and your sweet sibling and then the two of you are going to suck me off till I cum all over your faces."

Mikey catches what Frank said and he's a little scared now. He's never given anyone a blow job and he's not sure if Gerard would be okay with that. Still he keeps kissing his brother and squeezes his hand around Gerard's cock. Mikey can feel Gerard pulsing in his palm and it's the best feeling in the world right now. 

"Cum Gee."

Mikey pants into Gerard's mouth before shoving his tongue back in.. Between Frank orders and Mikey giving him one, Gerard can't hold back and he is cumming hot and sticky all over his little brother, his lover, his everything. Frank pulls out and Gerard turns around right away and kisses him. He then sinks off the chair to the floor and begins to suck on his cock. Frank looks at Mikey.

"What are you waiting for little girl, get the perfect mouth over here and wrap those lips around my cock."

Mikey slides off the sofa and crawls over to Frank. 

"I've never done it before."

Mikey is embarrassed to admit that and he doesn't know why.

"Relax babe, just follows Gee's lead. You will be good."

Gerard stops sucking Frank and pulls off. He leans in and kisses Mikey and guides his head to Frank's cock.

"Start like this baby."

Gerard shows Mikey how to suck on the head lightly and lick down the shaft making Frank groan. Mikey looks up at Frank when he hears him make that noise. It's a turn on for Frank to groan like that for Mikey. It makes Mikey want to do an even better job than before. He takes a little more of Frank into his mouth. He tasted good and smelled like sex. Mikey felt dirty and content all in one. Mikey pulls back a little and swirls his tongue around Frank as he looks up at him and stroke the rest of his cock with his hand.

"That's it little girl, you are doing so good."

Frank reaches out and strokes Mikey's hair.

"Now makes sure you share with your big brother.

Gerard cannot help, but grin and the surrealness of the whole moment, but when Mikey comes back up, he goes back down and they take turns making Frank moan and fist their hair together.

"So good, both of you, now together."

Gerard moves to the side on the shaft so that Mikey can take the other and when they meet at the head then shared it in a kiss which makes Frank shake and start cumming. Mikey licks his lips when he feels Frank's cum shoot out on them. It's not a horrible taste but it's not the best either. It's Frank though so it makes Mikey want to taste more just to please him. Mikey moves forward and licks the cum on Gerard's mouth and then kisses him more naughty than a catholic school girl. Mikey never thought in a million years that this is what he'd be doing at this age. Frank is still cumming all over _his_ Way's and they are just licking it off each other and passing it between their lips as they kiss. It is the hottest fucking thing that Frank has ever seen and now his legs decide to give out and he collapses on his ass hard.

"You okay there Frankie?"

Mikey moves back from Gerard and crawls over to Frank. Mikey wants to kiss him but he's not sure on the rules of kissing with his own cum on the other person's lips. He's also afraid of what Gerard might say. 

"Need help?"

"You two wore me the fuck out. I think I need a nap."

Gerard laughs because he knows now that everything is over, Frank is back his normal slightly insecure self. He helps Frank up and guides him to his bed where he tucks him in. He then goes to his bathroom and grabs a wet cloth and brings it back to Mikey and gently begins to clean his face off.

"Well, not what I expected when I woke up and smelled muffins.”

"Yeah, I could say the same."

Mikey smiles at Gerard. 

"Not complaining though."

Now that everything has calmed down, Gerard realizes that a lot of questions need to be answered.

"Hey baby, is this the first time you have done anything with Frankie? I promise I won't be mad, it just surprised me that you were so willing."

"U-um..."

Mikey felt his stomach drop. He should've told Gerard. 

"This isn't my first time with Frank, no."

"When baby? When did you do something with him and how much?"

"When we went to the diner that day and a little upstairs yesterday. He's only given me oral and he uh he fingered me."

Gerard can see that Mikey is trembling. He really thinks he is in trouble, but Gerard knows that Frank would never hurt him or Mikey and want to see them both happy. He gathers the shaking younger Way in his arms.

"Shhhh shhhh, easy baby, its okay, Really it is. I just didn't know you liked Frankie like that, but we share everything else so why not this too right?"

"We don't have to. I'm sorry."

Gerard frowned.

"He didn't force you did he? I mean you wanted it to right?"

If Gerard finds out that anything was even close to dubious consent, Frank is going to find his own cock sliced off and rammed up his own ass...sideways.

"No! Frank didn't do anything. I begged him for most of it. I shouldn't have though. He's yours."

"Mine? Oh no baby, ha ha ha, I am his. Now you, you are mine and if we agree that you want to be shared then that is fine, but you are always mine first."

"I don't want it any other way Gee. I'll be yours for as long as you want me.

"Then I will always want you."

Gerard grabbed a pair of pajama pants that did not fit him anymore and helped Mikey into them. He gave him a shirt too and thought it was cute when Mikey brought the collar to his nose and sniffed it sighing. Gerard knew how that felt. He did that with Frank's shirt when he left it there. He fixed the sofa upright again and then changed himself. Then he grabbed the muffins and the blanket and put on another movie. He snuggled with Mikey on the sofa wrapping one arms around him so that they could both eat their muffins and listened to Frank lightly snoring in the background of the movie soundtrack.


	12. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "…this is where my revenge begins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a pretty heavy chapter. Just when it seems like everything is going well for our favorite OT3, someone comes a long and fucks it up. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Two Months Later***_

All morning Mikey's head has been anywhere but on schoolwork. All he can think about is the fact that Christmas is approaching and he doesn't know what to get Frank or Gerard. He wants it to be something spectacular, but he's just not sure. Mikey doesn't know Frank well enough to know what he likes. Mikey could always ask Gerard, but he doesn't want either of them to know about their presents. That way neither of them can be disappointed if Mikey just ends up flopping and not getting anything. Mikey is suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he accidentally smashes his finger in his locker. 

"Fuck."

Mikey whimpers and pits his finger into his mouth. There's tears in the corner of Mikey's eyes and he wants to jump up and down, but he knows he can't.

"Aww, did the poor little kitten get his paw stuck in the door?"

Brendon smirked as he sauntered over to Mikey. Mikey looked incredible and edible as always and Brendon was cursing himself that he did not move faster with the younger Way when he had a chance.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"I, uh... I shouldn't."

Mikey leans down to pick up his book that he dropped in the process. He's going to get away from Brendon as quick as possible. Brendon sees him trying to flee and boxes him into the lockers.

"What's your hurry Way, got a hot date with a dwarf?"

"I have class. Same as you. Please move."

Brendon reaches out and drags a finger down Mikey's jaw. His skin if so soft.

"Awww, come on Mikey, we used to have so much fun before remember? Just one kiss before you go?"

"I really can't Bren."

Mikey's trying to hide the fact that he's scared but he knows he's failing. 

"I have to go."

Brendon can see that he is wearing the boy down. He leans in going for the kill. He knows of that one spot on Mikey's neck that will have him melting. He aims for it when he sees that it is already a darkened mark.

"Well now, it looks like someone beat me to it."

"Yeah, that would be me...his boyfriend."

The look of relief on the boy’s face is disgusting as Frank and Gerard both move quickly up towards him. Mikey uses that moment to escape from Brendon and run into his brother's arms as Frank get in Brendon's face...well chest.

"You just don't know when to quit do you Urie?"

"No, I just know what the boy needs and it is not you Iero."

"I don't need you Brendon. Please just stop making these problems for yourself."

Mikey doesn't hate Brendon. Under different circumstances he'd be with the boy. Mikey is in love with Gerard though and that means more to Mikey than anything. Mikey also kind of has Frank too. Mikey's fine with that and he just wishes Brendon will leave it alone. 

"I'm nothing special."

Gerard can tell that Mikey is on the verge of tears. He is thankful that he and Mikey have always been known for being close as that him hugging the boy to his chest is nothing weird to the crowd that is now starting to gather.

"Come on Frankie, let's just go."

There is pleading in Gerard's voice that hits Frank immediately. He growls low at Brendon, but backs off. Mikey backs away from Gerard and holds his book close to his chest. Mikey's finger is throbbing with immense pain. Mikey glances at Brendon one last time while he's being walked away by Frank and Gerard. Brendon watches angry that Frank got the best of him again and in front of the school. He had to do something to take the boy down a peg. It was not even about Mikey anymore. No, this was about good old fashion revenge. 

*

*

*

Mikey is trapped, but this time it is a good trapped with Gerard behind him and Frank in front of him. They are in Gerard's room and it is three hours before their parents get home and right now Mikey is being worshiped like one of the Goddesses in Gerard campaign.

"Please Frankie, touch me!"

Mikey wraps his arms around Gerard's neck as he continues to leave hot trails of kisses all over his neck and pushes his hips towards Frank. It's slowly driving Mikey up the wall. Gerard always knows where to touch and breathe just right. 

"Mmmm Gee..."

"Such a needy little girl isn't he Gee? Should we give him what he wants or make him wait a little longer?"

Frank could see that Gerard had a mischievous gleam in lust coated eyes.

"I think he could use with a bit more teasing first."

Then as if in mutual agreement, Frank undid Mikey's tight ass jeans as Gerard slid to his knees and licked and sucked the skin as it was exposed by Frank pulling them down.

"Ooooh!"

Mikey's skin is tingling wherever Gerard or Frank touches. It's making Mikey want it even more. 

"Please, I... *pant* oh, oh..."

Mikey's body shudders involuntarily. It's all so good. While Gerard continues working on getting his pants off, Frank was pulling his shirt up and off as he sucked on each on his nipples. Once the shirt was off, he came up to kiss Mikey still brushing his thumb over the hardened flesh.

"Does that feel good baby, do you want more?"

"Yes! More!"

Mikey knows not to move into Frank, but God does he want to. His hips are twitching literally. 

"Please."

If Mikey's not good at anything else he's good at begging.

"I think he has to earn it."

Now Gerard is standing and moving up to suck on Mikey's neck pressing his hard on into his ass.

"What do you propose Gee?"

"How about a little two on one action with that amazing mouth of his"

Mikey moans and pushes back on Gerard's cock.

"I think that's a yes."

Gerard reluctantly leaves the warmth of Mikey's now naked body and moves in front of him with Frank. He leans in and kisses him deeply.

"Okay sugar, you're going to drop to your knees and suck us both off and if you do a great job, which I know you will, we will have a reward for you."

Without waiting for an answer, both Frank and Gerard open their pants and their cocks pop out wet and dripping with precum. Mikey gets down on his knees as he was instructed and shuffles forward a little. Mikey looks up at both of them and then back down at their cocks. Mikey licks his lips and leans in to lick Gerard's head. Tasting him a few times before wrapping his lips around Gerard's head. Mikey takes a little more of Gerard into his mouth and uses his hand to pump the base. Mikey uses his bruised hand to pump Frank in time with Gerard. Mikey pulls off a little and swirls his tongue around the head while sucking.

"Oh fuck, he is good isn't he?"

Frank was losing it already and the boy's lips had not even touched his cock yet. Just his soft hand. He was worried that because of his injury earlier that he would be hurting himself, but instead, he was expertly jerking him off. Gerard's eyes had rolled in the back of his head and he was just letting out sounds that were just not human. Then Mikey moved over and closed his mouth over Frank's cock and it was Frank's turn to lose his ability to speak. Mikey kept working Gerard with his hand and sucking Frank. He moved his hand and got brave enough to take more of Frank into his mouth. Mikey's tongue action is way more advanced than it should be, but that's just from years of eating fruit popsicles. Mikey makes a mental decision to have one when he's through with these two. He pulls back slowly and looks up at Frank. 

"Would you like me to keep going?"

Mikey rubs his face against Frank's cock and then moved over to Gerard's and does the same. Then he takes Gerard back into his mouth and when he pulls back he does it teasingly slow while using his tongue the best he can. Then he does the same to Frank.

"Fuuuccckkkk!"

Both boys chorused at the same time and without warning, well they were both teens still, came all over a surprised Mikey's face and chest. Mikey looks up between the two of them and licks his lips slowly. They're an interesting mix. Mikey runs his finger through some of the cum on his chest and sucks his finger into his mouth. 

"Can you both touch me now? Please."

Mikey had no chance to even blink as he was picked up and carried to the bed by Gerard followed by Frank stripping himself quickly. Gerard laid Mikey down and Frank climbed on the bed as Gerard then stripped. They both descended on his touching and licking him everywhere.

"Fuck Mikey, you taste so good!"

Both Frank and Gerard worked their way down to Mikey's cock and then took turns sucking on it.

"Oh God!"

Mikey groaned and arched his back off the bed, moving his hips in time with their mouths. 

"Feels so good."

Mikey grips the sheets and groans out louder. Frank and Gerard bring their lips together as they lavish attention on the head. Their tongues slip around the soft flesh and caress each other as the amount of precum that Mikey's cock is giving off increases.

"I think he is really close now."

Gerard nods as he watches Frank drag two fingers over the head collecting the clear liquid and then moving he hand down between Mikey's legs. Gerard moves his attention to Mikey's balls as Frank goes back down.

"Mmmm! Can't take m-m-much mooorrre!"

And that was when Frank pushed a finger slowly inside of Mikey and it was Mikey's turn to explode.

"Oh! Gooooooooooood!"

Mikey inhales sharply and lets out a long whine. If he wasn't so far gone he would've been embarrassed.

"Frankie, Gee, fuck."

Frank and Gerard milked him completely dry and then to the point of over sensitive and they would have kept going, but Gerard noticed the clock. 

"Shit! 'Rents' will be home soon, we have to get Mikey up to his room for homework!"

"I'm glad I got off before you said that."

"Yeah that is definitely a boner killer."

Gerard looked at Frank and then grabbed his pillow and hit him in the face with it.

"Hey!"

Frank grabbed the pillow and pushed Gerard down with it pretending to hit him in the chest with the pillow protecting him of course.

"Why you little shit, I'll modilize ya!"

Gerard could not stop laughing. Mikey is very aware of how naked he is and slides away from the giggling boys and grabbed his clothes. He started getting dressed and smiled at them. When Mikey was finished he headed towards the stares. Mikey watched them a little while longer and then sighed. Mikey was seeing firsthand how they are when he's not around most times. 

"I'm gonna go now guys. Lots of homework."

"Hey, come back down when you are done sugar, okay?"

"Yeah, we are going to go out to the movies!"

Frank was now bouncing up and down on Gerard over the pillow and Gerard was making fake gagging noises.

"Yeah, okay."

Mikey climbed the stairs and walked out of Gerard's room. He rushed into the kitchen to get a bottle of apple juice. Mikey then rushes up to his room to get to work on his homework. Mikey hates having to live like this. He always has to leave the fun or miss out on it, because of his parents. Mikey's not sure how much more of this he can take. Mikey grabs his bag and drags it onto the bed. He starts getting his work out and spreading it across his bed like he always does.

"Hello homework. We meet again."

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

"Mmmm baby, you taste so good, I hate to leave you, but I would not be a good boyfriend if I let my little girl be late to Chemistry now would I?"

Frank had Mikey fully pinned to his locker as he ravaged his neck, just a little, as the warning bell rang. Fortunately for them both, Frank's locker was right in the hall of the Science wing.

"One might think, but I've been known to be open minded."

Mikey shuddered and pulled Frank back into his neck when he tried to pull back.

"Tsk tsk, now off with you. Bring daddy another A and I might just reward you."

Frank kissed Mikey one last time and then swatted his ass toward the direction of the classroom as he opened his own locker to grab his sheet music for band practice. Mikey turned around and spoke out to Frank as he walked back slowly while clutching his books. 

"I can't believe that you're going to send me off like this into this horny kingdom of wild animals."

Frank smirked and blew Mikey a kiss as he entered the room and the door shut. Soon the halls were pretty deserted as Frank made his way to the music wing. He knew that he would not get in trouble for being a little late. His teacher was pretty laid back. As he walked past the math wing, another boy joined him. He kept on moving not thinking about it. Then as he passed the bathroom a second boy came and joined them. Now Frank was sort of flanked, but he paid no attention. As he was coming up to the science wing the door to a classroom opened and the two boys that were walking "with" him pushed him into the room.

"What the fuck!?"

The two boys walked into the room and closed and locked the door. They stood there cracking their knuckles. 

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Hello Frankie."

Frank turned around and saw Brendon leaning against the wall casually.

"You? Are you shitting me?"

Brendon moved to the middle of the room where Frank was. Frank saw that the door was blocked. He was trapped.

"Oh Frankie, you should have never humiliated me in public like that, twice even. I told you that you would regret it and..."

Brendon sucker punched Frank in the chest knocking the wind out of him and dropping him to his knees.

"…this is where my revenge begins."

The next 30 minutes Frank knew nothing, but pain. He lost count of who hit him and where and with what at times because at one point it was not made of flesh or rubber from the sole of a sneaker. When they were done, he was a bloody mess on the floor. Brendon reached down and grabbed Frank's hair.

"Now, you are going to dump Way and leave him to me, do you hear me Iero?"

Frank just groaned, but that seemed to be good enough for Brendon.

"Come on, we got five minutes."

The other boys picked Frank up as Brendon opened the door and looked to see if anyone was around. He then motioned for them and they dragged Frank across the hall to the water fountain. They dropped him next to the wall.

"Bye bye Frankie."

Frank could barely keep his one only partially swollen eye open as he watched the boys high five each other and walk down the hall. Frank would have cried if it didn't burn so much. Instead he just slumped there and waited for the bell.

*

*

*

"Hey Mikey, how was class?"

Gerard was waiting for Frank by his locker when Mikey got out of class.

"It was fine. Hey, where's Frankie?"

"He should be here any moment, he takes his sweet ass time getting out of band practice...well it really is a sweet as isn't it?"

Mikey chuckled and nodded. Mikey looked around Gerard searching for Frank despite what Gerard said. 

"Hey, I can't be late to my next class. I should get going."

Mikey was worried about Frank, because Frank was always there when he got out of class, because Mikey lagged behind talking to his teacher. 

"And maybe I'll run into Frank on the way."

"Well I have a free period so i can walk you."

"You don't have to."

Gerard looked a little sad for a moment.

"Oh, okay. Well i will see you at lunch then."

He gave a small smile and headed down the hall to the art wing. Mikey felt bad for brushing Gerard off like that. He stood there for a moment longer before he finally walked off towards the exit of the Science wing. Mikey walked as fast as he could to get down the hall. He stopped abruptly when he heard an odd noise. It sounded like a groan but Mikey wasn't too sure. He walked back a little and then turned the corner. As he approached the end of the hall he saw what appeared to be someone's feet. He started a tiny jog wondering who could be sitting on the floor of the school. When Mikey got in front of the person he gasped and dropped his books. 

"Frankie! Oh my God what happened to you!?"

Mikey got down on his knees next to Frank and reached out to touch his hand. 

"Frankie..."

"Gee..."

"No, it's Mikey."

Mikey's voice saddened even more. Maybe he should've let Gerard walk with him after all. 

"What happened Frankie?"

"Gee..."

Now the crowd that was there was starting to get bigger and murmuring was moving through it.

"Why is everyone just standing there? Either help or move!"

Mikey was shaking with so much anger now. Everyone was standing around like this was a show. Frank was badly hurt and no one was helping. Mikey reached into Frank's pant pocket carefully and pulled out Frank's phone. Mikey searched the texts until he got to Gerard's name and started typing quickly. 

"Come to the Science wing by the water fountain. This is Mikey, Frank's hurt."

Mikey sent the text and put the phone onto the floor. 

"Please say something more than Gee's name Frankie. Please."

Mikey's lip started quivering and his eyes were filling with tears, but he was holding it back the best he could with everyone around them.

"Fuck! Move move, get the fuck out of my way!"

Gerard pushed through the crowd and saw Mikey with Frank. He dropped to his knees.

"Oh shit Frankie!"

"I called 911."

A girl showed her phone to them.

"Should we move him Gee?"

"N-N-No, wait for th-th-the ambulance."

Mikey didn't really know what to do but look at Frank sadly. 

"Why would anyone do this to him?"

"Cause people are sick fucks!"

"Excuse me, coming through, please move."

The paramedics arrived and Gerard moved out of the way taking Mikey with him as they looked Frank over and accessed the damage to his fragile body. One of the paramedics looked over at the two boys.

"You guys friends?"

Gerard went to answer, but two voices popped up in the crowd.

"That's his boyfriend."

The paramedic looked confused and looked at the two girls that spoke at the same time.

"Which one?"

The girls pointed each to a different boy.

"That one."

"Wait...he was dating both?"

The girls shrugged and an even bigger murmur went through the crowd. The guys turned back to the boys.

"Did you two know?"

Gerard looked at Mikey and gave him "fuck it" eyes.

"Yeah, we do."

"HOLY SHIT! IERO WAS BAGGING BOTH WAYS!"

Now the crowd erupted and the paramedic's eyes went wide.

"Brothers?"

"I really think we should fucking focus on the beaten Frank here and not who he's dating!"

Mikey can see that a few of the students are shocked at his use of language but right now he doesn't care.

"Right of course, so what happened? Did you see anything?"

"No! I didn't see anything. He left when I went into my class and the. I found him here like this a period later. I've tried to ask him but all he's been saying is G-Gee."

"He was calling for me?"

"Yes."

By now they had Frank in the gurney ready to go. Gerard went to Frank's side.

"Frankie..."

"Gee...I have to...I have t-t-t-oooo"

"Alright boy let's get him out of here."

"Wait, I want to go too!"

Gerard walked along quickly after the paramedics

"I guess I'll get a ride there later from one of the guys."

Mikey walked back over to where he dropped his books and picked them up trying to get away from the scene as quick as possible and his brother and Frank. Mikey doesn't know how to feel he just knows he wishes he knew what happened. Frank didn't tell Mikey anything he didn't already know; his brother's name.

"Mikey, what's going on? What happened?"

Brendon walked up with a look of concern in his eyes.

"it's not your brother is it?"

Mikey looked up at Brendon and shook his head no. 

"Um, uh, Frankie. Some fuck hurt him really bad."

"Oh man! Wait, why aren't you with him? Aren't you his boyfriend?"

"Gee's closer to him. I let him go. Look, I need to get to class."

Mikey walked around Brendon to get away from him.

"Wait, please wait...look you are in no shape to go to class right now. Let me get you something to eat. It's the least I can do for being an ass the other day."

"I don't want anything to eat."

"You need to though, trust me, when you go through a traumatic experience, you can faint and not realize it."

As Brendon said this, Mikey felt himself faltering a bit. Brendon caught him gently.

"See? Please let me do this for you, even if it is only a small bite."

"Fine... but I can walk myself. You can carry these books."

Mikey backs out of Brendon's hold and holds the books out and then drops them into Brendon's arms.

Brendon watches Mikey move forward and quickly bends down to pick up the pencil he slipped on and pocket it. He could not have asked for better timing there. He makes sure to walk a few discreet steps behind to make it look good. Brendon leads/follows Mikey out to the parking lot where he opens his car door and offers Mikey a seat.

"I will take you to the diner, you can have something light there. I still remember that you like French fries and ice tea."

"Yeah, I do."

Mikey climbs into the car and pulls the door shut out of Brendon's hand. He buckles up his belt and settles into the seat all the while Brendon climbed in on the other side of him. 

"We should make this quick. I need to get to the hospital."

"Of course and I can drop you off if you like right after wards."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"I can also take you home, whatever you want Mikey."

Brendon starts the car and the trip to the diner.

*

*

*

"Frankie aren't you going to tell who did this?"

"No Gee, i can't he will go after Mikey next. I need to stay away from him for a while too, so I don't draw attention."

Frank's heart was breaking as he lied to his boyfriend. The last thing he wanted was for Brendon to get his hands on Mikey, but he also knew that Gerard would go into protective mode with Frank not around.

"Just in school. at the house we can still be cool."

"Frankie..."

"Please Gee, just let me do this."

"Okay, well I can keep an eye on his at school no problem."

"Good Gee, thank you."

Gerard carefully placed a kiss on his cracked lips. 

*

*

*

"Now you can't tell me you aren't feeling just a little better right?"

Brendon had managed to get the boy to eat a little more than fries and now he was enjoying a coffee shake. Brendon watched as the straw disappeared into the boy’s mouth as he sucked on it quietly.

"You're still cute, you know that?"

"Why would I suddenly stop being cute?"

Brendon watched Mikey look up through his eye lashes and kohl rimmed eyes and his heart melted and smoldered a bit.

"Of course you wouldn't, how silly of me to say that."

"Yeah, just a little."

Mikey pushed his drink aside and looked at the time on the wall. 

"Listen, I should get going. I told my brother I'd meet him at the hospital. I don't want to make him upset."

At that moment, Mikey's phone buzzed with a text from Gerard.

"Hey sugar, listen, i am home now. The first half of visiting hours are over and Frankie wanted to sleep anyway. We can go back after dinner if you want."

"But I want to see him."

Mikey pressed send and smiled up at Brendon. 

"Just my brother."

"Oh of course. Is he still at the hospital?"

"No. I think I should still go though. I mean... I should see Frank."

"Okay, well i will drop you off at the front. I know Frank doesn't like me, so I don’t want to aggravate him in his state."

Brendon raised his hand for the check and started to put on his coat.

"Yeah, we can do that."

Mikey took one more sip from his drink and then got up from the table. Mikey gathered his trash and walked over to the trash can with it.

As they drove, Brendon was planning his next move. As they got closer his house, he made a noise.

"Oh shit Mikey, I just realized, they don’t allow visitors again till after six! We have a whole hour to kill!"

Brendon pretended to be upset for not realizing this earlier.

"I could have brought you home, but now it would be a waste of a trip."

He pretended to think.

"Hey, my house is right around the corner from the hospital, We can hang there and then go right to the hospital at six."

"My parents and brother might look for me."

Mikey saw the look of disappointment on Brendon's face and he clears his throat. 

"I-I guess I could text Gerard and tell him something."

Why shouldn't Mikey hang out with Brendon? If Frank didn't want him by his side and Gerard didn't care enough to come get him or even ask where he is then why should he do what they want? Brendon never actually threatened Mikey before anyway. He just got a little too close according to Gerard and Frank.

"Sure, I mean whatever you want Mikey.

Brendon smiled as he made his way to his house.

"Why are you still so nice to me after all this crap I've been getting you into?"

"Maybe because I kind of still like you and figure if I can't be your boyfriend, we can still be friends?"

Brendon pulled into his driveway and got out quickly crossing to the passenger side and opening the door for Mikey.

"Well you're the only one here for me so... I think that's what a friend would do."

Mikey gets out of the car and stands by Brendon as he closes the door. He follows Brendon towards an average house that didn't seem to fit Brendon or his personality. Brendon opened the door again and led Mikey through the house. His mom was in the kitchen and he kissed her cheek.

"Who is this Bren?"

"This is my friend Mikey."

"Oh, _this_ is Mikey. Well i have heard a lot about you young man."

"Mooommm."

"Okay okay, hey, I will make you boys a snack and you can watch a movie in the TV room."

Thanks mom."

Brendon leads Mikey to the end of the hall and opens the door. There is a sunken room with a plush couch and a huge entertainment center. This looks more like Brendon. Mikey slips off his jacket and places it on the arm of the couch. 

"This is awesome." Mikey puts his hands on his hips and he can feel his own skin under his fingers because he's wearing one of his too small shirts. Mikey thinks about how much Gerard would love this if he actually liked Brendon.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to get us some drinks. I'll be right back."

Brendon takes one more longing look and Mikey's exposed hips and then heads back to the kitchen. Mikey quickly decides that he'd be comfortable on his knees scanning the movie selections. Everything was in alphabetical order and genre coordinated. His eyes automatically roamed the horror section. He leaned on his hands now to get a closer look at the names. 

"My God these are good movies. Even the bad movies are good ones.”

"That is the great thing about horror movies huh?"

Brendan returned with the drinks and a huge fruit salad."

"My mom likes me.to eat healthy."

"Really!? I thought only my parents were like that! Everything I eat has to be healthy."

Mikey crawls over to the table that Brendon put the stuff. 

"Can I have some?"

Mikey was already reaching for a piece of fruit. Brendon had to swallow down hard as Mikey crawled across the carpet. He remembered the last time he had the boy here...well in his room and he was crawling across his bed to...

"U-Uh help yourself."

Mikey smiled as he chewed on a grape. 

"I love grapes so much. Not my favorite fruit though. Bananas are. What's yours?"

Mikey reaches for a piece of pineapple. The mental image of a banana and Mikey was going to kill Brendon.

"I-I-I like bananananas too."

He wanted to smack himself for stuttering like an idiot. He was supposed to be seducing the boy and instead, he was fumbling.

"Yeah? Great! Maybe we can share a banana boat one day!"

Mikey got up and went over to sit next to Brendon on the couch. 

"So what movie do you want to start? We still have 45 minutes before you take me to the hospital."

Mikey doesn't know why, but even though Frank didn't want his help, he still wants to be there for him.

"How about an old Peter Jackson movie, The People Under The Stairs. You can start it now and we can finish it another time."

"Okay!"

Mikey jumps back up out his seat and rushes over to the movies. He bends over and quickly locates it since it's in order. Mikey puts it into the DVD player and puts the case back in its spot.

"This boy is going to be the death of me, I swear."

Brendon grumbled as he shoved a piece of pineapple in his mouth.

"Did you say something Bren?"

Mikey sits back down next to him and leans over to grab another piece of fruit. Mikey's shirt rises even more exposing his lower back.

"Oh fuck."

Brendon grabbed a pillow and placed it over his lap. His hard on was almost fully and he didn't need Mikey seeing it and getting upset, that would ruin his whole plan. Mikey stops sucking on the strawberry he has in his mouth.

"Are you okay? Do you want some fruit?"

Brendon is watched Mikey's lips around the red berry and remembered his lips on his...

"No! I'm good!"

Brendon stands up holding the pillow over his lap still.

"I just need to use the bathroom!"

He fumbles to get around the table, but trips and drops the pillow. Mikey gasps and his eyes land on Brendon's hard on. 

"U-Um let me help you."

Mikey gets up and reaches out for Brendon's hand to pull him back up.

"Th-Th-Thanks."

Brendon stands up clearly embarrassed and runs into the bathroom off the entertainment center. He leans his head against the wall and bangs it a couple of times.

"Fuck, why is he so hot?"

Brendon digs into his pants not caring if the boy knows what he is doing. He just has to get off and now. Mikey's standing outside of the bathroom door pacing back and forth. He stops when he thinks he's heard something, but then there's nothing but the low sound of the television playing. Mikey sighs and starts walking again. How did he end up here with Brendon again? He should be with Gerard or Frank but again Mikey reminds himself that neither of them seems to need him. Mikey stops again and this time he hears Brendon panting out. Mikey's not sure what to do or say so he just stands there awkwardly staring at the door. Brendon was trying to set a speed record, but it was not working. His cock was not cooperating at all. It knew somehow that there was something better than his fist that could be doing this, so he let his mind wander to Mikey's mouth, lips, the way he kissed, and before he knew it he was leaking precum like a sieve.

"Oh God M-M-Mikey."

Brendon did his best to whisper, but everything sounded magnified to him. Mikey covers his mouth with his hand when he gasps again. He backs away from the door and goes over to grab his jacket. Mikey slips it on and wonders if he should interrupt Brendon or let him finish.

"Ah fuck fuck fuck!"

Brendon cums hard into his fist and slips down the wall panting. No time for post coital, he gets up and cleans up and washes his hands. He smooths his hair and flushes the toilet like he actually went. Then he heads for the door. When Brendon comes out of the bathroom Mikey looks over at him from the couch. 

"If you needed me to go I could've."

"What?! No, I'm fine really, just too much fruit I guess. Gotta be more careful."

Brendon looks at the clock.

"So, we ready to go?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Mikey stands up and walks over to the door. He opens the door and rushes out not waiting for Brendon. They get to the hospital rather quickly and Brendon let's him off at the entrance.

"So do you need a ride back?"

"No, I think I'm good. Thank you."

Mikey leans over and kisses Brendon on his cheek. Brendon blushes, he can't help it, Mikey does that to him. He watches Mikey walk through the double doors and he smirks. He knows what is going to happen and Brendon is going to be right here to pick up the pieces of poor Mikey's broken heart.


	13. Skill Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm with someone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So I had a rough two weeks and let me tell you it sucked. I am glad that i was able to get back on track of editing and so here is the next chapter!
> 
> Mikey's visit with Frank does not go as he expected, but Brendon is there to pick up the pieces and a whole lot more. The question is, what will Gerard think of all this?

Mikey goes through the whole process of checking in and getting the room number. Mikey goes to the elevators and presses the button for it to come. It takes a while to get there that by the time Mikey gets up to the floor he figures he could've taken the stairs. Mikey walks down the hallway looking for the room. He knocks on the door softly and enters when he hears a small reply. Frank looks small in the large white hospital bed.

"Gee, is that you?"

Mikey sighs and walks over to the bed. 

"No it is not Gee. It's Mikey. Michael. Remember him?"

"Mikey, hey what's up?"

"What's up? Um, I don't know. Someone's beaten you so badly you can only remember one name. What's up with you?"

"Yeah, about that. Sorry that I scared you so much. It really wasn't as bad as it looked just a few cracked ribs and of course, my face."

Frank winced as he tried to sit up.

"I'm glad you came though because I wanted to talk to you about something.”

"What is it?"

Mikey folded his arms across his chest and looked at Frank curiously.

"O-O-One of the reasons I got in the fight, was because I was defending you. I didn't like that you were being called a slut or boyfriend stealer."

Frank steeled himself for this convo.

"They claimed you dumped Brendon and then moved on from him to me, knowing I was with your brother."

"But you claimed me. I n-n-never..."

Mikey took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

"Okay. So what do you have to say about this? What are we going to do? We need to get whomever did this to you. Do you know who did it?"

"I was jumped and blacked out, so no, I don’t remember, but I think we should lay low for a bit, at least in public. At the house we can all be together, but I just don't want you to get hurt next."

Frank knew that the only hurt Mikey was going to get was from him.

"Wait..."

Mikey backed away from the bed and looked at Frank to see if he heard him correctly. 

"Are you telling me that you and I can no longer be seen together at school?"

"Just till they catch this guy. I am afraid they are going to attack you next and..."

Frank watched Mikey backing up to the door, tears welling up in his eyes. He felt like a piece of shit.

"But you can continue to be with Gerard, right?"

Mikey didn't understand why he felt so hurt by this but his heart was breaking.

"Well I started with Gerard so they kind of expect that and..."

Frank did not get to finish his sentence. Mikey was out the door before it even closed. Frank let tears fall as he texted that bastard that caused him to break the poor boys heart. Brendan was sitting in the parking lot when he got a text from Frank. He smiled and then got ready to perform again. He hopped out of the car and popped the hood. He then stuck his head under pretending to do something. Mikey ran out of the hospital with tears streaming down his face. Mikey felt unwanted. He thought Frank was really into him. Mikey thought he was just as important to Frank as Gerard. Today has proven otherwise. Mikey wiped at his eyes with his sleeves and began walking further away from the hospital. Mikey spotted Brendon as he slowly walked through the lot. It looked like he was working on his car. Mikey tried to hide his face behind his hand, because he didn't want Brendon to see him crying, but Mikey had already been spotted and he still couldn't stop crying.

"Mikey? Hey, what's wrong?"

Brendon ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Shhh shhh, it's okay, I got you."

"I'm fine. Just get m-me far aw-way from here."

"Okay okay. Come on get in."

Brendon held the door for Mikey and helped him in. He ran around to the driver side and jumped in after shutting the hood. He drove back to his house and noticed that his parent's car was gone. Perfect. He was not sure if his sister was in, but she would be in her room. Brendon helped Mikey out of the car and brought him through the house to his room. He sat Mikey on his bed and then went to get a wash cloth. He grabbed his desk chair and sat in front of Mikey wiping his face.

"Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Mikey sighs and shakes his head. 

"You think people care about you but really they don't. No one cares about me. They all just care about themselves. You're the only person who's been here for me today. Then you go to help your boyfriend and he tells you that he's choosing not to be around you anymore in public. That you have to become a secret. Well I won't do that! I'll be alone before I let another person treat me like that."

Brendon reached and touched Mikey's face lightly.

"Hey hey, I care about you. I care about you a lot and I wouldn't want you to be a secret. If you were mine I would let the world know! I would be proud to call you mine."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean you are amazing and funny, and sweet, and sexy as hell and..."

Mikey leans forward and places his lips on Brendon's. Mikey isn't too sure if this is a good idea, but Brendon's is there, and he's offering what he wants. Mikey just wants to be wanted and if Frank doesn't want him then he'll accept this with Brendon. Mikey doesn't even know what to think about Gerard so he isn't thinking about him. He's focusing on the softness of Brendon's lips on his. Whenever Mikey thinks about Brendon's kisses he's reminded that he has the softest lips. Frank and Gerard don't care much about their lips and Brendon's is just naturally soft. He doesn't need chap stick and things like that.

"You're sweet."

Brendon is stunned. He touches his lips and then smiles. He stands up from the chair and then moves to the bed. Hoping that he is not reading this wrong, he straddles Mikey's lap and holding his head in both hands leans down and kisses him again. Mikey exhaled into the kiss. Mikey moves his hands to Brendon's hips and leaves them there holding him softly.

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend? I mean it this time."

Mikey leans up and kisses Brendon again.

"I would love for you to be my boyfriend, Mikey Way."

Then Brendon carefully pushes Mikey down on the bed and blankets him with his body, He kisses him unhurried with an internal smirk at how easy this all was. He savors the taste that he has missed since that one day. He doesn't have a word for it; all he knows is that it is Mikey.

"You taste delicious."

"I never get tired of hearing that."

Brendon moves down to Mikey's neck and presses light kisses there. He wants to make sure not to mark the boy till he is on the outs with his brother too. Then Brendon can have full control of them. He runs a hand up the boys' chest.

"Can I?"

Brendon motions to the hem of Mikey's shirt.

"Please."

Brendon lets the boy sit up so that he can remove his shirt and then reverses them so that Mikey is on top. He pulls him down into a kiss again. Mikey grounds his hips down into Brendon as he kisses him back. Mikey leaned back and touched himself as he kept moving on Brendon. 

"Are you going to touch me like before?"

Mikey no longer wanted Frank or Gerard to be the last to touch him. Mikey wants to erase everything Frank did to him. Mikey's hurt and pissed. Okay so the boy is a trophy, but he is also like a beautiful work of art and fuck the rules that you don’t touch and art. Brendon gets up on his knees stripping his own shirt off and pressing his chest to Mikey’s while running his hands all over him. He gently turns Mikey around and pulls him to his back. He runs and hand down his chest to his belt and begins to undo it. He peppers kisses along his neck and shoulder.

"Is this okay baby?"

"Yes."

Mikey pushes his ass back into Brendon and reaches up to hold the back of his neck with his hand. Mikey places his other hand on top of Brendon's that's on his zipper and helps him pull it down. Brendon is amazed that the boy is so compliant. He eases his jeans down his hips along with his briefs. Mikey's cock springs out and Brendon grips it stroking it slowly. Mikey lets his head fall back on Brendon's shoulder. He slowly pushes into Brendon's fist, loving that he's able to, because usually Frank doesn't let Mikey move. Mikey moans, forcing thoughts of Frank away. He doesn't want to think about him. He doesn't want to think about anything, but what's happening right now. The more Mikey pushes back the harder Brendon's cock gets. He reaches down with his free hand and slides it out. He nestled it in the crack of Mikey's soft ass cheeks and begins to thrust against them, which make him moan and speed up his hand on Mikey's cock.

"Mmmm."

Mikey rotates his hips, sliding his ass against Brendon's cock. Mikey's moving as if Brendon's inside of him and it's driving him so close to the edge. 

"Bren."

Mikey links his other hand with the one already on Brendon's neck and arches his back. 

"Fuck Bren."

"That's it baby, that's it just let go, I got you. I'm gonna take such good care of you from now on."

Brendon leans forward and kisses Mikey softly, but with passion. Mikey melts and a small part of him hates himself for being so easy. Mikey knows he's easy, but this is how he feels wanted and needed. This is what he needs. Mikey knows he's probably silly to think that sex will heal him but he doesn't care.

"God baby, you feel so good. Wish I could be inside of you, but I’m not looking to push you into anything."

Brendon tried to make himself sound sincere, but after all he did have a cock in his hand and his own pressed to Mikey.

"Someday. Not now."

That alone made Brendon want to push Mikey over the edge. He eased his jeans down even more and slipped his cock between Mikey's thighs making him gasp. He let go of Mikey's cock to pull apart his cheeks more so that the shaft is moving over his entrance. Brendon needs to really get Mikey naked right now, to do this right.

"Come on baby, let me strip you."

"Okay, okay."

Mikey lets go of Brendon and turns to sit on the bed. He leans back on his elbows and waits for Brendon to do as he asked. Brendon quickly takes his own jean and boxers off and then strips Mikey of the rest of his clothing.

"Gorgeous, just perfect."

Brendon spreads kisses up and down Mikey's legs from his ankles to his thighs. He crawls between Mikey’s legs and gently lifts his thighs onto his own.

"I'm going to do the same thing I did before, I promise I am not going to enter you at all."

"Okay."

Mikey was so trusting and Brendon counted on that. He reached out and grabbed his lube slicking his own cock up. Then he spread Mikey's cheeks again and slid the shaft against his opening once more. He leaned over Mikey and pulled his thigh's higher on his hips and he began to "Fuck" him in earnest.

"Bren!"

Mikey moved in time with Brendon. He reached up and ran his hands over Brendon's chest. 

"God Brendon."

Mikey's breathing was husky and his voice is shuddery and moany.

"Yeah, that's it, feels so good doesn't it? Imagine if I was inside you filling you up, making you moan and scream as each thrust entered you."

"Oh! Yes! Yes! So so good!"

Mikey scratches Brendon's chest and moans louder. 

"Ooooh God!"

Brendon feels himself getting close.

"Close baby, so close, where do you want me to cum?"

Mikey looks up at Brendon with lust in his eyes. 

"All over me."

Brendon takes in a gasp at Mikey’s answer. He pulls his cock back and moves so that he is over the boy while fisting his own cock at the same time.

"Cum with me baby."

"Yeah."

Mikey reaches down and pumps his cock. Before he knows it he's screaming out Brendon's name and quivering like mad. Brendon laces his hand with Mikey's and they pump his cock together.

"Fuck, I'm gonna..."

"I'm c-cum-cummiiiiiiing!"

Mikey arches off the bed as Brendon's cum starts spraying all over him. 

"Yes Bren, yes!"

Brendon has never seen a more beautiful and slutty display in his life. Definitely one for the spank bank. In fact...Brendon reaches over and grabs his phone and take a pic of just Mikey's body. He only get a little of his lips and chin where the cum in hanging off. Mikey's still letting out small sounds as he looks up at Brendon. Mikey swipes his finger through the cum on his chin and sucks it off. It's a more salty taste but it doesn't bother Mikey much. 

"I should probably get cleaned up."

Brendon is momentarily shocked by the fact that Mikey just swiped up his own cum and sucked it into his mouth.

"No no no, let me please."

Brendon eases off of Mikey and goes to the bathroom to get another wash cloth. He comes back and wipes Mikey’s body clean, pressing kisses as he goes. Mikey's surprised that Brendon's being so gentle but it's refreshing. It feels good to be taken care of differently. When Mikey was fully cleaned off, Brendon grabbed two clean pairs of boxers from his draw and slipped one on Mikey, it was only a little big, and then on himself. He pulled the covers out from under Mikey and then climbing into bed with him pulled him into his chest.

"Rest for a bit and then I will take you home."

"Thanks Bren."

"Don't mention it baby, now sleep."

*

*

*

"Where the fuck were you?!"

As soon as Mikey walks in the house Gerard pounces on him. Thankfully Brendon listened to him and dropped him off down the street a little.

"Frankie called me crying, said you ran out of the room without even listening to him!"

"It's none of your business where I was. Frank doesn't need to worry about me at all. He doesn't want to be seen with me. You couldn't have cared much because you didn't call or text me and you didn't ask me where I was before I went with Frank. All you were worried about was Frank. You two can have each other."

Mikey starts to walk away from Gerard.'Don't fucking walk away from me!"

Gerard grabbed Mikey hard and pushed him against the wall.

"I did try to call you and text you, but your phone is full and you ignored all my texts!

Gerard was panting now with his eyes roaming Mikey's body looking for any signs of...anything.

"I don’t know what Frank wanted to even tell you, but it must have been important and anyway, I thought you were mine and that Frank was just for some fun."

Gerard places a possessive hand on Mikey's hip and moving in closer.

"You're mine Eri, no one is allowed to have, not even that stuck up fiancé of yours. I am the one that knows your body intimately."

To prove this Gerard goes right for the one spot on Mikey's neck that makes his quiver. He also caresses the spot on his lower back that turns his legs to jelly. Mikey doesn't mean to but he moans loudly. 

"We can't be seen together. I want to be with someone who can show me off. Frank was that someone and now he doesn't want to be. And now knowing that it was just for fun I don't want him to be."

Every words was a struggle for Mikey to speak but he did and he meant every word. However Gerard having him like that confuses Mikey so much.

"You know more than anything, I want to show you off to the world. I want to let them know that you are mine and that they can't have you...but reality sucks and no one is going to care about how much we love and care about each other because we are related."

Gerard brought his face back and looked deep into Mikey's eyes, He saw the hurt and wished he could make it go away.

"I promise you sugar, if you don't want Frank near you anymore than he won't be. I can see how hurt you are by what he said. It will just be you and me again, I promise."

Gerard sealed his promise with a kiss. Mikey didn't feel right keeping things from Gerard. Especially when he was trying to make things right for Mikey. 

"I'm with someone else."

Mikey's voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke.

"Wait...what?"

Gerard stepped back a bit. He was more than shocked, after all it had been Mikey who started their relationship...and now was he ending it?

"Who?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Mikey...tell me who."

Gerard stood there with his arms crossed.

"No Gerard. It just happened and I'm not ready to tell you. He was there for me though. He took care of me when Frank pushed me away. When you left me at school he made sure I was looked after. You weren't there for me. You didn't bother to see Frank with me."

Mikey felt like he was being a little selfish but he couldn't help it.

"So I get no second chance huh? This boy comes in and erases everything you felt for me. I trusted you. I trusted you with my heart even though I was scared and you just threw me away for a cheap fuck! "

Gerard grabs his coat and keys.

"You know what Michael? You can have your boy toy! We are done!"

Gerard leaves the room slamming the basement door. He climbs into his car refusing to let his tears fall till he is far away from there. 

"Mikey...I love you."


	14. Feats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So. It's just a game right?"
> 
> Frank looked at Mikey.
> 
> "Yeah, it's just a game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So if you all did not like Brendon before...
> 
> Enjoy guys!

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Mikey stands there and watches as Brendon's car disappears down the street. Mikey starts the walk to his house. Brendon never drops him off in front of the door after the first time, because Mikey doesn't really want to deal with Gerard's anger. Not that Gerard cares anyway anymore. They just sort of keep to themselves now. It's been a full month since everything went downhill. Now Mikey had his boyfriend on his list of people he wants hit by a car. He keeps trying to pressure Mikey into having sex and it's just not happening. That's not what Mikey wants. They just argued about it and Mikey got out of the car and spoke through the window.

"You're not being the understanding boyfriend you promised to be and until you can do that maybe we shouldn't do anything sexual together."

Brendon sped off in his anger and Mikey's at his door now praying he doesn't have to deal with Gerard or his parents when he gets inside. Gerard and Frank were sitting at the kitchen table when Mikey walked in. He went to the fridge and grabbed his usual juice and piece of fruit and headed up stairs to his room. Gerard sighed. He hated this.

"So are the guys coming over tonight for game?"

"Yeah, I just...I've been slacking so much as a DM. Like the story really sucks right now."

Frank patted Gerard on the shoulder. 

"No Gee, it's still good."

Gerard got up and put his glass in the sink.

"Guess I should go down and get it ready."

Gerard headed down to his room.Mikey pulls his desk chair up to his dresser and looked at himself in the mirror. He wiped off his eyeliner and grabbed his glasses. Mikey took out his case for his contacts and got busy taking them out. Frank knew he shouldn't, but he found himself going upstairs and knocking on Mikey's door. Mikey sighed and picked up his eyeliner to apply a new coat of it, but not much.

"It's open."

Frank opened the door, but did not walk in.

"Hey."

Mikey glanced at Frank and mumbled something along the lines of hey. He finished his first eye and looked at his work.

"Sooo..."

Frank scratched the back of his head. He felt so awkward.

"...are you playing tonight?"

"I guess."

Mikey started on his other eye.

"Cool, well I guess I'll see you down there."

Frank goes to leave.

"Oh and Gee..rard says we are getting Chinese tonight. Do you want your usual?"

"It doesn't matter. I probably won't eat anyway."

Mikey finished and looked at himself before standing up and going over to his bed. He lays down and grabs his book bag.

"Don't forget to close my door."

Mikey opens his book and starts reading with his feet kicking behind him. Frank closed the door and leaned against it sliding down.

"Fuck."

He ducked his head against his knees.

"I wish I could tell you the truth babe, I really do."

*

*

*

"Hey hey hey, why the long faces guys?"

BIllie looked at Frank and Gerard. They looked tired and just plain worn out.

"Are we ready to get this party started?"

Tre bounced in and tackled Bob.

"Dude, get off!"

"Aw, you're no fun."

"We got the Dew and the Doritos and food is on its way, let the game begin!"

Ray dropped his stuff on the food table.

"Hey, where's our elven princess?"

Mike was taking his coat off as he commented.

"He will be down in a few."

Mikey slipped on his pajama pants with one of his infamous toddler fit tees and grabbed a pair of socks. He slipped his feet into his slippers and left the room to go join the group in the basement. He knew they arrived thanks to his trusty vent. He went into the kitchen to get a juice first and then headed to the door.

"Ah, here he comes!"

Everyone looked up as Mikey made his way down the stairs, but it was Frank and Gerard who hitched a breath. Mikey was in pajama pants, but the shirt he was wearing showed off his hip bones...that now bore marks that someone else had made. Gerard quickly looked away choking back a sob. Frank patted his back.

"Okay, so we are all here now. Take out should be here shortly, so let's get started."

"Doritos!"

Mikey went over to the table and grabbed the bag of tortillas. 

"Can I just have a few first?"

He looked around for napkins which weren't there.

"Ugh! Must I always bring the paper towel down?"

Mikey sat the chips back down and went over to the table to take his seat.

"Man Way, you look like you are wasting away there. You need more than a few I think."

"Yeah, keep the whole bag kiddo."

Ray smiles at him and then tosses him a can of dew.

"Yeah cause that bastard likes him that way."

"Didn't catch that Iero."

"Nothing, let's get started."

*

*

*

"Okay, so it's Tre's turn, then Mikey and then Frank."

"Fucking low initiative."

"Oh stop bitching dwarf. Okay so I lunge at monster with my sword."

"Roll to attack."

"16 plus 8 is 24."

"Okay so you hit. You stab him in the gut. He is looking really hurt now. Mikey, your turn."

"Attack with magic."

"Okay, can I assume you are going to use fireball?"

"Um... assume what you want."

"Okay, roll to hit and then roll 3d6 for damage."

Mikey does what he's told.

"Okay."

"Okay so Mikey hits the creature and it does nothing."

"Oh shit, it has resistance to fire damage!"

"Not only that, but the wound that Tre made has closed up."

"Fuck, okay, my go."

Frank rolls his dice to attack and damage the monster.

"Shit I missed!"

"Yup and now it's my go."

Gerard studies the map.

"Okay, my first attack will be Tre. My second Mikey and my third Frank."

Gerard rolls and does 14 points to Tre. He then turns to Mikey.

"Okay so he goes to hit you with his morning star."

Gerard rolls dice and then stills. He looks at Frank and swallows hard. Billie leans over.

"Oh man!"

"What?"

"Gee crit!"

"Shit!"

Gerard rolls a second d20.

"Fuck!"

"Wow GeeWay, you are hot with the dice tonight!"

Gerard picks up his damage dice shaking.

"Gee..."

"It's fine Frank."

Gerard rolled and then fell in his chair.mMikey chuckled and shook his head. Of course he'd be attacked before Frank and taken out.

"Can I go get a popsicle?"

"Wait...I can stop the attack!"

"What, how?"

"Well I am close enough that I can take it."

"Wait Frank..."

It was too late, Frank rolled for his dexterity.

"Yes! With a 26 I jump in front of Alexeridan."

Everyone looked at Gerard.

"Okay Frank as Kustor jumps to block the blow, the morning star lands on your chest for...50 points of damage."

"Shit Frankie, how many points do you have?"

"56."

"So Kustor is hit for more that half his hit points so roll fortitude to see if you pass out from the pain."

Frank rolls. 

"Thank fuck for being a dwarf."

"Okay so Frank doesn't pass out, but he is critically hurt. It's now Frank's turn."

"Okay...um I think I just lie there in pain."

"Yeah, but because it was piercing, you lose another five points so now you are down to one. If you go below you go unconscious and begin bleeding out."

"You can reverse all of this. I would've taken the hit."

" I didn't want your character to die. You had no chance of surviving it."

"So. It's just a game right?"

Frank looked at Mikey.

"Yeah, it's just a game."

Frank got up.

”Gotta make a phone call, be right back.

Frank left the room through the side basement door. Mikey couldn't help the feeling he felt when Frank said that. He knew Frank was referring to the game, but Mikey was referring to them... so basically it just hurt. Even if Frank didn't mean it like that. 

"I'm gonna..." 

Mikey tries to think of something to say, but he can't so he just settles on the same thing Frank said. 

"I'll be right back." 

Mikey rushes for the stairs. He sits at the kitchen table and sighs. He lets his head fall on the table and closes his eyes. Mikey doesn't want to cry so he's not going to. He just wants to know why things had to get so bad. 

*

*

*

Frank was pacing. He had kept his secret for two months and it was killing him. Brendon taunted him with pics of him and Mikey together. Of Mikey after they just did something sexual. It was driving him crazy. He needed to fix everything, even if it meant that he was going to get the shit beat out of him again. He dialed Brendon. 

"Look, I have had it. I don’t care what happens to me, but this has got to stop. I'm going to tell him." 

Frank was kind of glad that his voicemail picked up instead. 

A few minutes later his phone rings. He knows who it is.

"Yeah?" 

"You better not fucking say shit Iero!" 

"I'm going to do it." 

"You will be dead." 

"Yeah? how you gonna do that?" 

Everyone jumped as a loud bang came from outside. 

"What the fuck was that?!" 

The boys all ran outside and Gerard screamed. Frank was on the ground. He had been shot. 

Mikey is last to go outside, but when he gets there he feels like he's the one who's been shot. Gerard's crying and everyone is confused and looking around, and Mikey's just stuck.

"I'm...okay..." 

Frank tries to sit up and falls back down. 

"You stupid son of a bitch, you just got shot!" 

"Relax Gee, the guy missed." 

Frank sits up and they see that the bullet just grazed his shoulder. 

"Fuck Iero, leave it to you to be caught in a drive by. Fucking New Jersey." 

Frank rubs his shoulder and it burns. 

"We need to clean the wound out." 

Gerard helps Frank up and Frank sees Mikey. He looks away and lets himself be led into the house. Mikey finally snaps out of his trance and follow behind them. 

"I can help... I study enough to know what to do." 

"Hey, we're gonna get going then guys." 

"Yeah that was enough excitement for one night." 

"Sure guys, see you tomorrow then." 

They all said goodbye and Gerard, Frank, and Mikey made their way to the bathroom. Gerard had Frank sit on the toilet. 

"So rubbing alcohol right?" 

"Right... and something sterile to wipe it with." 

Mikey looks around. 

"Which we don't have. So... what's the next best thing?" 

"It stupid, but I have those wet nap things from when Frankie and I went out to eat. Will that do?" 

"Mmmm." 

Gerard leaves to find them and an awkward silence takes his place. 

"Uh...thank you for doing this." 

"You're bleeding and from a bullet. That'd make me look like an asshole not to." 

Mikey picks up the alcohol and walks over to Frank. He kneels next to him and opens it. He pours a little bit of the alcohol into the cap. 

"I could never think of you like that." 

Frank blushes and looks away. 

"You could never think of me at all. Did he bury the damn things?" 

Frank looked at Mikey sharply. 

"Mikey, I think about all the time...it's just I can't..." 

"Found them, sorry, they were buried." 

Gerard hands the wipes to Mikey. 

Mikey takes them and sit them next to the cap of alcohol.

"Clearly." 

Mikey takes Frank's sleeve and stick his two index fingers in the hole the bullet made and rips it. 

Gerard holds in a gasp as Mikey takes full control of the situation. He is methodical and no nonsense as he cleans the wound with Frank biting his lip so hard that it bleeds to avoid screaming from the alcohol. It hurts Gerard so much to see him shut down like this. He wants his Mikey back. He wants the boy that looked up to him. He wants him little brother back. He wants his lover, his friend, his...

"I..." 

Gerard makes a decision right there. Tomorrow he is going to talk to Brendon. 

Mikey stands up to get the gauze pads from the medicine cabinet. 

"I'm going to need a bandage. I'll go get one. You would think since we have such brilliant parents they'd keep them in the bathroom with everything else medical." 

Mikey leaves the bathroom. 

"Yeah, okay, tomorrow. eleven in the park. See you there." 

Gerard hangs up. He is surprised that Brendon is willing to meet him. 

Mikey goes back into the bathroom and opens the gauze. He places it on Frank's wound and instructs Frank to hold it in place. He does and Mikey unwrapped the bandage. He placed it on Frank's arm and starred wrapping it around. 

"If you can't clean this I'm sure Gerard can for you." 

"Mikey..." 

Frank sees nothing, but coldness in the boy’s eyes. He knows he is partly responsible for it and the guilt is really consuming him. 

"Yeah?" 

Mikey picks up the silver thing that he never cared to remember the name for and hooked it in the gauze. He picked up the second one and started on it. That one was being a little bit of a bitch. 

"Nothing." 

Frank could punch himself for not being able to talk to the boy anymore. He helped to build this wall and maybe he deserved this now. 

"So you just like saying my name or making me speak when I don't have to?" 

Mikey sighs when finished and looked up at Frank. 

"I always like saying your name." 

Frank mumbles into his other shoulder. 

"What?" 

"I..." 

"Hey how is everything going?" 

Gerard picked that moment to return and Frank is both praising and curing him. 

"It's done. You can assist from here." 

Mikey gets up and leaves the bathroom. 

"Gee..." 

Frank can hold it in anymore. He bursts into tears like a baby. Gerard is immediately there wrapping his arms around him. No words are needed. They both know what they are feeling and in any language, it just hurts. 

_***Time Stamp: Next Day***_

_"Hey baby, I may be a little late for our date this afternoon. Got something I need to take care of first."_

_~Baby Love~_

"So Way what did you wanna to talk to me about?" 

Brendon stands leaning against the wall of the bathrooms in the park. He closes his phone after texting Mikey. 

"I wanted to talk about my brother and you." 

"Yeah, what about us?" 

"I don’t think he's old enough to be seriously dating yet." 

"Aww isn’t that cute. Big brother is concerned. Well don't you worry Way, i am taking good care of him and he is quite happy with me." 

"Yeah, well I am not happy with you, so you need to end it." 

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" 

"I'll simply let my parents know." 

Brendon walked up to Gerard. Inwardly he was smirking. 

"Oh well then I guess I need to back down..." 

"Good, I am glad we have an under...oof!" 

"...not!" 

Brendon punched Gerard hard in the stomach. Gerard doubled over. Normally he could handle a shot like that, but he was not prepared at all. Brendon then punched him in the face and knocked him to his knees. He grabbed Gerard's hair and yanked hard. 

"Now you listen to me you pathetic piece of shit. You are not going to say anything to anyone about your little brother and I or I am going to hurt him so badly that he will never recover." 

Gerard opened his eyes with them filled with tears. He knew what Brendon was talking about. 

"You wouldn't hurt him like that..." 

"Yeah, watch me." 

Brendon kneed him in the face and dropped him to the ground. 

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a date with an angel. See you later GWay." 

Brendon walked off whistling. Mikey would be his either the easy way or the hard way, but no matter what he was getting the boy and now nothing was in his way. 

*

*

*

Mikey walks out the house and is shocked to see Brendon's car in front instead of a block away. When he's close enough he speaks. 

"Why didn't wait at our spot?" 

"Can I help it if I feel my princess deserves to be picked up at his door?" 

Brendon jumps out of the car and grabs the door handle before Mikey can. 

"Your chariot awaits my love." 

Mikey bristles at being called that. Only Gerard had or the guys when they're playing. Brendon doesn't have that entitlement and he never will. 

"You can call me anything but Princess. Thank you." 

Mikey kisses Brendon and gets into the car. 

Brendon closes the door and gets back in the driver’s seat.

"So I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I was having a bad week and I took it out on you and it was not right." 

Brendon started the car and pulled into the street. 

"I want to make it up to you so I have a few things planned for this day." 

What are those things?" 

"Ah ah ah, not going to tell you, but wonderful surprises await you my sweet." 

As he says this Brendon pulls a bouquet of flowers from the back seat. They are tiny tea roses in several colors. In the center is a perfect white rose. 

"All the colors reflect how I feel about you, but the white is for forgiveness. Will you forgive me my sweet Mikey?" 

Mikey smiles and rolls his eyes. 

"I guess I have to huh?" 

Mikey takes the bouquet and leans over to kiss Brendon on the cheek. He smells the roses and begins playing with the pedals. 

"I promise you... I'll be well worth the wait." 

Except Mikey doesn't think he'll ever give his virginity to Brendon. He always figured it'd be Gerard that he would give himself too and honestly he's still set in that mindset... even though they haven't been on good terms and probably won't be for a while. 

"I know you will baby. Now get ready for the time of your life." 

*

*

*

It is after eight when Brendon drops Mikey off. His arms are laden with stuffed animals that were won for him by Brendon as well as leftover dinner. Mikey is wearing Brendon's coat since he forgot one. 

"You can give it to me on Monday when I pick you up for school." 

Brendon kisses Mikey deeply and then let's him out of the car. 

"See you baby." 

Brendon winks and then drives off. Mikey smiles and bites his lip as he watches Brendon's car disappear. He shakes himself out of his trance and heads to the house. He has a very hard time getting his keys out, but he does. He opens the door and goes in, kicking it closed with the heel of his shoe. 

"Gee? is that you?" 

Frank comes up from Gerard's room. 

"Hey Mikes...oh, you want to the carnival...cool. Hey you haven't seen Gee have you?" 

"Why would I see him? This would be the only place for me to see him since we didn't have school today. You haven't... I mean you two are always joined at the hip." 

Mikey walks past Frank. 

"Mikey...he has not been home since this morning. I keep calling his phone and it goes to voicemail. He said he had to meet someone, but he didn’t say who. I'm really worried." 

"Of course you are!" 

Mikey dumps his stuffed animals and flowers on the couch. 

"Gerard, Gerard, Gerard. He's all you're ever worried about. He didn't answer your call? Maybe he's finally growing his own balls to hang from. Maybe he met someone to fuck. I don't know. I do know he's a grown man and that he can take care of himself. That's what he does these days. Think about himself." 

Frank has had enough. Despite how his shoulder hurts he shoves Mikey hard. 

"What the fuck is your problem?! Your brother has been gone all day and you don’t even give a shit!? Do you really think that I would not worry if the same happened to you!?" 

Mikey pushes Frank back. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" 

Mikey pushes him again. 

"Don't you ever fucking touch me like that! You're not my brother, I will fucking kill you!" 

Gerard had handled him like that in the past and Mikey didn't know what to do, but thanks to them hurting him enough he can stand up for himself and he will. 

"You wouldn't fucking care if I disappeared! All you care about is your precious Gerard! And you know what... it's so fucking funny that you ended up with him all to yourself! So there you go! You got what you fucking wanted!" 

"No I didn't! I wanted you too! God I still do! I hate seeing you with that son of a bitch! He doesn't fucking deserve you!" 

Frank grabs Mikey and shakes him. His cell phone falls out when he does. 

"You will never understand how much I miss holding you! How much I miss kissing you! How much I miss just hearing you say my name!" 

Suddenly his phone starts ringing and a familiar ring tone sounds. 

"Should've done something but I've done it enough. By the way your hands were shaking. Rather waste my time with you." 

Mikey's a little shoved but he quickly picks up his phone because a little part of him was worried. 

"Gee?" 

"E-E-E-Eri..." 

The line goes dead

"Gerard... Gee...?" 

Mikey drops his phone. 

"Frank..." 

Mikey starts hyperventilating. Frank immediately wraps his arms around Mikey bringing him slowly to the sofa. 

"I got you babe, that was Gee, what happened?" 

"He just... h-h-he said Eri... b-b-but he stuttered and then nothing. He's hurt. I know he is." 

"Come on, we can use your phone to track him through GPS." 

Frank grabs Mikey's hand and pulls him out the front door. They go to Frank's car. 

"Okay, you tell me where to go." 

"I-I-I..." 

Mikey can barely form words. He's just scared. Frank looks over at the boy and he is trembling. 

"Hey hey, look at me." 

He lifts the boy's head. 

"It's going to be alright. We are going to find him. I promise." 

Frank kisses Mikey's lips lightly. His shaking is slowing down. 

"Now, deep breath, tell me where we are going." 

"The park." 

Frank took Mikey's hand and kissed it. 

"Good girl, now let's go get him." 

Frank started the car and they took off for their destination. 

*

*

*

The park was deserted of course because no one would be crazy enough to be here at this time of night. 

"Use your cellphone so that you don’t trip." 

Frank and Mikey climbed out of the car. 

"Okay babe, stay calm. You got right, I'll go left. You have a full battery so call me if you find anything." 

Frank noticed that Mikey was shaking again. Frank pulled him into a hug. 

"Hey, I said we will find him okay?" 

"I'm just... I was out... having fun, while whatever was happening to my brother. Just... he'll be okay. I need him to be okay, because I won't." 

"Okay okay, now let's get going." 

Frank gives Mikey one more kiss and then with a squeeze of his hand takes off in the night with his cellphone guiding him. Mikey lights his phone and starts walking. He's looking and right now he wishes he had his glasses because his contacts aren't helping while his eyes are so watery. 

"Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay." 

Mikey keeps chanting that to himself until he's whispering it like a prayer and maybe it is a prayer to whomever is listening. Mikey should've never treated Gerard this way. He should've stayed by his side no matter what. He doesn't know what difference that would've made, but maybe this wouldn't have happened. It's so weird that things keep happening to Gerard and Frank. 

"Gee! Oh my God, Gee! FRANKIEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

Mikey screamed for Frank until his throat started burning. He knew he was probably overreacting, but this is his brother, his protector... why wouldn't he protect himself? He had forgotten all about using his phone to call him. 

"Mikey?" 

the younger Way's voice echoing in the empty park. He took off running in the direction that he just came from. He ran till he thought his lungs would burst. Then he saw them.

"Oh no!" 

Frank skidded to a halt on his knees as he slid to Mikey’s side. 

"Mikey, it's going to be okay, help me get him in the car." 

"M-m-maybe you should get his upper b-body. I'll get his legs.” 

Mikey sobs. 

"I should've been with him." 

"Whatever is easier." 

Frank picks up Gerard's arms and waits for Mikey to grab his legs. 

Mikey gets his legs and lifts them. 

"Hurry Frank." 

They quickly get him to car and in the back seat. 

"Stay with him Mikey." 

Frank gets in the driver’s seat

"You really think you had to tell me that?" 

Mikey runs his fingers through Gerard's hair and talks quietly to him. 

"I'm so sorry, Gee. I love you so much. Please be okay." 

Mikey kissed Gerard on his lips softly. 

"E-E-Eri...you f-f-found me." 

Gerard raised a shaking hand and touched Mikey’s face. 

"Yeah, Kustor helped me. I love you." 

Frank drove faster than he knew was smart, but he got back to the house in record time and no cops in sight. The carefully, but quickly got Gerard in the house and that is when everything came into the light. 

"Jesus." 

Frank was a t a loss for words. Gerard's eye was black and his face was ripped as if a ring was on the person who assaulted him. He imagined his body would be pretty bad too. 

"We need to get him in his room before you parents see him." 

"Okay." 

Mikey starts crying again and he can barely see. 

"Go." 

They go over to the room and Mikey reaches for the door handle while holding both of Gerard's legs in his arm. 

"Hurry so I can get him some ice and things to take care of his face. 

Frank took over for Mikey and carried Gerard to his bed. He began to remove his clothing to see how bad the damage was. 

"Holy fuck!" 

His body was littered with bruises and more ring indents. Mikey came back with the things and gasped. 

"Oh my God!" 

Mikey sat the stuff on Gerard's bed and looked at his body. 

"Who would do this to him? They're a... a... a... monster. What did he..." 

Mikey stopped and looked closer. 

"Wait a... what the..." 

Mikey gasped again and placed his hand over his mouth. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. 

"I'm... I'm... I'm... I'm sleeping with... the enemy. Frankie!"

Mikey jumped up from the bed. 

"Brendon!? IT WAS BRENDON!" 


	15. Dispel Magick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would Sin let Brendon take Eri?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So we left you guys with a pretty good cliff hanger last time, but I promise this one won't be so bad. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

For the past three days Frank has watched Mikey nurse Gerard back to health. Thankfully both their parents are so busy that they never noticed them calling out for the week. It was easy to tell the school that they were going on a family vacation. With Mikey practically a prodigy no one even questioned it. At the request of Gerard, Mikey has not told Brendon what he knows. Brendon now thinks that Mikey's parents got wise and they needed to lay low for a bit. Once again thankfully, Brendon was stupid and fell for Mikey's sweet talk. The whole time though, Frank could see Mikey wanting to lash out. Frank himself was pretty pissed. What happened to him was one thing, but Gerard was another. It was a personal attack on Mikey. Still he has not said anything about Brendon being the one that attacked him. It was just not the time.

"Here we go."

Frank came down the stairs carrying the tray with soup and juice. Gerard's jaw still hurt to open so he was eating lightly. Mikey was curled up in bed with him. He had left his brother's side minimally. Frank set the tray down on the small table and presented Mikey with the spoon. Mikey had been insisting of feeding Gerard as well so that he did to have to move too much. Normally Frank would be jealous, but he knows how miserable Gerard has been without the love of his little brother. He knows because he is still miserable and without Mikey.

"If you want a different kind of soup I could ask our ‘Rents’ to go get it for you."

"I'm good, thank you. You really don’t have to do all this for me."

"Stop talking stupid."

Gerard smiled and opened his mouth to take the soup in.

"You're too good to me Mikey."

Mikey gives him the spoonful of soup. 

"That's nonsense. I'm not good enough."

Mikey dips the spoon into the soup again.

"Mikey stop, you have been beating yourself up for three days now. Gerard forgives you, now forgive yourself."

Frank sat down at the end of the bed and looked at the two brothers.

"We all do things that seem like a good idea at the time, but turns out to cause us heartache in the end."

"I know that. This is still my brother and I'm not going to forgive myself until something is done about this and the scars are gone. Physically and mentally and there's nothing anyone can say or do to change that. So just..."

Mikey shrugs and gives more soup to Gerard. Gerard stops eating and looks up at Mikey raising a hand to caress his cheek.

"Mikes, you didn't do any of this. Please for me. Let me forgive you."

Gerard continued to look into Mikey's eyes trying to find the sweet boy that he fell in love with. He then smiled.

"Oh there you are."

He leaned up and connected their lips. Mikey returned the kiss and sighed. 

"I'm sorry Gee but... we keep talking about forgiveness, but when are we going to talk about justice?"

"Justice can wait a little longer. Let’s first try to get back where we were."

Mikey sighs and shake his head. 

"Right. Whatever you say. Want more soup?"

Gerard is hurt. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Mikey doesn't want them back to where they were.

"Not hungry anymore."

"Oh..."

Mikey sits the bowl down. 

"Okay then. I should clean your face again. Be right back."

Mikey kisses Gerard on the cheek and goes to say something, but doesn't. He just leaves to get the peroxide and gauze. Gerard doesn't mean to, but he feel his tears falling. Frank comes over and kisses his tears.

"He doesn't love me anymore Frankie."

"He does Gee, he just feels so consumed with guilt for what happened that...

"No, he got over me and I have to accept it."

"Baby, let me go talk to him."

Frank pats Gerard's leg and heads to the bathroom where Mikey is. Mikey drops the box of gauze and drops the peroxide too while trying to catch the white pads. 

"Shit."

Mikey slams his hand on the counter and fights to hold his tears back. He wishes this could all be easier. He sighs and picks up the peroxide and sits it on the sink. He then picks up the gauze that weren't still in the box and threw them in the trash. He picks up the box and closes it.

"Mikey?"

Frank comes in and sees the boy leaning on the counter in the most fragile state.

"Oh Mikey."

Frank walks over and holds him tightly as Mikey loses his battle to avoid his feelings.

"I don't u-un-underst-stand any of th-this. I hate it. I hate everything." 

Mikey pushes Frank off gently and wipes at his eyes. He sniffs and turns to get some tissue.

"Mikey, what don’t you understand? Pleas talk to me, maybe i can help you."

Frank closes the door and then walks back over.

"I don't understand why Brendon would hurt him like that and... and I-I-I d-don't understand why Gerard didn't fight him back."

Mikey wipes his nose and his eyes again. 

"There was nothing on Brendon. Not a scratch and Gerard looks like he fought a fucking tiger... or didn't. I don't understand why any of this happened. It's bullshit. If it weren't for Gerard I'd have him dead by now. I don't even understand why Gerard is... protecting him? No, that's not the word. But you get what I mean."

Mikey sits on the toilet and throws the tissue into the trash.

"I don't understand why Gerard still wants me after everything that's happened."

Frank feels his heart breaking, but he needs to do this.

"Mikey, Gerard never stopped wanting you. You need to go to him and tell him that you still love him because right now, he thinks you two are over. He still had hope that you would see that Brendon was no good for you. He still had hope that you would come to your senses. You and him are made for each other."

"Come to my senses?"

Mikey ignored everything else Frank said. He stood up and pushed past Frank to get to the sink. 

"I'm sorry if he didn't beat the crap out of me to show me that he was an asshole. What are you saying Frank? That I'm dumb? Naive? Stupid for falling for his lies?"

Frank could not believe what he was hearing. His anger was reaching its peak.

"You know what Mikey? Fuck you! He got hurt trying to protect you and you don’t even fucking care! You feel guilty sure, but do you even care why huh? Why he got hurt? Why he had the shit beat out of him and ended up in the hospital? Why he had to ignore you and tell you that it was over between us? You have no idea how much that hurt and to know that you were with the very monster that caused me so much pain that I could...SHIT!"

Frank just realized his mistake. He just told Mikey that what happened to him was all Brendon too. He quickly ran out of the room and up the stairs. He needed to get away now because he has just ruined everything. Mikey couldn't believe what Frank had said. He walked out of the bathroom slowly and went to Gerard's room. 

"You tell him to get back here. You tell him that right now Gerard!"

Mikey was losing his shit. All this time and Frank hadn't told him anything. Gerard sat up and winced when he did.

"What? Who? What are you talking about?"

"Casper the friendly fucking ghost! FRANK!"

"Frank's gone?"

"He just ran out of here... did you know!? Did you fucking know!?"

"Know what?! Mikey, calm the fuck down!"

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? NO! DON’T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!!!!"

Mikey was angry and seeing red. 

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW SO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

He kicked one of the chairs they use for D&D nights.

"Mikey!"

Gerard jumped out of the bed ignoring his pain and grabbed his brother as he flailed around and tried to destroy his room.

"FOR FUCK SAKE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU AND FRANK!?"

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!"

Mikey started sobbing.

"I hate him. How could he do this to me? To us!?"

"What? Who? Frank?"

Mikey nodded. 

"He knew."

"He knew what?"

"Who hurt him. Did you know Gee? Please tell me you didn't."

"No of course I didn't! I begged him to tell me, but he wouldn't. Said he had to protect us. I know that when you started going out with Brendon he would do nothing but cry."

"Really? Was he crying because he knew I was sleeping with the enemy? Huh!? Was he fucking crying because he knew I was giving myself to a fucking monster!? Was he crying because I could've given him my fucking virginity!?"

Mikey stood there staring. 

"I could've given him my virginity and he didn't tell me."

"Are you kidding me Mikey!? You think this is about sex?!"

Gerard jumped away and began pacing. 

"Fuck Mikey, can't you see he loves you! I da

re say that he love you almost as much as I do! Brendon beat him and me up because we both defended you! He told me if I said anything that he would rape you! I am sure you can me my reluctance to say anything. Imagine what he told Frank!"

"No. No. You are not going to say he loves me. If he loved me he would've told me! Rape? Shit, I would've rather that than to give it to him. Do you not fucking understand at all? I fucked around with him when he beat Frank and then you! What? You wouldn't have told me either!? What would've happened if I married him? Huh!? If I ran away with him and then he started beating on me and doing whatever he wanted to me!? He let me fuck around with him so I wouldn't get hurt!? You think knowing all of this shit doesn't hurt!? You think knowing you are siding with that bastard right now doesn't hurt!? It does! I thought YOU loved me! Now I know you wouldn't have told me either had I not seen the ring indents on you. We have lawyers as fucking parents! LAWYERS! You might as well say I'm a fucking lawyer! This could've been handled from the start. Sex? This isn't about sex! This is about you and him fucking betraying me by letting me parade around with him and make a fool out of myself. Love? LOVE!? Where!? I don't feel loved!"

"Yeah? Well you know what?! You were better off when you were sheltered and under our parents thumb! In fact I am going to tell them that you should go back to the office with them! This way you go back to studies and being a lawyer and get away from fucks like Frank and I!"

Gerard heads for the stairs.

"I'm sorry I ever taught you how to play D&D. Biggest mistake of my life."

He walks out slamming his door. He goes upstairs and grabs his car keys. He scribbles a quick note and then he is out the door to find Frank.

"I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOU!!!" 

Mikey's heart just broke into a million pieces. Why didn't Gerard understand how this made him feel? He left Mikey alone... again. Mikey dried his eyes and went in search for his phone. Mikey went into his room and packed his book bag with clothes and then he went into the kitchen and put some snacks and juice into his bag and left the house. If Gerard doesn't want him around anymore then he wouldn't be.

*

*

*

Donna is sitting at her desk. She cannot believe the phone call that she has just received. Both of her children have been found guilty of not only of skipping school, but lying about it! She knew something funny was going on ever since Michael turned 16. She never liked how he acted when he came back from the University, but his grades were outstanding so she let him have his way. 

"It has to be Gerard."

Of course! How could she have not noticed it! He has been more of an influence on the boy since then and playing that damnable game with him and his friends. She needed to exert control again and the first thing she would do is make sure that her oldest would no longer be a distraction.

*

*

*

"Gerard sweetie come in."

"Hi grandma."

Gerard walked in and Elena enveloped him in a great hug. Gerard was still trying not to break down from his mother’s endless hours of beating him down, but he couldn't anymore.

"Oh Grandma, nothing is right anymore."

Gerard collapsed in her arms.

"There there my poor boy. Come have a cup of tea with me and tell me all about it."

And so they sat and Gerard told her nearly everything, keeping out him and Mikey being in love...well that was over now anyway. Mikey would never forgive him.

"I know she is my daughter, but I think she has gone too far this time. You should never choose one over another when it comes to children."

"They always chose Mikey. I was always fine with it, but this one was a bit of a shock."

At some point during the conversation Gerard had pulled out his cigarette forgetting where he was. Elena was kind and did not scold him on it. She just lit it with her own lighter and then lit one of her own. It felt kind of nice to not have to hide.

"I just hope you have not picked up the habit of drinking or anything else illegal."

"No Grandma, just coffee and smoking,"

"Well good. Now why don’t you settle in. You can have the room you and Mikey stay I when you visit. Also call up your friends and play your game here tonight. It will be good to have some sort of familiarity."

"I don’t know if I could do that right now."

"Well still, invite them over...oh and Gerard. I want to meet Frank. I want to know the boy that has stolen my grandson's heart."

Gerard felt a pain. 'You already know him grandma' His thinking was heavy hearted, but it was nice that his grandmother accepted his coming out.

"Okay grandma."

"Good, now I am going to take a nap so that I am awake for your friends later. I'll make some sweets too and you can order pizza for them."

Gerard hugged her and she kissed him on the head.

"Things will work out somehow sweetheart, don’t worry." 

With those words of hope to Gerard she disappeared down the hall into her bedroom leaving Gerard to make phone calls.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

Mikey wraps his jacket around himself tighter. It's getting late which means it's getting colder. He's been at this for two days now and he's not planning on going home despite the fact that he's on his last apple and juice. He doesn't really care much. Honestly he wishes he'd already graduated so he could go to college far away. His parents wouldn't approve, but he doesn't need them. He could get into any college and on scholarship. That's the one good thing about being smarter than required at that age. He wouldn't be roaming around New Jersey not knowing what's going to happen to him. Call him stupid, but he almost resorted to going to Brendon. Almost. He had this whole plan to just give Brendon what he wanted and maybe he'd leave him alone for good and he wouldn't have to worry about anything. I mean, why not just do it. Gerard doesn't think his virginity is worth anything. He thinks it's 'just sex' so why not just throw it away. Especially since the one person he was saving it for wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Mikey doesn't know what time it is, because his phone has died, and in a day or two he won't have any more clean clothes. He's been washing in bathrooms at markets because come on. Mikey's not one to walk around dirty no matter what the situation is. Washing in places like that still leaves him feeling dirty. He messed up by forgetting to grab his wallet so he has no money to use on a pay phone or food. He knows he has to go home soon, but he doesn't want to. Not now, not ever. What kind of parents don't come looking for their child? His parents, that's who. What kind of family doesn't come looking for him period? His family. He's even stayed in the area so if he wanted to be found he could, but that's too much. Mikey stands up and grabs his book bag. He heads across to the park where he's been sleeping for only about two hours a night because he's scared as shit. He doesn't know what or who can get him. He just knows at this point he'd rather live in fear than go back home with his joke of a family.

*

*

*

"Where is he Way!?"

Brendon hits Gerard again.

"I told you I don’t fucking know! He just took off!"

Brendon grabs Gerard's hair and pushes him into the brick wall face first.

"Did you say anything?"

Gerard just groans as he feels his face scrape against the man-made stone.

"No, I didn't."

It wasn't a lie because Mikey figured it out all by himself. Brendon drops Gerard hard to the ground.

"He better fucking call me soon or when I get a hold of him, he is going to look worse than you."

Brendon kicks Gerard in the stomach and stalks off.

"Shit are you okay?"

Tre and Billie walk over to where Gerard is groaning on the ground.

"What the fuck did that ass want?"

"*cough* To know where Mikey is."

"Well you don’t know."

"Yeah, well he didn't believe me. Surprise huh."

They helped him up.

"I'm heading to my grandmothers. Fuck school today."

"Okay GeeWay. We will be over tonight with the gang."

"Thanks guys."

Gerard heads to his car and then takes off for his new home.

"Hope you're alright Mikes."

*

*

*

Mikey sighs and sits down on the bench. He doesn't know what to do. He's so hungry and he feels like he's slacking. It's almost as if his parents are in his head. Mikey can't help it though; he has to go back to school. He needs to do his work. Mikey doesn't want to see Brendon though. It's been so long since he has or even talked to him. Knowing what he does now he's not sure how to handle Brendon to his face. He doesn't want to handle him at all. He looks out at the quiet street since everyone is either at school or work. There's nowhere for him to go. Bob would let him come over but he's in school right now. Maybe if he goes to the supermarket they'll let him use the phone. The one they shop at knows Mikey pretty well so they'd probably let him use it. With that in mind Mikey stands and starts on the walk there. His legs are tired and his eyes feel heavier than a boulder. He keeps moving despite it all. He doesn't want to give up being on his own. He doesn't need anyone and he's determined to show that. He just wants someone to talk to at least since he's only been mumbling to himself these past few days. (time passes) Gerard is sitting on the sofa in his grandmother's living room. He is curled up with Frank. "Do you think he ever came home?" "If he did the 'rents' have him now. I am sure they convinced him I am evil and he's back to 16 hours of school work and four hours of becoming a lawyer work." Frank sighed. "I miss him." "I do too." _***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_ Mikey stands outside of the school doors. He arrived late so he didn't have to see Brendon. He takes a deep breath and enters. He takes the walk to the office to see the principal. He's decided he's going to tell them that he's hiding out and collect his work. He'll even convince them not to take any action on Brendon because he's dangerous. If they see how afraid he is maybe they won't interfere. He knows they're going to bring up the fact that he has lawyers as parents, same as he did, but he isn't on good terms with them. 

"Hello Michael. It's been a long time since we've seen you in here."

The lady is staring intently at him and Mikey can tell she's taking in his features. Mikey doesn't look horrible, but he does look like he's in dire need of some sleep. 

"I really need to talk to the principal. It's very important."

"Of course."

She picks up her phone and makes a call that he knows is going to the closed door behind her. Mikey listens to her whispering and he can tell she's telling him how he looks. Mikey shifts uncomfortably until she hangs up the phone. 

"He'll be right out in a moment."

Mikey nods and looks over at her unfinished breakfast on her desk. 

"Are you... hungry Michael?"

Mikey tries to lie and smile but he just sobs and ends up nodding. 

"It's okay Michael. Have a seat and I'll go get something for you right away."

Mikey sits down and hopes they don't ask why he hasn't been eating, because they could end up calling his parents and sending him home if they find out he's on the run.

*

*

*

Gerard is back at school avoiding Brendon as much as he can. His friends travel in groupd now so he can't jump Gerard anymore.

"This is getting to be bullshit you know."

"Holy shit guys!"

Ray came running up to them.

"Mikey's in the Main office!"

"WHAT?"

Frank and Gerard yell at once and then before they can be stopped they both take off with the other guys close behind.

* * *

"Thank you Mrs. Greene."

Mikey smiles as he throws away the remnants of what was left from what she gave him.

"Anytime Michael."

The door slams open and Gerard and Frank burst in with the other five boys close behind.

”MIKEY!”

Gerard grabs Mikey and hugs him tightly!

"Fuck, I missed you so much!"

"H-Hi."

"I don’t know what mom and dad said, but I hope you don't hate me for everything."

"I haven't..."

Mikey looks over at Mrs. Greene and then back at Gerard. He lowers his voice.

"I haven't been home. I came here to get my work and then I'm leaving."

"Oh..."

"Wait... why don't you know I haven't been home?"

Gerard doesn't want to tell him. 

"Mikey I..."

Mikey looks around at everybody and back at Gerard.

"What?"

"...I don't live there anymore. I live with grandma."

"Michael, I have your work."

Mikey walks over and takes the huge folders of work and smiles.

"Thank you so much."

"Of course Michael, just be safe."

"I will and think about what I said. They deserve to know the truth."

Mikey just nods and walks through the group out of the office.

"Gerard... why don't you live there anymore?"

Everybody shuffles along behind him.

"I was kicked out."

"What? Why?"

"Mom knows about us skipping school."

Mikey made a face and kicked up his folders in his arms that were slipping. He wishes he didn't have all those clothes in his book bag. 

"And she kicked you out for that?"

They walked out of the school and stopped on the steps.

"She basically went raw on me and blamed me for everything that has happened. The whole bad influence thing, she even blamed the gaming. She said if I was not around, you would focus more and shipped me off to grandmas."

Mikey was still upset with Gerard, but he didn't deserve to be kicked out of the house. That was the last straw for him. He would go home when he knows they're there and he's going to give them a piece of his very brilliant mind.

"Some parents you have huh?"

Mikey rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll be going to their house when they get home then. Will you go with me? I don't think they'll like what I have to say."

"If you want me too, just let me call grandma and let her know what's going on."

"Only so they won't kill me on the spot. Actually... could you, um... I really need wash correctly..."

"Wait...how long have you been gone?"

"Today makes the fourth day."

Mikey gets down on one knee to try and fit one of the folders in his bag because it's so much paperwork and he's pretty weak right now. He's shaking and he only just noticed when he reached for his zipper. It must be seeing Gerard.

"Whoa!"

Frank reaches out and grabs Mikey as he falls forward a bit. Gerard catches him from the front.

"Hey guys, we got this, no need for all of us to get in trouble."

"Sure GeeWay, hey, we will see you at Grams house."

"Sure guys sounds good. Billie, let me know what’s going on cool?"

"No problem DM."

The five go back inside.

"I'm okay. I'm probably dehydrated or its lack of sleep. I'll be okay."

Mikey tries to pick up his folders.

"I got that."

Gerard picks up the folders. He and Frank are afraid that is they let go of Mikey he will disappear again.

"Thanks. I should probably get away from here now."

Mikey holds his hands out for the folders after standing up and making sure his dizziness is gone.

"Come on, I'll drive you home then."

"I can walk."

"Please Mikey let me..."

"Mikey!"

The last person that Gerard wanted to see was running to them. Gerard swore he heard Frank growl.

"Hey baby, where you been?"

Brendon pushed Frank out of the way and hugged Mikey.

"Been so worried about you, tried to call you, but your phone wouldn't connect."

"Oh shit, it's dead."

Mikey hasn't meant to say the 'oh shit' part but that's all he could think right now.

"I'm actually on my way home. My parents sent me in to get my work. They're pretty pissed at me for running away."

Mikey wishes Brendon would get his hands off of him. If he had a pen right now he'd shove it through Brendon's neck.

"You ran away? Why baby and why didn't you come to me? I would have taken care of you."

Mikey chuckled and shook his head. 

"Well by the time I had thought to go to you my phone had died. Then I was so gone in the head after a while I just wandered about."

The last place he wanted to be was anywhere near Brendon. The sad part was that he really had considered going to Brendon.

"Well, I got you now baby."

Brendon grabbed Mikey's folders from a stunned Gerard.

"I got it from here GWay."

Brendon began to usher Mikey away from the two boys towards his car.

"Baby, I bet you haven't had a good hot shower in a while. Let's go to my house and I will take good care of you."

"I really don't think that I should do that. My parents will be so upset."

Mikey was beginning to panic now. He knew he shouldn't have come here and had he not stood around talking he would've been gone.

"They're already fuming."

"Okay, I'll drop you off there then, but after you shower."

Gerard watched Mikey being led away and felt the most helpless then he ever had.

"Would Sin let Brendon take Eri?"

Gerard looked at Frank.

"Urie!"

Brendon stopped. He turned and saw both Frank and Gerard coming towards him.

"Yeah GWay?"

Before anyone could blink Gerard grabbed Mikey away from Brendon and Frank punched him in the face. Brendon went down hard.

"Don't fucking touch him again."

Gerard held Mikey protectively while Frank bent over and grabbed Brendon's shirt.

"You're bullying days are over. You are not going to control Gerard or I anymore."

"You don’t know who you are messing with Iero."

"No...you don’t know who you are messing with...Urie."

Frank punched him again and dropped him hard on the black top.

"Can we go now?"

Mikey had never wanted to go home so bad in his life.

"Yeah, let's go Kustor."

"Right behind you Sin."


	16. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't just don't. It's better off this way."
> 
> "It is because I love him that I have to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Finally the chapter your guys have all been waiting for...or is it? @~@
> 
> Enjoy!

Mikey wipes his hair with a towel as he sits down at the table in front of all of his work laid out. The ride home was quiet and Mikey was thankful for that. He didn't want to say anything right then. Now he's clean and about to eat properly. He's in his pajamas although he doesn't think his parents are going to let him stay very long after he speaks with them. 

"God, this is so much work. I guess it's a good thing I know all of this crap."

Mikey read one of the papers and then another.

"I have two five page essays due. My God. It was only eight days of not being in school. Holy shit."

Mikey sighs and takes off his glasses to rub at his eyes. He felt a headache coming in already.

*knock knock*

"Hey."

Gerard stands in the doorway of the dining room. Mikey looks up.

"Hey."

"We got about three hours before the 'rents' come home. You want to talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

Mikey put his glasses back on and moved the chair out from under the table with his foot. He smiles a little and nods.

Gerard smiles back and sits in the chair.

"So..."

"Buttons on ice cream."

Gerard laughs. He has not laughed in so long. he just wants to grab Mikey and hold him, kiss him, remind him how much in love with him he is. Mikey smiles and chuckles.

"Frank taught me that."

He chuckles again. Mikey hadn't realized it but he missed his brother's laugh so much and his smile even more.

"Sounds like something Frankie would say."

Gerard continues to look at Mikey.

"I missed you Eri."

"Really?"

Mikey didn't mean to doubt him, but after everything that happened, after the last thing Gerard said to him before leaving, he wasn't so sure. He just wanted to be sure. Gerard knows he taking a chance, but he reaches out and touches Mikey's face.

"Yeah, I really did, especially your smile and the way your eyes light up when you laugh. "

Mikey can't help but to push into the touch and close his eyes.

"I missed you too Gee. I missed you so much."

Mikey looked at his Gee.

"I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you. Never."

"I never meant to make you think I didn't love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You've always been the one I loved... even before I knew what love meant."

Thinking back, Mikey wanted to tell Gerard how he felt, but when Frank said certain things he just couldn't ignore it. Mikey let his anger get the best of him. Gerard heard this and lost control. He pulled Mikey out of his chair and into his lap and kissed him. Mikey sighed into the kiss and held Gerard tightly. This is what he wanted, no matter. Gerard was his home and always would be. He didn't pull away. Gerard was shocked, but then lust took over and before he knew it he had Mikey in his arms and he was carrying him downstairs to his room...well his old room. Mikey doesn't protest, because he doesn't want to. This is want he wants. He wants to be taken care of by someone he loves. Mikey wants to make him feel good too. There's so much time that's past without them being together. Three months almost and that's way too long for Mikey's liking. He never wanted to let Gerard go, but Gerard never let him get the chance to say it those months ago. He just left. Mikey wouldn't let that happen again. Ever.

"Mikey..."

Gerard lays Mikey down on the bed and crawls on top of him. He continues to kiss him. His lips, his cheeks, chin, then moving down to his neck. Mikey moans out his reply.

"Yes?"

"I missed the taste of your skin."

Gerard nibbles on his collar bone as he reaches under Mikey's shirt to pull it off. Mikey lifts up so he can.

"I've missed the feeling you give me."

Once his shirt is off Gerard peppers his chest with soft kisses flicking his tongue over each of his nipples slowly. Mikey inhaled deeply and moaned when he exhaled. He's holding the back of Gerard's head softly, running his fingers through his hair. Gerard trails a hand up Mikey leg to his hips as he moves his lips down. He kisses Each of Mikey's hip bones and then slowly begins to pull his pants down. It's crazy how far gone Gerard can make Mikey feel without much effort. Or maybe it's just really been too long, but that would be a lie. Gerard's always made Mikey breathless. Sometimes even with just a look. Mikey is head over heels for him and that'll never change. So Mikey enjoys the care Gerard's trading right now. He doesn't push, or beg, or plead. He wants to take this slow. Gerard kisses each patch of skin as it is revealed to him. 

"Turn over baby."

Gerard actually hitches a breath when Mikey presents his perfect ass to him. He starts at the tail bone and kisses his way down lavishing attention to it all.

"Oh, Gee."

Mikey had to stop himself from moving into Gerard.

"What? What baby, tell me."

"Feels good. Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Gerard moves down more as he runs his tongue down the center of Mikey's ass.

"Oh!"

Mikey wasn't expecting that and he wasn't expecting to like it either... but he did. And he's quivering, waiting for Gerard to give him more. Gerard took his time savoring all of Mikey. As he dipped his tongue in more has lavished full attention over and inside him. As Mikey arched away from the bed, Gerard slipped his hand under and started to stroke his cock.

"God... oh my... *gasp*"

Mikey's body trembled and he started moving into Gerard slowly. His moans were even shaky cause damn if it didn't feel good. Gerard continued to eat Mikey out as he stroked his cock slowly. He then sat up a bit and added a finger.

"Ah! Yes!"

Mikey buried his face into the pillow and gripped the sheets.

"More."

Clearly now is where the begging begins. Gerard moves his finger in and out slowly. He continues to tongue him as he searches for the place to make Mikey lose it. Mikey gasps and bites his lip.

"Deeper. A little deeper.”

Gerard listens and that's when Mikey shouts out.

"Gee!"

He missed the sound of Mikey calling his name. 

"Beautiful."

Gerard adds another finger and begins to move it around, not just looking for the prostate again, but stretching him a little. He doesn't know where this is going to lead, in fact he has no destination other than to make Mikey feel good, but he will take whatever Mikey wants to give him. Gerard is making Mikey feel so good and he doesn't want him to stop... ever. He wants Gerard. He's craving more even as he already has him. He wants everything he's been missing from him. 

"So good."

Mikey's voice is high and low if that's even possible and he's just taking Gerard. Gripping tighter and loving the feeling of his fingers stretching him again. 

"Oh Gee, more please."

"What, tell me what you want baby."

"You... all of you."

"Mikey..."

It was too soon wasn't it? I mean they hadn't even talked about everything yet.

"What?"

"I just..."

It was awkward and Gerard was done talking. He moved his mouth back down to avoid saying anything else that would ruin the moment. Their moment.

"It's okay. You don't have to."

It was almost mechanical, Almost instinct. Gerard moved from two fingers to three. He had made up his mind. He did what he knew best...roleplayed.

"You're not backing down on me now are you? You can't tease me like that Eri and then tell me to stop. You're mine and I am going to make you never forget it."

"Fuck yes, I'm yours Sin."

Mikey didn't think it was possible to grip anything so tightly but he was. Gerard's words sent warmth and shivers all over his body at the same time.

"Good answer, now wait here like a good elven maiden."

Gerard pulled away from Mikey and walked to his desk. He was shaking. This was happening. This was real. He returned with the lube clutched tightly in his hand. He kissed Mikey's back to show that he was back. He took off his own shirt and opened his jeans sliding them off. He then climbed back on the bed and positioned himself behind Mikey sliding his finger back inside and committing to stretching him properly. All of a sudden Mikey was very aware to where they were taking this and what he asked of Gerard. He's been wanting this for as long as he can remember and while he's a little scared he knows Gerard will take care of him. Gerard wouldn't hurt him and that's why he saved himself for him. Even though he was never sure that it was going to happen. Gerard stretching him open and not just stroking him proves that this is happening. He's going to give all of himself to the one person he knows deserves his virginity and him. To say Gerard was nervous was a understatement. This was Mikey. His baby brother. His lover. His everything. He took the lube and spread some on his fingers. He put them back inside him. He carefully stretched him till it was over kill.

"Move up to the headboard baby."

Mikey did as he was instructed to. Mikey held onto the headboard and looked back at his brother uncertainly. 

"Like this?"

"Yeah, that's good baby. You know this is going to hurt no matter how much we don't want it too."

"That's okay, because I want you. So just do it. But not too fast. Never mind... you know what to do."

At that moment Mikey looked every bit his 16 year old self and Gerard felt a twinge of nostalgia.

"I got you Mikes."

Gerard moved up behind his as he coated his own cock liberally with lube. He pressed his back lightly against his brother and kissed his shoulder softly while holding him.

"Ready?"

Mikey reached back and rubbed his brother's hair. 

"Always for you."

He put his hand back on the board and waited. Gerard could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"My Mikey always."

Gerard let go of his body and moved his hands to part his cheeks. He lined himself up and taking a deep breath began to push in. Mikey whimpered and closed his eyes tightly. Gerard hadn't even gotten the whole head inside yet and Mikey already wanted to scream bloody murder. Instead of doing that he gripped the headboard and bit the inside of his lip. He had to remind himself to breathe too.

"Shhh I got you and we can stop anytime."

Gerard held Mikey tightly as he stroked his hair and murmurs how good he is doing. Mikey nodded and stopped biting the inside of his lip because he broke the skin.

"Come here baby."

Gerard pulled Mikey's head back gently and kissed him tasting blood. He knew Mikey was holding in pain. He kept kissing him as he pushed in more feeling Mikey tighten around him. He felt the head finally push through and sighed.

"Worst is over baby."

"Kay."

Gerard watched Mikey nod with tears slipping down his cheeks. Gerard licked and kissed them away before kissing Mikey again. He kept slowly moving till he was flush against Mikey's body again. 

"I'm all the way in now."

* * *

Frank stood outside the basement door. He was going to use the front door, but he figured that the brothers were either in Gerard's room or Mikey's. He gripped the door handle and slowly pushed it open. When he looked in his breath hitched. Gerard was completely naked as was Mikey. They were both on their knees and Frank could see Mikey's white knuckled grip on the headboard.

"Jesus..." 

They looked beautiful together as Gerard slowly moved against his brother. There was almost no space between them, but a few times Frank could see the shaft of Gerard's cock peeking out. He remained hidden as he watched this beautiful moment.

* * *

Mikey had never felt so full before because he never was this full. Gerard kept it slow and it still hurt but not as bad as before. It was a numbing pain but Mikey could take it; especially for the love of his life. Mikey felt his grip losing on the board a little too.

"Doesnt h-hurt too bad now."

Mikey bit his lip and not entirely because he was in pain but because slowly it was starting to feel good.

"Good baby. Never want to hurt you."

It was killing Gerard holding back his movements. He never felt like this before cause truth was he was a virgin too in this case.

"Mikey Mikey, God you feel so good, so perfect, so mine. Happy you are taking my virginity as I take yours."

"Wait... really?"

Mikey thought Gerard had penetrated someone before. He didn't know he was a virgin.

"Never mind. We can talk about that later."

Mikey started moving back on him a little. 

"You can move a little more Gee."

Gerard let go of Mikey's body and gripped his hips as he pulled back slowly and then pushed in a little faster and harder. At first it hurt, but once he got used to the push and pull he almost asked for more. He knew he shouldn't push it just yet though so he let Gerard handle it.

"Oh Gee."

* * *

Frank could see that Gerard was getting more confident now in his movements. It also meant that they were into it more so Frank eased his way into the room and closing the door quietly, he made his way to a dark corner.

* * *

"Ah Mikey, tight so fucking tight. Can feel you all around me."

"Mmmm, good. I saved myself... just for you, Gee."

Mikey pushed back a little more. At this point the pain was so worth it.

"Eager are we baby?"

Gerard began thrusting his hips more as he really started working up a rhythm now. He was breathing heavily as he searches around for that move he made with fingers. Mikey meets his thrusts, moaning, and groaning. The pain has been replaced with pleasure and Mikey just wants more. He arches his back and when he does Gerard thrusts in and at that angle his prostate was hit dead on. 

"Gooood! Oh, more... more Gee more! Please."

"Mikey, oh fuck Mikey!"

Gerard was moving faster and faster now. He was not going to be able to hold on much longer. 

"Fuck Mikey, feels good, too good...not g-g-gonna last."

"Oh my God! Please Gee, please fill me up."

Mikey begin to ride Gerard's cock as if he was on two of him. Rolling his hips in circles and pushing back on him. 

"Fill me up baby."

Gerard lost it now. He pulled out of Mikey and turned him around pulling him into his lap, pushing right back in.

"Mine all mine."

Gerard fucked Mikey hard and fast. Pulling him down by his shoulders. He kissed him taking both their breaths away.

* * *

"Fuck."

Frank had long forgotten that he was hiding. For the past few minutes he had been fucking his cock with his hand. The brothers looked so good together, he couldn't help it. He knew that Mikey hated him now, but he was only human. He knew that Gerard was close from their stuttered conversation. He wanted to cum with them one last time.

* * *

"Ah... ahhhh, oh!"

Mikey bites his lip as he looks at his brother and his lover. 

"Oh fuck... Gee... I'm gonna... I'm ohhh I'm gonna c-cum. Gee please cum with me."

Mikey hadn't meant to but he dug his nails into Gerard's back and arched into him. 

"Fuck fuuuuuuuuuuck mmm Gee!"

"Fuck baby me tooooooooooooooooo!"

Gerard had never cum like this before in his life. He felt like his whole body shook as he emptied himself inside his little brother.

"Oh fuck oh fuck OH FUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!"

"Gee..."

Gerard was beyond spent, but Mikey had not cum yet. He reached between them and began to fist him.

"Come on baby, that's it. Cum for me my sweet Eri."

Mikey shook hard as he started cumming for Gerard. 

"Siiiiiiiin! Oh my God *gasp* Gee!"

Mikey leaned his forehead on Gerard's and locked his fingers together on the back of his neck while panting and riding out his orgasm.

"So good baby. So proud of you."

Gerard kissed him deeply.

"I think you did better than my first time."

"Yeah?"

Mikey chuckled and kissed Gerard. 

"I wish we had time for a second time. But when we do... *kiss* I'm going to ride you like it's the last ride I'll ever have."

Mikey's never been one to hold back his words and that's not going to change now.

"I have created a monster."

Gerard used a silly Frankenstein voice and made Mikey laugh.

"You should go take a shower before you confront the 'rents' later."

"Uggghhh!"

Mikey nodded and lifted off of Gerard with a slightly painful look.

"You're the only reason I'm going to have the balls to do this. They're probably going to knock the lights out of me."

Mikey chuckled and moved to the edge of the bed.

"I should probably take my glasses off. And I totally feel your sperm slipping out of me right now."

"Anyone else saying that would be such a turn off."

Gerard laughed thankful that Mikey was Mikey. He slapped his ass as he slipped off bed. Mikey giggled and pulled on his pajamas. 

"You know I always say what comes to my mind."

"Ugh, don't put those on before you get in the shower. Besides, I like watching your ass when you walk away."

"Well I was going to get new pants Gee, but if you insist on watching."

Mikey let the pants fall back to the floor and stepped out of them. He walked to the bathroom teasingly slow and looked back at Gerard before disappearing.

"Shake it baby!"

Gerard laughed as the door closed. He went to get up when he heard a faint whimper.

"Mikey?"

The shower had started so it wasn't him, Gerard got off the bed paying no attention that he was naked. He looked around and then was shocked he hadn't seen it before. Frank was in the corner of the room shaking.

"Frankie..."

Gerard walked over and Frank curled in on himself more.

"Don't just don't. It's better off this way."

Frank got up and put himself together, which told Gerard that he had watched them.

"Frankie, you don’t have to..."

"Yeah I do Gee. I need to so that you and Mikey have a real chance."

Frank began to head to the door.

"Tell Mikey goodbye for me and that I love him."

"If you love him you'll stay."

Gerard was on the verge of tears.

"It is because I love him that I have to go."

"Hey Gee, you don't have any... oh!"

Mikey's surprised to see Frank standing there. He looked like he had been crying and Gerard looks like he's about to cry. Mikey goes back into the bathroom to get a towel.

"What's going on?"

"Frank's leaving."

Gerard said nothing else. Nothing else needed to be said.

"Leaving?"

Mikey couldn't hide the slight panic in his voice. Yeah, sure, he had been very upset with him, and perhaps he still is just a little, but he doesn't want him to leave. Frank took care of him today like he's always been doing and Mikey may not agree with his methods all the time but he always had his best interest at heart. 

"Why are you leaving?"

"It's best. You guys would be better off without me. Besides I’m the one that Brendon wants now. I will only cause you more trouble and you have enough with your parents."

"But... what about Gerard? You're just going to leave him like you left me? You can't do that to him. You can't do that to me either... not again."

"Gerard doesn't need me, he has you and you are perfect for him, just like he is perfect for you."

Frank can't take much more. He's going to crack if he doesn't get away soon. He moves towards the door again.

"Frankie..."

Before Mikey could stop himself he was standing in front of Frank. He hadn't been this close with him since Gerard had gotten hurt. Mikey wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and kissed him. He kissed him with all the passion he's felt for the boy. Mikey's not dumb to realize that the reason he was so upset with Frank is because he had fallen for him in such a short amount of time. There was just something about Frank that made Mikey happy. Maybe that same something that hooked Gerard. Mikey didn't care that he was practically naked or that he was supposed to be hating this boy. He just knew he couldn't let him leave again. 

"Please don't go."

Mikey kissed him again and put his forehead on Frank's. 

"Please don't hurt us."

"Mikey...you belong with Gee."

"And you belong with us."

Gerard came up behind Frank and pulled him back for a kiss filled with the same passion that Mikey had. Frank could not stop his tears now. 

"I love you guys so much."

"I love you too."

Mikey had never said that to anyone besides Gerard and it felt right. Mikey really did love Frank.

"As much as I would love to continue this and the fact that I don't have a stitch of clothing on and Mikey is just in a towel, so we are more than half way there, we do have 'rents' coming home in an hour and finding us like this is not going to make what Mikey has to say any easier."

"Yeah, I should go clean myself. Gee, you have no soap."

Mikey pouts. He's still hanging on Frank's shoulders.

"Ah...yeah, I took it to grandmas. I'll run upstairs and get some."

Gerard heads for the stairs.

"Hey Gee...not that I don’t admire the view, but..."

Gerard looks down.

"Oh shit! Uh, right."

Gerard grabs a pair of random shorts on the floor.

"Be right back."

"I understand what you were trying to do for me, but I would've rather you told me. That way we wouldn't have spent so much time apart. Honestly... it hurt. I missed you."

Mikey leaned his head on Frank's shoulder moving his arms around Frank's waist.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I felt like I had to protect you. You are so important to Gee..."

Frank lifted Mikey head and looked him in the eyes.

"...and me."

"And you're important to me. You can't ever leave again. We all still have to run away together where no one knows us."

Mikey looked at the bathroom and then back at Frank with a smirk playing about his lips. 

"Come here. It doesn't take long for me to blow you."

Mikey started pulling Frank towards the bathroom.

"Wait Mikey, what about....oh fuck."

Frank had never had someone remove his jeans that fast before. Pretty much just as he was protesting, Mikey has enclosed his mouth over his cock and Frank was banging his head back as his eyes rolled in the same direction.

"He's good isn't he?"

Frank opened his eyes a slit and he could see Gerard leaning in the door frame.

"Can't leave you alone for a second without you getting into trouble can I Mikes."

Mikey pulled off slowly and lifted his eyes as he spoke.

"I just wanted to taste him."

Mikey swirled his tongue around Frank and took him back into his mouth and gave him his best moves to have him cumming in no time.

"Mmmm, I'll join you."

Gerard walked in and dropped to his knees next to Mikey. He went for the shaft lavishing it and swirling his tongue till he met up with Mikey at the head. There he took it in his mouth along with Mikey's tongue. They shared a dirty kiss with Frank's cock in the middle, between their lips.

"Fuuuucckkk, you guys are trying to kill me."

"Just giving you what you deserve."

Mikey licked and sucked at Frank's head and Gerard's tongue. 

Frank put one hand on each of their heads and fisted their hair.

"You two are such cock sluts."

"Learned from the best."

Mikey moved down to Frank's shaft while Gerard stayed at his head. 

"Cum for us."

Mikey then flicked his tongue back and forth under his shaft and moved closer to his balls. He started French kissing him there. Loving every bit of it. In the back of Mikey's mind he's wondering when he became so naughty. No one's complaining though and neither is he.

"Ahhh, your wish is my command Miss Elf."

Frank bucked his hips forward as Gerard's mouth filled with his load. Gerard swallowed some, but kept a cheekful in his mouth. When Frank was spent he pulled off and pulled Mikey to him and kissed him. He pushed Frank's cum into his mouth and shared it with teeth and tongue.

"Jesus fuck! I didn't cum already; I would be cumming from that sight alone. You guys really are fucking dirty."

"Mmmm..."

Mikey tugged on Gerard's lip with his teeth and looked at him. He then looked at Frank and smirked. 

"You love it. Now get out. I need to shower."

Frank laughed and helped both Ways up. He slapped Mikey ass and then picked up Gerard and carried him out of the bathroom.

*

*

*

"Okay, so I will be outside in my car in case you need me."

Frank kissed both Gerard and Mikey and then headed out the basement door to grab all the stuff that they gathered in case Mikey was thrown out too. Gerard looked at Mikey.

"I'm going to gather up a few more things and put them outside the basement door for Frank to grab. You head upstairs and I promise, I will be right there."

Gerard kissed Mikey deeply.

"I will always protect you my sweet Eri."

"I know Sin."

Mikey kissed Gerard once more before heading up the stairs to the living room.


	17. Escape Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THAT YOU TWO ARE THE WORSE PARENTS IN THE WORLD! YOU THINK HE'S THE FAILURE!? YOU'RE THE FAILURES! I'M A FAILURE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So once again i feel pretty beat up from the situation that is my life. Still I am using this time to get as much as I can done editing wise.
> 
> Enjoy guys.

Donna and Donald pull onto their street and notice that Gerard's car is there.

"What is he doing here!?"

"Calm down dear, maybe he wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?! Driving his brother off?! Michael has not been home in days Donald!"

As soon as the car stopped, Donna was out of the car and steaming into the house. 

"Gerard! Why are you back here?! I thought I told you to leave and..."

Donna had to cover her mouth to stifle her gasp. Her youngest son. Her pride and joy was sitting at the table with her failure standing behind him.

"Hi Mom and Dad."

Mikey figured he should start off sweet since he did disappear.

"Hi mom? Hi mom? Where have you been young man? We have been worried sick about you!"

"Really? Because I was pretty close by and I never saw you two looking for me. No search party. Nothing. So you couldn't have been too worried."

Mikey sighed. 

"And you still found time to go to work."

"Don't talk to us like that Michael! We are your parents!"

"I'm simply stating the truth. You really need to stop trying to justify everything with 'we are your parents'. I know you are. So if you're my parents why weren't you looking for me?"

Donna looked at Donald for an answer, but he had none.

"Never mind that, where have you been? You look skinny as a rail!"

Mikey scoffs. He had never felt more offended in his life. 

"That's what happens when you live off a snack and juice a day while being on the streets. Which I guess isn't your fault since I left, but why come back when you realize no one actually cares that you're gone?"

"This is your fault! You put all this nonsense in his head!"

With no warning Donna stalks up to Gerard and slaps him hard in the face. Mikey jumped between them and literally yelled in his mother's face. 

"Don't you ever touch him like that again! What kind of mother are you!? The only person's whose put something in my head is you two with all your bullshit lawyer crap! I'm tired of it and I'm tired of you! What kind of mother are you to put your own child out!? Your flesh and blood! Your first fucking born! What kind of monster are you to choose one child over the other!? Gerard's the only one who's actually kept me sane for this fucking long. I HATE dealing with this crap! And what kind of man are you to let her run everything!? She has your balls so tight in her panties you can't even scratch them! You let her put out your son!? GERARD HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME SEEING THAT YOU TWO ARE THE WORSE PARENTS IN THE WORLD! YOU THINK HE'S THE FAILURE!? YOU'RE THE FAILURES! I'M A FAILURE! GERARD'S THE ONLY ONE IN HERE WITH BALLS!"

Donna was in shock. Did her Michael speak to her like that?

"How dare you! We are your parents; you have no right to question us!"

She moved around him to loom over Gerard, who had fallen from the blow.

"Get out!"

"I'm taking Mikey with me."

"You are not going anywhere near this boy again! You will never speak to him either or I will tell the police that you molested him!

"I'm not staying here with you. You're a sick person and I will call the police and tell them that you've beaten your son and put him out on the streets. I'll also tell them you've starved me and let you tell it, they'll believe me. My school also knows I haven't been eating. Grandma won't let you get away with this either. There's a lot I can do. Remember that you raised a genius."

"Donald! Are you gonna let him speak to me like that?!"

"Michael...where will you go?"

"With Gerard and he'll make sure I graduate just like he will and then I'll go to college. Any college would want me."

"Is there anything we could do that would get you to stay?"

"Donald!"

"Quiet Donna!"

"The only reason I'd stay here is if I get to choose my future and my brother is here. I don't really see him wanting to be here, though, after she's already chosen me over him, accused him of molestation, and hit him."

"That's true son, but legally, you can't leave till you are 18, even you know that. Look, let me talk to Gerard and see what we can come up with deal?"

"Deal, but if you don't come to an agreement I like, I can be emancipated or Grandma could take me."

Mikey will do anything not to live without Gerard, even if that means being on his own.

*

*

*

"Okay, so this is what Michael and I negotiated. When Gerard turns 19 he and Michael are allowed to move in together, provided that Gerard gets a job that maintains them both. Till then Michael remains here and continued his grade level."

"What!? You let him make those terms!?"

Donna was screeching.

"I also want Gerard to be able to see me when he wants, but I only want that if it's okay with you Mom... and if he'd want to. If not, then I want to be able to go see him."

"Fine, But Gerard still remains at his grandmother's house till then."

"I don’t want him in my house ever again!"

"He doesn't want to be here."

Mikey can't help his comeback. 

"Am I dead to you too?"

* * *

While all the arguing was going on upstairs, Gerard was downstairs with some ice on his face. 

"Hey, you okay?"

Frank walked in the basement door.

"Sure, my mom hates me and she hit me almost as hard as Brendon."

"Oh baby, come here."

Gerard cried on Frank's shoulder. he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright."

"Kiss me Frankie, please."

Frank smiled and kissed Gerard softly.

"Oh."

Frank looked up to see Mikey and his parents on the stairs. Mikey was shocked. He didn't expect to see them kissing or for Frank to be in there at all. If he did he wouldn't have let his parents into the basement. He didn't know what to do or say so he ended up making a fool out of himself.

"Well I guess now is a good time to tell you that the reason I missed school is because my abusive ex boyfriend is attacking everyone I love. Including your son and to be honest I was gay first."

Mikey didn't know why the he'll he rambled that out but he does know he said that last part so they wouldn't blame Gerard for that too. There was so many details left out of that but he didn't think he could ramble the whole story before his parents said anything.

"Mikey stop."

Gerard got off the floor and looked at his parents. He walked over and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Mom, dad, whether you care about me or not, this is my boyfriend Frank. We have been dating since August. When we went back to school, Mikey started going out with a boy named Brendon Urie and..."

"Urie, I know that name."

"Isn't he part of the case we are working on?"

"No...wait...the mafia one?"

"Hold the phone...Brendon Urie is in the mafia?"

"Well his father is. We have been trying to get evidence against him and we have a pretty good case, but we lost a witness."

"Witness to what?"

Donna and Donald looked at each other.

"We aren't supposed to share this information abbot the case."

"So you're saying this whole time that you have a case against Brendon's father? Brendon is crazy... he attacked Frank and then Gerard and he told them he'd hurt me if they told. Which I ended up finding out that he did it... anyway he tried to get at me today and that's why Gerard and Frank brought me home. You can't somehow take them down together?"

"Wait he attacked you?"

Donald walked up to Frank.

"Think carefully before you answer this son. How did he attack you?"

Frank was nervous now.

"Um...well he and his friends beat me up pretty badly at school and I had to go to the hospital and then...uh...I was shot at not too long ago."

"That's it!"

Everyone jumped.

"That's the one the witness was talking about! They were talking about Frank!"

"Wait, what's going on?"

Donald completely forgot himself now. He was rambling.

"The witness that we lost said that Urie had set up to take someone out. The witness wouldn't do it because the target was a kid. He was going to testify this, but he decided to run!"

"Wait, I'm confused... they were going to kill Frank?"

Yeah, Brendon was that serious

"Apparently, but it wasn't Urie, but his son. That makes sense. We can use that to take Urie down or at least get him to cooperate."

"Holy shit! I...I..."

Frank fell to his knees.

"Frankie!"

Gerard ran back over to Frank and held him.

"I...I hit him today when he tried to take Mikey."

"Why is he going this far? I don't have anything he wants. Why would he want to hurt Frank like that or Gerard? Why not just hurt me?"

"Because sweetheart, this is how he hurts you. He attacks the ones you love."

Donna's voice softened now. She had made a terrible mistake. Gerard had been a _better_ brother than she had been a mother.

"Gerard you were protecting your brother and I only made this more difficult for you. If I had listened to you instead of being close minded, we might have had this information weeks ago."

"It's okay ma."

"No it's not. I owe you a great apology and I don't expect forgiveness anytime soon, but I want you to know I am sorry and I never should have struck you."

Frank was still trembling and muttering to himself.

"Frankie, it's going to be okay. My parents are good at what they do. We'll handle all of this. I promise and I'm so sorry."

Mikey hugged Frank even though he wasn't hugging him back. 

"I'm so sorry Frankie."

Mikey felt like this was his entire fault. It truly is and he should've never run off with the first person who approached him back at school. Brendon just made him feel good and Mikey never expected him to be dangerous.

"Oh I see."

Gerard was smiling as he looked over at Mikey and Frank and how Mikey was holding Frank and whispering something in his ear as he stroked his hair softly. He then looked at his mom and realized what she just did.

"Mom..."

"It's okay Gerard. If you two have it worked out...well its better than who he was dating."

"It also makes sense why he was the target."

Donald nodded sagely.

"Well we will leave you three to...well...let's go Donald, we have some phone calls to make. Frank, would you be willing to make a statement about Brendon and his friends?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good."

Donna walked over to Gerard.

"You can say no, but I would really like to hug you."

Gerard was in shock. His mother hadn't hugged him in almost ten years. He stood up and embraced her warmly. It felt wonderful. Donald ruffled his hair and then he and Donna headed up the stairs.

"You can be upset with me if you want to. Both of you can."

"Why would we be upset with you Mikey?"

Gerard walked back over to Frank and Mikey and knelt down.

"You know, I think Brendon actually did us a favor."

"What the fuck does that mean Gee?"

"Well thanks to his messing with us, I got my mom back, our parents are okay with us both dating you and in a few months Mikey and I get to move out which means that our relationship will be easier to maintain."

"There is that... but I still got you both hurt so badly."

"Mikey, none of us knew how bad Urie really was. Let mom and dad handle that. Right now, how about we put your stuff back and head back to Grandmas?"

"Okay Gee."

_***TimeStamp: One Week Later***_

"Wow, you guys lucked out didn't you?"

The guys were all sitting around the table eating pizza and listening to Mikey, Frank, and Gerard tell their story. Mikey was sitting between Frank and Gerard holding Frank's hand and nuzzling into Gerard's shoulder lightly blowing his hair out of his face.

"Stop Mikey, that tickles."

"Yeah?"

Mikey takes his hand from Frank's and starts tickling Gerard's sides.

"Fuck!"

Gerard tried to guard where his fingers are going, but Mikey is too fast and Gerard doubles over laughing hysterically.

"Shit shit, you...fuck, stop baby please!"

"Gee..."

Mikey chuckled nervously and smiled at him. They hadn't told the guys about them yet. 

"I'll stop, ha ha."

Gerard was still gasping for air when his brain caught up. He looked at his friends and then Frank.

"Shit."

Gerard scrambled up and ran out of the room. Mikey stood up to follow after him. 

"He's just... he calls me that sometimes."

Mikey shrugs and leaves to find Gerard.

"Michael sweetheart, come in here please."

As Mikey was heading to Gerard's bedroom, Elena called him from her room.

"Yes Grandma?"

Mikey walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Come sit with me please. I need help with my knitting."

"Okay."

Mikey walks over and joins his Grandma. Elena takes one of the skeins that she was unwinding and holds it out for Mikey. Mikey knows from practice to hold his arms out so that she can loop it around his wrists. She then picks up the ball she started and begins to make it bigger using the yarn that she was holding.

"Sound like you boys had quite an adventure the past few months huh?"

"Yeah, it's been... oh man. It's been... excuse my language, but... hell."

Elena laughs.

"Sweetheart, Gee has been here for the past week. I have heard more colorful language then that."

"Oh, I'm sure, but I still want to respect you. So... he's told you everything?"

"I know enough I know that he cares about you very much and that he would never want to see you hurt by anyone."

Elena continues to work the yarn as she smiles.

"And I believe I am correct is assuming the same for you to him?"

"Of course. I mean... I've went as far as screaming at my own parents for him. I don't ever want anything to happen to Gee. He's my... well everything. He's always been there for me."

Mikey feels himself start to blush and looks away.

"Yes, well I think you are his everything as well."

There is no anger or accusation in her voice. Just the safe and secure tone that she always uses with them, full of love and understanding.

"After everything he's been through for me and still being by my side after our parents chose me over him... I'm not doubting that."

"I think he cares very deeply for you...the same as he does for Frank."

She pauses to take a sip of her tea.

"I also believe you feel the same about both of them...am I correct sweetheart?"

Mikey almost swallows his tongue. 

"Um... I, um... I didn't mean for it to happen it just... he's all I've ever known and then Frank is... I'm horrible Grandma."

"Oh Sweetie."

Elena put her knitting down and pulled her grandson into her lap. She could feel him protesting about being too old.

"Hush now; you will always be my little grandbaby. I would do this to your brother too."

"I know it's wrong, but I never meant for it to happen. He's just always understood everything I was going through and taken care of me when my parents were too blind to see what was going on. I just fell for him. Then Frank... when Gerard got jealous about Brendon and started being mean to me about it Frank helped me. He helped me see that Gerard was only jealous because... well, you know... and then I just kind of started falling for Frank."

"You know sweetheart, in case you didn't notice, you are both boys so I don’t think there is any reason for that concern."

Elena chuckled as her grandson squirmed with the idea that she was thinking like that.

"And sometimes we can't help who we love...or how many. If the three of you have everything worked out, than I am happy for you all."

"How did I get so lucky to have the greatest family?"

Mikey sat up a little as he panicked. 

"Although our parents only know about Frank so please don't..."

"I know my daughter very well. She may be accepting of you and Gee having the same boyfriend, but I am sure that she believes that the three of you keep a separate relationship."

"I wouldn't be too sure. I mean she said she would accuse Gerard of molesting me to the police which... he never did. I would be the one to blame about him and I."

"If there is anything your mother is good at is threats, but they are often empty."

_*knock knock*_

"Come in Gee."

Gerard opened the door.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You always knock as if you feel like you are bothering people."

Mikey laughed. 

"He does doesn't he!"

Gerard smiled and closed the door. He shuffled in and looked at his 16 year old brother on his grandmother's lap and laughed.

"Aren't you a little old to be doing that?"

Mikey laughed and snapped back. 

"Aren't you a little too young to be shuffling?"

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Gerard and made a face.

"Oh you two."

Elena laughed as she let go of Mikey.

Mikey stood up and smiled at his Grandma. 

"Do you need me to leave Gee?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know the guys are gone now."

"Oh okay. Did we freak them out or...?”

"Nah, the guys are cool, they just need some time to adjust and you know that Tre is going to ask stupid questions."

"Yeah, that’s Tre."

Mikey chuckles nervously and walks over to Gerard. 

"Grandma knows by the way."

Mikey pats Gerard on the back. 

"Did Frank leave too?"

"No, he's waiting for us."

"Okay. Do you still need me Grandma?"

"No sweetheart, you two can go."

She kissed Mikey and then beckoned Gerard to her to kiss him.

"Goodnight babies, sleep well."

"Good night Grandma."

Mikey walked out the room.

Gerard soon followed after closing her door. He headed to his bedroom where Frank was sitting at his desk using his laptop. Frank snuck up on him.

"Watcha looking at Frankie...porn?"

Frank jumped and slammed the laptop shut.

"N-N-No"

Mikey leaned back on the desk and smirked at Frank. 

"Why look at porn when you have two willing and able brothers right here?"

Mikey leaned forward and kissed Frank. While Frank was kissing Mikey, Gerard stole the lap top and opened it up on the bed. He waited for it to move out of sleepmode and see what Frank was looking at. He almost let out a gasp when the it came up and revealed a site with siblings as lovers. In a weird way it made Gerard feel better that they were not the only ones. He muted the sound and hit play on the video. The two twin brothers were fucking while the third boy was fucking the other brother. Gerard had to admit it was hot.

"What was he looking at Gee?"

Mikey lifted Frank's shirt off and moved down to his neck. Frank groaned from Mikey kissing his neck and also that Gerard had stolen the laptop.

"Believe it or not, siblings in threesomes."

Mikey moaned into Frank's neck before biting down a little. 

"Have you always had this kink or just with us Frankie boy?"

Mikey lifts up and starts moving his hips down into Frank while staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"I...,oh fuck, just you...I mean, just curious and..."

"I think we should make Frankie's fantasy come true, what do you think Mikes?"

Mikey bites his lip. 

"I think I like that idea Gee."

He moves down into Frank one last time before standing and walking over to Gerard. He takes the laptop and places it back on the table. Mikey turns back to Gerard and starts kissing him. He reaches down and cups Gerard's cock. He starts massaging it and grips Gerard's hair. 

"Come help me undress Frankie baby."

Frank was out of the chair in an instant and to Mikey's side. He lifted his shirt up and over his head while kissing his shoulders and back. He dropped to his knees trailing his tongue down the spine.

"So perfect."

Gerard was still kissing Mikey holding back a moan as he and Mikey undid each other’s jeans. As Mikey's were slipping down, Frank pulled his underwear down and licked and sucked on his now exposed ass. Mikey already felt the warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. He loves what they can do to him and how quickly too. He pushed Gerard's pants and underwear down and wrapped his hand around Gerard's semi. He started pumping him and moving his kisses to Gerard's spot that he knows so well; just below his ear.

"Christ if this keeps up, I'm not going to last."

Frank laughed and it gave Gerard the chance to pick a very naked Mikey up and toss him on the bed. He shed the rest of his jeans and underwear and climbed on top of him blanketing him with his body.

"God look at you two."

Frank stripped his own clothes off and climbed on behind Gerard. He reached into the nightstand and grabbed their lube. Gerard sat up and little and Frank handed him the lube.

"This should prove to be interesting."

Gerard coated his fingers with lube and then Frank's. He leaned in and pressed a finger into Mikey as he took his cock in his mouth. At the same time Frank pressed a finger into him and he tightened his lips on Mikey's head. Mikey bit his lip and hissed in pleasure. The sensations together felt good and he wasn't extremely tight since they'd already engaged in sexual intercourse earlier that day. Still... he was a very tight fit but he already wanted more. All three had to bite their lips as the room was not that far from Elena's. Gerard was having trouble though. Even with his mouth full of Mikey's cock.

"Don't make me gag you baby while I fuck you...unless you want me too."

Gerard just made a noise and Frank grabbed a tie that was hanging on the end of the bed. He grabbed Gerard hair and pulled him off Mikey. He pulled his fingers out and tied it over his mouth. Meanwhile Gerard had added a second and then third finger to Mikey.

"Now shuffle up baby and fill you little brother with your big cock."

Gerard groaned and Frank bit his collar bone. Gerard moved up lifting Mikey's hip so that he had better access. He lined himself and slowly pushed in. Mikey gasps and grips whatever part of Gerard he can grab. He's now having a hard time not moaning out. It feels so good, just the right amount of pleasure mixed with pain, and he wishes for a moment that they are somewhere else just so he can let Gerard hear just how good his cock feels.

"Gee... I love how you feel stretching me open."

And he's not lying. It's probably going to be his new favorite thing. Gerard's probably going to have to buy him a chastity belt before the week is up. What he really wants is to see how good Gerard looks as Frank fucks him over top of his body though. It was slow going, but they had only fucked once and Gerard did not want to hurt Mikey. Soon though Gerard was fully submerged in Mikey and that is when he felt Frank pushing his fingers back inside, fully stretching him out. Then Frank was pushing in, but not slow like Gerard had done. There was no break as he pushed in with one swift motion. Frank knew that Gerard liked it like that. All three groaned when then were locked together.

"Somebody do something please."

Mikey subconsciously reached up and took off his glasses and sat them on the night stand. Frank knocked Gerard over so that he was hovering over Mikey as he pulled back and thrusted in causing Gerard to thrust into Mikey. Frank was completely in charge and he was orchestrating the pace and how hard Gerard was fucking Mikey too.

"God..."

Mikey bit his lip hard to keep from screaming out. It felt so good, but he decided to focus on Gerard hoping maybe he could keep himself quiet somehow that way. He looked damn good with his brows knitted together and the gag. Mikey craned his neck to his Gerard even though he couldn't kiss back. He lay back down and took what he was receiving. He felt like he wanted more though. Mikey's pretty much resigned himself to the fact that he's a cock whore just like Frank said.

"Fuck, you two look so good right now. Just as good as you did earlier when I watched you ride his cock little girl. You can take the gag off if you want to."

Mikey hadn't actually known Frank watched them but he wasn't about to say anything about it. He actually likes knowing he put on a good show. 

"Mmmm... but he looks so pretty with it on. Maybe in a little bit."

Mikey's voice quivered as he spoke. He looked up at Gerard and changed his mind. He pulled the tie from his mouth and turned it until the tail was hanging in front of him. He then wrapped it around his hand and pulled Gerard down a bit to meet him for a real kiss. 

"Fuck me harder."

"Please Frankie..."

Frank heard both his and Mikey's wishes and increased his pace.

"God, yes Frankie. Oh... oh..."

Mikey remembers he has to stay quiet so he tugs on the tie and quietly gasps. His eyes start to roll back a little and he arches into Gerard. Having to stay quiet only intensifies everything more.

"Ah ah ah, fuck, wish I could see you two again. Want to make you suck my cock while Gee fucks you hard and fast."

Frank is delirious with power now. He is being demanding and he knows it.

"Please, please, anything."

Mikey arched off the bed and rugged on the tie even more.

"Please fuck my mouth Frankie. Fuck me Gee."

That was an invitation that Frank could not resist. He fucked into Gerard a few more strokes and then pulled out and crawled his way up the bed. He pulled Gerard into a dirty sloppy kiss and then presented Mikey with his cock.

"What are you waiting for little girl. Get to sucking."

"Yes Sir."

Mikey lifts his head and wraps his lips tightly around Frank's head. He licked and sucked getting used to it before pulling Frank into his mouth more.

"Oh fuck, your mouth feels so good Mikey."

Frank grabbed the tie around Gerard neck.

"Fuck him Gee. Fuck him till he begs to cum and then don’t let him...oh and Gee...you better not cum either or I will punish you."

Mikey moaned around Frank's cock because of his words and the way Gerard started fucking into him. Mikey scratched at Frank's thigh and Gerard's chest. He felt himself coming apart. Gerard gripped Mikey's hips tightly as he rammed into him as he was told. He liked being told what to do by Frank. He loved when he was in charge when the three of them were together. His and Mikey's time was theirs though and he would always make time for that. Mikey gasped and Gerard smiled.

"Right there baby, right there?"

Mikey started trembling and whined around Frank's cock. He cried out a mumbled 'oh God' as Frank keep put fucking into his throat. Mikey's could barely breathe but he loved it. He felt dirty and fucked out which felt amazing when it's two of his favorite people in the world. His everything being one of them; Gerard.

"God fucking shit! He's too good Gee, I'm gonna..."

Mikey swallowed around Frank and groaned. He gripped Gerard hard remembering that he's not allowed to cum. He's so fucking close though, he feels his cock swelling and he's throbbing. It felt so perfect. They were so perfect together.

"Speed up Gee, let's try and cum together."

Once again Gerard obeyed and aiming for Mikey's prostate pistoned his hips. Mikey pats at Frank's thighs trying to tell him his about to explode. His eyes roll all the way in the back of his head.

"Frankie...I can't I can't hold oooonnnnnnnn!"

Gerard hips begins to stutter as he arches his back and begins to fill Mikey up.

"Mmmmmmm!"

Mikey starts cumming hard all over himself and squeezing around Gerard's cock tightly. Milking him of everything that he had to offer.

"Oh shit!"

When Mikey started to cum, he tightened his lips around Frank and it sent waves through him and then Mikey was being filled at both ends. Mikey swallowed Frank's cum down as he finished riding out his high. Gerard slumped forward on top of Mikey and Frank held onto the headboard to hold himself up. Mikey pulled off of Frank's cock and spoke with a wrecked voice.

"I really wanted to watch you fuck Gee."

Mikey chuckled through his fucked out haze.

"Next time babe, I promise."

They cleaned up and then all snuggled in the bed together with Mikey in the middle being protected by Gerard and Frank.

"I love you both so much."

"We love you too Mikey."


	18. Dealing Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My sweet Eri, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry. Please, I wish you would come back to me so I could make it all right again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I can't believe only two more chapters after this till this one is over too! This one is kind of long to accommodate all the Way drama. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

> _***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

It had been a hard two years and many court appearances, but the best graduation present that Donna and Donald could give Michael was that both the Uries were going away for a long time. Michael's and Gerard's testimony helped a lot and was the final nail in the coffin they had been building for the mafia family. Now they sat as they watched their son, valedictorian of his class, receive his diploma with highest honors. No one was prouder than his older brother though and his boyfriend Frank. The only thing that would have made the moment better is if Elena was there. They knew she was watching over her boys in spirit. Gerard had thrived quite well after choosing to stay at Elena's and the two brothers had grown closer than ever. Donna and Donald watched as the two boys embraced warmly with Frank jumping in for his own hug from Michael.

"I am so fucking proud of you kiddo, you have no idea!"

"Thank you so much. It's really a surprise though. A surprise would've been me getting hooked on drugs and becoming a fail musician or something. Now that would've been a shocker"

Michael laughed.

"Do me a favor Mikey, don't ever change."

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

"When does he get out?" 

"I think his last class ends at twoish?"

"Okay, so I have time to finish cooking and get the cake and..."

Gerard stepped up behind Frank and held him.

"Shhh, calm down Frankie. Everything is going to be fine."

"I don’t want fine, I want perfect!"

"Relax, we will have time with Mikey before the rest of the guys get here."

"Man, it feels like forever since we last saw them."

"Yeah, but we knew that Billie, Tre, and Mike were going to go into business together."

"Yeah, but not in California!"

"True, plus Bob went back to Chicago for college and Ray...well I am surprised that Christa is letting him come so close to the birth of their boy."

"I'm not. Ray is the most trustworthy guy. Christa got lucky there."

"And I got lucky here. I have my two best boys."

"Well not if I don’t get this fucking roast in the oven! Now shoo, go make yourself useful and finish that painting for Mikey."

"Okay okay, I'm going. Oh Frankie?"

"Yeah Gee."

"Happy Anniversary."

"Not yet it isn't till our little elf gets here."

*

*

*

Mikey pulls out his cell as it's ringing. He knows who it is before he even answers. It's his mother calling to make sure he's keeping up with everything. Mikey talks to her as he walks out of his school and over to his car. He got one for his graduation but his parents were reluctant to give it to him. In the end they gave it to him after Gerard told them how unfair and stupid it would be not to give Mikey his car after he's already seen it and it's already been purchased. Once he was done talking with her he got into his car and sat his books in his seat. He turned his car and music on and put on his seat belt. After that he took off on his way to make a quick stop and then go home.

"He's going to be here any minute!"

Gerard tried so hard not to laugh. When it came to sex Frank was a full Top and all business, but right now, he was a scatterbrained housewife. He listened for every car that drove up in case it was Mikey's. Gerard decided to let Frank panic on his own and stepped outside to have a cigarette.

* * *

Mikey turned onto the street that led to his home with his brother and boyfriends. It was weird some days when Mikey sat back and thought about his life and how drastically it changed over one summer. He turned into a sex crazed hot pot and gained some freedom and still made it where he is today. He pulled up to their home and smiled when he saw Gerard sitting outside.

"Hey baby."

Gerard walked up to the car as Mikey got out. He pulled him into a deep kiss. When they needed to breathe, he leaned their foreheads together.

"Missed you, how was class today?"

"It was great except they didn't teach anything I didn't know. I need to slow down some on my studying. Learn at the same pace as everyone else."

"Awww, too smart for your own good huh kid?"

Gerard looped an arm around his brother's waist and led him to the walkway to the house.

"Just so you know. Frankie is inside freaking out."

"Why?"

"I can't say."

"So it's a surprise?"

"You could say that."

Gerard chuckled as he opened the door for Mikey to step in.

"Um..."

Mikey goes into the house and stands off to the side.

"Frankie, I have a gift for you."

Gerard pushed Mikey into the dining room.

"Surprise! Happy Anniversary!"

Oh the table is a professional cake with the picture of the three of them when they all dressed as their D&D characters for Halloween. In the pic, no one would ever realize that Mikey was not a girl playing an elf. Mikey started laughing and smiling so hard. He couldn't believe it. He definitely had no clue that they'd do all this for their anniversary. 

"Wow... guys..."

Mikey placed his hand over his heart and kept chuckling and smiling as he went closer to the table. 

"I love it."

Mikey turned back to them. 

"I love it so much. Happy anniversary."

'now for the even bigger gift...all the guys are coming over to play D&D!"

"Wow! Really!? All of them!?"

Mikey was bubbling with excitement now.

"But they won't be over for a couple of hours so I wonder what we can do to occupy our time."

Frank thoughtfully tapped his finger against his chin and hummed. Gerard rolled his eyes. Frank was so transparent.

"I don't know..."

Mikey smirks and places his hands on his hips.

"What can we do?"

Mikey looks between both of them still smirking waiting to see who would give the obvious answer.

"I know!"

Gerard spoke up first.

"Movie marathon!"

Mikey pulled a face. 

"Is it porn?"

"What? Eeeww no! Fuck porn!"

Gerard was slightly insulted. He had a life better than any porn they could make. Mikey scoffs.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Almighty King."

Mikey goes into the kitchen to heg himself a juice from the refrigerator. Some things never change.

"I am not a king, I am a Dungeon Master and you would do well to remember that Miss Alexeridan."

Gerard stood there with his arm folded and Frank could not help laughing.

"What's so funny to you dwarf?"

"You two are. It's obvious you both want to fuck so let’s just get to it."

"I'm not the one beating..."

Mikey leans into Gerard's face. 

"…around the bush."

Mikey takes a sip from his juice. 

"Let me know when and where you want me when you're done playing around."

Mikey starts drinking his juice again as he walks out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"You know it isn't always about the sex Michael."

Gerard turned and went into his art studio shutting the door behind him.

"Someone is in a mood. Wanna help me study Frankie?"

Frank looked at the studio door and then sighed. When Gerard got like this very little worked to snap him out of it.

"Yeah sure kiddo. Let's go in your room."

"Okay."

Mikey led the way to his room and opened the door. He went in and went over to his bookshelf to get the books he needed. 

"Could you get my books out the car for me later?"

He sips his juice. 

"I forgot them. Gerard distracted me."

He put the cap on his juice and sat it down. Mikey pulled down the two books he'd be using and threw them on the bed before going over to his desk to get his notebook and a pen. Frank knew that Mikey's room was just for a cover. They all slept together in the California King in his and Gerard's room, but when their parents come over, Mikey has a room to show them, plus he has a huge desk in it for homework.

"I think he's really upset you know."

Frank leaned against the desk and looked at Mikey. Mikey sighs and rubs his forehead. 

"So then go make him feel better."

He grabs his things and goes over to his bed. He kicks his shoes off and lays back with his knees up and textbook propped against them.

"Mikey..."

Frank sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong? You are not acting like you normally do. Did something happen in school?"

Frank knows that for a while there was a girl that was bothering Mikey and then once a guy. They kept that from Gerard or he would over react. Mikey trusted Frank though and Frank never betrayed that trust.

"No. And how I normally do? What... kissing his ass? I'm just not about to perform surgery for a scraped knee. I didn't do anything so."

Mikey shrugs and turns his page. 

"Go see who picked with him."

Frank sighed again. Both Ways were incredibly stubborn. He kissed Mikey on the head and then went to find the older Way. He found him sitting in front of an easel. As Frank stepped forward, he saw that Gerard was painting Mikey again. This time it was when they went to the fair and Mikey was eating cotton candy. The piece was so big that it covered everything, but his eyes. He was wearing his glasses and Gerard had captured the laughter in his eyes.

"Sometimes I think he is in love with how I make him feel physically, not emotionally. I mean, yeah I want him, how could I not, but sometimes I just want to hold him you know?"

"He knows that Gee, he's young remember? You were like that when you were his age."

Gerard turns to Frank and he sees that he has been holding back tears.

"I guess."

"Oh Gee."

"I'm going to lay down for a bit."

Gerard puts the brush in the paint thinner and carries himself like a burden out of his studio and into their bedroom. He flops on the bed and curls up holding and breathing in the pillow that Mikey uses. When did he get like this?

* * *

Everything seems to get to Gerard. Mikey can say or do something and even if it's jokingly, like an hour ago, he gets upset with Mikey. Mikey never pays it much attention which is why now he's just fed up with it. He's annoyed and he's sad. He doesn't know why he's shocked; Gerard's been getting mad with him since he came back that summer. Sometimes Mikey wishes he had never come back home. It feels like he's always trying and Gerard's just not satisfied. He doesn't know what to do anymore so he's not going to do anything. Right now he's closing his books, because he's had enough studying, and he's pulling back the sheets of the bed he never uses. He lays down and lets his eyes slip close so he can stop thinking for a while.

* * *

Frank checked on both guys and they both went to sleep. Typical Ways to sleep away their problems instead of talking. Frank could not figure out how to get them to communicate. He was in the middle of thought when Mikey's phone rang. For the hell of it, Frank picked it up. He saw that it was Mikey's friend Patrick, who knew Bob and was Mikey's DM that summer Frank met Gerard. They had stayed friends and ended up at the same college. Maybe he could talk some sense into Mikey.

"Hello?"

"Uh, sorry, did I dial the right number?"

"No, you did. I'm Frank."

"Oh, Gerard and Mikey's boyfriend."

"Yeah...uh, you know about me?"

"I know about all three of you."

Frank wasn't sure whether to be happy or freak out.

"Look man, I could use your help. Mikey and Gerard are fighting, but like not with words and..."

"Not with words?"

"It's a Way thing, don't question it. Are you free to come by? We are actually playing D&D tonight."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks man, I would appreciate it."

"Mind if I bring my boyfriend?"

"Does he play?"

"You could say that...and he knows Mikey."

"Sure then."

"Great see you in a couple hours then."

"Sure, bye."

Frank hung up. He felt like he made the right decision bringing Patrick into this. Maybe he could knock some sense into Mikey.

"Frank?"

Frank heard Mikey calling him. He got up and went to his room.

"Hey babe, had a good nap?"

He walked over and sat down running his fingers through his hair gently.

"I thought you elves didn't need sleep, just reverie."

He chuckled at the bedhead that he was trying to fix.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just setting up a few more surprises for tonight. Speaking of tonight, I have to finish making dinner. Want to help?"

"Sure Frankie."

Mikey sighs and reaches for his glasses. 

"Do you see my glasses?"

Frank finds them folded in the covers.

"Here you are beautiful."

"Thanks."

Mikey puts them on and stretches and groans. 

"What are we having?"

He pushes the sheets back off him.

"Well I have a roast in the oven and I thought I would scallop some potatoes and roast some veggies."

"Okay. Sounds good."

Mikey gets up and walks out the room.

* * *

Gerard wakes up. He realizes he was crying in his sleep. He hears giggling from the hall and goes to see what's going on.

"Mikey Way, you give me that spoon! If you lick it I can't use it to stir!"

Frank is chasing Mikey around the kitchen island. Mikey is holding a spoon covered in some kind of sauce. 

"I just want to taste it Frankie."

Mikey brought the spoon to his mouth. 

"Please? We can wash it off."

Frank got a look in his eye. 

"Sure, just wait a second."

Frank walked over to the sink and washed his hands. He then stepped up to Mikey and took the spoon gently from him. He ran his clean finger over the spoon and then dropped it back in the pot. He placed his finger in front of Mikey's lips.

"Go ahead babe, taste it, tell me what you think."

Mikey smiled and looked Frank in the eyes as he brought his mouth closer to his finger. He opened and stuck his tongue out and took Frank's finger into his mouth. The spices hit his taste buds immediately and Mikey sucked a little before pulling back. 

"Tastes amazing Frankie."

"Mmmm, I'll bet. Can I have a taste?"

"Of course."

Mikey leaned in and opened his mouth for Frank. Frank pushed Mikey against the island as he buried his finger in his hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Mikey kisses Frank back. The kiss makes Mikey weak. 

"Mmmm, thank you." 

Mikey leaned his head on Frank's cheek and kissed it.

"Hey guys. I'm going to head in the basement and set up for game."

Mikey looked over at Gerard and pulled back from Frank. He turned and started stirring the sauce. 

"Okay."

Gerard sighed and headed into the basement. Frank felt bad, but he knew that Mikey's friend would be here soon and they would hopefully have the answers that frank didn't.

* * *

Mikey walked down the basement steps and stood at the bottom looking over at Gerard. 

"I've set up the table. The guys should be here any minute."

"Okay, I just about have the map set up and everyone's characters."

"Want help?"

"Uh, sure. Can you get the case with the figures in it?"

Gerard pointed to the shelf in the corner.

"Mhmmm."

Mikey descended the rest of the stairs and went over to the shelf. He reached up for the case and brought it down. 

"So..."

Mikey turns and starts walking over to Gerard slowly. Gerard was leaning over the table drawing the area that the PCs would be adventuring in. He was concentrating so much he didn't hear Mikey. He sighed and dropped the case on the table. 

"Gerard..."

The case popped open and all the miniatures fell out.

"Carefully Mikes, those are irreplaceable!"

Gerard carefully gathered the pieces together. Then he saw Mikey's old piece. He remembered painting it for him and when he gave it to him.

"Well you know what, so am I."

"Yeah Mikey, I know you aren't, but I wonder if I am."

Gerard pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. 

"Mikey I..."

"Hey hey hey GWay!"

"All hail the might Dungeon Master!"

"I got the Mountain Dew and Doritos!"

"Grog want Dew!"

"Well look at the Younger Way all grown up now!"

Bob, Ray, Mike, Tre, and Billie all came bumbling down the stairs. Gerard guessed that his discussion would happen with Mikey later.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!"

Mikey felt his eyes watering up but he tried blinking them away. 

"Hey guys."

Mikey waved to them.

"It's nice to see you all."

"Oh wow! Look at all our old character sheets!"

The guys crowd around the table hugging and slapping backs and telling stories about their old characters.

"Hey Mikey, can I borrow you a second."

Frank stuck his head under the stair area.

"Yeah Frankie."

Mikey went over to Frank. Frank took Mikey's hand and led him up the stairs.

"Remember I had a surprise for you babe?"

Frank ushered Mikey into the living room.

"Surprise."

"OH MY GOD! PATRICK! PETE! HOW!?"

Mikey ran over to Pete and hugged him. He then pulled Patrick in awkwardly.

"Mikey fucking Way!"

Pete jumped in and hugged both Patrick and Mikey together.

"Pete, down."

"Right right, sorry."

Pete let go and stood as still as he could.

"It's good to see you Mikey."

Patrick patted Mikey's shoulder.

"You too Patrick. How did you... what..."

"Come walk with me Mikey."

Patrick put an arm around Mikey.

"Pete, go see Bobby."

"Yay Bobby!"

Pete flew down the basement stairs and the next sound they heard was a bellow.

"PETE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, GET OFF ME!"

"Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk and a talk."

"Take your time. These guys have not been together in years, they will be bull shitting for a while."

"Um... okay."

"We'll be back in a few Frankie."

Patrick led Mikey to the door and then they left. Mikey looked at Patrick and smiled.

"What brings you here?"

"Well I called to ask you a question about the assignment in Psych class, but Frank answered the phone and asked me to come by and have a chat with you."

Mikey furrows his brows. 

"About what?"

"Seems like you are having a little rough waters with one of your boyfriends."

"And he asked you to say what to me?"

:Not say anything, but maybe just be a sounding board? You can't really talk about it to Frank I gather and as usual, you don’t have many friends cause you are you and your boyfriends are your life....much like mine is."

Patrick sighed and stopped stepping in front of Mikey.

"Just hit me with your best shot. Tell me everything that's bothering you."

"I don't know if it's because we're siblings or what, but it seems I annoy him. Which is fine because some days I'm just not in the mood, but on those days Gerard and Frank get the shitty end of the stick. When Gerard gets mad it's just with me and he never tells me why he just says something and scurry off into his art studio. I can't read minds or backs that have nothing written on them. He's always just walking away. It's been this way for a long time and I just... I ignore it. I let him be mad and then we talk or he just starts being buddy buddy with me and I let him with no arguments. If I do something and I know what I did I will apologize or talk to him but I didn't do anything today that I know of. He just got hot tempered about something I said and we haven't spoken since. Well... except when he told me he doesn't think he's irreplaceable to me. Which... pissed me off and hurt my feelings. You and Pete saw how miserable I was without him. Why would he think that?"

"Maybe he thinks that he is holding back your chance to be with Frank fully?"

Mikey screwed up his face. 

"What?"

As they passed a park, Patrick beckoned Mikey to come sit on the swings.

"Sure, think about it. Gerard sees how well you and Frank get a long and wonders if you would be happier with just Frank. he knows that life would be less complicated and maybe he is worried of the legal aspect when you become a lawyer."

"That's ludicrous. Why would I ever just want Frank and that still doesn't explain why he got upset with me earlier."

Patrick kicked off and swung for a few minutes.

"Well what happened before he got upset?"

"Well I came home - and he was very happy to see me might I add - and then we went inside and they made this awesome cake for me for our anniversary. Then we started talking about what to do and I was thinking sex. Then he got upset and said that sex isn't everything and stormed off. And you know... it really pissed me off because I never said it was I just thought he'd want to. Clearly I was wrong. So it took everything out of me not to yell at him and ask him why he didn't want to have sex with me all of a sudden. I didn't though. I just ignored his anger like usual and asked Frank to help me with some work."

Patrick patiently listened to everything Mikey was saying. He remembers when Mikey told them about moving in together and them being in a place where no one knew they were related and they could hold hands and kiss in public for the most part. 

"So tell me, is there anything else you like to do with Gerard other than sex? I don't mean that like a dick comment either, I'm serious."

Mikey scoffs and stands up. 

"I hope you're not serious."

"Didn't I just say I was? Tell me other things you like to do with Gerard other than sex."

"Wow. He's my brother Patrick. I like doing everything with him. I like cooking with him and cleaning. I like watching movies with him or listening to music. I like going to visit our parents with him. Or out to a movie or for dinner. I like lying around doing absolutely nothing with him but being. Talking and joking. I like going to the car wash with him. And I like when he drives me to school and picks me up in his car. I like debating with him about certain things. Movies, or games, or comics. I like watching him paint while I study. I like doing everything with him because he's my brother. He's not just someone I'm fucking if that's what you're implying."

Mikey didn't know if it was Patrick's intent to insult him or not but he is insulted. He's very insulted and he feels like going home and putting good use to his own room by locking himself in there for however long he wants.

"So there is your answer."

"What's my answer?"

"Your brother wants to do all those things with you too. I mean what did he suggest you do before you mentioned sex?"

"Watch movies."

"So all those things including watching movies are more important to him than sex and he may feel like you only have an interest in having sex."

"He does have a bit of an appetite to be honest."

Patrick looked up and saw Gerard walking toward them. He stepped up to Mikey and placed a hand on his face.

"I was getting worried. I didn't know where you went."

Mikey moved his face away from Gerard, his whole body to be exact. 

"I was just about to head home."

Mikey starts heading back the way they came from. Gerard watched Mikey leave and sighed. He flopped on the swing and Patrick patted him on the shoulder.

"He'll get it."

"I don't think so. He's so much more than a physical want for me, but I feel like that's all he wants from me lately."

Mikey was so upset now. He was shaking badly and he knew he should go home. He knew that would be the smart decision, but usually Mikey doesn't opt for smart outside of his books. So he finds himself walking right back to where he just left. He was getting more and more upset the closer he got to Gerard and when he got in front of him he just burst into tears. 

"You're a... a..."

Mikey searches his brain for a word to describe Gerard that wouldn't hurt him too much but he came up with nothing. He still kept his finger pointed at Gerard however. 

"I don't know what to call you but I know... fuck! Is it true? You think I only want you for sex?"

Gerard looks up and Mikey and it all just comes out.

"You never want to watch movies anymore! You never want to just cuddle or sleep together, I mean fuck when I walked in the kitchen you and Frank were swallowing each other’s tongues!"

Mikey recoiled like he'd just been burned. He snatched his glasses off his face and attempted to wipe at the tears but they kept coming so he just said what he had to say. 

"Wow Gerard. You know what... fuck you. Just fuck you! It was a fucking kiss! That's all! Frank and I had all afternoon to fuck and guess what!? We didn't! I have a lot of shit I have to deal with! I do want to watch movies and I'm pretty sure we cuddle every fucking night! I can't just sleep when I have work to do and you know what else I go to school and deal with that! So excuse me if I want my boyfriend to have sex with me to make me feel better. Excuse the fuck outta me for wanting you to want me! Excuse me for not being as fucking old and fucked out as you! I'm sure it's a lot to handle fucking someone and being fucked!"

Mikey went to walk away but stopped and got back in Gerard's space.

"And you know what I'm pretty sure you and Frank fucked a hell of a lot that summer I went away! I'm sure you couldn't fucking get enough of him! He fucked you so good he made you forget about your own brother! So excuse me if I feel better by having sex with you! I'm sorry that a movie doesn't take my mind off everything else but you do! God I swear I will never EVER ask you to have sex with me again! I promise you that!"

Gerard stood up and before he realized it he had slapped Mikey. He recoiled back and then looked at Patrick who was equally shocked. With no words left to say, Gerard ran off.

"What the fuck did I just do?!"

Gerard kept on running. He didn't know where to go or who he could turn to. He just kept running till he was exhausted. Finally he flagged down a cab.

"Hey man, where to?"

"Bellville NJ."

*

*

*

"I can't believe he fucking hit you!"

"I can't believe you and Frank are dating!"

"I can't believe you and Gerard are dating!"

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out!"

"I can’t believe it's not butter!"

Everyone threw death glares at Pete.

"What? Just trying to lighten the mood, that's all."

Frank gently moved the ice pack off of Mikey's face. The swelling had gone down, but Gerard's hand print was still there.

"I'm going to kill him."

Mikey doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say. He's hurt and astonished. Sure Gerard pushed him before and yelled at him but he never put his hands on him. Brendon hadn't even hit Mikey and he was a sick fuck. Mikey just wanted to sleep. He didn't want to do anything or see anyone. He couldn't open his mouth to speak and ask Frank to take him to his room. He just kept staring at the painting Gerard had done for Mikey's sixteenth birthday.

"Look guys, I'm going to take Mikey to lie down. Feel free to hang out for the night."

The guys murmured in agreement and Frank promised to be back to set up sleeping. He led Mikey up the stairs and they headed down the hall to the bedrooms.

"Wait...I want to show you something first."

Frank led Mikey to Gerard's studio. He knows that Mikey has never been in here because he respected Gerard's privacy, but Frank thought it was time for Mikey to see into Gerard. He opened the door and bade him to walk in. Mikey walked into the room and turned on the light. When he saw Gerard's work he was shocked beyond belief, but he still didn't say anything. All but three of the canvases was Mikey. There were small papers on a table that had drawings of all three of them that Gerard had sketched and some he colored but it was as if Mikey was the best thing to put on his canvases. Mikey stared at the one Gerard had clearly been working on that day. He walked closer to it and just kept looking. Tears came down both Mikey's cheeks slowly. He removed his glasses because he hated crying with them on. He kept staring.

"Before you ask, no, I'm not jealous and it does not bother me. I have always known where my part is in his heart and I am fine with it. I have you too and that makes me complete, but no one completes him like you do."

Mikey turns and looks at Frank. He's always been so good through all of this. He never cared about coming first or anything. Maybe in the beginning, but that was both him and Frank. In the first year Mikey thought Gerard was choosing Frank over him and an hour ago Gerard was showing jealousy traits over Frank. Mikey walks over to him and kisses him softly and lays his head on his shoulder for a few moments. Just breathing him in. Mikey finally pulls back after what seemed way longer than a moment and looked back at the artwork. He sighed and went to leave the room. Mikey wanted to believe that he was as important to Gerard as Frank says but Gerard had just hit Mikey. He smacked him and very damn hard. That still didn't hurt as much as the emotional pain.

"Mikey please. I will never agree about why he hit you or that he hit you at all, but there has to be some reason that he did it and it is certainly not because he doesn't love you."

Mikey feels like a child with the way his lip is quivering. When he was a child Gerard would make him feel better, now he's the reason Mikey's lip is quivering. Mikey nods showing that he heard what Frank said and left the room.

* * *

"Well of course sweetheart. We won't be home, but you are welcome to stay the night."

"Thanks mom."

Gerard hung up with Donna and then had the cab bring him to his parents’ house. He used his old basement key to let himself in from the outside door. His parents had planned to turn the basement into an entertainment room, but they were so busy they never got around to it. Everything was almost the same. Gerard heads upstairs and sits in the living room. He means to put on the TV, but instead he is flooded with a memory of Mikey and him.

_"Wait...what do you mean use you?"_

_"Well, I wouldn't know that now would I? Which is why I'm saying use me."_

_Mikey stood up now mimicking his brother's dramatizations. He began waving his arms dramatically, but as if he's acting in a Shakespeare play, while he spoke._

_"Teach me how to play D &D..."_

_Mikey walked behind the coffee table and bowed while rolling his hand out like the men do when they're being... well dramatic._

_"Master."_

Mikey looked up at Gerard from his bow and rolled his eyes. 

_"Or Mistress."_

_He smirked and stood up straight waiting for Gerard's answer. Gerard looked at his little brother as he flourished a bow and busted out laughing. He fell down on the floor clutching his stomach._

_"Mikey...you...I can't....what the..."_

_It was starting to hurt now, but he couldn’t stop. Mikey started laughing and went around the coffee table and looked down at his brother._

_"At least you’re laughing and not moping like I'm not fun enough to be around."_

_Gerard finally got his laughter under control and looked up at his baby brother._

_"I would never say you aren't fun to be around Mikey."_

_Gerard pushed up onto his knees and pushed Mikey onto the sofa resting his head on his knees this time._

_"If you really want me to, I can teach you how to play."_

_"Really Gee!?"_

_If Mikey was standing he'd be bouncing on the tip of his toes._

_”Sure, we can start tonight after dinner and as long as you get your homework done."_

_Gerard gets up and then whispers in Mikey's ear._

_"And we can order pizza and you can pick out the toppings and actually eat it hot for once."_

_Gerard stands up and smirks and heads for his room._

_"You know I always do my homework Gee!"_

Gerard smiled at the words his brother used. Little did he know that it would come to mean something more? He walked into the kitchen to get a drink. He looked at the dining room table and remembered teaching Mikey how to play and how quickly he picked it up.

_"Okay, so we left off in the village where Sin and Eri were waiting at the tavern for their contact from the church."_

_"How much longer do you think we'll be waiting Sin? It's been a while now."_

_"Not much longer...although I think I could use another glass of Elven wine, how about you my dear...or will your beloved, Kindroth, frown upon you imbibing too much."_

_"He doesn't own me. I can do as I please. I would love some more. Besides, I can't be super sober while you're teetering on just this side of sober."_

_Gerard tipped his head back and gave a hearty laugh that was created just for his character._

_"Ah Eri, you never cease to keep me amused with your mind."_

_"Is that all I amuse you with?"_

_Mikey puts his chin in his hand and smiles wickedly. Gerard leaned forward and caressed Mikey's face lightly._

_"Ah my sweet Eri, you my moonbeam do so much more than amuse me. You light my soul on fire with just your presence and..."_

_Gerard leaned in close as Mikey closed his eyes and then the phone rang. He jumped off the chair and went to answer the phone. Mikey exhaled loudly and opened his eyes. He opened his eyes and dropped his hand on the table, knocking over a few pieces._

Again now Gerard sees how Mikey's feelings developed for him. He finishes his drink and then moves upstairs to Mikey's old room. Again, even three years later his parents have done very little with it. He looks at Mikey's old stereo and recalls when he taught him how to dance.

_"Eat some strawberries with me in my room?"_

_Mikey pulled his best puppy dog eyes and stared up at Gerard._

_"Please?"_

_"Ah my sweet Eri, you are too hard to resist."_

_Gerard grabbed a plate and placed six of the small confections on it and then placed the rest of them in the fridge. He then held out his hand for Mikey to take. Mikey accepts Gerard's hand and let's himself be pulled to his bedroom. The radio is playing soft classical music as they enter and Gerard puts the plate down and bows to Mikey asking him for a dance with him. Mikey chuckles lightly and accepts his offer. He can't believe the butterflies that are swimming inside of him. He rests his head on Gerard's shoulder as they began to sway._

_""No no no Mikey, it's not that kind of music. Here watch me."_

_"Mikey is lightly pushed away and Gerard takes his hand as he leads him in an old fashion dance of tipping towards and away from each other and circling around. Mikey laughs at the way they're moving._

_""What style of dance is this?"_

_""Baroque. It's a style from the 1600's. A little later than D &D time of course, but still the same idea. The only part of the body that is touched is the hand and actually if you were a lady, you would be wearing gloves." _

_""Why couldn't I be a lady?"_

_""Cause you're Mikey silly."_

_""But I want a glove."_

_"Oh fine."_

Gerard leaves the room and returns with one of their Mother's gloves. 

_""Don't get it dirty."_

Mikey smiles happily and slides his hand into the glove. 

_""Thanks Gee. You're the bestest."_

_"Gerard takes his brother's gloved hand and guides him through the motions of the dance again. Mikey picks it up quickly and they are pulling off a decent Regency dance after a bit._

_"As much as I'm loving this we still have to shower and eat those strawberries Gee."_

_"True."_

_Gerard twirled Mikey around once more and then bowed to him as he removed the glove and kissed his hand. As he was leaving to return it he turned back to Mikey._

_"By the way, that was scandalous what I just did to you. A man that removed a woman’s glove and then touched her bare skin was not to be trusted."_

_"I'll always trust you Gee."_

Gerard was hit hard with that memory. He hit Mikey. he hit his brother and his lover. Why should Mikey ever trust him again.

*

*

*

Mikey's laying in the dark room listening to the guys laugh at whatever movie they're watching. Mikey turned over and curled in on himself. He had told Frank to go join them because he didn't want to ruin Frank's night. He had already ruined Gerard's and his own. This was their anniversary and they weren't together. Mikey just wanted to be held and now the person who wanted to hold him wasn't even home. Sure Frank would but Mikey really didn't want to place that on him. He ruined everything. Mikey tried hard not to but he started crying again. He already had a horrible headache from crying for three hours and now he's going to make it worse. Maybe he deserves it.

* * *

Gerard found himself on the sofa in the basement. The DVD was flickering the menu screen. He missed the movie completely. It didn't matter he wasn't interested at all. He touched the old sofa and remembered watching movies with Mikey here.

_"Are you enjoying the movie sugar?"_

_Gerard felt Mikey shift into him more and he made accommodations for it. His eyes were still closed so he could not see what Mikey was doing, but he could feel the shift of where his hand was no longer on his hip, but around Mikey's waist. He smiled and played lightly with the hem of the worn shirt he was wearing, He was able to feel more skin in this position and it made him smile. Mikey reached up, craning his neck up, and pulling Gerard's face down to his. Mikey places his lips to his brother's. Gerard happily kissed his brother in the awkward position that they were in for a few moments till Gerard twisted himself and shifted the blanket till he was on top of Mikey. He explored Mikey's mouth and then moved to nipping his jaw working his way to his neck and collar bone. He felt Mikey loop his arms around his neck and hold him tight. it felt right. It felt like home. Gerard licked a stripe up Mikey's neck._

_"You even taste as sweet as sugar."_

_Mikey arched up into Gerard. His eyes slipped shut as he moaned out._

_"Mmmm, more."_

_Gerard ran his hands up and down Mikey's sides, gripping his hips. It was definitely his favorite part of his brother._

_"I want to mark you. Can I?"_

_"God. Please. Yes."_

_Mikey arched more and Gerard placed his hands on Mikey's lower back. Mikey groaned when Gerard gripped his with his nails. It was just the right amount of pain with pleasure and Mikey was enjoying every bit. That sound went straight to Gerard's cock and he growled as he bit hard into Mikey's neck. He sucked the flesh into his mouth and marked it with his teeth._

_"Mine MikeyWay, all mine."_

_Mikey tipped his head back more exposing more of his neck and Gerard took full advantage of it. He reached down and palmed him through his pajama pants. Mikey felt pretty big and that made Gerard lick his lips as he pulled his mouth off._

_"God Mikes, I want to blow you so badly."_

_"Fuck please Gee."_

_Mikey pulled Gerard down and bit his lip._

_"Please?"_

_Mikey begging was Gerard's second favorite sound._

_"Yeah, okay, yeah."_

_Gerard slid down and pulled Mikey's pajamas with his movement. He took a moment to admire his brother's cock before licking a line up the shaft with his tongue. He swirled his tongue on the head before sucking it into his mouth. He savored the taste and feel of it in his mouth. He hoped that this was Mike's first blow job._

_"Geeeee!"_

_Mikey put his hand down in Gerard's hair and reached up with his other hand to grip his own hair. He moved his hips in circles. Mikey had never felt anything like this in his life. It was just a simple lick and suck right now but it was the best. Gerard kept moving around trying different things to see what Mikey liked best. He noted that like Frank he liked when his teeth slightly grazed the prominent vein on the underside. Unlike Frank though, his head was super sensitive and could not take the super suction that Gerard was laying on him right now. He wanted to ask if this was his first, but he didn't want to stop._

_"Gee, Gee, so good."_

_Mikey held the back of Gerard's head with both palms. Curling up into Gerard's mouth._

_"You're s-so ama-amazing!"_

_Mikey's whining now and losing his composure. Gerard kept using the tricks that made Mikey go crazy. He wanted him to cum, wanted to taste what he hoped no one else had before. He kept his head moving up and down faster and faster. The movie was still playing and Gerard could hear the fight scene coming to a climax as he pushed his brother towards the same goal._

_"Oh, oh, oooooh G-Gee! Oh fuck I'm... fucking oh! Ohhh!"_

_Mikey seized up for a moment before he erupted in Gerard's mouth and quivered with his whole body. Mikey was so gone he never wanted to come back._

_**"I'll swallow your soul!"** _

_The demon woman on the screen said the line as Mikey started cumming and Gerard would have laughed, but his mouth was flooded with everything Mikey had to offer him Gerard swallowed down as much as he could, but Mikey was cumming so much that it was impossible. He pulled off as his face was splashed with the last bit of cum that erupted out. He pushed up on his knees and looked at the screen as the demon woman was dispatched by Ash. He then looked at his brother, who was a panting mess covered in sweat and wearing marks on his skin that Gerard put there and no one else would ever get to see. he could not help it, it was out of his mouth before he ever realized it._

_"Hail to the King baby."_

_Mikey reached up and pulled Gerard down into a kiss by his neck._

Gerard needed a cigarette badly now. He got up and went outside the basement where he used to smoke. He leaned against the wall and again another memory flooded him.

_"What's your point Gee? We didn't have sex and we won't…although I do have his number."_

_"What!?"_

_Before anyone knew what had happened, Gerard had Mikey pinned to the wall._

_"You are not going to call him Michael do you hear me?! I forbid it!"_

_Gerard was breathing heavily into his brother's face. He had a hand on his hip and he dug his fingers in to send his point home. At first Mikey was frightened as he, but then he remembered this is his big brother. The nails in his hips though gave him mixed feelings. On one hand he was chanting fucking 'yes, yes, yes' in his head and on the other he was hoping Gerard wouldn't actually hurt him._

_"It's just a phone call Gee."_

_Mikey's voice came out in more of a whimper than his normal voice._

_"I don't care."_

Gerard leaned in and whispered in Mikey's ear. 

_"You tell him that you already have someone."_

_"Jesus Gerard!"_

_Both brothers jumped when Frank grabbed Gerard and pulled him away._

_"The kid has a right to date who he wants! You don't own him!"_

_"YES I FUCKING DO!"_

_Both Mikey and Frank stood stunned. Gerard had a wild look in his eyes and he realized he yelled way to loud for the time of night._

_"I mean, he's my brother so we're family and that is just the same."_

_Gerard was clearly embarrassed at what he just blurted out. He dropped his cigarette and quickly went back into the basement._

That was really where his feelings started for him. His little brother. His Mikey.

"My sweet Eri, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry. Please, I wish you would come back to me so I could make it all right again."

If this was a campaign, there would be some magick that allowed Mikey to hear him, but this was real life and magick like that did not exist. Gerard sighed and went back into the house. He crawled into his bed and started to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Mikey turned towards the door when he heard Frank come creeping in the room. Mikey checked the time and saw that it was now after one in the morning. 

"Frankie."

His voice was raspy having been heaving and crying for hours and not talking also.

"I'm here little girl."

Frank came over and put his arms around Mikey.

"My eyes are burning."

"Oh baby."

Frank leans over and carefully kissed his eyes.

"He didn't come home."

Mikey played with the sheet and sighed.

"I know baby. I think he's scared to. I mean if I did something to hurt one of you...well I would probably run back to my mom's house."

Frank chuckled a bit not meaning to.

"He hit me Frankie. Why would he... do that?"

Mikey voice cracked on the last two words.

"I don't know Mikey, I don't know. You should sleep now though."

"I'm trying. I can't."

"I wish we had music in here. I remember you listening to your classical music to get to sleep at your mom's house."

Mikey's lip trembled as he was reminded of the night Gerard taught him how to dance. The last thing he said before they resigned from dancing was that he would always trust Gerard. Mikey doesn't know how to feel about that right now.

"I don't think listening to that would help."

"Well how about a movie then? That might relax you enough to get you to sleep."

"That's all he wanted me to do this afternoon and I turned him down. That won't help."

Mikey sobbed and bit his lip. Aside from that Mikey was thinking about the first time Gerard ever did anything sexual to him.

"Okay, well how about something to eat? I think we have some pizza left oh and I bought strawberries."

"Gee ordered me strawberries the night..."

Mikey changed his train of thought.

"...and he always bought pizza to my room for me."

Mikey started crying.

Frank could hardly understand what strawberries and pizza had to do with their boyfriend, but no matter what he suggested, it seemed wrong.

"Fuck I need a cigarette."

"Great... now you. I said two things and he pulled out a cigarette in the basement. At least you held in there longer."

"Geeze Mikey, all your fucking memories seem to be from that night. Why don't you just go back there, maybe you can sleep better in your own bed!"

Frank didn't mean to snap, he just felt so helpless.

"I'm sorry baby, I just don't know how to make you happy. Sometime I wish I could cast a magick spell like Eridan can and know where Gee is."

Mikey didn't say anything. He got up out of bed and turned on his light. He walked over to his sneakers and slipped his feet inside. He grabbed his jean jacket from the closet and slammed the door shut a little harder than he should've.

"I'll leave you alone before you hit me next."

"FUCK!"

Frank jumped up and threw the first thing he could get is hands on.

"FUCKING WAYS!"

He collapsed in a pile of his own tears and sobbed for his boyfriend's pain. Mikey was shocked. He was sure glad he didn't get hit though with what Frank threw.

"Frankie..."

"Just...just go Mikey."

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I'm just hurting. I'm sorry."

"I don't hate you Mikey, I never could. I just know that you are hurting for Gerard and nothing I do other than apparently bring up memories of him is making it better. You need Gee right now, not me."

"So you'll send me off on my own? You didn't hit me. I don't... I don't want him."

Even as Mikey said that he knew it was a lie. That didn't mean he didn't want Frank though. He wanted Gerard, but he didn't want to want him. He hurt him in a way Mikey never thought possible. Frank looked up at the young man and laughed.

"It's a good thing you want to become a lawyer Michael Way because you are a terrible liar."

"I d-don't want him."

Mikey didn't want to be that person who went to the person that hurt them.

"You do, you want him and you need him just like I need him and you. We are incomplete without each other. Look at us right now. Both of us feel like something is missing cause it is."

"I should go right?"

Mikey twiddle his fingers together add he walks over to Frank and get on his knees in front of him.

"My parents aren't home and I'd have the house to myself to think. That way you and I don't get upset with each other."

"You'll come back right?"

"Of course Frankie."

Mikey leaned forward and kissed Frank.

"Then go. Maybe you can find him..."

Frank reaches up and touches Mikey's face gently.

"...after all, you are his sweet Eri and he is your Sin."

Mikey smiles for the first time in hours.

"When I get back, if he's here, we have to eat that cake."

Mikey chuckled and stood up.

"Walk me to the car?"

Frank gets up and scoops Mikey into his arms.

"Dwarves don't walk, they carry."

Mikey let out a breathy chuckle and sighed as he laid his head on Frank's shoulder.

"Thank you Kustor."

Frank carries Mikey to his car. he gently places him down and kisses him one more time.

"I'd wait for the two of you forever."

"I love you."

Mikey opened the car door and got inside.

"See you baby."


	19. Savings Throws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See, but that's just it. Once I started sleeping with you, I wouldn't have been able to stop. I couldn't even fall asleep tonight."
> 
> "You wouldn't have had to stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So this is a bitter sweet chapter, not for the contents, but for the writers. 
> 
> I guess sometimes things don;t work out as well as fics.
> 
> Enjoys guys.

Mikey pushes the door open and walks inside of the house he spent majority of his life in. It still felt like home. He closes it and walks into the kitchen out of habit. He goes straight to the refrigerator, not having to turn on any lights because he knows this place like the back of his hand, and get a juice. He cried so much he's surprised he hasn't passed out from dehydration. He opened it and took a huge gulp. When he was through he say it down and left the kitchen. Mikey was so exhausted; he didn't know what to do. He started up the steps to his room until he stopped on the stairs and looked towards Gerard's old room. Mikey wants to feel like Gerard's with him do he descends the stairs and go over to Gerard's room. He opens the door and walks down the stairs. He smells the familiar scent of Gerard and cigarettes even after all this time. Mikey turns on the light so he can move around because unlike Mikey's room, Gerard's was a bit of a maze. He turns and his breath catches in his throat. There sleeping is Gerard although his face is a little screwed up from the intrusion of the light. Mikey goes over to the bed and calls out to him.

"Gerard?"

Gerard doesn't answer him. Mikey reaches out and moves Gerard's hair back off his face. He can see that Gerard had been crying just like he was. Mikey runs his fingers over his cheek lightly. He hates that he's doing this, but at least Gerard's sleeping so he won't see how much of a fool he is. Mikey pulls his hand back and brings it across his own cheek where Gerard hit him. He backed away from the bed and sniffed. He went over to Gerard's old book case and pulled down the first comic Gerard had ever read to him. He was eight and it was late. Gerard slept with Mikey that night because he didn't want to be alone. Mikey smiles a little at the memory and opened it up. He started flipping through the pages slowly. At one point he giggled at a certain part that Gerard had read him in a funny animated voice. He could still hear it clear as day in his head. When Mikey got to the last page he saw a little note written at the bottom of it.

"My baby brother loved this. Never throw away."

Mikey smiles sadly. That's when everything was simple between them. They never argued, Gerard just took care of Mikey. He treated him like the best little brother in the world. Obviously things changed, Gerard probably didn't love him that much anymore, and it’s probably why he hit him. Mikey sighed and put the comic back on the shelf. He scanned the few others that were there. He looked back at Gerard to see if he was still sleeping. When he noticed he was, he went over to Gerard's jacket and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter and sparked one for himself. Gerard wouldn't mind since Mikey never made smoking a habit. He left out the door so he wouldn't smoke up the room and wake Gerard. He left the door cracked a little out of paranoia. He took a pull off the cigarette and held it in for a while. It was exactly what he needed. hr

"Mikey?"

Gerard opened his eyes and groaned. He looked around. The air felt different. He swore that he felt Mikey there. He sat up and looked around. Everything was the same. He got up scratching his head. He walked to the bathroom and took a piss. As he was walking out he saw that one of his comic books was sticking out. He picked it up and smiled.

_"The end."_

_Gerard looked down and saw that his brother had fallen asleep. He hoped he heard the whole thing. Because of his parents, he had to read only a page or two at a time to Mikey, but Mikey always remembered what happened the last time no matter how long it was in between readings. He carefully picked him and carried him to his bed. He laid him down and snuggled in beside him._

_"I love you Mikes. I will always take care of you and never hurt you."_

"But I did. I did hurt you and now I don’t deserve you."

Gerard once again found himself on his knees crying. He betrayed his brother's trust and struck him. It didn’t matter how hurt he was by his words. It was the wrong reaction. Gerard is sure that Mikey told Frank and that they both hate him now.

"I don't deserve either of them." hr

Mikey kept letting the smoke seep out slowly after each puff. He was glad he has his jacket cause it's a little chilly out. He tries to smoke a little faster, he's not in the habit of eating a cigarette, they're not cheap even if he doesn't pay for them. hr

"Oh God."

Gerard suddenly has an overwhelming feeling of nausea. He runs to the bathroom and empties his stomach. The idea that he is alone again over powered his body and mind.

Mikey strains his ears, knowing he just heard running, and the dropped the cigarette. He went back inside and locked the door before going back up into the basement. He looked over and Gerard was no longer in his bed. Mikey heard a noise come from the bathroom and went towards it. He saw Gerard hunched over the toilet.

"Gerard?"

He's feeling dizzy now. Gerard didn't eat anything for dinner and not that much for breakfast He feels like he is going to pass out.

"What's wrong?"

He's hearing things now. Things he wants to hear, like his brother's voice of concern, but Mikey wouldn't be concerned for him now.

"I'm going to get you some crackers. It'll settle your stomach."

Mikey leaves the bathroom in a hurry in search of said crackers. He may not be one hundred percent with his brother right now, but he doesn't want him sick. Gerard finishes emptying his stomach and turns around. Of course he's alone. Why wouldn't he be? He staggers out of the bathroom, but loses his footing and collapses on the floor. Mikey rubs back into the basement and down the stairs. He's in such a rush he doesn't notice Gerard on the floor until he's already fallen over him. Mikey sits up and rubs at his elbow.

"Ow."

He looks over and Gerard.

"Gerard, what are you doing on the floor?"

Mikey crawls over to him a bit and shakes him.

"*groan*"

Mikey kicks at Gerard's leg.

"Gerard. Get up."

"Stop Mikey, tell mom I'm sleeping."

Mikey kicks a little harder but not to hurt him.

"You're dizzy, not sleeping. Come on, get up."

"No, five more minutes."

"No, Gerard. Get up now and eat these crackers. Maybe brush your teeth."

"I don't wanna."

Mikey sighs and stands up. Gerard's way too big compared to Mikey for Mikey to pick him up. He tries anyway, starting at his shoulders.

"But I don't wanna go to school."

"You're not Gerard. We're going to the bathroom to brush your teeth and then back to bed."

"Oh good, I like bed."

"Yeah."

Mikey drags Gerard into the bathroom and leans him over the sink. He turns on the water and without warning Mikey splashes it in Gerard's face.

"What the fuck!?"

Gerard pushes away from the sink panting. Mikey chuckles and quickly stops.

"Sorry. You were delirious.

Gerard wipes his face off.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah."

Mikey picks up the toothpaste and an old toothbrush. Mikey would rather Gerard use that than have chunks of throw up coating his mouth. He tries not to look up at him he just reaches his arm out.

"Here. You puked."

Gerard looks at the tooth brush.

"Oh, okay."

Still somewhat dazed he brushes his teeth as he is told. Mikey walks past him and back into the room to get the crackers off the floor. He sat them on the bed and went back into the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he saw the fading red mark on his cheek. It was faint but there. Now Mikey knows Gerard hit him hard. It's been hours. He moves away from the mirror and goes to flush the toilet. Gerard finishes and then looks at Mikey.

"What time is it?"

"Almost three a.m."

Mikey walks out the bathroom and goes over to Gerard's bed.

"You should eat a few of these crackers."

"I don't want to eat anything, I just want to sleep."

Mikey shrugs and drops the crackers back on the bed.

"Okay."

"Sleep with me?"

Mikey's brain was screaming for Mikey to refuse.

"Okay."

He ended up caving because he really wanted to sleep with his brother. Even if things weren't okay between them yet. Gerard crawled into bed first and left room for Mikey. Mikey went over to turn off the light and went back to the bed. He took off his jacket, kicked off his shoes and crawled in next to Gerard.

Gerard didn't think it was okay to touch Mikey so he turned his back.

"Hey, remember when you were eight and I read you your first comic book?"

Mikey tried not to make a big deal out of Gerard turning away from him. He thought back to what Frank said about Gerard being scared.

"Yeah. I just looked through it."

Mikey smiled remembering what he saw written at the end.

"What makes you bring it up?"

"That was the first time you ever slept with me."

Mikey smiled and nodded to himself.

"Yeah... it was."

A tear slipped from Mikey's eyes.

"Did I ever tell you after that I hated sleeping alone?"

Mikey spoke softly.

"No, but you should've. We could've slept together every night."

"Yeah, but that would have been weird. I mean you were eight and I was eleven."

"You're my brother. What's weird about that?"

Mikey sighed.

"Sleeping together at an older age is when it probably would've been weird."

"See, but that's just it. Once I started sleeping with you, I wouldn't have been able to stop. I couldn't even fall asleep tonight."

"You wouldn't have had to stop."

Gerard turned when Mikey said that.

"Mikey..."

Mikey closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"I..."

Gerard just look at him. In the light of his old room he could still see 15 year old Mikey. The boy who looked up to him. The one he snuck pizza and danced with. He fed him strawberries and taught him how to play D&D.

"God Mikes, I love you so much."

Mikey's breath caught in his throat. It was like it was the first time Mikey heard him say that and he used his nickname for him.

"Really?"

Mikey hadn't meant to say that, he really didn't, but Mikey's always been known to just say what he's thinking.

"Yes and I am so sorry that I hit you. You don't ever have to forgive me, but I want you to know how much I love and care about you and how I could never live without you. How I can't sleep without you and..."

Mikey moved closer and kisses Gerard deeply. He could feel himself falling apart and coming back together all at once. He pulls back and looks at Gerard.

"I fell in love with you. I was in love with you for a very long time. I was miserable without you in Chicago. None of that was because of sex. You and I had never had sex. And when we did it still was never about sex. I can't explain it, something about you touching me, makes me feel alive. There are so many things I love to do with you. I love doing everything with you, but sex is not everything. You're everything. What you think of me means everything to me and the fact that you thought that I only wanted you for sex outraged me. Because you're my brother and I just expect you to know that I'd never treat you like that. I would never wanna hurt you in that way."

"I was stupid. I let your few actions cloud my judgement of the bigger picture."

Gerard reached out and, hoping that Mikey wouldn't flinch way from him, touched his cheek.

"I love to touch you."

Mikey stills for a moment altogether. He doesn't move or even breathe. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked at Gerard.

"You hurt me, but I love when you touch me so much that I can't push you away."

"Let me make it right. Let me take away what I did and replace it with what you want."

"You don't... you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

Mikey bites his lip as he's thinking. On one hand he doesn't know if he should allow it, because it's not what Gerard wanted earlier. He says he wants it now though. Mikey wants to forget, even if it's for a little while. So he nods his head slowly and whispers.

"Only if you really want to."

"I do."

Gerard sits up and begins taking off Mikey's clothing slowly. As he reveals each piece of skin, he caresses it with his hands. This isn't about sex or that would defeat the reason for their conversation. This is about touching Mikey, mapping out his brother's body. Leaving his scent everywhere. Mikey sighed and his eyes slipped shut. He forgot how beautiful Mikey was. His soft pale skin. His natural sweet scent. He touches him everywhere with caresses both soft and firm. Mikey gasps softly when Gerard touched certain spots on his body. He didn't know how much he missed his brother's touch until now.

"Mikey..."

Gerard begins to remove his open clothing now. Mikey answers quickly and breathily.

"Yes?"

"Mikey..."

Once Gerard has removed all his clothing he leans over Mikey's body. Mikey looks up at his everything over him.

"Yes Gee?"

"I love you."

"Oh, Gee."

Mikey moved his hands up to Gerard's face and held it.

"I love you too, so much."

Then their lips connected.

 


	20. Leveling Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I guess now that we aren't going to keep Frankie waiting, we can get back to the perfect mouth of yours?"
> 
> "Oh Gerard... it's not always about sex."
> 
> Mikey unbuttons his pants and pull down his zipper slowly.
> 
> "Except when it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well this is it, the last chapter of this wonderful campaign. my wonderful Frankie _***mcr_rockstar***_ had fun writing it and we hope that you had fun reading it. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy the last chapter of Roll For It. ^-^

Frank woke up to an empty bed except himself. He hadn't realized that he slept in the middle where Mikey usually is. Mikey. He hopes that he found Gerard and that they made up. He is feeling lonely right now, but if it brings their family back together it will all have been worth it.

* * *

Mikey's eyes are still heavy but he feels way better. Mikey gives Gerard his car keys and smiles at him.

"For you to drive us home."

"Thanks."

Gerard and Mikey settle in the car and head back to NY.

* * *

"I can pump and you can go get me some snacks."

They were almost home when they realized they needed some more gas. Mikey usually has it, but since they drove to NJ and now back he needed to fill his baby girl up 

"Okay Mikes."

Gerard disappears into the store.

*ring ring*

Mikey searches for his phone. When he gets it he sees it's Frank. He starts unscrewing the lid so he can get the gas in.

"Hey Frankie."

Mikey gets it off and pulls the nozzle from its home and brings it over to the car and sticks it in.

"Hey babe, missed you last night?"

"I missed you too Frankie. A lot. I can't wait to see you."

"I hope you found Gee.”

"Right. Gee, yeah. I did."

Mikey pulled the nozzle out and sat it back in its place. He started screwing the cap back on.

"Good. are you guys coming home soon?"

"Were very close."

"I'll make breakfast then,"

"Okay. Are the guys still there?"

He closed the tank and went to the passenger side and got into the car.

"Yeah, only I’m up though right now."

"I figured. The house isn't rumbling with voices. Gee's inside getting me some, nope, there he is."

Gerard opened the door and placed the bag inside.

"Hey baby, I'm shocked, but I found you some fruit and...hey, who are you talking to?"

"Frankie."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's waiting for us to get home and cooking breakfast."

Mikey remembers Frank and speaks into the phone.

"Do you wanna say hi to Gee or you'll see him when we get home?"

"I'll see him when I get home, but uh, tell him I love him and I missed him?"

"Okay. See you later babe."

Mikey hangs up the phone and looks over at Gerard and smiles.

"He says he loves you and he misses you."

"Awww, that's sweet."

Gerard walks up to Mikey and crowds him against the car.

"Know what else is sweet?"

Mikey smiles and fiddles with Gerard's shirt.

"What?"

"You are my sweet Eri."

Gerard kisses Mikey soft and slow. Mikey smiles into the kiss and sighs. Gerard had to be out of his mind to think Mikey didn't enjoy small moments like this. It's moments like these that he cherishes the most.

"So are you, my sweetest Sin."

"And we need to get going or we will have an angry dwarf on our hands."

"You're lucky I found you first or you would've had one on you."

Mikey chuckles and kisses Gerard's cheek.

"Let's go."

 

*

*

*

When they pulled into the driveway Frank was hiding in the bushes. As soon as Gerard got out of the car, Frank jumped up and tackled him...although he figured that Mikey would be driving, so he ended up tackling Mikey instead.

"Ow! What the hell!?"

Mikey covered his face with his arm seeing as though he didn't know who the hell was attacking him.

"Oh...uh...hi Mikes, I thought you were Gee."

Mikey moves his arm when he hears his idiotic boyfriend's voice. Mikey scowls at him.

"Well I'm not..."

"Geeze Frankie, you trying to kill him?"

Gerard rounded the corner circling the keys around his finger.

"You knew you son of a bitch."

"Well dwarves are rather predictable."

Frank jumped off of Mikey and went to tackle Gerard, but he moved quickly and Frank face planted.

"Like I said P R E D I C T A B L E."

Mikey gasped and looked over at Frank.

"Gee!"

Mikey crawled over to Frank to help him up.

"Bread is burning."

A half asleep Tre stood in the doorway scratching his ass.

"Shit, my muffins!"

Frank scrambled up and ran into the house knocking Tre over.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Apparently in the oven."

"Sooo, you two huh?"

Gerard looked at Tre wide eyed and then at Mikey.

"He knows?"

Mikey shrugs.

"Everyone knows Gee. You sent me home with a swollen face."

"Ah yeah...right."

"Yeah, about that..."

Tre walked up to Gerard and punched Gerard in the stomach, not too hard, but hard enough. Gerard went back almost losing his balance.

"You deserve that you know. You should never hit a lady, especially one of royal blood."

Mikey tries to suppress his smile but he can't. He hugs Tre with one arm and then looks over at Gerard.

"Thanks Tre, but you're never allowed to hit my brother again."

"Not if I don't want to lose a level. Speaking of, can we get to game now?"

"*cough cough* Just tell me is everyone going to do that?"

"Uh...maybe?"

"You'll be alright."

Mikey hits Gerard's back rather hard and smiles.

"You're lucky I'm not."

Mikey struts his way into the house.

Tre helps Gerard up and they all go into the house. The guys are around the table eating slightly dark muffins. Gerard walks in and coughs.

"So anyone that wants to hit me, get it over with now."

The guys looked and shrugged and ten minutes later, Gerard was on the floor muttering that he was alright.

"Come on Gee."

Mikey helps Gerard into a sitting position, all the while holding back a laugh.

"I'm good, I'm gonna go crawl downstairs and set the table up."

"But Gee, you did that yesterday!"

Gerard was already halfway down the stairs, still on his hands and knees.

"So anyway... Pete! Pete! I missed you."

Mikey puts on his best pout.

"Missed you too Mikey Mikes and you have been a busy little beaver haven't you? A long ways from the shy kid who hooked up with a pro his last day of summer school!"

Everyone looked at Mikey.

"It was just a thing..."

Mikey started stuttering.

"Yeah right, I thing. Mikey Mikes you are too modest!"

Pete pulls the card that he was given all those years ago by the pro.

<P><b>"Brian Molko: Private Escort and Adult Entertainment. Private Functions, Parties, Intimate Get Togethers."</b></p>

"Christ Pete, do you ever throw anything out?"

"Why? I actually get use out of this card!"

"Oh really?"

Patrick is now staring at Pete with his arms crossed.

"Yeah! It's great for getting into my dorm room! The card stock is a super quality!"

"I didn't know he was a pro or anything. I found out the same time as you!"

"Now Pete, stop it. That was years ago!"

Frank walked up to Mikey and put a protective arm around him.

"Yeah besides I didn't get to use it. Gerard made sure of that."

"Oh? Well come on dish, tell me more!"

"Pete if you launch into Grease I will cuff you to the car on the way home."

"Really?"

"Yeah the tail pipe."

That shut Pete up and made everyone else laugh. Then they heard Gerard's voice.

"All set guys!"

"Come on guys!"

Mikey pulled Frank towards the basement. Frank leaned down as he was led to the stairs.

"You are telling me what happened later on you know. Even if it was nothing."

"With what? Brian?"

"Yeah, Brian..."

Frank patted Mikey on his ass as they moved down the stairs and saw that Gerard had added another table to make room for Pete and Patrick.

"Gentleman...let's play some D&D."

*

*

*

"But why?"

"Because you can't!"

"That's not a reason!"

Pete and Gerard have been arguing for the past 20 minutes over a spell that he wants to cast.

"Gerard if you don't have a plausible reason please just let the boy cast the spell so we can get on with the rest of our lives."

Mikey rubbed his temple and sighed.

"But he, but I...fuck it fine, but it's your guys funeral."

"Yes!"

Pete opens up his book and smiles.

"Okay okay, so I cast cloud kill..."

"What!? Fuck no! Gee!"

"Hey, this one is out of my hands."

The whole table groans.

"No but you're the Master. Why is it out of your hands?"

The guys looked at Mikey and he put his hand up before they could say anything.

"Shut up. I know I said let him do it, but... shut up! Gee do something."

"I am."

Gerard picked up his dice and started rolling. After each roll he starts to takes figures on the map and lay them down. Frank is watching everything with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so fucking happy Dwarf?"

"That is the exact reason I am happy. Immune to poison."

Frank leans back his chair and places his hands behind his head.

"Ahhh, it's good to be the dwarf."

"Fuck you Kustor."

"Nothing about our sex is weird. You'd be lucky to witness that."

Now Frank was shocked and he lost his balance and landed on his back and ass. The room erupted in laughter.

"Apparently Frank is lucky to witness it as well considering his reaction."

"*groan* Not fucking funny Tre."

Mikey shook his head.

"Come on Frankie. It's your go."

Frank sat his chair back up and then rolled his dice.

"Ha, fuck you all! Natural 20!"

Everyone else had made the save to only losing one point of Con.

"Your turn Miss Eridan."

Mikey rolls the dice and yawns as he sits forward to see what he rolled.

"Getting tired baby?"

Gerard looked at the clock. They had been playing nonstop for over six hours. It was several long fights and then a dungeon crawl with lots of role play opportunities.

"A little bit and hungry."

"Of course, how careless of me!"

Gerard looked at the guys and they all looked out of it.

"Okay guys, let's take some time out."

"Yeah, I need to replenish the snacks and food!"

"Right so, how about we meet back here in like two hours?"

"Sounds good."

Mikey stands up and stretches. Gerard can't help but notice how good Mikey looks right now and he sees that Frank has his eyes in the same place. Mikey finishes and turns to go upstairs. Everyone else heads up the stairs and, after good byes, out the door. Gerard and Frank watch Mikey get his juice and then look for some fruit, but they have other ideas.

"Hey Mikey, how about some grapes?"

"Ooh we have those? What kind?"

Mikey bends over to check in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator.

"Fuck."

Gerard swallows hard and looks at Frank. Frank nods.

"Here, I'll grab them, why don't you make your way up to our room to change. After all both you and Gee are still in yesterday's clothing. I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

Mikey kisses Frank's cheek and Gerard's when he walks past them. He heads to their bedroom.

"Does he not fucking know?"

"I seriously think he doesn't!"

"I mean the way he was playing with the pencil in his mouth and his character and..."

"Fuck, I know Gee, I know."

"Do you think after everything..."

"Gee, I think he gets it now."

Gerard smiled and kissed Frank and then headed upstairs.<hr />

Mikey is in the bedroom buttoning up Gerard's black button up pajama shirt. When he's done he pulls on a pair of socks because his feet always get cold. He goes over to the mirror, not bothering with any pajama pants, and starts messing about in his hair. After he's had enough of that he puts his glasses back on.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Gerard stood in the doorway looking at Mikey.

Mikey jumps and turns to Gerard.

"Jesus Gee, you scared me."

Mikey chuckled and smiled at Gerard.

"You could tell me."

Gerard chuckled as well and made his way into the room.

"You look the best wearing something of mine."

Gerard ran a finger down his hidden chest.

"But then I have nothing to wear so I guess I go bare."

Gerard stripped out of his shirt.

"I made a smart decision in picking your shirt. You're skin is so perfect."

Mikey moved forward and placed his lips on Gerard's chest and kissed him there.

"Perfect."

Mikey pulls back and smiles innocently.

"Speaking of things that are perfect, I believe your mouth falls into the category."

Mikey walks up to Gerard again and runs his hands up his chest and to his back.

"You shouldn't say things like that."

Mikey started licking and sucking Gerard's neck softly.

"You're gonna make me wanna use my mouth on you and we can't keep Frankie waiting."

"That is not something you have to worry about."

Gerard smiled knowing that Frank was standing in the doorway. He walked in and put the bowl of wet grapes down and stepped up behind Mikey. Mikey leaned his head back on Frank's shoulder and moves his hands down to the front of Gerard's pants.

"So I guess now that we aren't going to keep Frankie waiting, we can get back to the perfect mouth of yours?"

"Oh Gerard... it's not always about sex."

Mikey unbuttons his pants and pull down his zipper slowly.

"Except when it is."

Mikey smirked and moved down Gerard's torso slowly with his tongue as he got down on his knees; all the while keeping his eyes on Gerard. Frank leaned in over Mikey and kissed Gerard.

"He is a good little girl isn't he?"

Mikey pulls down Gerard's pants and underwear. He wanted to taste him so bad. He licks his lips before taking the head of Gerard's cock into his mouth teasingly slow.

"Oh fuck."

Gerard moans into Frank's mouth. Frank reaches down and runs a hand through Mikey's hair.

"Think you can handle one more?"

Mikey's swirls his tongue around before pulling back.

"I'm a good girl aren't I?"

"You certainly are sweetheart."

Mikey turned sideways and reached for Frank's pants and started opening them while taking Gerard back into his mouth.

"Look at that. Not only are you a good girl, but a multi-talented one too."

Mikey pulled Frank's pants and underwear down too and pulled off Gerard's cock.

"I've been multitasking all my life."

Mikey smiles and takes Frank into his mouth while stroking Gerard. After that very little sound is made other than the sound of Mikey sucking on their cocks and the groans and moans coming from both Frank and Gerard as they kiss each other and take turns trying to watch Mikey.

"Oh shit, you gotta stop Mikes. I'm gonna cum."

Mikey pulls back and pout.

"But you're both so good."

"*pant pant* Yes, but no one is getting fucked if we both blow our loads right now."

"Mmmm okay."

Gerard helps Mikey up and crashes his lips on his. Frank reaches under his shirt and slides his hand inside his briefs, playing with his hard cock. Mikey moans into Gerard's mouth.

"I think we need to move this to the bed so that we are all more comfortable."

Mikey pants into Gerard's mouth.

"Yes."

Gerard scoops Mikey up in his arms as Frank helps him step out of his pants so he doesn't trip. Frank sheds his own clothing as Gerard lays Mikey on the bed.

"You took care of us; now let us take care of you."

Frank and Gerard crawled on either side of Mikey and began to kiss all the exposed skin. Gerard slid down and pulled his briefs off and kissed his way back up as he tongued each one of his balls slowly and began to stroke his cock using the pre-cum collected. Mikey closed his eyes and arched his back a little, enjoying being touched by his amazing lovers. While Gerard was handling Mikey's lower half, Frank was biting and sucking on Mikey's collar bone, alternating that with nibbling on his ear and kissing him.

"Fuck."

Mikey gasps and moves his hands to the back of Frank's neck.

"Mmmm, you like that little girl? You like when we take care of you?"

Frank licked a strips up Mikey's neck.

"Do you want more?"

He sucked on the flesh lightly.

"Tell us what you want."

"Please just..."

Mikey groans and grips Frank tighter.

"Touch me! Fuck... me."

"You wanna be fucked little girl? You wanna be taken on your knees like a bitch in heat or wrap your legs around my slut's hips as he grips you hard and fucked you into the mattress?"

Mikey's entire body heats up and pleasure washes all over him just from Frank's words.

"I-I-I fuck I both."

Frank stops for a moment trying to parser what Mikey meant. Both positions...or both of them?

"You have to make it a little more clear sweetheart. What do you want?"

"Fuck damn it just fucking take me! I want you both to do whatever you want to me. Fuck me."

Now Gerard stopped. He dropped the ball he had in his mouth and lifted his head with a string of saliva still connected.

"Frankie?"

"You heard?"

"I...yeah, do you...?"

"He's yours Gee. I only lay full claim to you."

"I'm good, but can he handle it?"

"That I am not sure."

Everything ground to a halt. Gerard inched himself up.

"Baby, Mikey, listen to me. What you are asking is not easy to do. You have to be really relaxed to handle it."

"Why not try it with a vibrator first?"

"That might work."

"Still...do you want to do the honors?"

"Gee..."

"Really Frankie I want you to."

"Is that okay with Mikey? I don’t want him to say it in the heat of the moment and then regret it later."

"Mikey, Mikey baby, we need to be serious for a moment. Do you really want Frank to fuck you?"

"I'm never not serious about my body Gee. I know what I want. If you don't think we should though we don't have to."

Mikey held out from having sex with Brendon because he knew who he wanted to share that with. It's been years and Frank's still never had sex with Mikey. He wants it.

"I never said that baby, I just want to make sure that you don't get hurt. I couldn’t bare to think that you ended up in the hospital because we were not careful."

"But you will be careful, because you love me, and so does Frankie."

Gerard sighed and smiled. This was the Mikey he knew and loved.

"Yeah, yeah we will and yes we do."

"Kiss me."

Gerard smiled and leaned over kissing Mikey softly and then amping it up to a heated battle between their tongues. Frank meanwhile had gotten the lube and one of their vibrators. He moved down to Mikey's lower half and started to coat his fingers.

"Gee, blow him and make him cum. It will be easier for him to relax his body without the pent up energy."

"Okay Frankie."

"Also Mikey get up on your knees."

"Now?"

"Yes baby, I need to prep you."

"Kay."

Mikey turned on his stomach and got up on his knees. 

"Christ Mikey I swear your ass is perfect."

Frank suddenly abandoned the lube and leaned in running his tongue along the crevice.

"Oh... Goddddd!"

Mikey put his head in the pillow. Gerard watched as Frank ravished Mikey and then remembered that he was supposed to be doing something too. He quickly eased himself under Mikey and took his cock into his mouth. Mikey trembled and gripped the sheets tightly. Frank worked his tongue in and out of Mikey savoring the younger man. While he did this he started to work a finger inside. Mikey threw his head back and moaned loudly. His hips moved back on their own accord.

"Mmphhh!"

Gerard was not ready for Mikey to thrust forward, but he quickly recovered and changed positions to accommodate for it." 

"Fuck Gee, Frankie so... so fucking good!" 

Frank moved his tongue and started to nip at Mikey's cheeks as he moved to two fingers and now added lube. Mikey gasped and groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted to move into Frank so bad but he didn't want to choke Gerard again. Speaking of, Gerard was working Mikey's cock so good with his tongue he knew he would be exploding soon. Frank moved his fingers in and out as he moved down and sucked on his balls. He crooked his fingers to the left and..." 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" 

Gerard was ready for it this time and Mikey didn't disappoint him. He thrusted forward three more times and then started cumming. Mikey could barely breathe and his grip on the sheets was so tight he thought he was going to rip them. Frank moved back up when he felt Mikey go lax and added a third finger. Gerard moved his way out from under Mikey so that he could fall down further into the mattress. Frank pulled Gerard to him to taste Mikey. Mikey looked back at them and moaned before turning back and dropping his head on the pillow. By now Frank had worked a fourth finger inside of Mikey and Gerard was lubing up the vibrator.

"He can handle this right?"

"I think at this point, he could take my whole hand."

Frank chuckled as Gerard eased the vibrator inside Mikey slowly. Mikey cried out bit into the pillow. It hurt and pretty bad, but Mikey didn't want to give in when they barely even started. He didn't want to give in at all. Right away Gerard felt that Mikey tensed up. He pulled the vibrator our and quickly moved to Mikey’s side. Frank did the same with his hand.

"Baby baby, shhh, it's okay, it's okay. We are stopping. You are clearly not ready." 

"No! Please... 

"Michael. It is not worth the risk. We can do other things that would bring us all the same pleasure that would not result in pain." 

"Okay, but... I want to. Just work into it slower."

"How about we try something different." 

"What?" 

"Let's start with you and Gee and then move to more okay?" 

"Okay." 

Gerard could see that Mikey was bothered. He gathered him in his arms.

"I love you Mikey."

"I love you too."

Gerard sat Mikey in his lap and pressed against him in a kiss.

"Ride me baby." 

Mikey nodded and lifted up a little so he could push Gerard inside of him. When he moved back down he gasped and gripped Gerard tightly. He bit his lip and moaned. 

"God Mikey, fuck feels so good."

Gerard began to thrust upward into Mikey as Frank moved behind them and kissed Mikey's neck and ran his hands all over his chest. Mikey moved his hips in circles on Gerard as he moved back and forth on him. It felt amazing having him home inside him. Frank slipped his cock between Mikey's cheeks and began to push against him. Not entering him, but enjoying the slickness that his precum was creating. He moved his finger down and teased Gerard open. Mikey arched his back and reached for Frank. Frank moved up more as he continued to tease Gerard and pushed his chest against Mikey's back. He pulled him back and hungrily kissed him.

"Please Frankie, oh God please."

Frank smirked into Mikey's mouth as he continued the kiss, but lined his cock up and pushed into Gerard.

Mikey's panting in Frank’s mouth and his cock is actually getting hard again. Frank begins thrusting into Gerard while holding onto Mikey as Gerard moves in and out of him. 

"Just a little longer baby girl, I promise."

As he is thrusting into Gerard, Frank reaches down and rubs his fingers where Gerard's cock is pushing in and out of Mikey. 

"I wanted a kiss."

Mikey chuckled breathily. 

"So you want me to stop?"

Frank ran his finger around the area as he leaned in to lick at Mikey’s lips. 

"No, God no."

Mikey stuck his tongue out a little to touch Frank's tongue. 

"Mmmm, such a good girl baby."

Frank continues to fuck Gerard as he slips a finger in next to his cock. He begins to thrust with Gerard's movements. 

Mikey doesn't mean to but he did his nails into Gerard's chest a little.

"S-S-Sorry."

Gerard grabs Mikey and pulls him forward pulling his hands behind his head.

This gives Frank more access to Mikey's opening and he fits another finger in.

"Ah!"

Mikey bit down on Gerard's neck and groaned. After that Frank slowly pulled his cock out of Gerard and moved it to Mikey's opening. He placed it where his fingers were and as he pulled them out he slowly pushed his cock in their place. Mikey tries to remind himself to breath and not tense up. This is Gerard and Frank, and they're not purposely hurting him, though it does hurt. He's holding Gerard tightly and panting, hoping that's not making him tighten around Frank's intrusion. 

"Relax baby, shhhh, we got you. Frankie and I are going to take good care of you."

Mikey doesn't answer he just listens and tries to relax a little more. His eyes however are still shut tightly.

"Look at me baby, just look at me, and concentrate on me."

Mikey sits up a little and forces his eyes open. He has tears in his eyes that he hopes won't make them stop again. He looks down at Gerard and nods.

"Kay."

Frank shuffles forward a bit more pushing himself in more. Gerard has stilled completely till Frank is in as much as he can. They both just stay there feeling each other’s cocks pressed against themselves. Mikey tries to even his breathing while he's adjusting to the feel of being intensely full.

"When you’re ready little girl."

Mikey nods and lifts his head to blink back his tears.

"Okay. I'm ready."

Slowly Frank pushes in and Gerard pulls out and then they reverse it, this way Mikey is always full, but not too full.

"Shit."

"Mmmm"

"Fuck!"

"God!"

Mikey was being stretched so much right now. Mikey was surprised that he wasn't overwhelmed and wanting to back out.

"Not gonna last long Frankie."

"Cum if you need to Gee."

"Fill me Gee."

Mikey's eyes were glazed over with passion as he started moving himself a little.

"Ah, oh fuck Mikey!"

Mikey's little movement hit Gerard just right and he is cumming inside Mikey and coating Frank's cock. Instead of pulling out, he lets himself soften inside of Mikey and Frank takes over fully and gripping Mikey's hips starts fucking him hard and fast. The cum made Frank's strokes slick which helped Mikey adjust better. He was still in pain but the pleasure of knowing he made Gerard feel that good and with Frank's forceful grips and thrusts that overpowered the pain. He was moaning and panting as Frank took him like a bitch in heat.

"Holy shit Mikey, feels so fucking good. Wanted to do this for so long. So fucking long."

"God Frankie! Me toooo!"

Gerard's cock had now fully fallen out of Mikey, but both men were hovering over him as Frank pistoned his hips. Gerard tried to slide out, but only got so far when Mikey collapsed right on his softened cock.

"Suck him baby, get him hard again."

"Mmm."

Mikey took Gerard's cock in his hand and opened his mouth and took him in.

"Ahhh, too much too much!"

"Shhh, you can take it Gee, come on, you know you can."

Gerard shifted and groaned and fisted the sheets. It was too much, but then having his little brother mouthing him and feeling himself getting hard in the warm wetness, well he could work with that. Mikey pulled off slowly and swirled his tongue.

"So g-good God."

Mikey took Gerard back into his mouth.

"Look at you two, so perfect for me, my perfect little girl and my perfect slut. Mikey let go. Gerard crawl up and kiss Mikey and jack both of you off while I fuck his pretty little ass."

Mikey sucks a few more times before pulling off. Gerard moves and as soon as he wraps his hand around Mikey's cock Mikey moans loudly.

"Fuck!"

Mikey leaned down and kissed Gerard hard. Frank watches them and is reminded how beautiful they are together and how lucky he is. Watching them as their tongues dance together in an erotic ballet is enough to push him over the edge. He slams into Mikey aiming right for his prostate two and three times as he cums over flowing Mikey's body and feels it dripping out. Then he feels Gerard reach under and grab his cock as it slips out. He coats his fingers in his cum and lifting them up pushed them in Mikey's mouth as he shares them in a kiss while still jacking Mikey off.

"Fuck, you guys are going to kill me."

Mikey pants and whines into Gerard's mouth as he licks his fingers clean.

"Oh God Gee I'm gonna... so c-close."

"M-M-Me too Mikes."

Frank decides to throw his hand in and then Gerard and Mikey are cumming all over his hand as well. All three collapse on the bed in a heap.

"Oh fuck."

"Fuck indeed."

Mikey panted and swallowed.

"Fuck."

He'd never felt so good in his life. Except when Gerard took his virginity of course.

"Need sleep."

"But the guys will be back and..."

"Fuck them."

"Ugh, no thank you."

"Good cause you guys are mine."

Mikey smiled with his eyes closed.

"So what about those grapes?"

 


End file.
